Ask The Characters!
by Android 24
Summary: This fic is finished, it was a Q&A fic and if you liked this stay tuned for my next fic, Invasion of The Authors!
1. So It Begins

**_Disclaimer: Everything resembling Dragonball and the likes belongs to the creators, i own nothing, except for me, and the new characters I may introdce later._**

* * *

Vegeta: Where the hell are we!

Goku: I'm not sure, but i feel as if we've been here before.

Voice: That's because you have Goku.

(Everyone begins looking around wildly)

Voice: (Sigs) Up here.

(Everyone looks p)

Chi-Chi: What the heck! who are you and where are we!

Bulma: (Still looking around)

Android 24: Well everyon, you should know, i mean you've only been dragged here by Demde knows how many people.

(Everyone's jaw drops)

Goku: You don't mean...

Android 24: Yes...YOU'RE IN ANOTHER Q&A FIC!

Vegeta: Not again!

Chi-Chi: NOOOOO Dende have mercy, i'm to old for this!

Bulma: Why must we go through this over and over again?

Android 24: (Floats down and sits in a chair) Not sure, maybe it has something to do with you being so popular. Anyway there's nothing you can do about it, you're stuck here until the end and should you try to kill me, not only will you not be able to get out, but you will also cause the Earth to blow up, due to the bomb in me. So do i make myself clear?

Everyone: (Mumbling) yes.

Android 24: Good, now all we need to do is wait for questions.

Everyone: (Sighs)

* * *

**_You know what to do readers, reveiw and ask any question you can think of, there's no question too weird or bizzarr. So until next chap, Arigatto:-)_**


	2. First Questions! Yay

**Android 24: (Walks in with coffee and a newspaper)**

**Vegeta: What the hell are you doing here?!**

**Android 24: (Yawns) Don't you remember Veggie-Head, i'm the host of this Q&A Fic.**

**Vegeta: (Growls) Don't call me that name!**

**Android 24: Or what!? You can't kill me or anything so i have the right to call you anything i want now shut it monkey boy!**

**Vegeta: (Glares)**

**Chi-Chi: Alright you two stop it...do we have any questions or are just going to stay here and collect dust?**

**Android 24: I'm glad you asked Chi-Chi as a matter of fact we do have questions, but before we can do them we need to do the diclaimer...anyone wanna do it?**

**Everyone: (Silence)**

**Android 24: (Sighs) Well i guess we have to draw straws then. (Pulls out straws) alright lets begin.**

**A while later:**

**Android 24: Alright Vegeta, you got the short straw so you have to do it.**

**Vegeta: Fine**

**_Disclimer: The Android does not own anything resembling Dragonball or anything resembling it._**

**Android 24: Alright onto the questions!**

* * *

**Maric:**

Goku: Do you remeber that young man Collan from the fishing village from that six-star dragon episode of Dragonball GT? Do you think he'll be the perfect husband for Pan?

Vegeta and Bulma: In the Android 13 movie where Future Trunks was in line for a beauty pagent with Roshi, Olong, and Krillin, were you two afraid that your son from the future will pick up Old Man Roshi's bad habits?

**Goku: Oh yeah! But no not really, I think Uub may be better.**

**Android 24: Why Uub?**

**Goku: They just seem better in my opinion, probably because their both headstrong or something like that.**

**Android 24: Ahhhhh.**

**Bulma: No i wasn't worried, if my future self has raised him right then I was sure he'd be fine**

**Vegeta: If you're anything like you're future self then maybe we should have worried.**

**Android 24: (Pulls out golfclub and hits Vegeta) Hey be nice to the lady!**

**Vegeta: (Rubs head) I swear Android when we get out of here, i'm going to wring your neck.**

**Android 24: Yeah, but you have to get past my boyfriend first!**

**Vegeta: No problem**

**Goku: Anyway! Next review!**

* * *

**DeathGoblin:**

Android 24: Could you review my story, I only have one review so far?

Vegeta: This question is based on the story, would you train Neo?

**Android 24: Yeah sure hang on a sec! (Goes away for a few minutes then comes back) There it's reviewed!**

**Vegeta: Who is this Neo!**

**Android 24: It's a 18 year old demi-saiyan who comes from the future like Trunks did but instead of Gohan killing Cell, he does, and manages to do it without going beyond SuperSaiyan.**

**Vegeta: You mean he surpasses me!!**

**Android 24: Yep.**

**Vegeta: Then if he manages to surpass me and training him would help him become more powerful the I then no, I would not train the brat!!!**

* * *

**Clare-stovold:**

Android 24: Lol! You made one as well! yay! I can tell this is gonna be good!

Goku: I LOVE YOU! (Clings)

Vegeta: (Kicks in the babymaker) Hmpf! You don't deserve to be a prince. (Makes him no longer Prince) Mwahahahahaha! (Makes myself princess of all saiyans) MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Bulma: Keep torturing Vegeta for me! (Gives her Vegeta-whip) That will cause him pain and make him do whatever you want! MWahahahaHAHAHAHahaHAHaHAHAHA!

Chichi: You forced Goku to marry you and i hate you ! (Kills and takes wedding ring)

Goku again: (Puts wedding ring on my finger) NOW WE'RE MARRIED! (Hugs and kisses)

Everyone: (Their favourite food falls from the sky)

Goku again: (Clings forever) YAY!

**Android 24: Thanks Clare, I've read so many Q&A Fics lately that i couldn't resist starting my own.**

**Everyone: Unfortunatly**

**Android 24: Hey you all be quiet and answer your questions!**

**Goku: UMMMM thanks I think, (Is clinged to)**

**Vegeta: (Face turns red)**

**Android 24: OOOOOH that's gotta hurt...Vegeta? You alright?**

**Vegeta: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! I SWEAR WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE THAT PERSON IS DEAD!!!! NOOOOOOOO I'm the rightful prince!!! You couldn't rule a kingdom of dustmites if you tried!**

**Bulma: Ohh don't worry I will (Takes Vegeta-whip) Thanks! (Grins evily)**

**Chi-Chi: Hey i was young and...WHAT!!! (Is killed)**

**Goku: Chi-Chi!!!! (Sees Clare put on the wedding ring) NOOOOOO!!!! I want Chi-Chi back!!!**

**Android 24: Goku, calm down, you of all people should know by now that the Q&A host an revive anyone that is killed here. (Revives Chi-Chi)**

**Goku: Chi-Chi!! (Huggs Chi-Chi)**

**Chi-Chi: Thanks 24!**

**Android 24: No prob...unfortunatly Goku you are still married to Clare.**

**Goku and Chi-Chi: NOOOOOOO!!!! **

**(Food appears) **

**Everyone: Yay!!!**

**Android 24: Thanks Clare!! I didn't eat this morning so thanks!**

**Goku: Ack!!! Why!? Why do i always get the crazy fan girls!**

**Android 24: Because you're soooo hot!! (Joins Clare in Clinging) **

**Goku: Not you two!!**

**Chi-Chi: Hey get off my man!**

**Android 24: He's not yours anymore, Clare took your ring and married him remember?**

**Chi-Chi: (Cries)**

**Android 24: Anyway onto the final question!**

* * *

**radiz's son:**

Hey! Here are some questions!

Bulma- Would you have married Raditz if he wasn't evil and you never met Vegeta?  
Chi-Chi- Your a nagging .  
Vegeta- Why did you kill Nappa? And when you heard that Raditz was dead you smiled. Your up!  
Goku- I am going to turn you into your evil Kakarot form. (I turn him evil) Run everyone!  
24- Nice Q&A! Have a 360 with elder scrolls oblivion.(I give) Have fun.  
Everyone- All of you (Exept CHI-CHI) Have a cake! (I give)

**Bulma: Would he be more respectful to me or would he be worse?**

**Android 24: Hey you're not the one asking questions here! The reveiwers are!**

**Bulma: Fine! No i would not have because he has...to much hair.**

**Everyone: (Silence)**

**Android 24: (Raises Eyebrow) That's it?**

**Bulma: I answered the damn question now leave me be!**

**Chi-Chi: (Looks at question, then begins to fume) I am not!**

**Android 24: (Cough) Are too (Cough)**

**Chi-Chi: What was that you lousy B- !**

**Android 24: Nothing, now lets do the next question! Vegeta you're next!**

**Vegeta: (Looks at question) Because Nappa was weak and too thick in the head, as for Raditz...well I just didn't like him.**

**Goku: What! (Turns evil) Alright who wants to die first!?**

**Everyone: (Runs)**

**Android 24: (Grins) Oh Gokuuuu.**

**Goku: (Turns)**

**Android 24: (Punches Goku in the face, sending him crasing into the wall.) There that oughta do it! (Turns Goku back to normal)**

**Goku: OWWWWW, OWWWW, What the heck happened? And why does my face hurt.**

**Android 24: (Looks innocent) Oh no reason.**

**Vegeta: (Crosses arms)The Android punched you.**

**Android 24: Vegeta!! (Frowns) Anyway before there is an all out brawl lets just finish the questions! (Receives Xbox 360 and Oblivion) Thanks!!! I need one of these things to keep my sanity since im here with them!!**

**Everyone except Chi-Chi: Thanks!**

**Chi-Chi: (Frowns) Oh well, i didn't want cake anyway, i hate sweets!**

**Android 24: Suuuuureeee you don't (Eats cake)**

**Chi-Chi: It's true!**

**Android 24: Well maybe if you would quit being such a B- to everyone you may get food in the future!**

**Chi-Chi: That's it I can't take this anymore! I'm finding a way out of here! (Begins looking for exit)**

**Android 24: ...Anyway,while Chi-Chi looks for a non-existent exit, send in more questions!**

**Everyone: No! Please don't!**

**Android 24: Hey you all shut up or i'll make you dance with eachother!**

**Everyone: (Silence)**

**Android 24: That's better, well until next time everyone, Arigatto!**


	3. A Very Pissed Off ChiChi

**Android 24: (Walks in) Hey guys, hows it goin?**

**Everyone: (Watching Goku play Oblivion)**

**Android 24: Hey Guys!!**

**Everyone: (jump and turn)**

**Android 24: That's better, we have more questions!**

**Vegeta: Didn't we already answer some questions this morning or something!**

**Android 24: (Puts hands on hips) Yes but more are coming in, and so we as the people who answer the questions must be quick to answer!**

**Goku: (Whines)But i was just getting to the good part of the game!**

**Android 24: Well save the game and get over here!**

**Goku: (Pouts) Okay.**

**Android 24: Alright before we begin, it's time for the disclaimer, so lets draw straws! (Pulls out straws)**

**A while later:**

**Android 24: Okay Chi-Chi you got the short straw this time so go ahead.**

**Chi-Chi: Okay**

**_Disclaimer: 24 does not own Dragonball or anything resembling it so please don't sue the B-!_**

**Android 24: Hey!!! **

**Everyone: (Fall down laughing)**

**

* * *

**

**dragonlord:**

this is for veggie head.  
how many times have you been whacked in the head with Bulmas frying pan of doom?  
gives gohan cake

**Vegeta: For Dende's sake would everyone quit calling me that damn name!!! And I have no clue, she usually can't catch me when she tries too.**

**Bulma: I have been able to hit him a few times, that's usually when he's just got out of the G.R. and has very little energy to run with.**

**Android 24: Gohan's not here but i will be adding him soon so until then i will save the cake for him, Thanks!**

* * *

**Clare-stovold:**

Android 24: You rock! YAY!

Goku: Hello Husband! (Hugs and kisses)

Chichi: Stuff that in ya gob why don't ya! (Punches) No get away from MY husband!! (Clings onto Goku)

Bulma: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Torture that sad excuse of a saiyan!

Vegeta: (Destroys babymaker) I am so a princess! (Punches) You couldn't be the prince of a flee on a rat if you wanted too! (Slaps)

Goku: (Hugs) YAY! I love you darling husband!!

Chichi: (Sticks tounge out)

Goku: (Jumps into Goku's arms and forces him to drink potion that makes him love me back)

Chichi: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Android 24: (Blushes) Thanks!**

**Goku: Ack!!! NOOOO! I'm not your husband!!**

**Android 24: She's got the ring Goku, and before you try it, don't even think of taking it back or killing her...we need reveiwers for this to keep going ;-)**

**Chi-Chi: EXCUSE ME!! (Gets punched) OWWWWWWW THAT HURT YOU LOUSY B-!**

**Android 24: Woah Chi-Chi, you certainly are having some choice words for the reveiwers aren't you?!**

**Chi-Chi: That's it...I'M GONNA KILL YOU!! (Jumps on 24 and begins to strangle her.)**

**Everyone except Vegeta: Chi-Chi!!!! Get off her!! (Begin to pull Chi-Chi off 24)**

**Chi-Chi: (Shouts incoherently)**

**Android 24: (Stands up whilst rubbing neck) Thanks guys.**

**Everyone: Shut up!**

**Bulma: (Reads question) Oh really? I should? Well okay! (Grins then whips Vegeta)**

**Vegeta: YIPE! That hurt you Onna!!**

**Bulma: Now say my name monkey boy!**

**Vegeta: Not a chance in (gets whipped) Okay, Okay, Bulma, there i said it, now leave me be!**

**Bulma: ( Put's whip away satisfied) Thanks I could get used to this!**

**Vegeta: (Babymaker is destroyed and faints then is punched and slapped)**

**Bulma: Vegeta!!**

**Android 24: (Shrugs)**

**Bulma: 24! do something!!**

**Android 24: Alright, Alright (Restores Vegeta's babymaker then whispers) No one mention this to Vegeta!**

**Everyone: (Nodds)**

**Vegeta: (wakes up) What happened?**

**Everyone: Nothing!  
**

* * *

**raditz's son:**

M how to torture you people? I know!

Bulma- O.k so you won't marry Raditz beacause of his hair.But you married Vegeta who is a midget, a stuck up, and he's a fool. Raditz is like a better choice. But I hold no grudge. Have a choclate bar. P.S If my points of Vegeta being a jerk is enough I'll divorce him and make you marry Raditz.

Vegeta- Um have a steak. And do you hate Raditz because he got Goku killed but you couldn't?  
Goku- (I turn him evil for the rest of the chapter. He also must were saiyan armor for two chapters.

Chi-Chi- I'll murder you while you sleep.

24- Have a game system of your choice and a game of your choice. Keep up the great work.

**Everyone: (Shudders)**

**Bulma: Well now that you put it that way...**

**Vegeta: I hate these reveiwers, they meddle in things that they shouldn't.**

**Android 24: Don't worry Vegeta, if, dende forbid, Bulma divorces you i'll marry you!**

**Vegeta: Technically the woman and I were never married, we're just mates and in your dreams Android!**

**Android 24: (Cries)**

**Everyone: (Stares)**

**Android 24: Well isn't anyone gonna comfort me!**

**Everyone: No!**

**Android 24: Well you can't blame a girl for trying can ya? Anyway Vegeta your up!**

**Vegeta: Fine (Reads question) No! that's not the reason! I could kill Kakarot anytime of the week!**

**Android 24: Except for any day that ends in Y!**

**Vegeta: Shut it you Onna!**

**Androids 24: Stick and Stones, Vegeta, Sticks and Stones!**

**Goku:Wha!(Turns evil and appears in saiyan armor) Alright! Now who's gonna fight me first!**

**Everyone except for Vegeta: (Runs)**

**Chi-Chi: 24, Change him back!**

**Android 24: I can't!!**

**Chi-Chi: But you're the host!!**

**Android 24: Yeah but he's stuck like this for the rest of the chapter!**

**Goku: (Begins firing energy blasts at everyone) Darn it stay still!!**

**Android 24: (phases behind Goku then taps his shoulder) YooHoo!**

**Goku: (Turns around)**

**Android 24: (Shoots energy blast into his face knocking him out) There, now to wait for the end of the chapter which should be riiiiiight abooooout NOW!**

**Goku: (Changes back) What happened?**

**Bulma: A reveiwer, that's what happened!**

**Android 24: Thanks! I'll take a Wii with DBZBT2! And I'm glad you like it!**

**Android 24: Okay that's all for now guys, I'll be back later for when there's more questions to answer. And since we got onto the topic, I want to know everyone thinks I should add. we have. Mirai Trunks, Chibi Trunks, Goten, Chibi Goten, Adult Gohan, Android 18, Pan, or Bra! If you want me to add someone let me know and the one with the most votes will be dragged...I mean brought here! So until next time, Arigatto! **


	4. First Votes!

**Android 24: (Playing Oblivion)**

**Goku: Come on 24, let me play!**

**Android 24: When I'm done Goku, why don't you go play the Wii?**

**Goku: Because Vegeta's playing it and he's won't let me fight him because he doesn't want me to beat his guy!**

**Android 24: Well that's...(Beeping sound is heard) The fax!**

**Chi-Chi: We have a fax!?**

**Android 24: Yeah, it's back in my room at home. (Opens a portal and steps through it)**

**Bulma: Did she just leave us?!**

**Vegeta: Could you Onna's be quite! I'm trying to play here and I don't need to lose to a virtual Kakarot!!**

**Bulma: (Sticks out tounge) Well you're just peachy this morning aren't you?**

**Vegeta: I said be quiet!!**

**Android 24: (Portal opens and re-appears) Well we have more questions, Yay!**

**Everyone: NOOOO!!!!**

**Android 24: Oh they're not that bad!**

**Goku: Yeah cuz you're the one getting the compliments!**

**Android 24: (Blushes) Yeah well...let's just do the questions alright...straw time!! (Pulls out straws)**

**A while later: **

**Android 24: Alright Goku you got the short straw so go ahead!**

**Goku: Okay!**

**_Disclaimer: 24 does not own dragon ball or anything resembling it so please be nice and don't sue her._**

* * *

**Clare-stovold:**

Android 24: You didn't answer all of my question's last time (Gives lollypop)

Goku: (FORCES Love potion down his throat that makes him love me) I LOVE YOU GOKU! (Hugs and kisses)

Chichi: (Pushes) FAT ASS B!otch!! (sticks tounge out)

Vegeta: (Pushes onto the ground and sticks tounge out) Big Meanie!!

Bulma: Ye sorry i destroyed your husbands balls, but he needed to be taught a lesson XD!

Everyone: Incase your all wondering why im not using violence is because i drugged myself with happy pills (Smiles)

Goku again: (Hugs and kisses and clings forever) I love you sweetie!!

**Android 24: Gomen! I will try to be more careful in the future! Thanks for the lollipop (Licks lollipop) mmmm strawberry, my favorite!**

**Goku: ACK!!! (Chokes) Noooo! must...resist...Clare I love you!!! (Hugs Clare)**

**Chi-Chi: Goku!! 24, do something!**

**Android 24: But they make such a cute couple! and I'm sorry but my powers as host only extend so far, we have to wait till the end of the chapter for my powers to work.**

**Chi-Chi: (Grumbles and reads question) I'm a WHAT NOW!!!??? (Has tounge stuck at) I'll bet your mother must be a drunk or something to not have taught you manners!**

**Android 24: Ouch Chi-Chi don't you think that was a little harsh?**

**Chi-Chi: Not in the least, i can speak my mind.**

**Vegeta: (Is pushed and has tounge stuck at) OHHHHH HUMAN YOU HAVE JUST SIGNED YOUR DEATH WARRANT!!! (Jumps at Clare)**

**Android 24: Vegeta! (Jumps in front of Vegeta and uses energy to push Vegeta back) Leave her alone!! No deaths, other then yours, will be allowed here!!**

**Vegeta: (Crosses arms and goes back to playing DBZBT2)**

**Bulma: No prob, I always wanted to do that at some point, but now that i have this whip I can make him do things that will make him look like a fool (whips Vegeta)**

**Vegeta: Onna stop it with that S-!**

**Bulma: Then say I'm your queen!**

**Vegeta: No!! (Gets whipped) No...must...resist (Get whipped again) Fine!! Fine!!! You're My Queen, now please quit whipping me!!**

**Everyone but Bulma (Fall down laughing)**

**Bulma: Again thanks to whoever gave me the whip, now i know how to control this monkey!**

**Android 24: Congrats!**

**Everyone: (Reads the statement then back away slowly)**

**Bulma: I'd hate to see her when she's off the pills!**

**Chi-Chi: Yeah, although i'm sure 24 would protect us right? i mean she needs us for the questions!  
**

**Android 24: Nope, in case you forgot you guys, i can revive you should anyone kill you, so the reveiwers may kill you if they want.**

**Everyone: WHAT!!**

**Android 24: Goku I think your wife is showing you some effection!**

**Goku: What? (Looks down) Oh!! I love you to honey!! (Hugs Clare back)**

**Chi-Chi: Good lord could this get any more wrong?!**

**Android 24: (Does Vegeta grin) Oh you have no idea!**

**Vegeta: Hey that's my grin!**

**

* * *

**

**Android 23:**

I have a question for vegeta. Diesnt it bother you that you get bossed around by a bunch of good for nothing girls? i mean come on man show some dignity and give them a spanking when needed.

And for you the dear host. Where the hell is this Q&A taking place? i demand to know.

**Vegeta: You be quiet, i can do whatever i want and these women have no control over me!**

**Bulma: Well Chi-Chi and 24 may not but i do...i have the whip...remember?**

**Vegeta: (Growls)**

**Android 24: This Q&A fic is taking place in a remote location, which shall remain nameless, and is cloaked with a blocker that makes it impossible for people to sense the people in here's Ki.**

**

* * *

**

**Anonymous:**

I dont know why but i find these Q&A fics to be sort of childish. I would much rather ead something which is more serious.

**Android 24: I see your point, but if you don't like these sort of things, then Here is my question to you dear reveiwer, why do you read it?**

* * *

**DeathGoblin:**

Future Trunks: This is based on the last question, do you think Vegeta should train Neo so he can save his future?

Goku: Same question.

**Android 24: Gomen! Future Trunks isn't here yet, but at the end of people voting on who should be brought in, he may be so i'll keep this question on file**

**Goku: Whos'...(Android 24 gives Goku the stroy) Oh thanks! (Reads) Wow this boy beat Cell at Super Saiyan level one! i would definaly train him, i like strong opponents and he could definatly help us should anymore enemies appear! (Looks at Vegeta) So Vegeta, why won't you train him?**

**Vegeta: Because he's too weak to bother with!**

**Bulma: Or is because you're upset that he's stronger then you?**

**Vegeta: Be quiet woman! (Gets whipped) I mean Bulma!**

**Android 24: Thanks for the question!**

* * *

**Maric:**

I vote for Pan, Bra, Android 18, and Mirai Trunks.

Pan: Did you ever told your family that you were violated by that Daltaki guy while you were a doll?

Bulma and Chichi: What would you two if Vegeta and Goku stayed Super Saiyan 4 peramently?

Mirai Trunks: In my first question I asked your parents if they were worried that you might picked up Old Man Roshi's bad habits while you, him, Krillin, and Oolong were waiting in line for a beauty pagent. They told me that they're not. Were you raised to be a perfect gentleman by your future mother? By the way, why were you waiting in line for a beauty pagent in the Android 13 movie?

Bra: Did your parents ever let you have slumber parties?

Android 18: What made you kiss krillin on his head when you first met him?

**Android 24: All good questions Maric, but unfortunatly we shall have to wait a few more chapters before the winner is voted in, when the winner gets here and if they are one of the people you asked a question, you shall be the first to ask them a question. Again Gomen to me not being able to answer these questions! Please don't kill me!**

**Everyone: (Chanting) Kill the wicked witch!**

**Android 24: (Fires energy blast, making everyone scramble) Do I look like a push over to you! Do I!**

**Everyone: No.**

**Android 24: Then for Dende's sake please shut up! Now that we have finished answering questions for now we should...**

**Chi-Chi: Wait just one minute young lady, what about Goku**

**Andriod 24: (Looks over at Goku who is now making out with Clare) hehe Oooops! (Tries to fix Goku) Uh Houston, we have a problem!**

**Chi-Chi: what do you mean!**

**Android 24: Well, ahem, it seems that i can't fix it if the person put under the spell doesn't want to be fixed.**

**Chi-Chi: Well of course he doesn't want to be fixed, it's that damned potion that's doing it!**

**Android 24: Well you know what Chi-Chi? Maybe this would be good for Goku! Maybe since you've been such a B- to him through the years, maybe he wants to be with someone who actually appreciates him for who he is and not who they want him to be! He's a Saiyan, fighting's in his blood get over it! God knows i've had to with my boyfriend!**

**Chi-Chi: (Cries)**

**Android 24: Well now that, that's over with, you know what to do, click that little button at the bottom and ask a question and remember to vote for who you want to be added. We have Mirai Trunks, Chibi Trunks, Goten, Chibi Goten, Android 18, Bra, Adult Gohan, and Pan. The standings are as shown:**

Mirai Trunks: 1

18: 1

Pan: 1

Bra: 1

Chibi Trunks: 0

Goten: 0

Chibi Goten: 0

Adult Gohan: 0


	5. It Continues!

**Android 24: (Walks in holding clipboard) Hey everyone! We have more questions!**

**Bulma: Oh lord no! When will this madness end!**

**Android 24: Again, like I said before, it's not that bad!**

**Bulma: And again, like we said before, that's because you get all the compliments!**

**Android 24: Face it you old bag, people just find me more attractive then you!**

**Bulma: Well you're and Android! That doesn't count!**

**Android 24: Hey I'm also part human so these looks are all me, so there! Now shut up so we can get this started!**

**Bulma: (Grumbles)**

**Android 24: Okay everyone! Time to pull straws for the disclaimer!!!**

* * *

**_A while later:_**

**Android 24: Okay Bulma you got the short straw this time so say the disclaimer**

**Bulma: Whatever gets this over with!**

**_Disclaimer: Android 24 does not own anything resembeling dragonball or anything resembling it but please sue her so we can get out of here!_**

**Android 24: (Slaps) Say the proper disclaimer next time you lousy B-!**

* * *

Clare-stovold: 

I vote Mirai Trunks XD!

Goku: (Kisses a billion times and hugs/clings onto him forever) YAY! ITS PERMANENT! (Hugs and kisses again) I LOVE YOU!

Chichi: (Laughs) Well...you can have the burger king guy. (Brings in the fat-ASS burger king guy that works at the till and makes Chichi marry him)

Vegeta and Bulma: Why did you name your kids after, as Vegeta would say, 'Undergarments' and to Vegeta: Your a butt'head!

Everyone: I'm still on happy pills, by the--(Happy pills wear off) DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE! (Wait until everyone runs away) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH You should have seen your faces! HILARIOUS!

Android 24: (High fives) You go girl!! Awesome is what you are!

**Android 24: Yay another vote, and for Mirai Trunks no less!**

**Goku: (Begins making out with Clare) I love you too!!**

**Android 24: Awww how sweet!**

**Chi-Chi: Oh gag!! (Reads question then sees burger king guy) Ahhhhhh oh for the love of god that is (Censored)ing discusting!!!**

**Android 24: (Hits Chi-Chi with golf club and knocks her out) Ahhhhh now that's better, and now to deal with that butt ugly buger king guy (Shoots and kills burger king guy) That's better! Sorry but even i couldn't stand the man!**

**Bulma: Because i like the names!! What's so wrong with that!!**

**Vegeta: I'm a what! If it weren't for the damned Android, you would be dead human!!**

**Everyone( Screams and runs)**

**Android 24: (Rolling on floor laughing) Oh my (Censored)ing god that was so damned hillarious! (Is highfived) Thanks Clare!**

* * *

DeathGoblin: 

I vote for future Trunks

Vegeta: Why do you feel insulted when someone calls you a monkey, you were at your strongest when you were a monkey before you became a super saiyan?

Goku: If you met your father, what would you say him?

Chichi: How would you feel if Gohan finally snapped and flew far away from you?

**Android 24: Yay another Mirai Trunks vote!!**

**Vegeta: Of course i feel insulted, how would you feel being called monkey all the time?!**

**Android 24: Ohh does the wittle Wegeta, get sad by the wittleset insult?**

**Vegeta: (Face turns red) SHUT IT ANDROID!!**

**Goku: I'm not sure? I might ask something like what my home planet was like and the customs...stuff like that.**

**Chi-Chi: I would feel like a failure!**

**Android 24: But you are a failure, try to think as if you weren't!**

**Chi-Chi: (Shakes fist) I swear when we get out of here...oh there will be hell to pay!!**

* * *

Android 23: 

Well last time i was here vegeta confirmed my suspisions of being a total puss. Vegeta you can go get all emotional now. In fact go cut yourself. U r a disgrace to te male race.

As for you weeme or ki ki or what aver ur name is. Why are u so annoying? did u have a bad child hood or something.

**Vegeta: I am not a "puss" as you call it and i do not cut myself whatever that is.**

**Android 24: It's when you slit you wrists you Baka!**

**Vegeta: Whatever**

**Chi-Chi: (Reads question) My name is Chi-Chi thank you very much!! And no i had a perfectly nomal childhood!**

**Vegeta: Yeah for a B-**

**Chi-Chi: (Pulls out frying pan and hits Vegeta)**

**Android 24: How the hell does she always have one of those!?**

* * *

Raditz's son: 

I want to see Buu in here!

Goku- You are evil for 2 more chapters! (Turns evil)

24-Since Goku is now evil here is a shield. (I give)c

Bulma- Will you divorce Vegeta and marry Raditz? I brought a divorce court here, and a marriage addivisor. raditz is here to! (They appear out of no where.)

Vegeta- Since Bulma will probally divorce and I feel kinda bad have a cake. (It has three tons of dynamite in it.)

Chi-Chi- Die!(I kill here)

**Android 24: Ya sorry but if i bring Buu in here there would be an all out brawl, again Gomen!**

**Goku: (Turns evil and laughs)**

**Android 24: For Dende's sake not again! (Takes sheild) Hmmm i think i could use this! (Sneaks up behind Goku and hits him in the head but does nothing)**

**Goku: (Turns around)**

**Android 24: Uhhhh, Heheh Hi Goku! (Runs)**

**Bulma: Sorry but i can't divorce Vegeta, i love him!!!**

**Vegeta: Thanks for the cake sucker! (Eats cake, explodes, and dies)**

**Android 24: I know this is a bad time to laugh but, AHAHAHAHAHAHA( Revives Vegeta, Dodges energy blast) And that's it for this chapter (Dodges blast) Right now the votes are as follows!: **

Mirai Trunks: 3

Bra: 1

18: 1

Pan: 1

Chibi Goten: 0

Goten: 0

Chibi Trunks: 0

Adult Gohan: 0

**Hope you like the chapter and don't forget to ask more questions! And when you have the time, take a look at my other fic called "Becoming A Saiyan" Until next time, Arigatto!**


	6. And The Winner Is

**Android 24: (Walks in through a portal and yawns) Hey guys, I'm back and i've got more questions and the final votes are in!**

**Everyone: (Sarcastiacally) Great.**

**Android 24: (Looks at the group quizzingly) What's your problems?**

**Chi-Chi: You left us all in here for days with no food, no water, and no beds and you left us with my former husbandd who's been trying to kill us!!!!**

**Android 24: (Flashes Son grin and rubs the back of head then dodges blast) Oh yeah, ya see my friend was visiting from out of town and i had to spend all my time with them because it's hard for them to come see me.**

**Bulma: Oh really? Well did you have a good time.**

**Android 24: Yes Bulma I did, and now i get to come back and be with you guys! Yay!**

**Goku: (Throws blast at 24) Dieeeee!**

**Android 24: (Dodges blast) I'll do the disclaimer today so we can get our normal Goku back!**

**Disclaimer: Anything resembling Dragonball and the likes belong to the creators, i own nothing.**

* * *

**Evil Riggs:**

Hi y'all. Long time listener, first time caller. This here question goes out to Goku:

Goku, you have been killed and resurrected several times through various means. Bearing this in mind, which would you prefer - the brown acid or a hit of pure MDMA?

**Goku: (Stops shooting energy blasts and cocks head) Ummmmm...need i answer?**

**Android 24: Yes Evil Goku, you have to.**

* * *

**Gamer816:**

I vote Bra if she isn't wearing one xD

No, i kid. Mirai trunks.

Android 24: You rock, will you review my story? (dodges blast from evil goku) (Beep) that was close.

Goku: (Kicks in the baby maker several times)

Vegeta: (Gives cake) Don't worry, this one won't explode like the one you got from Raditz's son :D

Chi-Chi: sorry, but since i saved you in Clares Q & A i have to let Clare have goku in this one :D

Gohan: Die. (fires random rocket launchers)

(Dodges ki blast from Evil Goku) YOu should really stop letting him do that. If he kills reviewers whose going to review this?

Bulma: YOu shouldn't love vegeta so much because he cheats on you... WITH GOKU!

(Tapes everyone's eyes open, Goku too though he fights hard, and forces them to watch video of gay sex between Goku and Vegeta)

Gotta run before Evil Goku or Vegeta kills me! (Dashes off straight through a wall)

**Android 24: (Takes out tally sheet) And another one for Mirai Trunks.**

**Goku: (Gets kicked in baby maker several time) YEEEEEEEEEOWWWWWWW!!!! I'm gonna kill that human!!! (Lunges for Gamer816)**

**Vegeta: (Holds back Goku) Kakarot control yourself, if you kill them we can't leave!!!**

**Goku: (Stops)**

**Vegeta: (Takes cake and inspects it) This had better be good! (Eats cake) Yum! Chocolate!**

**Chi-Chi: What do you mean saved me in Clares fic!? What noooooooo!!! I want my Goku back...well i want my old Goku back!!! WAHHHHHHHHHH!!!**

**Android 24: (Picks Chi-Chi up and slaps her) Get a hold of yourself woman!! Your giving us women a bad name!**

**Goku: Die reveiwer!!**

**Android 24: (Knocks Goku out) I know, but it's only for another chap right?**

**Bulma: (Looks at Vegeta) What!!!!**

**Vegeta: They lie!**

**Everyone including Android 24: (Eyes are taped open and veiw the gay sex vid between Vegeta and Goku)**

**Android 24: (Throws up) Oh my (Censored)ing god!!**

**Bulma: How could you Vegeta!**

**Vegeta: The Baka's lying!!**

**Chi-Chi: I knew something was wrong...but i never knew how wrong!**

**Android 24: Clare! Either you'll wanna get a divorce or you'll need to keep a close eye on Goku!**

**Goku: You bakaonna! I would never do such a discusting thing!**

**Gamer816: (Busts through wall and runs off)**

**Goku and Vegeta: GET BACK HERE YOU SON OF A B-!! (Chase after Gamer816)**

* * *

**raditz's son:**

Hahahah! O.k then I vote for Mirai Trunks then!

Bulma- You love him but did you know he cheats on you, steals money, beats you and your children, is always ranting on and on about Kakarot and a million other evil things. ? Now do you love him? If not I know many people.

Chi-Chi- I won't kill you. But your husband will. (Goku kills Chi-Chi)

Vegeta- I'm taller than you! (I kick him in groin)

Goku- Your evil now. Sweet! Have a ray gubn  
24- Um have epic movie. (I give) It's funny as heck!

**Android 24: I think i know who's gonna win!**

**Bulma: Yeah, Yeah I've heard the same thing before but as i said before i'm not gonna leave Vegeta!**

**Vegeta: Damn straight you aren't!**

**Chi-Chi: Thank you...Wait... AHHHHHHHH!!!! (Dies)**

**Android 24: About freaking time!!!**

**Bulma: 24, Revive her!**

**Android 24: Alright but for the record i think she's a major B-! (Revives Chi-Chi)**

**Chi-Chi: Thanks 24.**

**Android 24: Yeah, yeah, you got the money to pay for getting revived?!**

**Chi-Chi: (Jaw drops)**

**Android 24: I'm kidding Chi-Chi.**

**Chi-Chi: Oh.**

**Vegeta: What! (Gets kicked in groin) AHHHHHHHH!!! MY PRIDE!!!**

**Android 24: Oh Vegeta, stop the act, there's nothing for him to kick!**

**Vegeta: Why you!**

* * *

**Android 23:**

Further proving my point vegeta. Its time to back up your words right now vegeta. im goign to give you yhis cute and cuddly kitten and your goign to slaughter it! If not u will be known a pussgeta from now on. so go ahead kill it!

As for you chi chi. i highly doubt your childhood was normal. with you where next to nothing you little skamp. Here i have prepared this video chronicling your life.

(Shows video of how chi chi became such a from age 12 to present.)

Now there you ahve it folks. Chi chi .

And now i will make things really exciting.

(Knocks down Android 24 and steals the sacred whip)

Have at her guys and girls shes all yours. Except for you vegeta. ur to big of a puss to figth her. and u chi chi are to slutty to fight. not to mention your a .

**Vegeta: (Looks at Kitten)**

**Android 24: Oh he's so cute!**

**Vegeta: (Shoots kitten as blood sprays over everyone)**

**Everyone except Android 23 and Vegeta: (Jaw drops)**

**Vegeta: There that make you happy android?**

**Android 24: Holy (Censored) Vegeta! You killed that poor, defensless kitten! (Cries)**

**Vegeta: (Shrugs)**

**Chi-Chi: I am not! And where the hell did you get that?! I thought i burned it!**

**Everyone: (Backs away slowly)**

**Chi-Chi: (Whispers to Android 23) But out of curiosity...did you like It?**

**Everyone: (Watches video of Chi-Chi's life)**

**Android 24: My god! Again, I think I'm ganna be sick! What is up with you guys today!**

**Bulma: Hey It's not my fault!**

**Android 24: Yeah you're the only one who hasn't done anything screwed up that i know of!**

**Chi-Chi: (Cough)**

**Everyone: (Looks at Chi-Chi)**

**Chi-Chi: Just wondering...did you like the video?**

**Everyone: (Pukes)**

**Android 24: (Gets knocked down as Bulma's whip is stolen by Anbdroid 23) **

**Everyone: (Looks at a defenseless Android 24 then grins) **

**Android 24: Oh (Censored)**

**Everyone: Attack!!**

**Android 24: AHHHHHH! (Runs)**

* * *

Votes: Mirai Trunks, Bra, 18, and Pan 

Chichi: If you want to win Goku back, you'll have to be the Chichi he made friends when you two were kids back then. Be the fun loving, energenic, pure hearted, high spirited, full of life, strong fighter Chichi you once were. FIGHT FOR YOUR MAN CHICHI! FIGHT FOR YOUR MAN!

Bulma: Will you please help Chichi win Goku back?

**Bulma:Since 24 is busy at the moment, i'll take over for the time being. (Reads votes) Alright, as much as i hate to do this...another vote for Mirai Trunks, Bra, 18, and Pan. **

**Chi-Chi: (Stops chasing 24) Ummmm maybe that would work but there's one problem...I HATE FIGHTING!!! (Resumes chasing 24)**

* * *

24: (Does victory dance) Your awesome! (Gives giant lolly-pop) XD 

Goku: I LOVE YOU MORE! (Kisses Goku and makes him no longer be evil, also, whatever happens, he can not turn evil again, ever) YAY! (Hugs and kisses) I cooked you a meal! (Gives giant cooked chicken)

Chichi: No, the happy pills really did wear off this time...(Punches, kicks and slices her amrs off with a random sword i just got) DIE B!OTCH! MWAHAHAHAHAHA

Bulma: Did you ever get the thought your kids would be bullied wreckless in school with those names?

Vegeta: I'M NOT A HUMAN YOU PATHETIC FOOL! IM A SAIYAN JUST LIKE YOU, AND A BETTER ONE AT THAT! (Knock him out) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

(Chibi Goten appears, i hug him, then he dissapears) GOKU I LOVE YOU! (Hugs and kisses Goku)

**Android 24: (Stops running and takes lollipop) Thanks! (Starts running again)**

**Goku: (Gets mauled by kisses) AHHHHHH get off me! (Gets turned back to normal) Ack! what happened! (Looks down at Clare) Ummmmm, anyone wanna tell me what's goin on?! (Takes meal and eats it) Thanks Clare!!**

**Chi-Chi: (Gets punched, kicked and has her arms sliced off with a random sword) AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (Bleeds to death)**

**Android 24: As much as i'd hate to do this...(Revives Chi-Chi) You can thank me later Chi-Chi!**

**Bulma: Not really, Trunks is pretty popular with girls and as for Bra, well lets just say that if it weren't for Vegeta then she would have every boy in the school chasing after her.**

**Vegeta: Who's after Bra!**

**Bulma: No one Vegeta!**

**Vegeta: (Reads remark) Ha! Dream on! even if you are a Saiyan, you would still be thrid class trash!**

**Android 24: (Keeps running) Vegeta! Be nice!!**

**Goku: I love you too Clare! (Kisses Clare)**

**Android 24: (Jumps into the air and levatates there) How i didn't think of this earlier i'll never know! Thanks for taking over for me Bulma!**

**Bulma: No prob!**

**Android 24: Well that's all the questions for now! See ya later guys! (Opens portal and flys through)**

**Chi-Chi: GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD AND FIGHT ME!!**

**Bulma: I thought you hated fighting Chi-Chi!**

**Chi-Chi: Yeah but...but...(Sighs)**

**Android 24: (Flys through another portal) Hey guys, almost forgot! The winner of the voting is Mirai Trunks so lets bring him in!!! (Opens portal, making Mirai Trunks fall in) There, bye! (Opens portal and dissaperes.**

**Mirai Trunks: Where am I?**

**Bulma: Oh brother. Anyway, since 24's not here i'll do the honors. Don't forget to reveiw and ask us questions!**


	7. Mirai Trunks' First Questions

**Android 24: Hey Everyone! I'm back!!**

**Everyone: Great!**

**Android 24: You're all perky this evening.**

**Goku: We're all just "happy" to see you!**

**Android 24: (Raises eyebrow suspisiously) Really? **

**Goku: (Flashes Son grin) Yeah!**

**Android 24: Alright well I...(Trips on bannana peel and falls) AHHHHHHHHH!!!**

**Everyone: (Rolls on floor laughing)**

**Android 24: If it weren't for the reveiwers you would all be dead!**

**Mirai Trunks: Suuuuuuuuure!**

**Android 24: (Latches on to Mirai Trunks) Trunks! I forgot you were here!!**

**Mirai Trunks: Uhhhhhhh (Looks at Goku)**

**Goku: (Laughs) Get used to it Trunks, there's more then just her around!**

**Mirai Trunks: (Looks down at 24.) Greeeeeeat.**

**Android 24: Since you haven't yet Trunks, would you please do the Disclaimer?!**

**Mirai Trunks: Uhhhhh yeah if you get off me.**

**Android 24: (Lets Trunks go) There!**

**Mirai Trunks: Alright here goes!**

**Disclaimer: This mad woman does not own Dragonball and the likes, they belong to the creators.**

**Android 24: (Latches back onto Mirai Trunks) Good job Trunks!**

**Mirai Trunks: Good lord, get her off me!**

**Android 24: Onto the questions!**

**

* * *

**

**Raditz's son:**

Hehehee! This will be fun!

Goku- I love you being evil! Your evil until I say other wise. Now here is a evol toy! (I give a huge mega gun) Hahahaha!

Trunks- What is it with you and swords?

Bulma- I give up! But may I remind you of what happened at the world martial arts turny? Something about a mass murder? All I'm saying is your husband is a jackass. And should I remind you of the affair he had with andriod 18? All I'm saying is a new husband could work.

Chi-Chi - Die! (I break her neck) Hahahaha!

Vegeta- I want to give you a peace treaty. (I give him a box of cookies that are laced with crack.) Hahahah!

24- Great work! Have a box of candy! (I give)

**Android 24: Sorry Raditz's son but Clare has made it so that no one can make Goku evil, but i'll gladly take the gun! (Takes gun) HEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!**

**Everyone: (Gulp)**

**Mirai Trunks: I like swords, they make me look cool and they are helpful in beating an enemy.**

**Android 24: Why don't you just admit you're weak?!**

**Mirai Trunks: Hey!!!**

**Bulma: Well that was a special case, he was being controled by Babidi! (Reads the rest of the question) HE DID WHAT!!!!!**

**Vegeta: I did no such thing!!**

**Android 24: (Whispers to Vegeta) Better come up with a better answer then that buddy or you're dead.**

**Vegeta: Shut Up!**

**Bulma: What was that!!!**

**Vegeta: Nothing, and i did not sleep with the Android, she's married to that queball!!!**

**Chi-Chi: (Gets neck broken)**

**Android 24: Good Dende! I'm loving this!! Another perfectly executed Chi-Chi murder!! (Revives Chi-Chi)**

**Chi-Chi: That's enough!! Stop killing me!! Kill Goku or someone not me!!!**

**Vegeta:(Takes box) I'll accept your proposal human**

**Android 24: Vegeta I wouldn't...**

**Vegeta: (Eats the box's contents.)**

**Android 24: Eat those...**

**Vegeta: (Looks around) What the heck, where did Barney come from?!**

**Android 24: oO**

**Goku: Uhhhhhhhh, okay?**

**Mirai Trunks: Dad are you alright?**

**Vegeta: (Looks at Trunks) AHHHHHH Why do I keep seeing Barney?!**

**Mirai Trunks: Okaaaaaay, is he gonna be fine?**

**Android 24: Yeah he'll be fine, although I would suggest you cover your eyes.**

**Mirai Trunks: Why?**

**Android 24: (Pulls out giant Frying Pan of Doom and hits Vegeta on the head) That's why.**

**Vegeta: (Looks around) What the heck just happened and why does my head hurt?**

**Android 24: (Hides frying pan) Oh, no reason. (Takes box of candy) Yay candy!!! Thanks!!!**

**Chi-Chi: (Takes box of candy) Oh no you don't that stuff will rot your teeth!**

**Android 24: OO Hey give it back you B-!!**

**Chi-Chi: Over my dead body!**

**Android 24: (Blows up Chi-Chi) There! Now I can have my candy!**

**Everyone: oO**

**Android 24: Next question!**

* * *

**Maric:**

Mirai Trunks: In my first question I asked your parents if they were worried that you might picked up Old Man Roshi's bad habits while you, him, Krillin, and Oolong were waiting in line for a beauty pagent. They told me that they're not. Were you raised to be a perfect gentleman by your future mother? By the way, why were you waiting in line for a beauty pagent in the Android 13 movie?

Chichi: since you hate fighting there's only one thing left for you to do. You must re-live Goku's life as Goku and see what's he has been through.

**Mirai Trunks: Yes I was raised to be very well mannered. And i was in he line-up for a beauty peagent because...**

**Android 24: He's sooooo hot!!!!**

**Mirai Trunks: Uhhhhhh no that's not what i was gonna say but I'll go with that!!**

**Chi-Chi: What! (Gets turned into Goku and experiences everything he did then gets turned back into Chi-Chi) Good lord, i never knew that he went through all that!! Goku I'm sorry please forgive me!!**

**Goku: Okay!**

**Chi-Chi: (Huggs Goku) Thankyou Goku!**

**Android 24: Hey lady that's Clare's man now! (Pulls Chi-Chi off Goku)**

* * *

**Sailor Star Mars:**

24: cool, keep this up

(blows up chichi and bulma for no reason) meh

Goku, Vegeta & Mirai Trunks: (gives lollypop) lol, i couldn't think of any questions, so i decided to give you all a lollypop instead.

as to why i blew up chichi and bulma, it was just for something to do, heehee.

**Android 24: No worries! I will...Unless, Dende forbid, I lose reviewers! (Shudders) I don't want to think about that.**

**Bulma and Chi-Chi: (Gets blown up)**

**Android 24: (Revives Chi-Chi and Bulma) There!**

**Goku and Mirai Trunks: Thanks!**

**Vegeta: (Studies lollipop) This had better not make me see Barney again!**

**Android 24: Don't worry Vegie-head, i'll test it! (Eats lollipop)**

**Vegeta: Hey! That was mine you Baka-onna!!!**

**Android 24: Meh.**

**Chi-Chi and Bulma: Hey why can't someone else here get blown up!?**

**Android 24: Because Goku has given people no reason to do so, so far, Vegeta is...Vegeta, and Mirai Trunks is too hot!!!**

**Vegeta: And why can't i be blown up!!!**

**Android 24: Would you prefer to be blown up?!**

**Vegeta: Hmph, No.**

* * *

**Clare-stovold:**

(Yawn) Hey everyone! I'm a little tired, i was up all last night planning and building a mini rollercoaster...

Vegeta: Oh yea, wanna bet? Now, you, me fight! (We fight and i win in 2 seconds flat) Pff, pathetic 3rd class saiyan? My ! I am a first class Hmpf! And im the princess!! (Kicks Vegeta in the balls) I'm way faster than you as well! (Fades out leaving Vegeta confused) (Knocks Vegeta out by hitting him in the back of the neck) Ha!

Goku: (Hugs and kisses forever) I Love you so much! (Jumps in Goku's arms and sighs dreamily)

Chichi: (Snickers)

Bulma: I mean like when they first went to school, don't you think the children laughed a bit when the teacher announced their names...Trunks Briefs...Bra Briefs...get what i mean?

Trunks: Hi! (Gives lollypop)

24: (Gives giant lollypop) You rock!

Goku: I love you so much! (Hugs and kisses) (Yawn) (Falls asleep in Goku's arms)

**Android 24: (Yawns) I know what you mean Clare, I was up till five in the morning last night!**

**Vegeta: (Fights Clare and loses) I went easy on you, because you're a woman! (Gets kicked in the balls) I am having enough of me getting kicked in the...(Get's knocked out)**

**Android 24: Here that everyone? It's the sound of silence!**

**Goku: God I love this woman! (Kisses Clare)**

**Chi-Chi: What are you up to girl?**

**Bulma: Oh when they went to school? Well yeah peopledid tease them about their names but they got over it!**

**Vegeta: She's in denial, Bra would come to me crying over it.**

**Bulma: What! Why would she come to you!? You don't know the first thing about effection!**

**Vegeta: That may be so but I do know how to scare people out of their skin, and believe me, when i went and told the brats bugging Bra to leave her alone, they left her alone!**

**Android 24: Although I usually don't approve of your methods Vegeta, I agree with that one.**

**Mirai Trunks: Hi! (Waves and take lollipop) Thanks!!**

**Android 24: Yay!!! A lollipop!!! (Begins licking lollipop) Well everyone that's all for now! Remeber, ask any question and it shall be answered! (Huggs Trunks)**

**Mirai Trunks: Oh lord, When will this insanity end?!**

**Android 24: When you marry me!**

**Mirai Trunks: Like heck!**

**Android 24: Bye everyone!!!**


	8. Ack! Evil Mirai Trunks!

**Android 24: Hey guys, we've got more quesions!**

**(Silence)**

**Android 24: Guys?**

**(Silence)**

**Android 24: (Walks around causiously) Hello?**

**Everyone but Vegeta: BOOOOOOO!!!!**

**Android 24: (Falls down) AHHHHHHH!!!!!**

**Everyone but Vegeta: (Rolls on floor laughing)**

**Android 24: I hope this isn't become a habit!**

**Goku: Oh come on 24 where's your sense of humor!!**

**Android 24: I don't have one, I only laugh when someone gets hurt!!! **

**Goku: (Gulp)**

**Android 24: Anway let's do the disclaimer before i kill someone! (Pulls out straws)**

* * *

**A While Later:**

**Android 24: Alright Goku, you get to do the discalimer this time!**

**Goku: Ok...Okay**

**_Disclaimer: Android 24 does not own anything resembling Dragonball and the likes._**

**Android 24: Okay onto the questions!**

* * *

**Clare-stovold:**

Goku: (Hugs and kisses) I got something for you! (Gives giant cake) I made it myself XD!

Chichi: (Starts rolling on the floor laughing)

Bulma: Yup! I thought so...But Trunks is well sweet XD!

Trunks: I like your hair! (Gives another lollypop that makes him hyper) LOL!

Vegeta: I don't need you to go easy on me, i can beat your backside any day! In case you haven't noticed, im an Ultra-saiyan, thats way past the level of Super saiyan 1,0,0,0,0. So you can eat my shorts! (Slaps)

24: Lol awesome! (Does a cool jig) WOOT!

Goku: (Hugs and kisses again)

ByeBye!

**Goku: Yay Clare's back!!! (Takes cake) Thanks!!**

**Chi-Chi: This girl is getting on my nerves!**

**Bulma: I know, sometimes i wonder how he could have gotten all my good looks!**

**Vegeta: Hey! The brat got all my good looks you Baka!!**

**Bulma: Right suuuuuure he did Vegeta!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**Trunks: Thanks!!! (Eats lollipop then starts bouncing around the room) WOWTHISISGOODYOUGUYSSHOULDTRYITIT'SAWESOME!!!!!**

**Vegeta: First of you sad excuse for a Saiyan, there is no Ultra Saiayn, let alone a Super Saiyan 10000! (Gets slapped) And if you slap me it means you're a wimp!**

**Android 24: (Joins Clare in the jigging) Yahooo!!!**

**Goku: (Huggs and Kisses Clare back) Yay!!! Chi-Chi wasn't this good of a lovemaker!**

**Android 24: Bye Clare!!**

* * *

**Maric:**

(Splashes the Mystic Water on Goku and removes Clare-stovold spell) Sorry Clare-stovold, as much as annoying Chichi is, she the one who needs Goku. It's my eternal duty to keep the canon DBZ couples as they are. Because without them we wouldn't have their children. And I Love The DBZ Kids!

Chichi: Goku is yours once again but only if you promise to love, honour, and cherish him. And you must accept him for who and what he is. And if he needs to save the universe again then let him have your blessing. Heck you can even help him if that is your wish. After all you a wife of a super saiyan. One more thing, here's special ingrediant to put in his food so that he'll never be affected by another love spell nor any other kind of spell ever again.

Bulma and Vegeta: I know that Vegeta did not have an affair with android 18 because those videos are fakes. See here someone replace you with a cgi drawing of android 18.

Mirai Trunks: What is one thing you wish your father would've taught you?

**Android 24: (Jumps in from of the water) NOOOOOOO! (Gets splashed)**

**Goku: Thanks 24!**

**Android 24: (Get's up and uses Ki to dry off) No prob, anything for a friend!**

**Goku: I'm your friend?**

**Android 24: Not you, I meant Clare!**

**Goku: (Pouts) Oh.**

**Chi-Chi: (Slaps 24) You B-!!! He was supposed to be mine!**

**Android 24: Slap me one more time grandma, I dare you!!**

**Chi-Chi: (Slaps 24 again)**

**Android 24: (Slaps Chi-Chi full force, sending her full force into a wall) Take that!!**

**Chi-Chi: You're dead young lady!! (Charges at 24)**

**Android 24: Die you old bag!!! (Charges at Chi-Chi)**

**Chi-Chi and Android 24: (Fight in an Anime fight cloud)**

**Vegeta: This is great! anyone have popcorn!!?**

**Goku: Right here!!**

**Mirai Trunks: Where's the butter!**

**Bulma: (Covers eyes) Good lord i hope they don't kill eachother!**

* * *

**A While Later:**

**Android 24: (Pant) There I (Pant, pant) Win!!!**

**Bulma: Alright break it up you two, we have more questions to answer!!!**

* * *

**Skyla:**

This is my first review ever, I got to congratulate you on this q&a fic, its one of my favorites! You definitely give the best answers! Anyways, here are my questions:

24: (trunks and you are officially married; however,you are going to have to make him fall in love with you! sorry girl but I can only do so much!) Just lure him with your charm and a pair of your tightest jeans, and he will fall for you in time.

Trunks: how does it feel to be married to android 24? and if you guys have children what would be some possible choices for their names? Would you still carry on your mothers tradition of unusual unique names,or a more sophisticated approach by using possible sayin names?

Vegeta: You are HOT! (smacked his arse). Wow totally great butt. Alright enough harassment from my part. Do you love your mate/wife? ( choose wisely, because a wrong answer can lead to a divorce, and bulma will find comfort in raditz!) If yes or no, why? And would it bother you if she left you for someone else?

Bulma: During those three yrs what really did happened? Was it a heat of the moment, one nightstand; that eventually after the cellgames became a more serious commitment, within those 7 missing yrs? or no? If you could do it all over again would you still choose Vegeta as your beloved? (btw sry about violating you hubby, but you have to comprehend he is just too hard to resist :-D) P.S. is sayin sex as cracked up as people presume it is, or have you had better?

Chi Chi: Does being a B- come natural to you are does it take years of practice like becoming a super sayin? & sry sweety I would help you get your man back but frankly I dont think you deserve him. I think you need to put down the frying pan, and look at yourself in the mirror and realize today is the day you must change your old ways, in order to get your ex-husband back. Ask Bulma to help.

Goku: what can I say, I love you, you always keep me entertained. So on my behalf here is an all you can eat buffet, please dig in!

Till next time buh-bye!

**Android 24: Thanks Skyla! It makes doing this more worthwhile to know that this is a favorite of people. (Reads more of the statement) I...I'm...Married to Trunks!!!!! (Faints from happiness)**

**Mirai Trunks: Wh...What!!!! (Faints from shock)**

**Bulma: (Waves hand over Trunks face) Trunks, honey, are you alright?**

**Vegeta: I swear human, if you want to live you'll cancel this "marriage"!**

**Android 24: (Begins to come to) Wow I just had the weirdest dream, I drempt that me and Trunks were married. (Reads statement again) Yay it wasn't a dream!!!**

**Mirai Trunks: (Come to) Wow did someone get the license plate of that party that hit me?**

**Android 24: (Kisses Trunks) Hey sweety!**

**Trunks: ACK!!! NOOOOOOOO IT WASN'T A DREAM!!!!!**

**Android 24: (Reads more of the statement) Oh man, he won't love me instantly? Oh well. (Snaps fingers and appears in a Brown skirt, black highheels, and a red blouse that shows of her "assets") There.**

**Mirai Trunks: (Stares at 24 then shakes head sharply)**

**Android 24: (Laughs) You're right Skyla, men do fall head over heels for outfits like these, although I may wear the tight jeans next time. Thanks for the advice!**

**Mirai Trunks: (Reads question) Horrible and what's this about kids! I am not having kids with her so i will not be thinking of kid names anytime soon!**

**Vegeta: (Gets butt smacked) How dare you violate my honor human!!! (Reads question) I'm not answering that question!!**

**Bulma: What question!? (Takes paper and reads Vegeta's question) So Vegeta, DO you love me?!**

**Vegeta: Good Dende, I hate these situations!!! Yes okay!? Yes i do! You happy!!**

**Bulma: (Reads question) Yes it actually was a kind of heat of the moment thing, I had just broke up ith Yamcha and apparantly it was that time of the month for Saiyans, you know, the phase of the moon apparantly effects their "drive" so we both kind of did it for different reasons and it kind of developed from there. (Reads the rest of the question) OH GOD YES, IT'S AWESOME!!!!!!**

**Everyone including Vegeta: (Backs away)**

**Chi-Chi: I am not a B-! You lousy B-!! I am not going to change in order to get my husband back! If he doesn't like me for who i really am then he can go (Censored) himself!!**

**Android 24 and Bulma: Here, Here!!**

**Goku: (Shruggs) Thanks!! (Eats everything in the buffet in ten seconds)**

**All the girls: I think i'm gonna be sick!!**

* * *

**Raditz's son:**

Dang you clare!

Mirai Trunks- Since I can't make Goku evil I make you evil till I say other wise! Have evil saiyan armor, a evil sword and a butler named Jack.( I give) BWAWAWAWA!

Bulma- Here is the video of 18 and Vegeta Now watch it.Now after watching that do you want to marry Raduitz? He has a degree in busniss. I have the marriage and divorce papers ready.  
Goku- Have a bottle of coke.  
Vegeta- Your dead. Also how does it feal to have your wife go to a weaker warrior than you?  
Chi-Chi- This will be fun. (I rip off her arnms and m,ake her eat them, break her neck, shoot her to death and then attach her to a rocket and fire her up into the air were she explodes.) Hahahaha!

24- Have a million dollors.

**Android 24: NOOOOOOO NOT MY HUBBY, I DON'T WANT HIM TO BE EVIL!!!!!**

**Mirai Trunks: (Takes evil armor, sword and butler named jack then smiles evily) Okay, Jack go prepare a stove, we're having steak tonight!**

**All the girls: (Faint)**

**All the guys except Evil Mirai Trunks: (Run)**

**Bulma: (Video hits head) Ugh, I'll watch it when we don't have my son trying to kill us! (Faints again)**

**Vegeta: I wouldn't know because she hasn't yet!!**

**Chi-Chi: (Dies)**

**Andriod 24: (Wakes up) Good lord!!! Chi-Chi!!!! You got your blood all over my new blouse!!!!! (Revives Chi-Chi only to kill her again then revive her again) Okay, now to deal with my hubby!! (Charges at Evil Mirai Trunks with a gag and rope)**

**

* * *

**

**A While Later:**

**Evil Mirai Trunks: (Is tied and gagged in a corner)**

**Android 24: Sorry honey, but we can't have you killing the reveiwers or worse...us!!! (Just kidding dear reveiwers :-p) And so, until next time dear reveiwers!! Arigatto!!! Thanks for the Million dollars raditz's son!!!**


	9. Goku and ChiChi Reveal Their Secrets!

Android 24:** (Walks in) Hey guys I'm back!!**

**Trunks: Greeeeeat.**

**Android 24: (Grabs Trunks and smooches him on the lips) Hey honey!**

**Trunks: Ack!!! **

**Android 24: Oh I'm not that bad of a kisser Trunks, and i'm also not that badly "equiped" either. (Shows off the black dress she's in)**

**Trunks: (Mouth opens and closes continuously) **

**Android 24: See I'm not that bad looking am I?**

**Goku: Okay, Okay can we get onto the questions now and stop talking about your body?**

**Android 24: Sure! (Pulls out straws)**

* * *

**A While Later:**

**Android 24: Yay! I got the short straw!**

**Everyone: Thank Dende.**

**Android 24: Okay here goes!**

**_Disclaimer: Everything resembling dragonball and the likes belongs to the creators, I own nothing._**

* * *

**raditz's son:**

Evil is good!

Trunks- Have a castle! (It's the new stage.) Also don't kill anyone unless 24 or me say so.  
Bulma- Watch the tape! ( I make her watch.) Now will you marry Raditz? He has made over 60 million dollors! How much has that bum husband of your's made?  
Vegeta- You have no wife!  
Chi-Chi - (I telport her to the torture chamber in the castle.) Trunks begin the torture!  
Goku- Do you miss being evil?  
24- You are invited to the wedding!

**Evil Trunks: Thanks! (Walks into the castle) Now I play the waiting game!!**

**Bulma: (Watches the tape) Uh still no thanks, although Raditz may be rich, he's also weak compared to Vegeta.**

**Vegeta: I do too have a mate!!**

**Chi-Chi: Oh (Censored) (Is teleported to the castle's torture chamber.)**

**Evil Trunks: Why Chi-Chi, fancy seeing you here! (Begins to torture Chi-Chi as her screams are heard from outside the castle)**

**Android 24: (Pulls out a monitor to watch the torture) Now this I gotta see!**

**Bulma: You are sick 24!!**

**Android 24: I know, but I can't help it, I get pleasure from peoples pain, why do you think I destroyed West City before I brought you all here?**

**Goku and Bulma: YOU WHAT!!!**

**Android 24: (Sarcastically) OOOOPS did I let that slip?**

**Goku: (Reads question) No I don't!**

**Android 24: Who's wedding. Cuz from what I heard, Bulma and Raditz aren't getting married.**

* * *

**Sailor Star Mars:**

hmm, first things first

(blows up chichi and bulma)

Mirai Trunks: this has gone on long enough (makes it so he's not evil anymore and whatever happens, no one will be able to turn him evil ever again) now that that's over with (gives lollypop) enjoy

24: (gives big lollypop) im just being kind

Vegeta: do you like fish? (hugs) you are cool

Goku: (gives fish) i like being nice to people like you.

Chichi and Bulma: (blows up three times over) i was bored lol

Goku again: (hugs) you are cool as well

**Chi-Chi and Bulma: Wha... (Are blown up)**

**Evil Trunks and Vegeta: Woman!!**

**Android 24: (Revives Bulma)**

**Bulma: Thanks 24 (looks around) what about Chi-Chi?**

**Android 24: What about the harpy?**

**Bulma: Come on 24 revive her!**

**Android 24: (Crosses arms) Fine! (Waves hand and revives Chi-Chi)**

**Chi-Chi: What took you so long?!**

**Android 24: I could have not revived you at all you harpy!**

**Chi-Chi: How dare you, only that scum Vegeta may call me that!**

**Vegeta: Scum! (Looks at 24)**

**Android 24: Go ahead Vegeta.**

**Vegeta: (Grins evily then blows up Chi-Chi)**

**Android 24, Vegeta and Evil Trunks: Hehehehehe!!!**

**Bulma and Goku: (Looks at the trio shocked)**

**Android 24: (Revives Chi-Chi)**

**Chi-Chi: When I get my hands on you Vegeta!**

**Vegeta: Try it Woman!**

**Android 24: Guys, Guys, we have more questions to answer from this reader!**

**Evil Trunks: (Gets turned good again) Thanks!**

**Android 24: (Huggs and kisses Trunks) Yay Trunks, You're back to normal, my darling husband!!**

**Mirai Trunks: Uhhh, Hey! Look! Something shiney!!**

**Android 24: WHERE! (Runs in the direction Trunks pointed)**

**Everyone: (Anime Sweatdrop)**

**Vegeta: I don't care what type of food it is as long as it's edible! (Gets hugged) Gah!!!**

**Goku: Yay fish!!! Uhhhhh, one question...what's fish?**

**Everyone: (Anime Falldown)**

**Android 24: (Runs back) Hey you tricked me!!!**

**Mirai Trunks: Uh-Oh**

**Android 24: I'm gonna...(Is given lollipop) Yay a lollipop!!**

**Chi-Chi and Bulma: (Are blown up three times over and are then revived by 24) Why do people have to blow us up all the time!**

**Android 24: Because Chi-Chi's a B- and you're a smart B-!**

**Chi-Chi and Bulma: Hey!!!**

**Goku: (Get's hugged again) Yay!!! I'm cool!!**

**Android 24: Spell cool, then Goku**

**Goku: Uhhhhh spell no.**

**Android 24: My point is proven.**

**

* * *

**

**Terrific Tina:**

Goku: How can u be so clueless and how does ur IQ jump by at least 30 points in battle? I love u anyway:gives him a fish:

Chi-chi: Must u bother poor Goku? Can't u see he loves fighting?

Bulma: I believe the part about the heat. No one in their right mind would go after Vegeta willingly. :gives a cake: Love ur attitude!

Vegeta: Leave Goku alone! This much obssession is not healthy! For all we know, you probably stalk Goku!

24: You rock! Keep up the good work:gives a strawberry lollipop: Also, can I have Vegito? You have no need for him, so give him to me! I love him!

**Goku: Uhhhhhhh, what's IQ?**

**Android 24: (Slaps forehead) good Dende, i have never met someone so moronic, and I've met my share of morons!**

**Goku: (Flashes Son grin)**

**Goku: Yay more fish! (Eats fish whole)**

**Android 24: (Covers mouth in an about-to-puke manner.) I think that was the sickest thing i have ever seen!**

**Everyone but Goku and 24: That's not the worst of it.**

**Android 24: (Pukes)**

**Chi-Chi: I "bothered" Goku, as you so blatantly put it, because I did not want Gohan to grow up under the influence that fighting was going to get him the things he wants in life, I did want my son to grow up into a Karate-Bum like his father!**

**Android 24: And look where that's got you, you old hag, you have a son who hates you, a husband who left you for a better woman, and the whole world hates you, congratulations you old B-!!**

**Chi-Chi: Why you!**

**Android 24: (Gathers energy for a blast) One more peep out of you, you harpy unless to answer a question and you as good as dead!!**

**Chi-Chi: (Shuts mouth)**

**Bulma: Well actually, you should try it some time, it almost makes up for the fact that he's short, my god they can be so ROUGH in bed!**

**Android 24: And we all know you like it when "things" get rough.**

**Bulma: How dare you! (Slaps 24)**

**Android 24: The pain! The horror! My Pancreas! My Intestines!!**

**Goku: Uh isn't your intestines down there?**

**Cegeta: Leave her alone, she's being pathetic. And i do not stalk Kakarot!!**

**Android 24: Yay another lollipop, and although i don't have Vegito here, i could summon one from another dimension and give him to you! (Summons Vegito and gives to Tina) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Clare-stovold:**

24: (Bakes a giant thank you cake) Thank you for jumping infront of the water! (Gives cake) My treat for you! XD! (Gives a zillion dollars) Thanks again!

Goku: (Hugs and kisses) I got you a big dinner! (Gives 10 course dinner) Yay!

Chichi: (Still laughing like mad) Y-y-your (Starts laughing again) Ok (Calms down) If you can solve this riddle then i will not kill you, ok here it is: I will go away but in no time come back, i make alot of sound and make everyone sad i cheat in everythjing, what am i?

Trunks: O.O! Are you still evil!?!?!?!?! Uhh...(Makes him un-evil)

Vegeta: Oh, so now im a wimp huh? Well, to proove you wrong: (Goes Ultra-saiyan and my hair goes spiky and dark blue and my eyes go red) Now, i'll give you a five second head-start! (I count to five them beat him up, really bad) What's wrong Veg-head! Can't handle a girl!?!? You don't have to go easy on me, i can kill you any day...

Bulma: Uhh...ok...i didn't really understand what you said in the last chapter but uhh...have this...(Gives a timey-whimey detector) I'm not sure what it does but i stole it from someone called: The Doctor...

(The Doctor runs in)

(Doctor: Come back theif!)

(Me: EEP! (hugs and kisses goku then runs for her life))

(Doctor: I won't let you get away again! (Runs after her))

BUBI!

**Android 24: Anytime Clare, I can't possibly, willingly, allow Goku to go back to that B- of an ex-wife of his and can't willingly let you be unhappy! (Takes cake) Yay Thanks!! Oh and money too? Wonder how much Zeni this should ring in?**

**Bulma: 9,868,991,903,888,999,222,44.44 Zeni!**

**Android 24: You just can't help yourself can you?**

**Bulma: Well you wanted to know!**

**Android 24: Yeah but, my god that was just bizzare!**

**Goku: Thanks Clare! (Eats food)**

**Chi-Chi: Ummmmmm (Scratches head) I'm gonna need a hint!**

**Mirai Trunks: Nope I'm not evil anymore, but thanks Clare!**

**Android 24: Thank Dende you're not evil anymore, if you were then when we go and "do it" you would probably blow me up in the first few seconds!**

**Mirai Trunks: (Eye twitches) "Do it"?**

**Android 24: Yeah, I mean come on you didn't think we were gonna be married and not go on a honeymoon did you?**

**Mirai Trunks: (Faints)**

**Android 24: God, I must be drop dead gorgeous today if he's fainting already**

**Vegeta: (Stares in awe at Clare then runs and gets beat to a bloody pulp) Ugh...Point...Taken...you...win...(Dies from blood loss)**

**Android 24: That was interesting, too bad I didn't video tape it so I could blackmail Vegeta in the future! (Revives Vegeta)**

**Bulma: Uh thanks(Examines the contraption) Ooooooooh It's a Time Distortion Ray Gun!!**

**Android 24: I'll take that! (Takes the Time distortion...thingey) Bye Clare!!**

**Bulma: Hey give it back!!**

**Android 24: Not a chance, I've read the fics! You test these things on your friends!**

**Everyone except Bulma and 24: (Exchange nervous glances)**

* * *

**Maric:**

Chichi: Did you really mean what you said. Do you hate Goku that much? Perhaps you need another trip in time as Goku see how you really treat him through his eyes.

**Chi-Chi: Yes I mean what I said, and the "trip" will not be nessisary, I don't want the Bakayarou back!!!**

**Unknown Audience: (Gasp!!!!!)**

**Chi-Chi: Yes, there I said it, I don't want Goku back!!!!!**

**Android 24: Who are you and what have you done with the harpy we all know and hate?!!!**

* * *

**Skyla:**

24: Your welcome sweetie! Now with the new money you acquire, you can take yourself to Victoria Secret and buy your self some of that sexy lingerie. You will be so irresistible that he wont be able to keep his hands of you ( BTW good luck with that, because we all know of a sayin's appetite, lol)!

Trunks: Now stop being so serious and relax, the Androids from your world have been destroyed and there is no more danger threatening your future world! Listen, you're a married man now, whether you like it or not! This I how these fics work: you get some crazy obsessed fans (like me), who review and put you in some very compromising situations. So deal with it! Look at your wife 24, are you going to deny that you don't think she is attractive? Ask her out for diner, and get to know your mate (hands him a unlimited visa check card, for his and his mates restaurant of choice)!

Vegeta: As much as I find you sexy, I am going to have to refuse your request of annulling your son's marriage; sorry babe, but he is staying married to 24! BTW, I really am sorry I smacked your butt (gives puppy dog; choices to pinch his arse this time) ;0) Anyways, congrats about admitting your love for your mate; dare I say, but it was so sweet of you Vetable Head (lol)! Moving on, had M. Trunks had come to instead and revealed his identity, would you still have mated Bulma? In other words, why Bulma? Listen because you have been such a doll face throughout this whole process I am going give your made a visa check card, so she can accompany 24 to Victoria Secrets! (Hey don't scowl at me, we both know you'll like that; I see you smirking, don't try to hide it!).

Bulma: Lol, I thought so too! I got a quick question: mind sharing him, with oh lets say: ME! Well, how do you feel now that you know how your husband truly feels about you? Here you go: hands over an unlimited visa check card (although she is already filthy rich) so you can go shop with 24 at V.S. (now buy something exotic for that sexy Prince Sayin of yours!)

Chi Chi: Aight , listen here B- this is why your a is now divorce, because your a stuck up wh, who only knows how to make other peoples life miserable! Face it you skank, your not who you use to be when you first met Goku,: your not that little charming head strong girl we all use to know and kinda love, your are now a raging lunatic! GET HELP!

Goku: Stay with Clare, she knows how to treat you, unlike your bing ex-wife! Congrats on your new blessed union! (Gives Clare a check card as well, enjoy!)

**Android 24: (Shreeks a loud, happy, girly shreak) Thanks Skyla for the idea!!!**

**Mirai Trunks: (Whispers to Skyla) Okay fine she's attractive but how am I supposed to say it? My father's here and I'm usually perceived as the serious one.**

**Android 24: Well If you would just stop caring about what people thought honey, then you wouldn't have this problem.**

**Mirai Trunks: What the hell?!**

**Android 24: (Points to her ears) Super hearing honey.**

**Vegeta: Curse you human!!! (Gets arse pinched) ARRGHHHH!!! (Reads the rest of the statement, then his cheeks go red and smirks) I...I...would not!!**

**Android 24: Oh SUUUUURE you won't Vegetable-Head!!**

**Vegeta: Stop calling me that!!!**

**Bulma: Uh sorry but no, he's all mine! (Laughs Manically) Thanks!!!**

**Android 24: Sweet now me AND Bulma are goin shoppin!!**

**Bulma and 24: (Happy squeal)**

**Vegeta: Good lord! put a lid on it you two!!!**

**Chi-Chi: (Begins shouting things that are too hard to make out) And further more!!!( Continues her ranting) So there!!!!**

**Android 24: Uhhhhhh Chi-Chi, If you're gonna insult someone, make sure they can understand you next time!!!**

**Goku: Oh no worries I will, in fact, that love potion wore off a few chapters ago, I'm in control of myself.**

**Everyone: (Mouths drop)**

**Android 24: He...He...actually managed to...trick us!!!!**

**Vegeta: Kakarot did something intelligent!!!! (Passes out)**

**Goku: What?! So what if I out smarted you? I've made everyone think that I'm stupid for years haven't I?**

**Android 24: WHAT!!**

**Goku: You seriously think that I'm stupid?! Nope it's all been an act!!!**

**Android 24: I think Bulma and I better go and grab Clare and go shopping before I have a brain anuerism! (Grabs Bulma and creates a portal dissapering through it)**

**Mirai Trunks: Well...that certainly was interesting, but seriously, Goku, was that all an act? I mean you being dumb and all?**

**Goku: Yep!!!**

**Mirai Trunks: Now I've heard everything, and thanks Skyla for the advice! I think I will ask my "Wife" out to dinner when she gets back, and if she's lucky, that won't be the only thing I "invite her to do" (Smirks a Vegeta smirk)**

* * *

Author's Note: 


	10. Maric! NOOOOOO!

**Android 24: (Runs in) Guys! We have an emergency question from Maric!!!!**

**Goku: What's the matter!!!**

**Android 24: No time to explain, lets just read!!!**

* * *

**Maric:**

Chichi: starts to cry If that's how you feel then you leave me no choice.  
I, Maricruz Covarrubias, a.k.a Maric, hear by leaving the DBZ fandom because  
Chichi no longer loves Goku. She did once when she was only a child but she  
used to be so loving and care free and full of life. But now the only she has  
is hate. She is no longer the pure of heart lady that Goku once befriend with.  
At first I though she wanted to marry Goku because she was in love with him  
but now I see that she was only in love with thought of being in love. And she  
and Goku married to young. If they have dated a little while longer and  
actually get to know each other then maybe their love might actually grow.  
Chichi and Goku gave us two beautiful and strong sons Gohan and Goten who grew  
actually quite normal. Nerither of them have started any gangs nor going  
around destroying properties. Not because of they fear their own mother but  
they wanted to continue their father's legacy of protecting the innocent and  
keeping the peace. Alas Chichi hates our beloved precious mother planet Earth  
so there for she hates all that is living which Goku does so hard to protect.  
Now the only thing Chichi loves are perfect grades. But can perfect grades hug  
you and kiss you and say 'I love you'? Is that what you want Chichi? Perfect  
grades and Powers of God so that you rid all of life of the universe? Do you  
hate life? Do you hate love? Do you hate your sons? Do you hate your family?  
Do you hate God? Do you wish to be eternally alone? Well then so be it. And  
may God have mercy on your soul. Perhaps he may let you be reborn and maybe  
you and Goku will find each other again in another life. But this time you  
will do it right. And so I say Good-bye. Blasted herself and dies

**Chi-Chi: (Reads and begins to cry) Oh god!!! What have I done!!!!**

**Android 24: What is it! (Takes paper and reads it) OH MY GOD NOOOOOOO!!! (Ports out to try and revive Maric)**

**Everyon but Chi-Chi: (Reads he paper)**

**Goku: How could you Chi-Chi!!! To drive someone so far as to kill themself!!!!!!**

**Bulma: I'm ashamed I even know you!!**

**Vegeta: I know I've said that I don't like the reveiwers but how could you, you heartless harpy!!!!**

**Mirai Trunks: Oh...My...God!!!!**

**Chi-Chi: I'm sorry...God I am sorry!!! I have just been so frustrated over what's been going on lately!!!! Please forgive me!! I love Goku!! and I will change my ways!!!! I only wanted what was best for my family and I love this Earth but I was just afraid that Goku would neglect me and the kids, I know now that he did what he did to save us! Not to go and have fun! Forgive me!!!!!**

**Android 24: (Ports in)**

**Everyone: Well!!??**

**Android 24: I managed to get there in time, her life force was almost completly gone but i saved her, she just needs bed rest.**

**Everyone: Thank Dende!!**

**Android 24: Chi-Chi I think you sould go and say you're sorry to Maric.**

**Chi-Chi: (Wipes a tear) Okay.**

**Android 24: (Sends Chi-Chi through a portal to Maric) Lets pray that everything goes alright.**


	11. Off To My Honeymoon I Go!

**Android 24: Hey guys! I just went and checked on Maric! She's doing great, although we need to send Chi-Chi's questions to Chi-Chi since she is still looking after Maric, so thankfully I don't have to deal with the harpy today!**

**Everyone: Yay!!!**

**Android 24: (Kisses Trunks) Hey sweety!**

**Trunks: (Blushes) H...Hi 24.**

**Android 24: (Giggles) Oh you're so cute when you blush Trunks. Hey Bulma did you have fun shopping last night?**

**Bulma: Oh yeah, and thank goodness we have seperate rooms now because lets just say that me and Vegeta...**

**Vegeta: Be quiet you Onna that is yours and mine's business! No one elses!!!**

**Android 24: Oh it's okay Vegeta, she already told me, hehehehe.**

**Vegeta: (Blushes a deep crimson)**

**Android 24: Why Vegeta...is that a hot flash or are you blushing?!**

**Vegeta: SHUT ANDROID!!**

**Goku: Alright you two, quit it...what is Maric doing anyway 24?**

**Android 24: No Idea, I'll bring Chi-Chi up on the T.V. (Turns on the T.V. and switches to a channel where Ch-Chi and Maric are visible) Hey Chi-Chi, how's Maric doing?**

**Chi-Chi: She's doing fine, she's coming along beautifully and should be back to asking questions in about a week or so.**

**Maric: (still in bed but dreaming) Momma? Is that you?**

**Android 24: Uhhhhhh...Good, If you don't mind, I'll keep you on the screen so you can answer questions.**

**Chi-Chi: Alright.**

**Goku: Aren't we gonna do the disclaimer first?**

**Android 24: (Slaps forehead) Thanks Goku, I almost forgot! (Pulls out straws) Okay, time to draw!!**

**_A While Later:_**

**Android 24: Okay, Bulma, go ahead and do the disclaimer!**

**Bulma: Okay.**

**_Disclaimer: Android 24 does not own anything except her looks, and the clothes on her back, so don't sue her! _**

**_Android 24: Okay onto the questions!_**

* * *

**not a member:**

Here are my questions:

Chichi&Veggie: Are you on medication or something?!?  
You need to see a psychiatrist or something!

Trunks: Did you have a tail when you were born? I don't remember...

Bulma: Did you know that your name refers to bloomers?  
Does the black cat seen sometimes with your dad have a name?

24: could you bring in more characters? I'd like it if you brought #18.

Bye!

**Vegeta and Chi-Chi: No! We also do not need a psyhiatrist!**

**Mirai Trunks: Yes, but mom forced dad to cut it off due to her fear of me turning into something called an Ozaru.**

**Bulma: Really!!?? Uhhhhhh not really, dad just calls the cat just that, cat.**

**Android 24: As a matter of fact I was considering that already and since some people want her here, I may just do that. Thanks!**

* * *

**DeathGoblin:**

Special delivery for Mirai Trunks, its a video tape for you to watch(titled the Truth about the future, contains footage of Mirai Gohan and Mirai 18 doing "stuff") what do you think?

**Mirai Trunks: (Reads the label) Uhhhhh maybe I shouldn't watch this, it's not right, even if Gohan is, as you put it, "Doing it" with 18.**

* * *

**Clare-stovold:**

Goku: (Hugs and kisses) I love you!

Chichi: Hint: It's standing in this room...

Bulma: (Drains her brain and her intelligents falls to an IQ of: 1) Lets just leave her like that for a while ok?

24: Don't worry, i did film Vegeta being pummeled by me so you CAN blackmail him! (Gives the video camera of me beating up Vegeta) Yep (Lays back and relaxes) Life is good...

Vegeta: Think of it as payback more than total embarrasment (Starts laughing like the devil)

Goku again: (Kisses and hugs) Life is 'Very' good XD!

**Goku: (Hugs and Kisses Clare) I love you too!**

**Chi-Chi: Uhhhh I may need another hint but i'll take a guess...is it you?**

**Bulma: Oh (Censored)t (Brain gets drained) Duhhhhh!!**

**Android 24: Really!!?? (Takes tape before Vegeta sees it) Thanks!!**

**Vegeta: Think of what as...(Looks at 24 who is trying to hide the tape behind her back) What do you have there, Android?!**

**Android 24: Uhhhhh nothing...**

**Vegeta: Give me that!!**

**Android 24: Go to hell!! (Blasts Vegeta in the face)**

**Vegeta: (Looks around wildly) Well...look at all the pretty colors!!**

**Goku: (Kisses Clare again) Yes it is!!**

* * *

**Terrific Tina:**

Goku: Please kick Vegeta's !#$ already! He needs to know that u will remain stronger than him FOR LIFE!  
And stand up to Chi-chi! Her power-level doesn't even go above hundred!

Chi-Chi: Instead ur son grew up as a dork, a fate worse than death. Also, ur a harpy, u scream and yell all the time, but Goku doesn't say anything. Can't u do the same for him?

Bulma: U need to straigthen Vegeta out. And do it painfully.

Vegeta: U need to see a psychiatrist for your Goku-stalking tenedencies. Obssession is not healthy at all!

24: Thanks for my Vegito! gives him a hug and gives 24 a big strawberry thank-you cake Also, he will protect u and me from attacks of the others u hv trapped for he is invincible! And my new husband! YAY!

**Goku: Okay! (Kills Vegeta)**

**Android 24: Uhhhhhh, what the hell Goku?!**

**Goku: What! Like I said last time, the whole stupidity thing was an act...and when i get an opportunity like that, i'm not goin to pass it up!!**

**Android 24: O-O (Revives Vegeta) Uhhhhhhhh, not sure how to say this Vegeta, but Goku killed you deliberatly.**

**Vegeta: What!!**

**Android 24: Yeah, he uhhhh, killed you.**

**Vegeta: Kakarot, when I get my hands on you.**

**Goku: Yeah, right.**

**Chi-Chi: My son is not a dork!! You're just jealous because you're some bum, living in the streets with no money, no job and no where to go in your life!**

**Android 24: Chi-Chi!!!**

**Chi-Chi: Alright, Alright I'm sorry but come on, that was totally deserved!**

**Android 24: Be that as it may, would you like another veiwer to wind up like Maric!?**

**Chi-Chi: (Hangs head) No**

**Android 24: Then stop it!!**

**Bulma: Duhhhhh!**

**Android 24: Dear Dende!! (Fixes Bulma)**

**Bulma: Thanks! Now then, I have Vegeta wrapped around my finger, even though he doesn't want to admit it!**

**Vegeta; You have no such control over me!**

**Bulma; Then why did you take me to Hawaii that one time!?**

**Vegeta: (growls)**

**Vegeta: I am not obessesed with Kakarot!!**

**Android 24: Yeah Vegeta, and I'm Dende!**

**Vegeta: (Throws a blast at 24) I said Shut It!**

**Android 24: (Creates a portal that makes the blast dissapear through it and creates a portal behind Vegeta, making the blast fly through it and hit Vegeta) Nice try, Goku stalker!!**

**Vegeta: (Shakes fist) (Censored) you Android!**

**Android 24: (Sticks tounge at Vegeta) What ever...You're welcome Tina!! Thanks for the cake!! (Tastes the frosting) MMMMMM!!**

* * *

**Sailor Star Mars:**

hmm

(blows up chichi and bulma) lol i just love doing that

(gives everyone else a giant basket of fish, sweets and fruit)  
enjoy it

(blows up chichi and bulma 8296745130 times)

(hugs everyone else)  
i dont like chichi or bulma

(blows up chichi and bulma until i get bored of it)  
seeya.

**Android 24: Uhhhhhh this is going to get ugly!**

**Bulma and Chi-Chi: Why (Get blown up too many times to count)**

**Android 24: (Revives Bulma and Chi-Chi) That's why.**

**Everyone but Bulma and Chi-Chi: Thanks!!**

* * *

**Raditz's son:**

Fine no more evil exept...

Vegeta- You are evil. Forever! No one can change you back unless they read and review "Gates of Darkness"!  
Trunks and Goku- Same as Vegeta.  
People reading this- Read "Gates of Darkness". Review and I'll change these three back. Bwaahahahaha!  
Bulma- (Hypontizing) You will marry Raditz. Or at least go out on a date with him. He is now stronger than Vegeta!  
Chi-Chi- (Teleports her back to torture chamber) Hello popit. (I begin torturing her)

24- This is great! Also I left some... Pictures of Trunks under the couch. Great story! And chech out the story I Have been mentioning.

**Android 24: Phew...Wait a sec...say what!!!**

**Vegeta, Trunks and Goku: (Get turned evil, then charge energy blasts)**

**Android 24: But I have reveiwed the story!! Thanks for the pics but now that I have the real thing I won't need them (Creates photo album and puts the pics in) There we go.**

**Vegeta, Goku and Trunks: (Get turned good again) Thanks!!**

**Bulma: (Get's hypnotized) Okay, I'll go on a date with Raditz! (Goes out with Raditz.)**

**Chi-Chi: Oh dear Dende, NOOOOOOO!!! (Gets sent to the torture chamber and is then heard from outside as she screams from the torture.)**

**Android 24: Hehehehehehe!!! Since we're done the chapter, I should let everyone who is still here, know that me and Trunks are going on our long awaited honeymoon, he finally asked me to go!!**

**Mirai Trunks: (Blushes) Well I thought we should at least give this "Marriage" a try!**

**Android 24: Well since you all know, we're gone! (Grabs Trunks and creates a portal, dissapearing with Trunks through it.)**

**Goku; Uhhhhhh you get any of that Vegeta?**

**Vegeta: Uhhhhh I think so but my head hurts.**

**Goku: Oh well, I guess we have to wait for everyone to get back, and since 24's gone, we can't do another chap till she get's back.**

**Chi-Chi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Vegeta and Goku: (Put ear muffs on) Ahhhhhhhh, that's better.**

* * *

**Authors Note; Hey there dear readers, I am just wanting to let you know that I am on a week long Hiatus, as I am going camping for the week, but fear not, as soon as I get back I will update. Anyway see you when I get back from My "Honeymoon" Arigatto!!!**


	12. Authors Note

AN: Hey everyone, I'm back from my "Honeymoon" (Camping Trip) So I will update in the next day or so! Arigatto!


	13. Android 18 and Adult Gohan Have Arrived!

**Goku: (Is playing DBZBT2 on the Wii) **

**Vegeta: Come one Kakarot, let me play the damn game!**

**Goku: When I'm done your "Highness"**

**Vegeta: Why you third class trash!! **

**Bulma: Vegeta! Be nice to Goku!**

**Vegeta: But the Baka is...**

**(A portal appears out of nowhere)**

**Everyone: What the hell!**

**Android 24 and Trunks: (Walks in through the portal)**

**Android 24 and Trunks: Hey guys! We're back!**

**Bulma: Oh Trunks honey! How was your vacation!**

**Android 24: Bulma, It was our honeymoon!!**

**Trunks: Anyway it was great mom. (Smiles)**

**Android 24: (Looks at the ceiling dreamily) Especially the s...**

**Trunks: (Clasps a hand over 24's mouth) Espcially the SUNSETS!!! We went to Hawaii!!**

**Goku: (Turns off the Wii) I'll bet they were. Trunks you should know by now that you are a terrible liar.**

**Trunks: (Blushes) We...Well.**

**Android 24: Anyway, do we have any questions?!**

**Vegeta: (Hands 24 a fax sheet) Like you wouldn't believe!**

**Android 24 and Trunks: (Looks at the sheet and their eyes grow wide) **

**Android 24: Wow, questions have gone up! Let's get to them! (Draws straws out of her jeans pocket) Lets go!**

* * *

**_A While Later:_**

**Android 24: Okay Vegeta you got the short straw, so go ahead!**

**Vegeta: (Growls)**

**Disclaimer: She doesn't own anything resembling anything starting with the name dragon ball or anything related to it.**

* * *

**The 6 Deadly Sins:**

. We are absolutely surprised at the awful use of grammar here. And what is  
this "Ask the characters" ? Another one of those "I had absolutely nothing  
better in mind than this piece of crap for you all to read" writtings? The  
first three lines where all it took for us to realize that reading the rest of  
the chapter would be a waste of time. Just stop writting all together. And if  
you decide to refuse to our request, then think of something better to write,  
because its obvious that the "questions" will be answered by your  
imagination-less mind. Thats not a real word. We know. But its how we show you  
that we have looked inside our vocabulary for a word you might understand.

**Android 24: (Reads statement then blinks)**

**Trunks: Honey, are you okay?**

**_Android 24: _I'm fine. To you, dear reviewer, I would like to say that I do admit that at time my grammar is not perfect, and I should hope no one expects it to be that way. It was also my first time writing online and I was not usaed to everything yet, I am however getting better so next time, read a bit more. This is not a job, I do have a real life and I do hope people critisize this but I will not sit back and allow someone to come here and tell me to STOP WRITING THIS altogether, I will not call you any names because that would make me te bad guy so I will take the high road and say that you are entitled to your opinion. However, I will say one thing, GET A PSYCHIATRIST! You are talking like you have more people in the room with you or that you have more then one person in your head. In closing, I am sorry that you do not like this, I know people like different things ands people think different things about this but the next time you read something you don't like, keep your horrible comments to yourself. The way you comment on these things discourages aspiring writers like myself from doing things they love! So again, I WILL NOT stop writing this just because some hotshot comes along and tells me they don't like it, lots of people like this, and I will not be a coward and hide away because I got one bad review, that's life and I will continue this to apease to other peoples likes!! Thanks for the review by the way!**

**Trunks: Nicely handled 24**

**Android 24: Thanks Trunks, I thought so too. (Brushes a lock of brown hair out of her face)**

* * *

**Bardock's Third Son:**

Hello every body!( Maniacal Laughter )  
Kakarot- Wish back father father do it or ( points a energy blast at his face.)Heh.  
Vegeta- Hello princeSS of all saiyans  
Everyone-(Excluding Vegeta) Vegeta went out with raditz,nappa,and kakarot and slept with them!  
Chi-Chi- Forget Kakarot, He ditched you for a fan girl! Marry me Please!( Gives ring that says 'we'll shine like the stars together in this big universe, Forever and ever.')And it will stay that way!  
Oh Gohan if youre watching this I'm probably going to be your stepdad!  
24- I'll be staying in this fic for now,( sits in frieza's hover chair eating his jellybeans)  
Frieza- You stole my jelly beans! Now you die!(kills with ki blast.)Not so tough now are you the 'almighty' frieza.Oh 24- give chi a break!  
So Long .Oh to raditz when he appears- Hey Dit-z Rat (Gives cheesy salute)

**Everyone: (Nervously waves)**

**Goku: (Looks at the energy blast) Do it, I dare you.**

**Android 24: Goku! **

**Goku: (Sighs) Alright I'm sorry butI can't, because I don't have the dragonballs and we have to wait a year before we can use them again because Chi-Chi was sick with an incurabvle dieses and we had to wish it to becured which cost all the wishes.**

**Vegeta: (Re-reads the question) WHAT!!!**

**Everyone: Oh god!!**

**Vegeta: I did not!!!**

**Android 24: That explains so much!**

**Vegeta: WHAT WAS THAT!!**

**Android 24: I was only kidding Vegeta! (Laughs) (Reads the next question) OOOOPS I forgot Chi-Chi was being tortured when Trunks and I left (Revives Chi-Chi)**

**Chi-Chi: About (Censored)ing time!!**

**Android 24: What crawled up your tailpipe and died?!**

**Chi-Chi: You...(Has question shown to) Oh how beautiful! (Takes ring and puts it on) Look! It shines brightly even wityh the limited light in here!!**

* * *

**DeathGoblin:**

Vegeta: The only reason you're weaker than Goku is that he comes up with better training ideas.

Goku: why are you afraid of needles(gives Vegeta some needles)

Chichi: Do you know that Goku thinks Bulma is prettier than you?

Android 24: just so you know, all my stories are updated.

**Vegeta: That is not the reason! He's just an idiot!!**

**Android 24: OOOOOOH nice comeback you Baka!!**

**Vegeta: Shut it!!**

**Goku: Because when I was younger, Bulma gave me a giant needle and it hurt like HELL!!!**

**Android 24: (Looks at everyone else) Did...Did he just swear?!**

**Everyone: (Nods)**

**Android 24: Maybe I shouldn't haver had that margarita before I came back, i'm hearing things!**

**Chi-Chi: Who cares! I have a new man and his name is Bardock's Third Son!**

* * *

**Clare-stovold:**

Goku: you shouldn't be evil! I made you un-evil and never to be evil again! (Kisses him and makes him un-evil and can never ever ever be turned evil EVER again) YAY! (Hugs Goku forever and gives him a big dinner) YAY! Enjoy!

Chichi: NO ITS NOT ME! Another hint: I'm talking to it now!

Bulma: Ah, well i've had my fun, (Gives her a gadget that looks really hard to figre out) I have absolutoly no idea what that does so i gave it to you since you are a genius...

24: YAY! BLACKMAIL BLACKMAIL! FINALLY SOME BLACKMAIL! You go and blackmail Vegeta coz u rock! (Gives sweets) Woot!

Vegeta: Mwahahahahahaha! Be prepared to obey 24 from now on!

Goku again: (Clings forever) I love you so much like i love the stars in the sky that are shining really brightly! (Hugs and kisses)

Bye everyone! I'll be back tomorrow or whenever 24 updates!

**Goku: Yay I get to see Clare again!!! Thanks for making me never able to be made evil again (Eats the food Clare gives him) Thanks!!**

**Chi-Chi: (Pretends to think) As much as I hate to say it...is it me?!**

**Bulma: (Takes device) Thanks I'm flattered! (Looks at device but accidentally presses a button making a mirror appear)**

**Everyone: O-O**

**Bulma: Uhhhhh, Is this a mirror generator or something?!**

**Android 24: I don't know...you're the genious here!**

**Bulma: Well whatever it is...here you can have it (Hands to 24)**

**Android 24: I'll try this thing out later to find out what it is. (Reads question) Oh no worries...I will, I just need an idea of what to blackmail him for, maybe money or something?**

**Vegeta: I will do no such thing!! (Looks at 24 who is smiling an evil smile) O-O Like I said...NO WAY!!!!**

**Goku: (Hugs and Kisses Clare) I do too. (Sits with Clare and looks at the stars)**

* * *

**Terrific Tina:**

Goku: You rule! I knew u weren't stupid! (gives him a fifteen course dinner) Now do the same thing to Chi-Chi!

Chi-Chi: Gohan thinks studying is cool! Ur dumber than I thought. If I was living on the street, why would I have a laptop? Also, I am way richer than you harpy! I live with the upper crust instead of on a mountain in the middle of nowhere! Plus, I get everything I want!

Bulma: I dare you to make Vegeta say that he loves you and make him kiss you in front of everyone!

Vegeta: You are obviously obssessed with Goku, or else that question wouldn't have affected ou so much! And for throwing that Ki-blast at 24 (sends Vegito) My husband will kick your !

24: Love, you, ur the greatest! (gives a large chocolate bar) For the next chap, you can order Vegito to kill or maim Vegeta or chi-chi or both! Just give him back later!

**Goku: Thanks for believing in me! (Tkes food and eats it then reads the rest of the statement) What...you mean blow her up?! ...Okay! (Throws blast at Chi-Chi)**

**Android 24: (Throws energy blast into Goku's blast making them explode on contact)**

**Goku: What the heck 24!!**

**Android 24: I promised to be nice to Chi-Chi and because of that i must try to keep her from being killed by the people in here!**

**Chi-Chi: Thanks 24! (Reads the staement) Well if Gohan thinks that, then I did my job as a MOTHER! Something you may never understand or experience and you're spoiled if you get everything you want, abviously you didn't get one thing however a brain!**

**Android 24: Soory Bardock's Third Son but...(Slaps Chi-Chi) Be nice you harpy!!**

**Chi-Chi: (Rubs cheek) Fine!!!**

**Vegeta: Again, I am not (Sees Vegito come in) Ha!! He's got me and KAKAROT inside him, my power would be weakened with his inside us!**

**Android 24: (Looks at Vegito with dreamy eyes) Hummina, Hummina!**

**Trunks: 24!!!**

**Android 24: (Shakes head) 4 plus 3 equals 7!!!**

**Everyone: o-O**

**Android 24: (Reads staement) Awwww, thanks!!!**

* * *

**Sailor Star Mars:**

hmm

(blows up chichi and bulma way too many times to count)

lol

everyone else: (hugs) you are all so cool (gives life time supply of meat, fruit, vegetables, sweets and clothes)

well that's all from me.  
until next time (makes it so everyone CAN'T get turned evil, no matter what methods other reviewers might try)  
well, seeya

**Bulma and Chi-Chi: (Get blown up too many times to count)**

**Android 24: Ouch!! (Revives Chi-Chi and Bulma)**

**Everyone else: Thanks!!!**

**Android 24: And an extra thanks to making it so no one can EVER get turned evil again**!

* * *

**Raditz's Son:**

This is fun!

Bulma- (Makes it so she remembers her date with Raditz. Lets just say something great happened for both Raditz and Bulma happened) So who is the better man? And Vegeta cheated on you with Chi-Chi. Don't know why.Now will you marry him!?  
Chi-Chi- (Is sent to a diffrent demension) You are now in the twilight zone.  
Goku- Have a pizza!  
Trunks- (Teleported to torture chamber) O.k here is the deal. You get Bulma to marry Raditz if she didn't accept. If you don't... (I take out a laser device and piont it at his "Happy Place") Understand?  
Vegeta- Um your evil! (I make him evil) Also here is a real full blooded female saiyan. (The Full blodded female Saiyan appears)  
24- I'm sorry but if Bulma dosn't marry Raditz Trunks will die!... For your marrage.

**Bulma: Well...I guess Raditz was better but I will not...**

**Vegeta: WOMAN!!!! How dare you betray me!!**

**Bulma: Be quiet you!! at least i didn't screw Goku!!!**

**Vegeta: It was a lie!!**

**Android 24: Both of you shut up!!**

**Bulma: Anyway, I don't want to marry Raditz, and I made a machine to make it so you CAN'T force me too!! (Takes out machine and zaps head) There!**

**Chi-Chi: What!!! (Dissapeares)**

**Goku: Thanks!! (Eats Pizza)**

**Trunks: (Is taken to torture chamber) WHAT!!!! NOOOOOO!!!!**

**Android 24 and Bulma: Hey!!!**

**Android 24: But...But...I don't want to lose Trunks' "thing" our nights together would never be the same!!!**

**Everyone except Trunks or 24: (Covers ears) Too much Info!!!!**

**Trunks: (Distant voice) HELP!!!!**

**Android 24: Someone help me make a decision!!!**

* * *

**Android 24: Well since we're talking about a crisis, how's Maric doing? (Turns on T.V.)**

**Maric: (slowly waking up) Where am I?**

**Android 24: Oh crap! (Quickly sends Maric home) That was too close...anyway...if anyone has any ideas on how to save Trunks and his pride or you have a question...let me know, oh and as a special surprise...I'm, bringing in TWO new poeple! (Creates two portals making Android 18 and Adult Gohan fall through)**

**Android 18 and Gohan: Where the heck are we!!**

**Android 24: You're in another Q&A Fic!!!**

**Android 18 and Gihan: NOOOOOOO!!!**

**Android 24: Anyway, like I said, If you have a solutio to runks' and I's little predicament, let me know and if you have questions for anyone here, then ask away!! Until next time Arigatto:-)**


	14. Android 18 and Gohan's First Questions!

**Android 24 : (Walks in holding a cup of coffee)**

**Everyone except Gohan and 18: Hey 24!**

**Android 24 : Hey!**

**Gohan and 18: Anyone wanna tell us how we get out of here!!!????**

**Android 24: Of course...you can't!!!**

**Gohan: Why must we subjected to such torture continuously!?**

**Android 24: Because some people like you, you geek!!**

**Gohan: Hey!**

**Chi-Chi: My son is not a geek!!**

**Android 24: He is too!!**

**Chi-Chi: Is not!**

**Android 24: Is too**

**Chi-Chi: Is not!!**

**Goku: Both of you stop it!!! We have any questions yet 24?**

**24: (Stops aruguing with Chi-Chi and hands a fax sheet to Goku) Yes.**

**Goku: (Reads fax then hands it back to 24) Better get started.**

**Android 24: (While reading the fax) Yeah we better, 18 would you please do the disclaimer?**

**Android 18: Absolutly not!!**

**Everyone: 18 JUST DO IT SO WE CAN GET OUT OF HERE SOONER!!**

**Android 18; FINE!!**

**_Disclaimer: This crazy and sad excuse for an Android does not own anything resembling dragonball and the likes, it belongs to our creators_.**

**Android 24: Alright lets get this started!!**

* * *

**Bardock's Third Son:**

Hello Again  
24-Sorry about that other reveiw. It was was sucked up.  
Chi-Chi- Of all things in the world you are the best. I think people need to see things from your point of view.My real name is Caleb.  
Kakarot- Ok, I dare (fakes a blast to the face then actually destroys his male'pride').Now you and clare won't have a child (maniacal laughter.)  
Princess Vegeta- (gives laptop) Look up vegeta's love castle PRINCESS.  
Trunks-Nice job getting sand in the sheets.  
Bulma-I'm probably the second smartest person in here to you.  
Gohan- Hello son.  
Chi-Chi(again)-Good-bye my love. Another time?  
(transport myself into a hover chair next to 24 in a glass sound proof box. Just staring away at Chi-Chi.)

**Android 24: (Waves hand in a dismissive manner) No prob.**

**Chi-Chi: Thanks Caleb! It's nice to know not EVERYONE hates me.**

**Android 24: ...**

**Chi-Chi: (Looks at 24 with a shocked look) What? No smart remark?! No insult!?**

**Android 24: Since he's here, I can't really be mean to you. (Mutters under breath) Stupid, lousy (Censored)ing B-!**

**Goku: (Has manhood destroyed) AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!**

**Android 24: I hate to see a grown man cry! (Restores Goku's manhood) There!**

**Goku: Thanks 24!**

**Vegeta: HOW DARE YOU!!**

**Trunks: (Reads statement then looks confused) Sand in the sheets?**

**Android 24: (Ports to Trunks and holds a lightbulb over his head and makes it go on with a"ding")**

**Trunks: Ohhhh, Thanks!!!**

**Android 24: About bloody time he did too!!**

**Bulma: Why thank you!! (Looks Bardock's Third Son over) Yeah you do look really smart, maybe you should help me in my lab sometime!**

**Gohan: Excuse me!!!???**

* * *

**Skyla:**

Hey, Girly sorry I haven't posted up any questions; but I was on vacation as well! I am so happy you and Trunks have finally establish your relationship; I hope you had lots of fun in your honeymoon ;0) Don't worry about your hubby I'll help him: (secretly I teleport myself to the torture champers Trunks is Located in; I manage to knock Raditz's Son unconscious and escape with Trunks).

Here you go 24 I brought him back to you! Btw I going to put a spell on each one of your characters, so they no longer can be teleported to a torture champers, and be tortured by Raditz's Son! (puts indestructible security spell on everyone). I also put an indestructible everlasting spell on B/V, meaning no matter who tries to separate them it would be impossible; because they belong to each other, even after death! (if someone manages to keep them apart, then they will both die; and if one happens to die then the other dies as well).

**Android 24: No prob Skyla, Hope you enjoyed the vacation. Oh we did have lots of fun, especially the...well you know. (Smiles as Trunks is brought back) YAY!!!! (Hugs and Kisses Trunks) Yay my sweety's back!!**

**Trunks: Thanks Skyla!!!**

**Everyone: (Has protectives spells cast on them) Thanks!!!**

* * *

**Terrific Tina:**

Goku: Clare-strovoid is the perfect girl for you! About time you left that harpy! May you be happy!

Chi-Chi: . . . I'm fifteen. If I was a mother by then, it would be illegal. My mom never used to bug me about this stuff and I got the highest grade in my school!

Bulma: Hi! Can you make me a disintegration ray so that I can kill Chi-Chi? I'll give you something good in return!

Vegeta: Hey, nobody insults my husband! Vegito! (Vegito and I Kamehameha Vegeta)

Trunks: You got a great wife! Hey, is it true that you used to have a crush on Goku?

24: Aww, why did you stop Goku form killing ChiChi? raises an eyebrow Hey, Vegito is mine! Trunks is yours! Also, I'm sorry Bardock's Third Son, but get Vegito to kill ChiChi! (gives a chocolate cake)

Keep writing and ignore the idiots who say that this is bad! I wrote one like this in my own fandom and I got the same response. One idiot thinks this is bad and tries to ruin the fun for others! JERKS! By the way, nice handling of that insult! You Rule!

**Goku: I think so too, Thanks for the blessing.**

**Chi-Chi: It may be illegal...doesn't mean it will stop you...and you could just be saying that!.**

**Android 24: (Covers Bardock's Third Son's casing then slaps Chi-Chi) Watch your mouth!!**

**Chi-Chi: Screw You!!! You Androids are all the same! Wastes of land and air!!!**

**Android 24 and 18: (Glare at Chi-Chi) That's it! (Both look at eachother) Let's get her! (Kills Chi-Chi)**

**Android 24: (Revives Chi-Chi) Now like I said Chi-Chi, watch your mouth, because you could and will end up dead!**

**Chi-Chi: Whatever.**

**Android 18: What was that!?**

**Chi-Chi: Nothing!**

**Android 18: Better be nothing.**

**Bulma: Well I don't think...**

**Android 18: (Steals Bulma's deathray and gives it to Tina) Fire away!!**

**Bulma: Hey!!!**

**Vegeta: i'll do whatever I...(Get's Kamehameha'd and dies)**

**Android 24: Nice one Tina!! ;-) (Revives Vegeta)**

**Vegeta: That reviewer is dead when I get out of here!!**

**Android 24: IF at the end of this, I decide to LET you out!**

**Vegeta: Threats, Nothing but empty threats.**

**Android 24: It's not an empty threat if I'll do it.**

**Trunks: Trust me dad...she'll do it.**

**Vegeta: Are you siding with her!!??**

**Trunks: She's my wife of course I will, not because I have to, but because I want to. (Reads question) I do, don't I? No i did not have a crush on Goku.**

**Android 24: Thanks! (Reads question then sighs) Oh fine, Vegito, kill Chi-Chi.**

**Vegito: (Kills Chi-Chi)**

**Android 24: (Takes cake) Thanks!! I'm glad that you like the little "rant" I did, I'm proud of it and I'm glad people liked it to and I totally agree with what you just said, that is how it is. Thanks again!!**

* * *

**Sailor Star Mars:**

24: How is it going for you? Oh, here (gives sphere). This can be used as many times as you like and it undoes anything mean that other reviewers might try to do.

Android 18: How long were you an android? Sorry if it sounds like a really stupid question, but I just wanted to know, ok?

Adult Gohan: You're cool (hugs and gives lollypop)

**Android 24: Really good actually, once this chap is done, Trunks and I are going to go...you know. (Takes sphere) Thanks!!**

**Android 18: (Reads question then sighs) Well I don't remember the exact time but I would say since about sixteen years old.**

**Gohan: Thanks! (Takes lollipop) See, not everyone thinks i'm a geek!**

**Vegeta: They must not know you all that well then.**

**Gohan: Hey!!!**

* * *

**Clare-stovold:**

Goku: (Gives him all the food in the world) I learnt how to do instant transmission as well! (Hugs and kisses then uses instant transmission)

A While later...

Goku again: (Reappears) I'm back! (Gives a giant lollypop bigger than mount everest but makes it not that heavy) XD! Love you! (Hugs and kisses forever)

Bulma: A mirror generator huh? Cool! (Gives her a gold star) You worked it out so you get a gold star! XD!

Chichi: (Very sarcastically) Very good Harpy, it IS you, you cheat at everything and you go away when i kill you then get revived and come back so read my lips: B!0TCH! (Kills a billion times)

24: (Gives her pictures of Vegeta in a tutu) Blackmail him with that! XD!

Vegeta: Now your gonna do everything 24 says or that pic hits the internet! (Kicks in the balls)

Trunks: (Gives him a present) I don't know whats inside so open it and find out but its nothing bad ok:)

Android 18: Hey, your well cool! You go girl! (High fives and gives a magazine incase she gets bored) :)

Gohan: Hello, here's is a summary of whats happened so far in this fic. Goku and chichi are no longer married because i stole the harpys wedding ring and now goku loves me so basically, IM YOUR NEW MUMMY! Yay! (Hugs)

**Goku: (Receives the worlds supply of food) Thanks!! (Gets hugged and kissed as Clare dissaperes) Holy molley she can do I.T. too!!??**

**Clare: (Reappears)**

**Goku: Yay she's back! (Receives lollipop) Thanks Clare, I love you!!**

**Bulma: Yeah it is a mirror generator, (Receives gold star) Thanks!!**

**Chi-Chi: Hey! I'm not a Harpy!! I am not a B!otch!!! (Get killed a billion times)**

**Gohan: MOM!!!**

**Android 24: (Revives Chi-Chi) Gohan, relax, I can revive her anytime, anywhere. (Receives the pic of Vegeta in a tutu then grins) Thanks Clare...oh Vegeta!?**

**Vegeta: What do you want Android!**

**Android 24: (Shows Vegeta the picture) You will give me what I demand or else!**

**Vegeta: Or else what! (Reads Clares staement then begins to shake from rage) HOW DARE YOU THREATEN ME!! I'M THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS, I THREATEN YOU NOT THE OTHER WAY!!**

**Android 24: If I recall, Clare stripped your "princley" status and named herself princess.**

**Vegeta: That does not matter, you have to have ROYAL blood to be a prince or princess!!**

**Android 24: Meh, anyway you will give me what I want.**

**Vegeta: And that would be?**

**Android 24: First off I want your blessing on Trunks and I's marriage then after that, I will ask you various things that I want later.**

**Vegeta: I will do no such thing!**

**Android 24: (Pulls out computer) You know, alot of people would find it very interesting to find this pic on the internet.**

**Vegeta: FINE! FINE!! YOU HAVE MY BLESSING!!**

**Android 24: That's better. (Puts away computer)**

**Trunks: (Takes present and opens it as his eyes go wide and he grins) Well from what I can tell, this is going to be very usful for both Me AND 24.**

**Android 24: (Looks at Trunks gift) Is that what I think it is?**

**Everyone else: (Begins to crowd 24 and Trunks)**

**Android 24: (Quickly shuts the box's lid then throws it through a portal to Trunks and her's room) God you guys! Privacy please!!**

**Android 18: (Reads statement) Thanks...I guess. (Is highfived and takes magazine) Again, thanks.**

**Gohan: What!!! You are not my mother!!!**

**Chi-Chi; That's Right!!**

* * *

**Android 24: Well everyone, that's it for the chap! Nice job for the first time here Gohan and 18! (Gives 18 and Gohan food)**

**Gohan and 18: (Looks at food) Thanks.**

**Android 24: No prob.**

**Trunks: Hey 24, whatever happened to Maric?**

**Android 24: I sent her home.**

**_In Maric's Room:_**

**Maric:**

(fully awake now) Huh? What am I doing here? Why am I still alive?

**_Back at the Q&A Site:_**

**Android 24: Anyway, since we're done...Trunks and I are going to go...out to dinner, yeah that's it!**

**Goku: Yeah suuuuuuure, that's what you're doing.**

**Android 24: (Blushes and lies) Yeah that's what we're gonna go do...right Trunks?!**

**Trunks: (Blushes then nodds really fast) Yeah!!, Let's go!**

**Android 24: Just my thoughts exactly! (Creates portal then drags Trunks through)**

**Gohan: What's up with them?**

**Vegeta: Baka! They're going to go and "do it!"**

**Android 18 and Gohan: (Mouths drop)**

**Bulma: They've been married for a while now and since the chapter is done, I can tell you everything that's been going on. (Begins to explain everything that's happened up till now to Gohan and 18)**

* * *

**_Authors Note: Well everyone, I hope you liked reading this chap as much as I did writing it :-) Don't forget to ask more questions!! Arigatto!! ;-)_**


	15. Off To The Concert We Go!

**Android 24: (Drinking Coffee)**

**Android 18: 24 Are we gonna do some questions now, or are we allowed to go home?!**

**Android 24: (Puts down coffee cup) Well I guess it has been a few days since the last update huh? Alright then question time! (Waves hand, making fax machine appear, then takes fax sheets and reads them.) Wow we really have got alot of questions to do for this chap. Guys!**

**Everyone except 18 and 24: Yeah!?**

**Android 24: Question time!**

**Gohan: Must we do this? I have a family to provide for.**

**Android 24: No worries Gohan, I portaled as much money as Videl and Pan need until we're done this whole Q&A.**

**Gohan: (Raises eyebrow) You certainly thought of everything haven't you?**

**Android 24: Yep (Smiles) Okay onto the questions! But first, Gohan, would you please do the disclaimer?**

**Gohan: Sure!**

**_Disclaimer: 24 does not own anything created by Akira Toriyama and the respective creators, this is all in good fun._**

**Android 24: On to the questions!**

* * *

**Bardock's Third Son:**

Happy Day for me I'm a member Finally!

Hello everybody (Breaks Glass  
Vegeta-Why do you think you frowned when you killed nappa. Obviously you didn't want it to end.  
Bulma- Much Obliged.  
Gohan- No prob. I was like that with my stepdad.  
Kakarot- Sorry. Well my friend(The arbiter from Halo 2) would like to talk to you.(chops in half with energy sword.) Convenant Forever!  
Chi-Chi-(Kisses her.) Something tells me not even the mightiest god could break our bond.  
Everyone- Your very lucky I'm married to a beautiful woman indeed. Or else I would destroy you faster than frieza could eat his jelly beans.  
Chi-Chi- (holds her hand and starts to fade to my fixed covering.) Goodbye for now my love.(Inside I gaze in her eyes.After the time She turns away I will things in Convenant that can be heard outside my covering. Knocking everyone back.)

**Android 24: Congrats!! Hope to see some stories from you soon!**

**Everyone: (Watches Bardock's Third Son break the glass then waves) Hi...**

**Vegeta: That is not the reason!! I was dissapointed that I had to kill such a usful tool in my quest for glory but I now realize it was for the best he would have only slowed me down and gotten us killed due to his ignorance.**

**Bulma: (Blushes)**

**Gohan: Like I said, you're not my dad, maybe by marriage but not by blood!**

**Goku: Okay (Sees the arbitor's sword) Awwww S...(Get cut im half)**

**Android 24: Goku!!! (Revives)**

**Goku: Thanks!**

**Android 24: No prob**

**Chi-Chi: (Kisses back) I agree!**

**Everyone: (Gulps)**

**Bulma: I wonder how fast that is?**

**Android 24: Baka! Are you trying to get us ALL killed! Don't give him a reason to show us how fast!! (Slaps)**

**Chi-Chi: Goodbye! **

**Everyone: (Is knocked back)**

**Android 24: (Picks self up) Onto the next question!**

* * *

**StarJen:**

Oh MY! Vegeta-sama is here! Um...I like Vegeta-sama. Oh crap...uh don't make him look at the fan fics I made about him...I don't want him mad at me.

**Android 24: (Installs password protection on laptop) There, got you covered:-)**

* * *

**DeathGoblin:**

For everyone except 18: Do you consider 18 to be the good android and to be 17 the evil twin?

**Everyone: Yes!!!**

**Android 24: Hey! Let's be nice to 17 he only acted out of anger towards the human race! and the most recent attack was because of his programming!**

**Android 18: Oh be quiet you Baka, he was an idiot!**

**Android 24: (Pouts) The only reason I don't get rid of you right now is because I would have no one in here to relate to.**

**Android 18: (Sarcastically) Oh yes, thank Dende for that, because if it were different, I would be in trouble**

**Android 24: Hey! No one except me may use sarcasm here!**

**Android 18: Whatever**

* * *

**Maric:**

Okay now enough is enough!

24: This whole kill and revive routine has got to stop. It gets real old real quick.

Clare-stovold: I don't care if you hate Chichi and are in love with Goku. You have to accept the fact that they are not real. They are characters of the anime Dragon Ball series. Akira Toriyama is the one who created them and decided they should be married to each other so deal with it!

Goku and Chichi: I'm sorry but I'm doing this for the sake of your fans who want you two to stay together.

Bulma and Vegeta: You two need to stop trying to kill each other. Don't you two know that you'll upset millions of people who are fans of you?

Now everyone stop this insanity or else I'm going to remove this story and the author from my favorite lists and alerts and find some other question fic who can stay true to the series fare.

**Android 24: (Looks confused) Huh!? Not sure what you mean, I mean like, most of the reviewers like to kill the characters and without my reviving them, we would have no Q&A so I will allow the "Killing and Reviving" thing to continue, and I kill them out of frstration sometimes, I need to have some fun too. In Clare's defense, I like the whole Clare and Goku thing, I think it makes for a better Q&A sometimes, due to the humor.**

**Goku and Chi-Chi: Doing what!?**

**Bulma and Vegeta: That's why we keep telling people that we want to stay together and not get a divorce!**

**Android 24: Why do people keep coming in here telling me they don't like the way I'm writting this fic! It's fine for them to voice their oppinions but I do not like it when they tell me what to do! I'm sorry Maric, but I don't take kindly to threats, never have and never will, so go right ahead but I will write this Q&A MY way.**

* * *

**Terrific Tina:**

Goku: Hi! Hey, how come Goten, wh grew up when you were dead, acts more like you than Gohan. He spent more time with you than Goten!

Chi-Chi: You would be really nice if you weren't so annoying! P.S: I'm not lying!

Bulma: Oh Thanks! kills Chi-Chi I've always wanted to do that! Hey Goku, wanna try it? It's fun! Here, this is my Saiyan controller gives a remote to Bulma Controls any Saiyan that you want. Except Goku, Vegito and Trunks!

Vegeta: Bring it on salad-head! GUYS! calls Gogeta, Vegito and Gogetto and all goes SSJ Let's see you take us on!

Trunks: Really? Well, nice to know that you're straight. Hey, can you teach me how to use a sword?

Android 18: You're the best female character in DBZ! You have the most incredible attitude! Hey, were you ever attracted to Goku? Even though you had to kill him?

Gohan: Hi sweetie! I loved you in the fight with Cell, but thanks to Chi-Chi, you lost most of your fans! HOw do you feel about that?

24: I should have used that rant . . . I will next time! I'm sure you and Trunks will yourselves . . . see ya! gives a pizza and teleports off to Bejito-Sei

**Goku: (Rubs head) Not sure, been wondering that myself!**

**Chi-Chi: (Screams) WHAT!! **

**Everyone: (Covers ears)**

**Android 18 and 24: This super hearing can be a curse sometimes!!!**

**Bulma: No prob. (Watches Tina kill Chi-Chi)**

**Android 24: (Revives Chi-Chi)**

**Goku: Maybe I will try it sometime!**

**Chi-Chi: TRY WHAT!!!**

**Goku: Nothing**

**Bulma: (Takes controler) Thanks! I haven't had sonething like this since that whip I had, but a reviewer stole it! Oh well so long as I have a means of controling my "husband" i'm fine! (Smirks evily)**

* * *

**Clare-Stovold:**

Goku: (Clings forever) I love you so much! (Hugs 'n' kisses)

Bulma: Another gold star for being polite! (Gives a gold star)

Chichi: I have to disagree with you, you a very much like a harpy and a b!0tch, ask Vegeta, he thinks so too...infact...ask anyone...

24: Everyone bow down to 24! (Bows down) I got you a lollypop as well! (Gives a giant lollypop)

Vegeta: I gotta have royal blood huh? (Smirks evilly at Vegeta and holds up a needle) Hold still you little! (Holds him still then gets blood sample out of his arm) Hehehe...sucker...(Injects the blood into her own arm) Now go be a good little boy and get me a lollypop! (When he refuses i hold up a picture of him in a tutu) The internet Vegeta...remember...

Trunks and 24: (Whispers) If it's a girl then name it after me XD!

18: Do you have a job? I was just wondering because your always saying to Krillin to go to tournaments and win money, i can understand why though, i wouldn't want to live at Roshi's all year round...your doing to buy a house right?

Gohan: Actually, i am your mum, ask Goku if you think im lying...Uh...here (Gives him a lollypop)

Goku again: (Still hugging and kissing...) Love you!

**Goku: I love you too (Hugs Clare back)**

**Bulma: Yay! (Pulls out Capsule, then lets it explode, revealing a board completly covered in gold stars)**

**Android 24 and 18: (Mumbling) Smart little B-!**

**Bulma: What was that?**

**Android 24 and 18: Nice job!**

**Chi-Chi: I'm not asking him! But i will ask everyone else! You don't think I am...do you!?**

**Everyone including Vegeta: YES YOU ARE!!!**

**Chi-Chi: (Cries) I want my new husband!!!**

**Android 24: Sorry, but he's a little busy at the moment, he had to go out for some more jelly beans!**

**Vegeta: (Stuggles) Let me go you...(Has needle injected and blood taken) OWWWWW YOU B-!!! THAT HURT!!! (Laughs) Ha!!! Like I would go and get you...(Sees picture) Fine!! (Walks away and returns with what CLare wanted) There you are...you majesty. (Growls)**

**Android 24 and Trunks: (Both blush) Ki...Kids!? Uhhhh not quite!**

**Android 24: (Whispers to Clare) But if it is, then sure...we will!**

**Android 18: Yes I do have a job, I work at a modeling company, and with the money I earn in a month, we are already looking at buying a somewhat large house (Reads statement) Oh god you have no idea! The perve once crashed a ship we were flying and grabbed my...welll you know.**

**Android 24: Dear god!!!**

**Android 18: Yeah, try having to explain THAT to a kid, and not just any kid, MY kid!!**

**Android 24: When we are done this chap, you and me can go and torture the perve if you want!**

**Android 18: (Smirks) Sure.**

**Gohan: You aren't!! Right dad!!!????**

**Goku: (Getting kissed and hugged by Clare) Uhhhh actually son, it's true**

**Gohan: (Faints)**

**Chi-Chi: (Runs over to Gohan and begins to slap his face) Gohan...Gohan, wake up!**

**Goku: (Kisses Clare) I love you ALOT Clare!!**

* * *

**Sailor Star Mars:**

Android 18: Just so you know, i think Dr. Gero must have been on crack to totally destroy your life by turning you into an android.

Adult Gohan: Whoever thinks you are a geek must be CRAZY! lol (gives lollypop)

Vegeta: uh, I'll get back to you

Goku: (gives fish) you are cool

Mirai Trunks: How's life going for you at the moment?

Chichi and Bulma: (blows up thousands of times, then kills them 3542375478312543712648547235273523664462754725475673254238745238738547574352356473567463587436547385629865782395643295629568395638753485643856473857834628956328568326458935638658379 times them blows up 347856834658365923657483356837568743657843658923465892364589265832658923658396538926523895638423562835683429563842658394265839563829653829652365389658932658265923652893563825623856823795698326589236583296589236587293 times) heh, i was bored.

Vegeta again: Why did Frieza give you such a hard time when you were younger?

Adult Gohan again: (hugs) why did chichi make you study a lot when you were younger?

Android 18 again: Why did Dr. Gero turn you into an andriod? Didn't he know it would make you hate him?

**Android 18: Thanks, me too!!!**

**Gohan: Thanks! (Takes lollipop)**

**Vegeta: Okay...**

**Goku: Thanks (Eats fish raw) **

**Android 24: Either i'm pregnant or I'm just gonna be sick from seeing that! (Pukes)**

**Trunks: (Wraps arm around 24) Great!**

**Bulma and Chi-Chi: (Get blown up an un-numerable amount of**** times, then get revived by 24)**

**Vegeta: Because he wanted me to be afraid of him so that incase I was the Saiyan that would destroy him...I would be too afraid to.**

**Gohan: She wanted me to get a good job and not turn out like my dad...**

**Goku: I resent that! (Turns to Chi-Chi) And since I can do this now(Blows Chi-Chi up)**

**Gohan: DAD!!!**

**Goku: What!!**

**Android 24: Nice one Goku! (Revives Chi-Chi)**

**Chi-Chi: GOKU!!!! (Hits Goku with frying pan of doom)**

**Goku: (Doesn't flinch and speaks sarcastically) Oh ouch, that REAALLLLY HURT!**

**Chi-Chi: (Hides behind Bulma)**

**Android 24: Enough! Onto the next question**

**Android 18: Yes he KNEW that, but thought that he would be able to control us, so he didn't worry about that.**

* * *

**Raditz's Son:**

Well well well... I'm gone for a few weeks and you steal andriod 18! Well I will now be unmerciful!

18- You lousy ! You are in my Q&A! What else have you been hiding? Well to be fair I have now destroyed everything you care about. Also (I turn her into a dude) Hahahaha! Now unless you return to my fic... You stay that way!  
Gohan- hello sissy boy. Lets see if I can change that! (I activate his anger turning him into a evil, beserking monster that serves me) Now you serve me! Kill the fic creater if she dosn't give into my demands.  
Vegeta- (Throws in room with a very sexy full blodded saiyan. They come out later after one hour both breathing heavily and smiling) Now I know what you did in there. I have realesed a viras that turns you into evil Vegeta in three seconds, also you now are divorced from Bulma and foribly married to the saiyan chick.  
bulma- This must suck. Vegeta leaving you and all... Also I screwed up your ray. It makes you need to marry Raditz after I have said this code word. Monkey! (She then starts feeling a strange urge to go to Raditz) Thats for not doing as i say!  
Trunks, Goku- You are now evil! Until the author does what I say you stay that way!(I make evil)  
Chi-Chi- (Feeds to **Gohan**) Hahaha!

24- Now you see what you have really brought upon my wraith! My demands are this! Make sure that Bulma marries Raditz or bad horrible things shall happen to you! And as for Trunk's happy place.. (I point ray gun) you better hope things go well. Also I demand you review ask the andriods! And Gates of Darkness. Raditz's son out.

**Android 24: Ack!! Noooo! Mercy Please! (Gets on knees and begs)**

**Vegeta: How pathetic!**

**Android 24: Shut it, monkey-boy! (Reads 18 line) Ack! Run 18!**

**Android 18: Why!? (Gets turned into a dude) What the (Censored) I was just coming to help her, and besides, she dragged me here!**

**Gohan: What!! (Get's turned evil)**

**Android 24: But I thought we couldn't have anyone turned evil anymore!**

**Goku: It only works if the person doing that, says it when the people are here!**

**Android 24: Craaaaaaap!!!**

**Gohan: (Grabs 24) Okay!**

**Vegeta: Wha..(Gets thrown in room with sexy, full blooded saiyan women, then comes out with one woman both of which are smiling and breathing heavily)**

**Android 24: Vegeta! How could you!!??**

**Vegeta: (Get's turned evil and marries the saiyan woman)**

**Android 24: I have a way around this! (Sends off evil Vegeta and his saiyan woman to another planet, then brings in another Vegeta, from a few minutes before he was turned evil and dvorced Bulma)**

**Vegeta: What the heck just happened!?**

**Android 24: (Hides, Raditz's Son's Question) Nothing**

**Vegeta: Alright then.**

**Bulma: (Whispers to 24) Thanks!**

**Android 24: (Whispers back,) No prob.**

**Bulma: Well that did suck, but now I have basically the same one back! (Has an urge to go with Raditz, then leaves)**

**Android 24: This is getting to be a nuisance! (Brings in a new Bulma, the same way like Vegeta)**

**Bulma: What the heck...**

**Android 24: Don't ask! (Hides the statement)**

**Evil Gohan: (Still holding 24) Do what he says or else! (Points blast at her)**

**Trunks: Hey! Gte away from my wife!! (Gets turned evil, then points blast at 24)**

**Goku: (Does the same thing as Trunks)**

**Android 24: (Waves hand) Okay! Okay! The Bulma that just left is married, then one I brought in is not!! (Reviews Ask The Androids) There! (Elbows Gohan, then blasts him to bits)**

**Chi-Chi: Gohan!!!**

**Android 24: (Revives Gohan)**

**Gohan: What the heck happened!?**

**Android 24: You tried to kill me!**

**Gohan: Ooooooops sorry!**

**Android 24: No prob! Okay, i will review when I can!**

* * *

**Android 24: Well that's all for now!**

**Android 18: (Still a guy) I guess I should go back to Raditz's Son's Q&A, Hopefully he'll chance me back!**

**Android 24: Okay, bye 18! (Sends 18 through a portal)**

**Trunks: (Hugs 24) Since we're done...wanna go out?**

**Android 24: Alright! (Kisses Trunks)**

**All the boy except Trunks: Wait!**

**Android 24 and Trunks: Hmmmm?**

**Vegeta: What about us!**

**Goku and Gohan: Yeah! We're hungry too! (Stomachs grumble)**

**Android 24: (Sighs) Fine you can all come along. Bulma, wanna come!?**

**Bulma: Sure!**

**Andorid 24: Alright! After dinner, we are all going to a concert for my favorite singer!**

**Vegeta: And that would be!?**

**Android 24: (Conjures, front row seats) Hilary Duff!!**

**All the boys: NOOOOOO!!!**

**Bulma: Alright, it should be fun anyway, and Vegeta, if you want food, then you are coming.**

**Vegeta: Fine...**

**Android 24: (Smiling a huge smile) This is gonna be fun!! Let's go!! (Creates portal, then holds Trunks and walks through with everyone else)**

* * *

Well I hope you all liked this chap! And I have been to the Hilary Duff concert in real life, IT ROCKED!! Ahem, anyway R&A (Read and Ask) Until next time! Arigatto! ;-) 


	16. All's Fair in Games and War

**Trunks: (Holding icepack to forehead) Wow, did anyone get the number of that party that hit me last night? **

**Android 24: Well honey if you hadn't had all those beers, you wouldn't be in this position now would you? **

**Trunks: (Holds head in pain) Oh lord, be quiet, it hurts my head. **

**Vegeta: Wimp! **

**Android 24: Oh be quiet you, at least Trunks wasn't drunk enough that he took off all his clothes except for his briefs and danced on top of the bar...unlike "someone" I know! **

**Vegeta: (Face goes red) **

**Gohan: Why Must you two always fight? **

**Android 24: Because he's a Baka and it's fun! **

**Vegeta: I am not meant to be used for entertainment purposes! **

**Android 24: But you let Bulma do that. **

**Bulma: (Blushes) **

**Goku: Let's just start answering the questions! **

**Android 24: Okay! I wanna do the disclaimer so here we go **

**_Disclaimer: Dragonball, Dragonball Z and Dragonball GT Belong to the creators, I own nothing_ **

* * *

**Sailor Star Mars:**

Hmm.

(Cuts up Bulma and chichi with a sword, then fries the pieces with an energy blast)

(puts a spell on everyone, and anyone who enters the Q&A fic from this point onward, so they cant be turned evil for the rest of the Q&A fic) this time, Raditz's Son will NEVER be able to turn anyone evil.

I hope this helps, if it doesn't, I'm gonna be out of ideas.

Raditz's Son: sorry about this, but I can't have you making 24 stress out whenever you turn someone evil. If you stop doing it, I'll give you a box of cookies when I review the "Ask the Androids" fic, ok?

Ok, so now that's out of the way (I hope).

Goku: (gives fish) so what are you gonna do today?

Gohan: (hugs and gives lollypop) you are cool.

Vegeta: (gives lollypop) it's edible.

Mirai Trunks: (gives lollypop) how are you?

24: So what do you think of the spell I cast? This time, no matter what happens, Raditz's Son can't turn any of the people in this fic, or anyone who is yet to be in the fic, evil. This spell won't wear off until this Q&A fic ends, so it will last. Try paying Raditz's Son back, ok?

(blows up Bulma and Chichi 59623478658365873595638956238956894756206527858901091651065016501650165907563985347389501657055349165056137953050346953975697563975697375485647859659328746523874565845445457234895682347956879432568792345638279454 times) I seem to love blowing up those two to a point past infinity. The reason why is because 1: its fun; and 2: I hate those two sometimes, I hate chichi the most.

heheh(blows up chichi and Bulma 324986548582795628759255658265893467865893265385683265896538475643872965356837265872965823965825687956567895683926528356238956382965289356238658239563872965876832965865897265839275627389568327658326589236582793456389265836582796955678923658932659832658793265 times) well I felt like blowing them up past the point of infinity, but then I thought 'if I do that, this Q&A fic could go on forever'

Well that all from me. Until my next review, seeya!

**Chi-Chi and Bulma: (Get up then get their remaining pieces fried with an energy blast) **

**Android 24: Ouch!!! **

**Android 18: Nice one Mars! **

**Trunks and Gohan: 18! **

**Android 18: (Shrugs) **

**Android 24: (Revives Chi-Chi and Bulma) Thanks Mars! That will be very useful and it is very appreciated! **

**Everyone: Yeah! **

**Goku: (Takes fish) Thanks! Ummmmm, maybe I'll finish playing Oblivion when this chapter is done, I'm almost finished the game! **

**Android 24: (Pouts) He's only close to being done because he never stops playing it! **

**Goku: Well I need something to do when Clare's not here!! **

**Gohan: (Blushes and takes lollipop) Thanks! **

**Android 24: Gohan! Are you cheating on Videl with this woman!? **

**Gohan: N...No! **

**Android 24: Yes you are! **

**Gohan: NO I'M NOT! **

**Android 24: (Laughs) I'm just kidding Gohan, I know you're not. **

**Gohan: Oh...That was mean. **

**Android 24: You should know by now that that is where I get my kicks from. **

**Vegeta: (Takes Lollipop) ...It's appreciated human. **

**Trunks: Good (Takes lollipop) and that concert we went to wasn't that bad actually. **

**Vegeta: (Makes gagging noise) **

**Android 24: Oh come on Vegeta, Hilary Duff wasn't that bad, you were even bobbing your head to the beat. **

**Vegeta: I was trying to see if I could knock my brain out off my head so I could imitate the brainless wench! **

**Android 24: Vegeta! Be careful about what you say, or we could get sued! **

**Vegeta: Well at least we wouldn't be stuck here! **

**Android 24: Okay, well since Vegeta didn't like the concert, how did the rest of you like it! **

**Everyone except Vegeta: It was cool! **

**Android 24: There! Majority rules Vegeta, it was awesome! (Reads question) Thanks again Mars, I am extremely grateful although, I won't try to get back at Raditz's son, that's not right, besides, it was all in good fun, thanks again! **

**Bulma and Chi-Chi: (Get blown up more times then a calculator can calculate) **

**Android 24 and 18: (Laughs) **

**Android 24: I haven't had that big of a laugh in a while! **

**Android 18: Me neither! **

**Trunks: You two are so sick and twisted! **

**Android 24: And we all know how like me that way! **

**Trunks: (Blushes) **

**Android 24: Thanks for the review Mars! **

* * *

**Clare-stovold**

Chichi: Love to break the news to you but...Even Gohan thinks your a Harpy, remember, in the previous chapter you asked everyone if they thought you were a harpy and EVERYONE replied: YES YOU ARE! So get away from MY son! (punches)

Bulma: MORE GOLD STARS! (Throws 67540726854078367368 gold stars on top of Bulma) Ops! Sorry! They better not be to heavy...

Goku: YAY! (Whispers) Try to convince Gohan that im his new mum but to it gently...he fainted last time...hehehe...(Hugs and kisses)

Gohan: It's true, and you even said that the harpy was a harpy...(Makes it so he can't faint) Yea so I am your mum! (Hugs)

24: I gave roshi a nickname! He is now known as: The-Roshi-Perv!

18: Cool, did you have fun beating up The-Roshi-Perv?

Vegeta: Good boy! (Hugs) Now, I decided to be nice today, i got you your own Gravity-room! (Gets a capsule out and throws it to the floor and then it explodes into a big gravity room) :) I'm not all that bad...

Trunks: Everyone knows that you and 24 had 'it'...so remember to name it after me if it's a girl...XD

Goku again: (Still hugging and kissing...) You are the best guy a girl could have! I love you forever!

**Chi-Chi: (Pulls out Frying-Pan-Of-Doom and looks furious) is that true Gohan?! **

**Gohan: We...Well you see mom, you were a little ha...harsh when I was a kid, I mean...I never really got to hang out with my fr...Friends. **

**Chi-Chi: WHAT!!! (Tries to hit Gohan with the frying pan but is blasted into oblivion by 24) **

**Android 24: My lord, there is nothing I hate more then a mother who tries to control everything about their kids! **

**Gohan: Thanks 24...Although, couldn't you have just taken the pan away? **

**Android 24: ...Ooooops. **

**Gohan: O-O **

**Android 24: Oh well (Revives Chi-Chi) **

**Chi-Chi: (Gets punched by Clare as soon as she is revived) Son of a you lousy #$# **

**Android 24: Shove a sock in it you old (Censored) **

**Bulma: (Gets buried under all the stars then her head pops out) Yay!!!! Thanks!!!! **

**Goku: I'll try! (Gets kissed and hugged) **

**Android 24; Really!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I can't wait to go and torment him later! **

**Android 18: 24 and I had fun, he just couldn't stop screaming, and either he was in pain or... (Shudders) **

**Android 24: Ack!!! 18!!!! **

**Vegeta: (Receives G.R. Capsule) ...Thank you. **

**Trunks: Wh...What!!!! **

**Android 24: Oh Trunks don't worry; if I do get pregnant then you'll be the first to know. **

**Trunks: (Rolls eyes) Greeeeeat. **

**Goku: Thanks! I love you too. **

**Android 24: Bye Clare! **

* * *

**Maric:**

Okay if that's the way you all feel then consider this my last review. Good-bye forever.

**Android 24: Whatever you say Maric! Bye!! (Opens portal and grabs Maric by her wrist, throwing her through the portal) Have a nice time!!! **

**Goku: Where did you send her 24!? **

**Android 24: I sent her to the most horrible fate imaginable...I sent her into...A ROOM, WITH A MOOSE!!!! (Courtesy of Invader Zim) **

**Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! **

* * *

**Raditz's Son:**

Now you know the wraith of...ME!

Bulma and Vegeta- I won't do anything more to you except... (I bring in the other Vegeta and Bulma's that are married to new people) Meet your doubles. This is what your lives could be if you married the people these versions of you did. (The other's lives are very good)  
Gohan, Goku, Trunks- (Evil) Stay that way until I SAY SO OR YOU ALL DIE! And you can only kill Chi-Chi, and random people off of the street. Don't kill the author.  
Bulma with Raditz- How better of a life is it?  
Vegeta and Saiyan chick- How better of a life is it?  
18- Your lucky you were in my fic or you would have stayed a dude. Remember who your master is cuz the bombs from my fic are still in your head! BWHAHAHA!  
24- Now that this little matter is settled have a cake!(I give) Also great job keep up the work. And prepare to moove. Evil Trunks toke a job as my minion so I gave him a fortress. Enjoy!

**Bulma and Vegeta: (Looks at counterparts) **

**Android 24: Sorry Raditz's Son but Sailor Star Mars beat you to the punch and made it so you can't make anyone evil anymore no matter what **

**Other Bulma and Raditz: Good! **

**Other Vegeta and Saiyan Woman: Great! **

**Android 18: No one is my master, just because there's a bomb in me does not make you my master! **

**Android 24: 18! SHHHHHHH!! Do you WANT to get blown up?! **

**Android 18: No, just thought I should set things straight. **

**Android 24: Thanks for the cake and although Trunks isn't evil anymore, I'm sure he wouldn't mind helping you with other things. **

**Trunks: Why don't I get a say in this!? **

**Android 24: Because otherwise we don't get the new house! **

**Trunks: (Grumbles) Stupid work! **

**Android 24: Anyway, thanks for the review! **

* * *

**DeathGoblin:**

Gohan: Sends in Gohan from 'The Altered History of Gohan' this is who you could've been if you left your mother, and became a warrior

**Gohan: (Looks at counterpart) Well...I see your point! **

* * *

**Terrific Tina:**

Aww, how come you didn't answer all my questions? For the next one, can you just answer the ones you didn't? Please?

I don't know why everyone is always threatining authors who try osmething different! Don't listen to Maric! You keep doing this fic the way you want!

Vegeta: (gets the crap kicked out of him by Vegito and Gogeta)

Trunks: Really? Well, nice to know that you're straight. Hey, can you teach me how to use a sword?

Android 18: You're the best female character in DBZ! You have the most incredible attitude! Hey, were you ever attracted to Goku? Even though you had to kill him?

Gohan: Hi sweetie! I loved you in the fight with Cell, but thanks to Chi-Chi, you lost most of your fans! HOw do you feel about that?

24: I should have used that rant . . . I will next time! I'm sure you and Trunks will yourselves . . . see ya! gives a pizza and teleports off to Bejito-Sei

**Android 24: Oh dear Kami! I am so sorry!!! Anyway, let's answer the missing questions. (Reads statement) thanks Tina for the support! **

**Vegeta: (Gets crap beat out of him by Vegito and Gogeta) **

**Trunks: Yes I am straight and I could perhaps teach you how to use a sword (Takes Tina to a big, open part of the room and begins to show her how to use a sword) **

**Android 18: Thanks!! Uhhhhh no I was never attracted to Goku, but I was a little interested in...(Whispers) Gohan **

**Android 24: ... **

**Android 18: What? Are you sick 24, Aren't you going to blurt out what I just said? **

**Android 24: No, I heard you but I'm going to be considerate about something like this. **

**Android 18: Thanks! **

**Gohan: Thanks! I know, thanks to my mother I did, (Whispers) B-! That answer the question? **

**Android 24: Glad you liked the rant! Bye! **

* * *

**Android 24: Well seeing as how Trunks is busy with Tina, I guess that i'm gonna...go and...PLAY OBLIVION! (Makes a mad dash for the Xbox 360)**

**Goku: Hey!! (Chases after 24)**

**Bulma: How sad, they're fighting over a game!!**

**Vegeta; yeah but they're always pathetic so, it's nothing new**

**24 and Goku: (Fighting for the only Xbox 360 controller)**

**Android 24: Hey Goku, is that a needle on your shirt?!**

**Goku: What!!!**

**Android 24: (Pokes Goku in the eyes) Ha!!! You fell for it!! (Begins playing Oblivion)**

**Goku: Cheap shot!**

**Android 24: All's fair in games and war buddy!**

**Bulma: That's a new one.**

**Android 24: Anyway, see ya next time reviewers!!**


	17. A Late Wedding Present

**Android 24: (Runs in holding a piece of paper) GUYS!!!! **

**Everyone: (Looks at 24) What? **

**Android 24: I finally got my learners permit!!! Yay!!! **

**Vegeta: Oh great as if her being alive wasn't a problem, now we have to be worried about her being on the road. **

**Android 24: (Sticks tongue at Vegeta) FYI Vegeta, I passed the test without a single question wrong! **

**Gohan: But you're an Android, you can remember anything u want, isn't that cheating!? **

**Android 24: Yeah, but the Automotive association don't know that, and what they don't know can't hurt em right? **

**Bulma: Maybe not them directly but what about other drivers? **

**Android 24: Minor Details. **

**Everyone: (Anime sweat drop) **

**Android 24: Anyway, onto the question!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing resembling Dragonball and the likes! **

* * *

**Sailor Star Mars:**

cool fic so far, im loving it

(fries Chichi with energy blasts then kills her every time she is revived) lol

Bulma: I decided to give you a break from what I just did to Chichi. The reason why is because I just realised I hated Chichi more than you, and that you are cool.

24: I'm sparing Bulma the torture that I did to Chichi because she is cooler than Chichi

Bulma again: I'm so sorry that I did all that mean stuff to you! Please forgive me? (gives lollypop)

24 and 18: since im sparing bulma, can you give me some tips on how to kill Chichi, please?

Gohan: (hugs and gives lollypop) what did you do today?

(cuts up Chichi with a sword, then blasts the pieces of her that remain)

Future Trunks: You know, it was so cool when you cut Frieza into bits, then fried the pieces with an energy blast, I think that was awesome! Oh, and I thought it was also cool when you blasted a hole right through King Cold's chest, that was just totally awesome, lol. Oh, I almost forgot to give you this (gives lollypop). Also, can you kill Frieza again please?

(kills and blows up Chichi 45615431272415371423581432514539143564156156186279201498217421642716542165764276526512671261298059808940895189751894721872419821872765261256212765245641561671561781794189 times, then blasts a hole straight through her stomach, then destroys her feared frying pan of doom) whew.

24 again: did you know that I'm half saiyan? if you didn't, you do now.

Bulma again: (gives a whole pile of candy) Congrats on becoming another character on my list of "cool characters in dbz"

Chichi: hah, bulma's a character that i consider cool now, but you aren't (blasts 5-cent-coin-sized holes in her body and her head)

Goku: did you like the fish i gave you? have another one (gives fish) i guess fish happens to be one of the foods on your favourites list.

Vegeta: (gives lollypop) you are cool. I thought that the way you killed android 19 was awesome!

24 again: (gives lollypop) I love being nice to everyone except Chichi. I especially like being nice to you because you are the author, and since i dont feel like being mean to bulma any more, i thought 'to hell with being mean to her' so there you have it, i am now being nice to bulma.

Bulma again: I am going to be nice to you from now on, ok?

so from this point onwards, I will only be mean to chichi. seeya!

**Android 24: Thanks! **

**Chi-Chi: (Get killed more times then I can put in this chapter and has her frying pan destroyed) **

**Bulma: I'm not sure weather to be flattered or be worried about her changing her mind next chapter. **

**Android 24:Just go with it Bulma, Go ahead and do what you like Mars, doesn't matter to me, just so long as I get to watch! (Revives Chi-Chi) **

**Bulma: Hey!!! I forgive you...I guess. **

**Android 24 and 18: Absolutely! **

**Android 24: Why not cut her intestines and hang her with 'em!? **

**Android 18: Or turn her into a man! Make her feel what i had to go through!!! **

**Chi-Chi: Hey!!! **

**Goku: (Takes lollipop and licks it then thinks hard) Hmmmmmm, I finished Oblivion and kicked Vegeta's Butt at DBZBT2! **

**Vegeta: You cheated!!! **

**Goku: Suuuuuure, what ever! **

**Trunks: Thanks! (Takes lollipop) Sure I can if 24... **

**Android 24: Say no more! (Brings in a Alternate Dimension Frieza) **

**Frieza: Where am I!? **

**Android 24 and Trunks: (Both do that weird sliding thing and appear in front of Frieza with their arms crossed and sinister smiles on their faces) You're in your worst nightmare! **

**Trunks: May I!? **

**Android 24: Sure, just leave the head for me, it will make a nice wall decoration. **

**Trunks: Sure! (Cuts Frieza to bits as everyone watches with wide eyes) **

**Android 24: Nice job Trunks! (Picks up Frieza's severed head and mounts it on the wall) There. No i didn't know you're half Saiyan Mars **

**Bulma: (Gets buried under the candy) Thanks!!! **

**Chi-Chi: So?!!? (Gets blasted) **

**Android 24: (Walks around Chi-Chi's dead body, marveling Mars's marksmanship) Nice shots Mars! **

**Goku: It was good, especially the way 24 cooked it! **

**Android 24: Thanks Goku! **

**Goku: No prob! (Takes new fish) Thanks! **

**Vegeta: (Takes lollipop) Thanks...I liked it too. **

**Android 24: There, now we have something in common Vegeta! we both get pleasure from others pain! **

**Vegeta: That's not a similarity! **

**Android 24: Actually my dictionary says it is so ha!!!! **

**Android 24: (Gets lollipop) Yay! A lollipop!!! Ahhhhhhh i see your point. **

**Bulma: Works for me. **

**Everyone except Chi-Chi: Bye! **

* * *

**Death Goblin:**

Vegeta: You had the potential to surpass Goku, but you blew it in the hyperbolic time chamber. You were stronger than him after you became a super Saiyan until then.

Mirai Trunks: Did you ever have a crush on Android 17 or Gohan?

Bulma: What happened that made you leave Yamcha for Vegeta?

Gohan: Have you ever had a crush on Android 16, Cell or Vegeta?

**Vegeta: I'm stronger the Kakarot no matter what! **

**Android 24: Vegeta, when will you face facts that you are the SECOND strongest person on Earth? **

**Vegeta: Never, because im not! **

**Android 24: That's true, Im the second strongest!! You're third! **

**Vegeta: (Mouth opens and closes continuously) **

**Trunks: Why do I get these types of questions? No I did not; I have never had a crush on anyone of the male gender. **

**Bulma: He was being a gigantic jerk to me such as always being late for our dates, and that's even if he remembered to come or if he was sneaking around my back with a hussy! **

**Android 24: Bulma!!! Language!!! **

**Gohan: Same answer as Trunks...No **

* * *

**Raditz's Son:**

Dang it! I love evil!

Trunks- (Brainwashes so he is a Dark gothic person) Hahaha! Gothic Person.  
18- You are my servent! Bow before me or die!  
Goku- Were realated! How do you feel that your talking to your evil nephew?  
Gohan- I'm your cousin. Feer me of die!  
Bulma- (Brings in Bulma thats married to Raditz in) Talk to her and see if you would like the wonderful Raditz!  
24- Thats all 4 now. Keep it up!

**Trunks: What!! (Anime cloud appears and disappears, revealing a Trunks with Black hair, Gothic shorts and a shirt, a tattoo on his arm and a nose piercing along with all the gothic makeup and other things) **

**Bulma: What have you done to my son!? **

**Android 24: No way I'm getting into bed with that tonight!! **

**Android 18: Fine, blow me up, 24 with just revive me! **

**Goku: You don't seem that evil...just misguided. **

**Gohan: Like im afraid of a pip-squeak like you **

**Bulma: Fine (Begins talking to alternate self) Nope, not really **

**Android 24: Get back here and change my husband back! (Chases after Raditz's Son) **

* * *

**Clare-stovold:**

Chichi: Cough-Harpy-Cough! Now, let me explain all the good things i am and your not...(Knocks her out)

Gohan: I give you candy (Gives giant lollypop), I don't suffocate you with homework, i shall let you train whenever you want with me or Goku :) and also, you don't have to worry about the whole parent-embarassing-you-in-public thing :D (Hugs)

Bulma: MORE GOLD STARS! (Throws an everlasting pile of stars next to her) Infinate stars this time XD!

Goku: Someone came up to me today and said that you were stupid :( So i punched them really hard in the face and told them never to insult my perfectly hansome Goku ever again :) (Hugs and kisses forever)

24 and Trunks: Lol...hm...(Gives a lovley car complete with a colour of your choice, one of those sun roof things, big stereo, plasma screen TV in the back along with a hot tub) XD consider it as a late wedding gift... :)

18: Guess what i gave The-Roshi-Perv!! I gave him a bomb and told him it was something good! HAHAHAHAHA! LOL (Everyone hears a loud explosion in the background and Roshi yelling very bad words)...crap...im in trouble...MEH! LOL

Vegeta: Now, are you having fun with the G.R or did you break it? I feel like training...wait a sec, i got my own G.R LOL (Capsule explodes and a G.R appears) Ok, now i can set it to 58678475465407368547368540726402672 X Earth gravity and start training (Does so)

Goku again: (Still hugging and kissing) Whats your favourite colour?

**Chi-Ci: (Get's knocked out) **

**Gohan: Remember im a grown man, but as long as you let me train with you and dad with whenever I want, I can finally begin to take time off from work...I like you!! (Takes Giant Lollipop) Thanks!!! **

**Chi-Chi: (Wakes up) What happened? What did she say Gohan! **

**Gohan: (Lies) I told her that no one could replace you! **

**Chi-Chi: That's my boy, always defending his mother. **

**Bulma: Yay!!! (Begins swimming in the stars) **

**Android 24: This is more fun then playing on the speech function with my Macintosh!!! (Courtesy of Family Guy) **

**Goku: Thanks Clare!!! **

**Android 24: (Puts all Bulma's stars in numerous amounts of capsules then sees car and shrieks) Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!!!! **

**Android 18: (Laughs hysterically when the loud explosion is heard) Nice!!! **

**Vegeta: Fine train at that amount of gravity and ill be there to scrape you off the floor!! **

**Android 24 and Goku: Bye Clare!! **

**Gothic Trunks: (Pulls out a smoke) Anyone got a lighter? **

**Android 24: (Slaps smoke out Trunks' hand) **

* * *

**Terrific Tina:**

Goku: Hi! Were you ever attracted to Android 18?

Gohan: You have gained my respect by calling Chi-Chi that. Were you ever attracted to Erasa? You are cool again. Accept Clare as your mother! She'll be better than the Harpy (hugs him and gives him a cake)

Trunks: Thanks! You're a great teacher! Now I have another weapon to use against Vegeta! Who taught you to use a ssword anyway?

Vegeta: (uses the same move Trunks used against Freeza)

Bulma: Did you ever like the Harpy as a friend?

Chi-Chi: Your son, or should I say Clare's son is better off without you!

Android 18: I dare you to kick Vegeta's butt! If you need help, Vegito is available!

**Goku: Not really. **

**Gohan: I feel good about saying that too. **

**Chi-Chi: Saying what Gohan? **

**Gohan: About what a wonderful mother you are! **

**Chi-Chi: You're such a nice boy, I raised you right, I did. **

**Gohan: At one point I was attracted to Erasa but now, we're just friends **

**Trunks: It was self taught. **

**Vegeta: (Get's killed the same way Trunks killed Frieza.) **

**Android 24: (Revives Vegeta) **

**Bulma: yes she is my friend, even if she can be annoying at times. **

**Chi-Chi: My son likes me better then that wench!!! **

**Gohan: (To self) yeah right **

**Android 18: Okay... (Kicks Vegeta's Butt really badly) There, that was fun. **

* * *

**The King SSJ5:**

suddenly, Super Buu, Broly, Cooler, and Duff-Man teleport to the story. King SSJ5 seems to be the leader of the group, as he teleports in front of them. He is seems to have fur on his skin, like SSJ4, only white, and his hair is spiked up like Broly in LSSJ. He has a royal blue aura around him, and on his head, floats a halo-like crown. On his neck is a necklace like Broly's, only with 17's head dangling on a rope on it

Broly: RAH! BROLY HATE KAKAROT and ANDROIDS!

Duff-Man: OH YEAH! Androids are lame! Cause..Duff-Man, said so!

King: Yes, we all do..and remember what I told you about using "I", Broly. Anyway, we are here to inform you that since I am the King, and an SSJ5, I have deecred Androids SUCK...hard. So, I have formed the Android Haters.

Buu: We hunt down Androids...cause they SUCK!

King: Not only have I come here to leave your sought-after reviews, I will also give you a one-time warning...DO NOT...FK WITH US. Kapeesh?  
-  
Now onto questions and Android slaughter

Goku: (gives him buffet of endless food)

Chi-Chi: (punts her like a football into a pit of lava)MWAHAHAHAHA!

Trunks: (gives him better sword)

Vegeta: You suck almost as hard as Androids. KING BLASTER x900! (a blue orb forms in his hand, and many ki blasts rocket directly torwards his...nads.)

Bulma: I'm a way better man than that Veggie-freak over there.. (flexes his muscles) OH YEAH! Duff-Man likes blue hair!

Duff-Man: OH YEAH! He totally stole my line!

**Android 24 and 18: Hey!!!!!! We don't suck!!!! **

**Goku: Thanks!!! (Begins eating) **

**Chi-Chi: (Gets punted into lava) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! IT BURNS!!!!! **

**Gothic Trunks: Thanks! (Begins swinging sword wildly and cuts off Vegeta's head) Oooooops **

**Android 24: (Face turns red with laughter) BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! (Revives Vegeta) **

**Vegeta: i do not!! (Gets killed...AGAIN!!!) **

**Android 24: If i was paid for ever time i revived someone, i would be richer then Bulma! (Revives Vegeta) **

**Bulma: (Begins drooling at the sight of King's muscles) HUMMINA HUMMINA!!! **

**Vegeta: Woman!!!! **

**Bulma: Sorry!!!! **

* * *

**Android 24: Anyway since it's the end of the chapter, I can finally do this!! (Turns Trunks back to normal)**

**Trunks: Thanks 24!! **

**Bulma: Yes thank you! **

**Android 24: No prob!! **

**Gohan: (Begins looking at 24 and Trunks' new car) Nice car! **

**Android 24: O yeah, our new car!!! (Begins exploring the cars interior) Hmmmmmm, what's this button do!? (Presses a red button, making huge speakers pop out of the car) Ack!!! (Begins looking around the car more and comes back out with a microphone) I...I think that this I s a karaoke function I activated...o well might as well try it! (Turns on machine and pops in Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson) **

**Vegeta: Oh dear Kami, It's going to sing!!! (Covers ears) **

**Trunks: She's actually really good guys...just listen! **

**Android 24: (Begins to sing Because of You) **

* * *

Authors Note: Hope you liked the chapter everyone...I finally have my learners permit!! Yay1!! Until next time Arigatto:-) 


	18. Another Authors Note

_**Authors Note:**_ Hi There everyone….I've been getting a lot of PMs lately from people concerned about this fic and so I just want to let you know that I have not….repeat NOT abandoned this fic….I've just had a busy week because school is starting in a few days and I have had to get ready for it so have no fear. I am planning on updating in a day or two so see you then:-)


	19. Another Voting Session

**Android 24: (Walks in holding a plastic bag with the leeters EB on it)**

**Goku: Hey 24...whats in the bag?**

**Gohan: Yeah**

**Android 24: (reaches into the bag and pulls out a Xbox 360 game) This is a game called...**

**Vegeta: (Swipes game out of 24's hand and gets wide eyed) Bio-Shock!!!!**

**Eveyone: O-O**

**Android 24: Yes...it is...how do you know about it Vegeta!?**

**Vegeta: I...uh...(clears throught) Read about it...it's supposed to be decent**

**Bulma: He would not shut up about the damned game...it was always him saying how great it's supposed to be and how he wished he could play it.**

**Vegeta: Shut up woman!**

**Android 24: Oh Vegeta...it's no problem if you want to play it...just as soon as we do our questions from our reviewers.**

**Vegeta: I knew there was a catch!**

**Android 24: You know me too well Vegeta! Now...onto the disclaimer! (Pulls out starws)**

* * *

**_A While Later:_**

**Android 24: Alright 18...you get to do the disclaimer this time!!**

**Android 18: (Sighs) If I must.**

**_Disclaimer: Android 24 owns nothing related to Dragonball, DBZ and DBGT in any way, shape or form._**

**Android 24: Alright...QUESTION TIME!!!!!**

**Everyone: (Falls over anime style)**

* * *

**dra****gonlord:**

-looks around the room-  
everyone must say their most embarising moment in life.

**Android 24: hmmmmm...my most ebarassing moment was when me and Trunks first started...you know...and i nearly blew his head off with an energy blast.**

**Vegeta: My most dishonoring moment was when the Onna made me wear that disgraceful pink garment.**

**Bulma: Mine was when I gave Trunks, Bra's school bag and Bra's, Trunks' bag.**

**Gohan: When I was in highschool, I called one of my professors Mom!**

**Goku: Mine was when I married Chi-Chi in the first place!**

**Android 18: I've never been emberassed**

**Chi-Chi: My most emberassing moment was wehn Goku admitted to not knowing what Marriage really was, and he admitted it at our wedding!**

**Trunks: My most eberassing moment was what mom said...when she mixed my and Bra's school bags up.**

* * *

**Sailor Star Mars:**

nice so far!

24: I was actually going to start my own Q&A today, but I decided to put it in the Mermaid Melody section since the DBZ section has more than 3 Q&A fics and the mermaid melody section has none whatsoever.

18: hmm, i think ill try your suggestion and 24's suggestion in this chapter.

Chichi: (turns into a man) you have to stay that way until the end of the chapter.

Bulma: (gives protection sphere) this way you are protected against all kinds of torture.

hmm  
(blasts ten-cent-coin-shaped holes all over Chichi's body and head) this is really fun.

Vegeta: (gives lollypop) the way you killed andriod 19 was really cool. i loved how you ripped off his arms. can you kill android 19 again? please?

Future Trunks: Yay, you killed frieza again. this is cool.

24: If you were to bring frieza in, I'll pick fights with frieza every chapter, with you deciding the outcome, ok?

Goku: (gives lollypop and fish) the way you defeated frieza was cool, but the way Trunks killed Frieza was a little better. However, I absolutely LOVED the way you killed Kid Buu. Can you kill frieza, please?

(blasts 20-cent-coin shaped holes though chichi's body and head randomly, without looking)

24: you can evaluate to see if i hit and killed chichi, and where i hit her, since i wasn't looking.

Gohan: (hugs and gives lollypop) I absolutely LOVED the way you killed cell, it was so cool.

Bulma: (throws random gold stars next to her) I loved seeing you swimming in the gold stars Clare gave you, so I decided to give you some gold stars.

Chichi: (cuts her intestines out of her body and hangs her with them, then, as a precaution, blasts 50-cent-coin-shaped holes through her body and head randomly without looking, then blasts the intestine-rope)

24: I was just taking a precautionary measure, can you check to see if it was overkill or not?

(blasts 10-dollar-note-shaped holes through chichi's body and head)  
that's all from me, i gotta get to work on the first chapter of my own Q&A, since i'm still working on said chapter, ill post it when I am finished though, look for it soon, ok? seeya!

**Android 24: Congrats to you Mars! I read it and it's good even if I haven't watched or heard of the show...hope it goes as good if not better then my fic:-)**

**Android 18: Good!**

**Chi-Chi: What!? (Gets turned into a guy)**

**Bulma: (Takes sphere) Thanks!**

**Chi-Chi: (Gets ten-cent-coin shaped and twenty-cent-coin shaped holes blasted through himself and is then brutally murdered in some ways even I haven't thought of)**

**Android 24: Nice! (Revives Chi-Chi)**

**Chi-Chi: Hey!! I'm still a guy!!**

**Android 24: Would you prefer to be dead!?**

**Chi-Chi: No.**

**Vegeta: Thank you. (Takes lollipop) Sure i can...if 24 will bring him in for me.**

**Android 24:Sure! (Brings in Android 19) There!**

**Vegeta: DIE!!!!!!! (Kills Android 19 the same way he did last time)**

**Future Trunks: Thanks...it was fun!**

**Android 24: I'll could think about it...I might bring in Videl or Pan first but I will think about it.**

**Goku: Thanks! (Takes lollipop and fish) Uhhhhh...**

**Android 24: Say no more! (Brings in Frieza)**

**Frieza: Not again!!!**

**Goku: (Kills Frieza) How was that!?**

**Chi-Chi: (Dies by getting 20-buck-bills sized blasts blown through her)\**

**Android 24: (Circles Chi-Chi's dead body looking over the shots) Nice shots! (Revives Chi-Chi)**

**Android 18: Yeah!**

**Android 24: Bye-Bye Mars!**

* * *

**Clare-stovold:**

Chichi: (Extremely sarcastic) Too bad i can't convince Gohan how much better  
i am than you (Winks to Gohan) but that means i can knock you out more often!  
(Knocks out again)

Gohan: Hehehehehe! She never suspects a think! (High-fives) More candy for  
you! (Gives more candy that won't rot his teeth) Don't worry, its special  
candy, you can have as much as you want!

Goku: (Hugs and kisses) YEY!

Vegeta: (Is training perfectly fine at 58678475465407368547368540726402672 X  
Earth gravity) What was that Vegeta? I'm too busy training to listen to your  
insane blabbing. (The look on his face! Priceless! Ha!)

Bulma: LMAO! (Gives more gold stars than she's ever seen) You can trade them  
in for powers like Vegeta as well, such as flying, big bang attack, final  
flash Ect. and its only 100 gold stickers for each super power (Bulma's total  
in gold stars: 578436743268594072685407268540267) Wow, i think you can over  
power Vegeta!

24 and Trunks: Liking the car? I thought you might, it's specially made:D  
WOOT! (Gives lollypops)

18: YEP! And then The-Roshi-Perv came chasing after me so i threw  
657840735027 Ki attacks at him! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! (High fives) Now his has  
30-degree burns all over! Woohoo!

Goku again: (Hugs and kisses again)

**Chi-Chi: Thats right! (Gets knocked out)**

**Gohan: Yeah! (High-fives Clare) Thanks!!! (Takes special candy)**

**Goku: Hi!!! (Gtes kissed and hugged)**

**Vegeta: (Mouth is hanging open) You're cheating somehow!!**

**Bulma: Really!?!? (Trades in starts for the ability to fly) I think I'll start with that. (Starts flying around)**

**24 and Trunks: Thanks, we love it!!!**

**Android 18: (Begins rolling on the floor while laughing hysterically) Nice!!!**

**Goku: I love you Clare! (Begins kissing Clare)**

* * *

**Raditz's Son:**

hahaha! Feel my wraith!

Goku- Misguided? i'll show you misguided! (Beats the life out of Goku.) Misguided huh. Ohh dad has a message for you... (Flips Goku off) See yeah at the familey get together!

Gohan- (Breaks every bone is his body.) Now I'm a pipsquick? Who has every bone broken? hahah!  
Bulma- This is the real Trunks! I have proof! (Pulls out pills labled Trunk's Brain washer) Haha! Proof of the brief familey conspericy!

Vegeta- Know you can relate to a real son.

Trunks- (Gives lighter) I don't approve smoking... (Gives cloak ,and evil sword.) (And if anyone changed him back I change him bakc to evil.)

18- Listen! I'm your boss and I say you ain't going anywere! And (Makes so that if I blow her up she can't ever come back.) But... I am sorry that I've been mean. Countinue working for me and 24 and I won't kill you. (Gives a basket of goodies)  
24- That is you real husband! Deal with it! But I propose a deal. You keep him Gothic and I'll give you... a new car! Keep it up! And remember fear the evil of Raditz's son! Ohh and the car double's as a hover car!

**Android 24: Hi!**

**Goku: (Gets beat to a pulp) Yes you are (Coughs up blood and gets flipped the bird) Hey!!**

**Gohan: (Gets every bone broken)**

**Android 24: Ouch!!!!**

**Gohan: You're a pipsqueek because you hurt people na dtry to make themn fear you!**

**Android 24: (Fixes Gohan's Bones) There!**

**Gohan: Thanks!**

**Bulma: Ack!!! (Tries to take pills but Raditz's Son is too tall) Give me those!**

**Android 24: Bulma! How could you!**

**Bulma: It's a lie!!!**

**Trunks: What's this for!? (****Takes the new cloak and sword) Thanks...i guess (Gets turned Gothic again and starts smoking)**

**Android 24: Oh dear god!! Not again!!!!! Uhhhh I don't think so!!! No deal!! (Turns Trunks back and makes it so nothing can ever be done to change him into anything else)**

**Android 18: Fine...**

* * *

**Bardock's Third Son:**

Hello Again  
Chi-Chi- Will you still love me after the spell put on kakarot is destroyed?  
Goku- Say hello to(Godzilla Crushes him)  
Vegeta- Wazzup (Evil smile and master cheif comes and kills him with smg)  
Bulma- Raditz would be good for you because when nappa was killed the next time vegeta smiled because he had a new man KAKAROT!  
Trunks- (Checks him with scouter) Aw hell, maybe I should round up a couple of grannys to fight.  
24- Your'e invited to the wedding.  
Goodbye everybody (Looks at convenant dropship and grabs a assault rile and jumps up)

**Chi-Chi: What spell!?**

**Goku: Eeeep!! (Gets crushed)**

**Vegeta: Gah!!!! (Gets shot)**

**Bulma: Where do you come up with this stuff!?**

**Trunks: Sorry?**

**Android 24: Wedding!? What wedding?! (Revives Goku and Vegeta)**

**Everyone: Bye**

* * *

**Terrific Tina:**

24: Words cannot describe how much I love this! Bring in Vegito and Gogeta as your next guests!

Goku: When you found out that Gohan wasn't stronger after those 7 years because of the harpy, how did you feel about her?

Gohan: Fight the power Gohan! You can free yourself of the harpy's rule. And start training again!

Trunks: Do you know any other cool moves with a sword?

Vegeta: I hate you! (uses the Big Bang kamehameha attack on him)

Bulma: Instead of Vegeta, maybe you should be with Gogeta! He's got some Goku in him too, so he should be better than the PrincESS of all Saiyans!

Chi-Chi: (kills her and then kills her soul) That should take care of that.

Android 18: How did you feel wwhen you broke Vegeta's arm? It felt good, huh?

**Android 24: Goodness...so many more requests for new prisoners...i mean "guests"**

**Goku: Quite frankly...I wanted to kill the B-!**

**Gohan: But I like the way I am now! (Whispers) Don't worry...Clare's already offered to train me with her and dad!**

**Trunks: Sure! (Does alot of coll moves)**

**Vegeta: (Gets killed) **

**Android 24: Hahahahaha!!!! (Revives vegeta)**

**Bulma: Maybe..but that would just seem a little weird...sleeping with practically two men at the same time!**

**Chi-Chi: Uh oh! (Gets her body and soul killed)**

**Android 24: No problem! (Brings in a Chi-Chi a few minutes before she was killed)**

**Android 18: it felt really good...i'd do it again if 24 weren't here!**

* * *

**barryc10:**

I Like this story. Could you please add Pan, I have a couple of questions I'd like to ask her.

Anyway:

Chi-Chi: Who in all the Otherworld, thought to name you Chi-Chi, I mean, one of the meanings is a woman's upper unmentionables. (Kills Chi-Chi 300,0 times. Then uses spell to revive her as uncurable zombie.)

Trunks: I understand your position on your father's pride, but he needs to know that although you surpassed him in strength, he could still beat you in battle. Strength AND speed, are needed in a fight and his pride won't be damaged if he knows he can still beat you. have loolipop

Vegeta: pride isn't everything, even for a saiyan (gets hit in the stomach.) Wh, what...was...that...for. (falls to ground unconsious.)

**Android 24: Not bad idea...i'll consider it :-)**

**Chi-Chi: It means what!!!!!???? (Gets killed and then gets turned into a zombie)**

**Trunks: Uhhhhh...Thanks? (Takes lollipop)**

**Vegeta Oh yeah!? (Punches barryc10 in the stomach, knocking hi out)**

**Android 24: VEGETA!!!!! HOW COULD YOU!!!! (Sends barryc10 home)**

**Vegeta: Oh well.**

**Android 24: Oh well!!!! Oh well!!!!???? (Begins fighting Vegeta)**

**Bulma: While 24 and Vegeta are fighting R&A (Read and Ask!!)**

* * *

Authors Note: Hi there Reviewers! Anway I just wanted to let you know that since school is around the corner...it may take a bit longer for me to update...I will update though so never fear...also...due to the high volumes of character requests, I have decided to start another voting session!! Right now we have Pan, Videl, Vegito, Gogeta, Fireza, Cell and Android 17! So cast your votes in your next reviews...Arigatto:-)


	20. 100 Reviews! YAY!

**Vegeta: (Puts down Xbox 360 controller) Done!! **

**Android 24: (Looks at Vegeta with a shocked expression on her face) you're finished Bioshock already!? **

**Vegeta: Of course and not only that but i harvested all the little brats for the so called "Adam" **

**Android 24: You killed the Little Sisters!!!?? **

**Vegeta: Of course I did...they weren't even real children anymore after what had been done to them. **

**Android 24: When I start my file, I'm planning on saving them and then see what happens! **

**Vegeta: Just shows how weak you are! **

**Everyone: Enough!! **

**Android 24: Alright, Alright!! **

**Android 18: 24, are there more questions? **

**Android 24: Yes and not only that...we have gone past the 100 reviews mark!!! (Pulls a sting that appears out of nowhere, making confetti and balloons fall down) **

**Everyone: YAY!!!! **

**Android 24: And as a part of this special occasion, I have reserved Hilary Duff, JoJo, and Kelly Clarkson to come and sing for us! **

**All the girls: (Girly shrieks) **

**All the guys: (Sarcastically) Yay... **

**Android 24: Oh perk up you guys...i know you at least like Hilary Duff, somewhat. **

**Trunks: I guess...she's okay, but i prefer the rock type music. **

**Android 24: That's why I also reserved Avril Lavigne to sing as well. **

**Trunks: YAY!!!!! (Looks around at everyone who's giving him odd looks) Ahem...I mean... I guess that's better then nothing. **

**Android 24: Alrighty then...lets get on with the reviews!! **

**Vegeta: Please don't say that word again...it's so childish! **

**Android 24: What word? "Alrighty"? **

**Vegeta: Yes! It only makes me hate you more! **

**Android 24: Oh Vegeta...you know you like me...somewhere in that icy heart of yours! **

**Gohan: 24, Stay focused! Questions!! **

**Android 24: Oh yeah...thanks Gohan!! (Pulls out straws) Straw time!!! **

**

* * *

**

_**A While Later:**_

**Android 24: Goku You got the short straw...please do the disclaimer. **

**Goku: You Got it! **

**_Disclaimer: _Android 24 does not own any rights to Bioshock in anyway, she does own a copy of the game but that's it. She is also in no way associated with Hilary Duff, JoJo, Kelly Clarkson or Avril Lavigne and does not own anything related to DB, DBZ, or DBGT. **

**Android 24: Pretty long disclaimer don't you think? **

**Goku: Well you wanted me to do it so I did what I thought was** **necessary. **

**Android 24: What ever...ON TO THE QUESTIONS!!! **

**Everyone: (falls down Anime style) **

**Android 24: That's twice that has worked now! **

**

* * *

**

**Raditz's Son:**

hello!

Gohan- Accually, I'm taller,and stronger than you. I only make you and Goku fear me cuz where realetd. I'm nice to most other people. Now lets cut to the chase. you made my dad die. I'm ticked. Prepare to fight to the death! Dark flash bomber! (Jumps in air fires about twenty blasts at Gohan then teleports infront of Gohan and fires a long energy blast through him killing him)  
Goku- Why did you kill my dad! Tell me now. And tell me why you never apolagized to dad and me! Also... I am not misguided just allittle crazy.  
Vegeta- You like 360 games? Finnally a real saiyan! (Gives a 360, with Halo 1,2,3 and Oblivian) Have fun!  
Trunks- (Fixes DnA so he isn't a wimpy son of a B,m and he acts like a real saiyan) Haha! No more pills for you!  
18- See I'm a nice boss. I havn't truied to kill you for 3 chapters. Now go have fun! (Gives a credit card)  
24- So your having another charecter added huh? Well I want Frieza. Not 17 and Cell! I need them! Bye Bye!  
Gohan again- I have some news for you... Pan isn't your child! She is Vedels, and Yamcha's! How do you feel now? (Gives DnA results proving I'm right) Hahaha!

**Gohan: Fine, you're on!! (Sees energy blasts come flying for him) EEEEP!!! (Gets killed) **

**Android 24: (Revives Gohan) **

**Goku: I killed him because he was trying to take over and/or destroy the Earth! I would have apologized but as you can guess, I've never been to the Underworld. **

**Vegeta: Thank you Boy! (Takes games and looks at them, a devilish grin slowly creeping up his face) **

**Android 24: (Whispers to everyone but Vegeta) I think we may need to do a video game intervention soon! **

**Everyone except Vegeta: (Nods in agreement) **

**Trunks: OWWWWWW!!!! (Looks around blankly then has a huge Vegeta grin appear) Anyone up for a fight!? **

**Android 24: I'm fine with him being that way...so long as it's not the whole Gothic thing again. **

**Android 18: Thank you for that! (Takes card) Guess where the girls are going after the celebration! **

**All the Girls: Yay!!!! New Clothes!!!! **

**Android 24: (Takes out tally sheet and puts a check beside Frieza's name) Alrighty then, a vote for Frieza!! **

**Vegeta: WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SAYING THAT!!! **

**Gohan: WHAT!!!!???? (Takes DNA results) Although this seems real, it would be very easy for you to alter this...until i have more evidence, i will be unable to believe you. **

**

* * *

**

**Terrific Tina:**

OMG! I am so sorry! I thought I had reveiwed this! Oops...

24: Like I said before, AMAZING! I vote for Vegito and Gogeta! Just keep in mind that Vegito's mine! (gives death-glare to all Vegito fan-girls)

Goku: How did you feel when Gohan refused to show his true strenght against Cell?

Gohan: I saw Android Explosion and I ahve to say this: YOU IDIOT! WHY DIDN'T YOU FIGHT CELL EARLIER! YOU WOULD HAVE SAVED US ALL A LOT OF PAIN!

Trunks: Cool! I think I got it! Also, nice job on beating the Androids back in your timeline. Where did you come up with that Heat Dome attack against Cell?

Vegeta: DIE! (final-flashes him)

Bulma: Gogeta'll also be just as good as BOTH of them in bed! What more do you want?

Chi-Chi: Darn it! (kills her and every Chi-Chi in the past and future and in other dimensions) Whew! Let's see her come back from that! Oops, almost forgot! (kills their souls as well)

Android 18: Do it again! 24 can't interfere!

**Android 24: Moshi Moshi Tina! (Hello Tina) No problem...thanks im glad you like it! (Takes out sheet and puts a check beside Vegito and Gogeta's names) **

**Goku: I felt a bit disappointed but i also understood why he didn't want to...he was just a kid if you recall and he shouldn't have had to go through anything that he went through. **

**Gohan: Gomen! (Bows head) I apologize but please be mindful that I was just a child and was and still am not a fan of fighting and killing! **

**Trunks: Thank you! It was very satisfying to put them through the pain they put millions of people through! **

**Android 18: Hey!!! **

**Trunks: Not you, you stupid Android! As for the heat dome attack, it was a spur of the moment type attack. **

**Vegeta: (Dies) **

**Android 24: (Revives Vegeta) **

**Vegeta: Thank you Android. **

**Android 24: No Problemo! **

**Bulma: Uhhhhh, I still have a sick image of me, Vegeta AND Goku in bed together, sorry but it just doesn't seem right. **

**Chi-Chi: (Gets every part of her, past present and Future and her soul destroyed) **

**Android 24: Darn it...this is gonna be a bit more difficult but can be solved none the less! (Brings in a child version of Chi-Chi, then speeds up the age process and gives her the original Chi-Chi's memories) There! **

**Android 18: Gomen...do what again? **

**

* * *

**

**barryc10: **

I'm back with more questions.

24: Thanks for saving me. I thought Vegeta would have killed me. By the way, could you ask Vegito how he felt fighting Super Gohan Buu?

Goku: Why do you put up with such a B-? (references Vegeta.)

Vegeta: (blasts bowling ball sized hole through his chest, Obliterating his heart and lungs for revenge) Take that over-proud Saiyan.

Bulma: What is your obsession to undergarment names? (Gives 10 Platinum Stars) these can be used to give you any power of your choice for 10 stars a piece.

Trunks: By the way, I tested your USS2 against Super Vegeta on Budokai tenkaichi 2. His pride wasn't hurt. (gives lollipop and mysterious gyft.) The gift is on me.

Chi-Chi: (gets turned to normal from any affliction she may have) You see, I care. (Aside) I really don't.

Gohan: I'll train you to use attacks you've never seen before, if you want. (gives training card.) Here's my card.

Android 18: How often do you wish Kuririn was stronger than he was?

Got to go now. Oh, (Blasts Chi-Chi 100,0 times over her body, Killing her.) see ya. Oh, 1 more thing, Goku, here. (throws Goku zombie rifle.) That allows you to turn Chi-Chi into a Zombie if she doesn't agree to what you want. ( Flies off before Vegeta and Chi-Chi are revived.

**Android 24: That's good...we love questions!! **

**Everyone: We don't...you do! **

**Android 24: No problem...anything for a reviewer...Ummmm sure I can ask him...if he gets enough votes to be brought in. **

**Goku: I don't...if you recall a while back, i killed him for treating me like crap for all those years. **

**Vegeta: (Gets holes blasted through him) **

**Android 24: OH MY GOD!!!!! I GOT BLOOD ON MY NEW HEELS!!!! (Revives Vegeta) I hope you're happy! You got your filthy blood on my heels Vegeta!!! **

**Vegeta: WHAT!! I JUST DIED AND YOU CARE ABOUT YOUR DAMNED SHOES!!! **

**Bulma: Guys! Guys, enough! **

**Bulma: I'm not obsessed, i just usually can't decide on good names because i procrastinate until the kids were born! (Gets Platinum Stars) Ohhhhh I think I'll take the energy ball ability (Starts Disappear and Bulma is able to make energy balls and blasts) Awesome!! **

**Trunks: Really?! (Takes gift) Thanks! Ill open it later, just in case. **

**Chi-Chi: (Gets turned back into a woman) Thank you, you're so nice! **

**Gohan: Okay? (Takes card) Errrr thanks! **

**Android 18: How often? Does when I'm asleep count!? **

**Everyone: (Bursts into fits of laughter) **

**Chi-Chi: WHAT!!!??? (Dies) **

**Goku: Takes rifle) Thanks! **

**Android 24: Goku hide the rifle while i revive her! (Revives Chi-Chi) **

**Goku: (Hides rifle) **

**Chi-Chi: I can't believe I trusted that cretin! **

**

* * *

**

**Clare-stovold: **

Android 24: Can we vote for more than one? If so i vote Gogeta and android 17, if only one then i vote Gogeta. :) Gogeta's cool, even if he is half Vegeta.

Vegeta: I'm not cheating, come in and see for yourself, but im warning you, you'll probably get crushed into the floor and then die because you can't breath...but that isn't happening to me cause im so much stronger than you are...

Goku: (Hugs and kisses) Best guy ever! (Gives a giant lollypop which says 'Best guy in the world' written in candy on it) YAY!

Chichi: Whatever (Kicks in the shin then randomly climbs a tree) THANK YOU LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOU'VE BEEN A WONDERFUL AUDIENCE! (Falls out of tree) ...nevermind...

Trunks: What's the funniest thing you've ever done?

Bulma: Same question as Trunks.

18: Roshi's in jail because he's been harrasing some poor woman and the police are gonna keep him in there until he's 564837268540726874026402764027649 years old...hehehe...he's so stupid XD

**Android 24: Of course you can vote for more then one! (puts a check beside Vegito and Gogeta's names) **

**Vegeta: You think I would walk in there while you have the gravity and the weight of a feather and stand in there while you make the gravity suddenly increase!? You're talking to a prince here, who is much more gifted in looks and brains then you! **

**Android 24: Vegeta, Brains and Idiocy are not the same thing! **

**Vegeta: Apparently to you they are! **

**Trunks: Ouch! **

**Android 24: That's it!!! (Breaks Vegeta's neck and leaves his lifeless body on the ground) **

**Everyone: O-O **

**Android 24: There...now that there is some silence, we may finsih with this review. **

**Goku: (Takes giant lollipop) Why thank you Clare...Chi-Chi never treated me like this. (Licks lollipop) **

**Chi-Chi: (Gets kicked) #$#$!$$$! **

**Android 24: Anyone catch what she just said!? **

**Everyone: Nope! **

**Android 24: (Watches Clare climb tree and fall out) I'm...I'm trying so hard not to...BWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! (Wipes tear away) Im sorry Clare but that was just to funny not to laugh! **

**Trunks: The funniest thing? (Thinks) I got it! The funniest thing i ever did was when me and dad were training when I was a kid and he said that if i punched him, he would take me to the park, turns out i left a big bruise on his face when i did. **

**Bulma: The funniest thing was when Vegeta first started living on Earth and when he got out of the shower, I took his armor and instead left him a pair of jeans and a pink shirt! AHAHAHAAHA!!! **

**Vegeta: It wasn't funny! It was dishonoring! **

**Bulma: Whatever! **

**Android 18: (Eyes widen and a big grin appears) SERIOUSLY!? BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Serves the pervert right...and with how old he is now...it wouldn't surprise me if he lived that long! **

**

* * *

**

**Gamer816: **

HEY you missed my last review!1

Android 24: Hehe sry i haven't reviewed b4, i wish you could stay logged in all the time instead of 3 days at a time

Bulma and Chichi: die bi()tches die (chains them to posts spread-eagled and lets in random horny lesbians and then blows them up once the girls are finished with them)

Goku: What is 2+2?

Gohan: Hm... you're too smart to ask a regular question... i'll baffle you with something hard. WHAT IS THE FINAL NUMBER OF PI?

Vegeta: Meh, you're the coolest person in here. Im not going to torture you... hah i kid. (Drains of all powers and throws into tank of gay SS4 Goku's)

Future Trunks: Here. (Gives beam to destroy android 24 and escape)

Android 24: Thats all for now... srry but i don't know who all is in this story you should post who is all in it now

Thats a repeat of it!

**Android 24: (Slaps forehead) Not again! **

**Bulma and Chi-Chi: (get tied up, spread eagled, get raped by horny lesbians and then get killed) **

**Android 24: Thanks god my eyes a recyclable! (Pulls out eyes and throws them out the puts new ones in) There we go! **

**Everyone who is still alive: O-O **

**Goku: 2+2 4 obviously! **

**Gohan: Heck with that! I'll tell you the whole thing! The whole thing for pi is 3.1415926535897932384626433832795! **

**Android 24: Okay seriously Gohan! I now know why people call you a geek, and that's not even the worst version of the term! **

**Gohan: Shut up! He wanted to know! **

**Vegeta: Thank you, wait What!!! (Gets powers taken and gets thrown into a gay SS4 Goku tank) HELP ME!!! **

**Android 24: (Puts giant lid on the tank) There we go. **

**Bulma: 24! Help him! **

**Android 24: Oh give it a rest Bulma, he'll be fine! **

**Trunks: (Takes gun) Thanks, but I won't kill her, she's my mate! **

**Android 24: But just for the heck of it! (Takes gun) Thank you! **

**Trunks: Hey! **

**Android 24: Good idea! I'll do that at the end of every chapter from now on! **

**

* * *

**

**Shadow the secret agent:**

Hey(shrinks to shadows size and and shadows fur coverd in blood and scratches.

Bulma- Vegeta's love castle.(Makes raditz appear and races him)

trunks- your power sucks kid. straight down(Zips around the room)

chi-chi- (Looks up at her) um... problem.I'm hedge hog and your'e human I can transform back to saiyan. or super hedge hog(Tranforms to saiyan, tail swishes, teeth grow longer) um, there's another prob. Raditz or the human hedgehog told me that once I find a mate My teeth grow longer and my tail swishes longer.

vegeta- (Transforms back)you want a beat down. hedgehog style.(Kicks him in balls 5,673,1223,568,567,905,0 times then destroys them with atomic lazer)you may be prince of p.Vegeta,but i'm king of mobius.

everybody- any body else

bulma- scan me see what i'm made of cuase I wanna know.

Gohan- uh? hot dogs for you and everybody else(Makes buffet that refills itself filled with their favorite food.)

Goku- Bow before shadow or(Drinks coffe) youdon'twannaknow(Turns super shadow)

24- um possibly me and the 'harpie'(Says last part sarchastically)

18- hm. Mecha- godzilla!(M- godzilla crushes her)

Alrigh...ha...ha gotta, gotta(Falls over unconsious)

**Android 24: Hello! **

**Bulma: What? **

**Trunks: (Tries in vain to catch Shadow) Come back here! you rat **

**Chi-Chi: Really? Who's the lucky girl!? **

**Vegeta: (Gets kicked in the balls, very painfully i might add, then gets killed) **

**Android 24: (Revives Vegeta) **

**Bulma: (Scans Shadow) Ummmm it says here that you're 1 evil 99 ego! **

**Android 24: Bulma! **

**Bulma: No seriously im not lying! **

**Android 24: Whatever! I think he's pretty cool, especially when he's in that hedgehog form! **

**Gohan: Thanks! **

**Goku: Why should I!? What are you gonna do run around me in circles!? **

**Android 24: Possibly you and the harpy what? **

**Android 18: EEEEEP! (Gets stepped on) **

**Android 24: 18!!! (Revives 18) (Looks at the passed out Shadow and creates a portal, sending him home) **

**

* * *

**

**Sailor Star Mars: **

i vote for android 17.

(blows 5-buck-bills sized blasts through chichi's body and head randomly without looking)

24: did i hit her? if so, where?

Goku: that was great! do it again! (gives fish and lollypop)

(blasts 100-buck-bills shaped blasts through chichi's body and head from behind, revives her before the author does, hangs her, revives her before the author does (i still have something up my sleeve), then blasts 2-dollar-coin shaped holes through chichi's body and head randomly, without looking) there, that should cure my boredom for now.

18: do you think you are stronger than frieza? if you do, please kill frieza to prove it.

(kills chichi the way Future Trunks killed Frieza) sorry about using that method, i had no other ideas. hmm.

Future Trunks: (gives lollypop) do you have any ideas for killing chichi?

Vegeta: (gives lollypop) that was awesome! do it again, please?

24 again: anyway, this is a good story, keep it up! and my Q&A fic has 4 chapters already. i would have had chapter 5 up by now, but for some reason, I got bored and didn't write anymore on it. well, i might get back to that chapter on Saturday.

Bulma: (throws a bag full of gold stars next to her) if you like the gold stars clare gave you, I'm sure you will like the ones in the bag.

(blasts star-shaped holes through chichi's body and head) Oo maybe i got bored.

hmm. (waits for 1 hour) grr, this sucks, now i'm bored again (blasts chichi's arms and legs off, then cuts her torso and head into bits, then blasts the pieces) heehee.

ok, that's enough from me, bye!

**Android 24: Alrighty! (Puts check beside 17's name) **

**Vegeta: Stop it! **

**Android 24: I'm annoying but Vegeta likes me! **

**Vegeta: I said stop!! **

**Android 24: I'm annoying but he cars! (Does weird dance) **

**Vegeta: Stop it!! **

**Android 24: He says to stop it cause he likes me!!! **

**Vegeta: (Throws blasts at 24's face but misses) **

**Android 24: Alrighty song over **

**Chi-Chi (Gets 5 dollar, 100 dollar bill and twoonie sized blasts blown through her) **

**Android 24: Hmmmm (Studies blasts) You hit her in all the major spots! Nice!! **

**Goku: (Takes fish and Lollipop and devours them in an instant) Thanks! **

**Android 18: I know I am! **

**Android 24: (Brings in Frieza) **

**Frieza: No the F- again! (Gets killed by 18 by a chop to the neck, which insidentally chopped his whole head off) **

**Android 18: There! **

**Chi-Chi: (Dies...AGAIN) **

**Android 24: No matter how many times she dies, it just never gets old! (Revives Chi-Chi) **

**Trunks: (Takes Lollipop) Much appreciated! **

**Vegeta: (Takes lollipop) Im not meant for entertainment! **

**Android 24: But isn't that what... **

**Vegeta: Don't say it Android! **

**Android 24: (Finishes Sentence) Bulma uses you for? **

**Vegeta: i said not to say it! **

**Android 24: Thanks for the compliment, I'm glad you like the fic Mars. **

**Bulma: (Picks up bag and looks inside) Thanks!!! (Thinks) I may need some time to think about what to get for these stars later! **

**Chi-Chi: (Tries to dodge start shaped blasts but gets hit anyway) **

**Android 24: hehe, it's funny! (Revives Chi-Chi) **

**Chi-Chi: Th...(Gets killed again) **

**Android 24: AHAHAHAHA!!!!! (Revives Chi-Chi...for the millionth time) You know Chi-Chi...you should consider dying your hair, getting a new identity and moving somewhere else, when this fic is done, the fans who hate you will come after you like a mob whos out to kill Frankenstein. **

**Chi-Chi: Shut it young lady! **

**Android 24: (Hugs Mars) See ya later girl! **

**

* * *

**

**Android 24: Alright, since the chapter's done...I had better go and go get everyone who's singing her for the 100+ reviews celebration! (Walks through portal)**

**Vegeta: Alrighty! **

**Everyone: (Gasps) **

**Vegeta: (Slaps hand over mouth) Please tell me she didn't hear that. **

**Android 24: (Pops head through portal) He saa-aaaid Alrighty 'cause he likes MEEEEE-EEEEE-EEEEE-EEE-EEEE-EEE-EE-EEEEEE!!! **

**Vegeta: (Pushes 24's head back into the portal) **

**Android 24: (Head pops in through a new portal) YEAH! HE LIKES ME!!!! (Disappears through portal) **

**

* * *

**

Authors Note: Hey there everyone! Here are the votes so far!

Also...to those who are confused with who i already have here, here is a list: Adult Gohan, Future Trunks, Goku, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Vegeta, and Myself! I should be updating in the next week or so...since school has started! (Doom music plays) Arigatto:-)

Pan: 0

Videl: 0

Cell: 0

Frieza: 1

Android 17: 1

Gogeta: 2

Vegito: 2


	21. The Winner Is Announced

**Android 24: (Sitting in back the hot-tub of the car Clare gave her, with Trunks' arm wrapped around her waist) **

**Trunks: Hey 24. **

**Android 24: (Looks at Trunks) Yeah. **

**Trunks: Uhhhhh this is nice. (Blushes) **

**Android 24: (Laughs) Yeah...it is isn't it? **

**Trunks: (Leans in to Kiss 24) **

**Everyone: (Walks in from another part of the Q&A area) **

**Bulma: Trunks?! **

**Trunks: (Jumps up and falls out of the hot-tub) **

**Android 24: Trunks! (Jumps out the hot-tub) **

**Trunks: OUCH! (Rubs head) **

**Android 24: What the heck do you guys want!!?? **

**Gohan: We got more reviews! (Hands 24 a piece of paper) **

**Android 24: So we do! (Reads paper) Alright...I guess we should get started then! (Snaps fingers and appears in a red blouse with gold trim, a brown skirt and red-brown high-heels) **

**Trunks: (Licks lips) **

**Everyone: O-O **

**Android 24: Okay onto the questions! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing resembling anything in DB, DBZ or DBGT **

**

* * *

**

**DeathGoblin:**

Future Trunks: Who do you like better, your real dad or Gohan from your timeline?

Vegeta: Do you know that you're shorter than your dad?

Adult Gohan: After the Cell games did anyone blame you for your father's death?

**Trunks: Well since I knew Gohan better and my dad not so much, I would have to say Gohan. **

**Vegeta: Be quiet you! Just because I'm smaller in stature, it doesn't mean i couldn't kick you ass anytime of the week! **

**Gohan: No, everyone knew that I hated to fight and that I never meant for my dad to die. **

**

* * *

**

**Gamer816:**

Adult Gohan, Future Trunks, Goku, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Vegeta, and Myself

Gohan: You idiot pi never ends. For that im going to do something very bad to you... (Forces to walk up to vegeta and yell "You're no prince, I am the prince of all saiyans!")

Vegeta: Have at him. Also... (Erases all memories of playing Bio-Shock and then puts anti-vegeta field around the Xbox 360)

Future Trunks: You're no fun. Course Android 24 is too good looking to kill. lol. (Runs)

Chichi + Bulma: Sorry about last chapter... (Puts hair-trigger high-explosive in box, gift raps it, hands to them, and runs)

Goku: Wow... you actually knew the answer... lets fix that (Drains brain to be even dumber than he normally is)

Android 24: Bring in Frieza! Also... (Gives random key to Halo 3 so she can play it early) lol thank me later :P

**Gohan: (Slaps head) Crap! (reads the rest of the statement) Oh crap! (Walks up to Vegeta) You're no prince, I am the prince of all Saiyans! **

**Vegeta: WHAT WAS THAT, BOY!!!????? **

**Gohan: I didn't mean it! The reviewer made me say it!! **

**Vegeta: (Has memory of Bioshock and has a Anti-Vegeta barrier put around the Xbox 360) **

**Android 24: That was a little harsh. **

**Trunks: Oh well, WHAT WAS THAT?! YOU HITTING ON MY WIFE!!??(Chases Gamer816) **

**Chi-Chi and Bulma: That's okay, you're forgiven (Takes box) Awwwww a present! (Has bomb explode in their faces, killing them) **

**Android 24: Hahahahaha!!! (Revives Chi-Chi and Bulma) **

**Goku: (Has brain drained) Duh!! **

**Android 24: (Puts another "check" beside Frieza's name) I can if he wins...actually as a confession...the first time I saw and heard Frieza...I thought he was a she! **

**

* * *

**

**Terrific Tina:**

24: Ohayo! So Vegito and Gogeta are gonna be coming? YAY! Vegito's mine, so I'm gonna final-flash anyone who fan-girls him besides me! And you, but you've got Trunks. I luv this! Especially torturing Vegeta... MUWAHAHAHAHA!

Goku: I'm not saying what happened to him was right, but if he hadn't been so stubborn, the fight with Cell would have been very short...

Gohan: Aww, don't look so down, sweetie! It makes me feel bad! (hugs him and gives him a lollipop) Feel better? I can call your mother if you want.

Trunks: Rather impressive for a spur-of-the-moment...

Vegeta: Oh for crying out loud... Vegito! (Vegito kills Vegeta) Just stay dead already!

Bulma: This is what happens when you're a genius. If Gogeta is anything like Vegito, you are really missing out on a good thing.

Chi-Chi: (blinks) If I killed every Chi-Chi in the past, future ect, doesn't that mean I killed the chibi ones too?

Android 18: Break Vegeta's arm! 24 can't interfere!

**Android 24: maybe they are...yeah I like torturing him too!! **

**Vegeta: Hey!! **

**Android 24: I'm not going to lie to them! **

**Goku: Duh!!! **

**Android 24: Oh for Dende's sake! (Fixes Goku's brain) **

**Goku: Thanks 24...anyway Tina, That is true...if he had it would ended sooner **

**Gohan: Thanks! (gets hugged and takes lollipop) **

**Trunks: I know! **

**Vegeta: (Get's killed by Vegito) **

**Android 24: Sorry Tina, as much as I would like to not revive him...i have to (Revives Vegeta) **

**Chi-Chi: What's she talking about? **

**Android 24: I'll answer this...apparently not...the B-! Just won't stay dead no matter what, i always find a way to bring her back, remember I'm the host so I have really strange powers! **

**Trunks: You mean like the one you used on me last night? **

**Android 24: Trunks! Not here! **

**Android 18: Okay!! (Breaks Vegeta's arm) HA!!!! **

**Vegeta: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (Clutches his broken arm) **

**Android 24: OUCH!!! (Fixes Vegeta's arm) **

**

* * *

**

**Clare-stovold:**

24: I know, it was funny wasn't it! And that tree is really sticky, geddit! STICK-y! hahahhaahahaha! (Tumble weed) Uh...nevermind...lol

Vegeta: (Walks out and up to Vegeta) Ah, the prince is a coward (Smirks) I knew it all along, you can't admit it but your too scared (All-knowing smile)

Chichi: (Kills) T'was bored...

Gohan: I found this book that you might be interested in! (Gives a book, book title: A history of Time and Space) :D

Trunks: Lol! XD Vegeta actually got hurt by an 8 year old XD

Bulma: HAHA! Yea, i remember that bit, and Vegeta actually wore it! I always wondered why he didn't just put the towel round him then walk to his room and put the spandex on XD

Vegeta again: To stupid to wear a towel insted of the pink shirt and bright yellow trousers XD

Goku: (Hugs and kisses)

**Android 24: (Laughs) That was funny! (Listens to joke and watches as a tumble goes by) Uhhhhh not so funny as the last thing **

**Vegeta: I'm no coward...there's a difference between an idiot and a coward, and i'm not stupid enough to walk in there! **

**Android 24: Which brings us back to the original statement, you're not stupid but you ARE a coward! **

**Vegeta: If it will get you both to shut up, I'll go in!! (Walks into gravity room and stands there) See! **

**Android 24: (Uses her powers to turn the gravity up to 999999999999999999999999999999) **

**Vegeta: (Get's crushed a thin piece of Vegeta, thinner then paper) **

**Everyone: 24!!!!! **

**Android 24: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! (Revives Vegeta) Anyway next question! **

**Chi-Chi: (Gets killed) **

**Gohan: (Takes book) Thanks!! (Begins scanning through it) **

**Trunks: I know...weakling! **

**Vegeta: WHAT!!!??? **

**Trunks: I SAID...YOU'RE A...WEAKLING!!!! **

**Android 24: I like the more assertive Trunks then the old one...thanks to whoever made him this way! **

**Bulma: (Begins laughing hysterically) I know...and the reason he couldn't just go to his room was because I hid the clothes! **

**Vegeta: Like the onna said...i couldn't because she hid the damn clothes! **

**Goku: (Gets hugged and kissed) Man i love this woman!!! **

**

* * *

**

**Sailor Star Mars:**

Android 24: School sucks. Trust me. I seem to be hitting Chichi in all the major spots lately.

Android 18: Nice! Try killing a saibaman.

Vegeta: (gives lollypop) I understand.

Future Trunks: (gives lollypop) do you like killing villains?

(puts 5 dynamite sticks in Chichi's mouth, then walks 10 feet away and pushes the plunger on the detonator thingy)

Goku: (gives fish and lollypop) oh, if you say the name of your favourite drink, it will appear in your hands.

Vegeta: same as Goku.

Bulma: (gives more gold stars) if you say the name of your favourite food and drink, they will appear on a table in front of you.

(blows bubble-shaped holes through Chichi from behind, revives her before the author does, ties her to a log sticking up out of the ground, then shoots random-shaped holes through her)

heehee

Gohan: (hugs and gives lollypop) how did you make Radditz stagger when you headbutted him when you were younger?

24 again: keep it up girl, you rule! (hugs)

that all from me, I'll see you around! (blasts square shaped hole through Chichi's head while leaving)

**Android 24: No argument here!! **

**Android 18: Okay! **

**Android 24: (Bring in Saibaman) **

**Android 18: (Rips Saibaman's head off) **

**Android 24: Nice one 18! **

**Vegeta: (Takes lollipop) Thanks you! **

**Trunks: Absolutely, any chance i get to fight someone, I take it! **

**Chi-Chi: (Gets bubble and square shaped holes blasted through and then has five dynamite sticks shoved and is blown up) **

**Android 24: That was the gruesome way Chi-Chi has died yet! (Revives Chi-Chi) **

**Goku: (Takes fish and lollipop) Thanks! Coke! (Coca-Cola appears on a table) Cool! **

**Vegeta: Pepsi! (Pepsi appears) **

**Bulma: (Takes gold stars) Yay!!! Sprite! (Sprite appears) **

**Gohan: (Gets hugged and kissed) I guess that my power was just too high for his armor to handle the attack and it cracked! **

**Android 24: Will do! (Bows) **

**

* * *

**

**Shadow the secret agent:**

Hey!(Brings raditz and sonic and is coverd in casts and bandages)  
Everyone- that battle was rough for me the convenant(shows convenant fact sheet) had us cornerd and I sure as heck fought my way out!

Bulma: what did you say. (Powers up) you sure? Cause I can change fast! (Grabs device) let me see the thing woman!(Scans and looks) Well I'm now 99 evil.1 percant ego! I'm not frieza or cell or buu I'm shadow!I make sure my work is done!

Gohan: (Slaps on back) no prob!

Goku: Well I should turn to godzilla and crush you but(Transforms to godzilla and squashes him) HAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Vegeta: Dude I work on atari forums and your father is losing to mine on a vote on who would win.

Chi-Chi:(Dresses each other in wedding clothes) Remember the rings? Wait RINGS!(Searches for any rings in the room for any)Ok preacher take it away(5 hours later)(Preacher) I now pronounce you man and wife. you may now kiss the bride.(Me)(Kisses) Now I have a mate .well would you have loved me if kakarot wasn't married to clare?

Trunks- Your still sucks or else I would have been caught oh wait... i wouldn't have!(Sonic catches) aww man. this blows!

24: would you mind if I...(Sets up court room) Now then sonic versus raditz(HOURS Later) Raditz you get stuck with the hookres bra,and pan and you owe sonic the fact you have to cut your hair.also I voted for (Does ginyu pose) Lord frieza!

Well goodbye everyone. It was fun.(Turns to godzilla and walks away into the ocean.)

**Android 24: (Takes sheet) Uhhhhhh...random question, why does under the "reason for the war" section it say "Just because"? **

**Bulma: Hey!!! (Takes device and looks at it) That explains! **

**Android 24: What? **

**Bulma: I was holding the device upside down! (Laughs) **

**Everyone: (Anime fall) Bulma!! **

**Bulma: hehehe!! **

**Gohan: Uhhhh thanks. **

**Goku: eeeeep!! (Get stomped on) **

**Android 24: That's new, Goku getting killed for a change! (Revives Goku) **

**Vegeta: I'm not surprised...who's winning? **

**Chi-Chi: Yay!!! **

**Trunks: (Watches Shadow get caught by Sonic) that's what's you get for being so egotistical! **

**Android 24: Ouch...both harsh punishments!! **

**Gohan: My daughter is not a hooker!!! **

**Everyone: (Watches Shadow change and then walk away into the ocean) Bye!!! **

**

* * *

**

**Raditz's Son:**

This is great! Sorry havn't been around. School is back up and it sucks! anyway here are my questions.

Goku- Don't lie! It's a evil thing and thats what I do! Dad was here for a couple of chapters! You could have appologized! Why do you hate my familey!? Anyway you could just write him a letter or email him. And you did go to the underworld so don't lie!  
Gohan- Pipsquik huh? You are really annoying me you know that. Learn to be a real saiyan! Like Veegta, dad, Trunks, and ,me! Now for my latest move! Dark blades! (I create two energy swords in my hands and I cut Gohan and decapitate him.) Hahaha! (Revives Gohan) Now learn to be nice to my familey!  
Trunks- How do you like being a real saiyan? (Gives saiyan armor)  
Vegeta- Halo rocks dosn't it? And oblivian is awsome!Now prepare to die!... In halo! (Pulls out a evil controler and begins playing vegeta.) Take this!  
Bulma- Take away Vegeat's video games, and you see what happened to Gohan, in the past 2 chaps? That'll happen to you!  
18- Hey there! What you buy with the credit cards?  
Chi-Chi- I havn't tortured you for a while... But I won't do anything...yet!  
24- This is a great fic! Keep it up! Also you like Kingdom hearts games? I'm doing a fic about that soon. Bye bye!

**Goku: Alright you got me! I hate the man and I will NEVER apologize!! **

**Gohan: If you mean, be egotistical and rude then I'll pass (Gets killed then revived) Screw you!! **

**Trunks: I was born this way! It was because of the pills mom made me take! **

**Bulma: I did no such thing!! **

**Trunks: Whatever!! (Takes armor and puts it on) Nice!! **

**Android 24: Yes...VERY nice! (Pinches Trunks' arse) **

**Trunks: (Blushes a deep crimson) **

**Vegeta: Yes it does (Tries playing Halo but gets zapped) DAMN BARRIER!! **

**Android 24: (Removes Vegeta-Proof barrier on the 360) There! **

**Vegeta: Thank you Android! (Play Halo with Raditz's Son) **

**Bulma: (Sarcastically) Oh I'm sooooooo scared! **

**Android 18: I bought new clothes; new jewelry then took 24 to lunch and then spent the day at the spa! **

**Chi-Chi: (Swallows hard) **

**Android 24: Thanks!! I love KH!!! **

**

* * *

**

24: I'm back!

Vegeta: Seriously, you should give up on ever surpassing Goku. The only reason you knocked me out was because it was a surprise attack. Here! (removes Vegeta's powers, and turns the energy attacks into flags.) That should keep you occupied.

Goku: You should really show some backbone. Chi-Chi can't harm you. You have too high a defense to feel anything she does to you. If she can then you can simply tell her that Gohan can train on weekends that he has no homework, or after his homework is completed. That way she gets what she wants, and you get what you want.

Gohan: I don't see why you don't train on the weekends. That is perfectly acceptable for any mother.

Chi-Chi: Same to you about Gohan.

Android 18: I built a new Dr. Gero. Meet him. (sends Dr. Gero replica in)

I vote for Vegito and Cell to be included if that is allowed. If not then Vegito.

**Vegeta: Oh suuuuuure im sure that was the reason! (Has poweers taken and energy blasts turned into flags) NOOOOOO!!! **

**Goku: I know...I'm not scared of the B-! never was!! **

**Chi-Chi: WHAT WAS THAT!!! (Takes out frying pan and kits Goku) **

**Goku: Looks at Chi-Chi with fire in his eyes, yanks the pan out of her eyes and hits her head, spraying blood everywhere and knocking her head off) Take that! **

**Android 24: Oh My God!!!!!! **

**Gohan: I know! He killed her!!! **

**Android 24: Not that! There's blood in my hair!!! **

**Everyone: (Sweat drop) **

**Android 24: (Makes blood disappear and revives Chi-Chi) **

**Gohan: Because my mother thought that if I didn't study all the time, then I would become a karate bum! I trained anyway though **

**Chi-Chi: Like Gohan, i was not going to have a karate bum in the family! **

**Android 24: If I recall, you and Goku have no jobs!! **

**Chi-Chi: BE QUIET YOU!!! **

**Android 18: Really!? Hello Dr. Gero! (Kills) That was fun! **

**Android 24: That's allowed! (Puts a check beside Vegito and Cell's names) **

**

* * *

**

**Android 24: Well while im thinking about it how did everybody like the 100+ reviews celebration? **

**Everyone: It was awesome! **

**Android 24: Well good...because Bulma's paying! **

**Bulma: WHAT!? **

**Android 24: You know you should really come up with a better credit card pin Bulma! **

**Bulma: WHY YOU!!! (Chases 24) **

**Android 24: Well that's it for this chapter and also for the voting session! The winner is Vegito! (Creates a portal and Vegito falls in) **

**Vegito: WHAT THE HELL?! **

**Android 24: (Laughs moronically) Bye!!! (Disappears through portal) **

**

* * *

**

Author's note: Hey there reviewers...glad you're happy with the voting results! Anyway, here is the current character list: Bulma, Chi-Chi, Goku, Adult Gohan, Future Trunks, Vegito, Android 18 and Myself! Arigatto!!


	22. The REAL Twenty Chapter Mark! YAY!

**Android 24: (Finishes training with Trunks and floats down and sits down on a couch) **

**Trunks: (Floats down and sits next to 24) That was a good training session 24! **

**Android 24: Thanks...same goes for you too! **

**(A beeping sound is heard as some pieces of paper come out of the fax machine) **

**Android 24: That must be more reviews! (Runs over to the fax machine grabbing the papers) **

**Trunks: (Gets up and walks over to 24, wrapping his arms around her waist) Is it more reviews? **

**Android 24: Yeah...but it's pretty short! **

**Trunks: Well it is the start of the school year for everyone **

**Android 24: You're right...as long we got some, that's all that matters! Everyone, we have more question! **

**Everyone: (Walk in from various areas of the Q&A area) **

**Android 18: Really? **

**Android 24: Yep! (Sees Vegito) Oh did anyone explain to Vegito what's going on!? **

**Gohan: Yeah we filled him in! **

**Android 24: Well then, since that's out of the way...onto the disclaimer! (Pulls out straws) **

**

* * *

**

**_A While Later: _ **

**Android 24: I got the short straw this time! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to DB, DBZ, or DBGT!! **

**Android 24: On to the questions! **

**

* * *

**

**Shadow the secret agent:**

Hey!(Comes in shackles)  
24-I'm grounded (No really) so I ask one thing... Take care of chi-chi.  
Chi-Chi: (Gives her a imortality and invulnerability) Good-bye! for some time.  
Vegito- Ok your'e new so (Gives 100 shots filled with any somkeable drug) HAHAHAHAHA!

**Android 24: That Sucks! (Salutes) Will do! **

**Chi-Chi: (Hugs Shadow) Thanks! I'll miss you! **

**Vegito: (Looks at the drugs) What is this! O-O **

**

* * *

**

**Barryc10:**

Barryc10 here.

24: nice choice, I had some questions for Cell, but I can wait.

Vegeta: How does it feel meeting Vegito, without actually being him?

Goku: same question.

Gohan: What were your thoughts about Goku and Vegeta's Fusion Dance Fusion? What were they about this new guy?

Vegito: You realize that all of the people Buu absorbed had NOT been revived with the Earth's Dragon Balls yet, right? You could have easily Destroyed Buu, then used the Dragon Ballz to revive all who died with him. Dende is the current Guardian of the Earth, so piccolo's death would not have negated the use of the Dragon Balls.

Trunks: How did you feel learning that Vegeta went ballistic over your death at the Cell Games?

Vegeta: Why did you go ballistic over Trunks' death at the Cell Games? I thought you hated him.

Chi-Chi: Okay you don't like it, but Gohan's grown up. He can make his own decisions now. Because of your response I give you this. (gives anti-kill device.) That device ensures that during the course of the story instead of being killed by a reviewer, one random character will be killed in your stead. As long as they are here.

Bulma: Sorry, about thew shorting of platinum Stars. If you want more, I will give them to you next review.

Goku: You can't hate your father, no matter how much you want to. I'm sure there are times when Gohan wanted to hate you, but found he could not. The hate would not come. Bardock is your biological father, you blood father, You can't hate him. Bardock tried to save the Saiyan race from Frieza. He saw, at the end, that you would defeat him. Now how do you feel about him. Also, the reason you couldn't find Bardock in Hell is because Bardock got a space for heroes on Grand Kais Planet. You don't know what he looks like so...here is what he looks like in case you return to Grand Kai's (gives image of Bardock to Goku)

18: Nice. But he was programmed to be good, not be evil. He would have fought with you, not against you. (creates same Dr. Gero with same requirements.) This one is the same. He will wait for you at your universe. (sends to Z Universe)

Gohan: How does it feel having a grandfather who is a Saiyan?

24: The next time you have a character vote, mine is for Cell, just so you know

**Android 24: Sorry bout that but at least we got another cool character **

**Vegito: That's right, I am pretty cool huh? **

**Vegeta: No you're not! You have that twit Kakarot mixed with you! You're an idiot! **

**Vegito: WHY YOU!!! (Begins fighting Vegeta) **

**Android 24: (Shoots energy blasts at Vegeta and Vegito making them fall out of the sky) No fighting from either of you! **

**Vegeta and Vegito: (Pouts) **

**Android 24: That's better! **

**Vegeta: Anyway my answer to your question, reviewer, is that I think he's a complete idiot! **

**Android 24: Vegeta! **

**Vegeta: What?! He asked and I answered **

**Android 24: Just be me considerate of peoples feelings from now on alright? **

**Bulma: 24, This is Vegeta we're talking about, he doesn't take kindly to orders, unless bedroom is included in the sentence **

**Goku: He's awesome! **

**Gohan: I thought it was kind of embarrassing to watch and was probably more embarrassing to perform. **

**Vegito: We knew that, it was that if we were able to save them, then why not? **

**Trunks: I thought that it was pretty cool, I mean, it me realize how much father really does care for me! **

**Vegeta: I "went berserk" as you so blatantly put because...HE'S MY SON! **

**Chi-Chi: I Know that! (Takes device) Thank you! **

**Android 24: (Swipes device) I'll take that!! I will not have the chance of me getting killed even be in people's minds! (Kills Chi-Chi then revives her) **

**Chi-Chi: I understand the device thing but...WHY THE HELL DID YOU KILL ME!!!??? **

**Android 24: Just proving a point! **

**Chi-Chi: What would that be!? **

**Android 24: That it's fun to kill you! **

**Chi-Chi: (Anime Sweat drop) **

**Bulma: Nah, I'm pretty happy with what I have now! (Begins flying around and shooting random energy balls) **

**Goku: I'm sure Gohan would never have even wanted to hate me!! **

**Gohan: (Inside his head: Yeah right!) **

**Goku: (Takes photo of Bardock) Wow! He looks just like me! **

**Android 18: Oooooops! Okay, I'll see him when we get of here! **

**Android 24: Alrighty! **

**Vegeta: Not that word again!!! (Covers ears) **

**

* * *

**

**Gamer816:**

AI (runs from trunks) Wait a minute... (stops causing trunks to run into me) why the hell am i running. (IT's back to the group leaving trunks wherever the hell we are by now)

Android 24: I missed you while i was running lol!

Bulma and Chichi: (During the whole review stalks around them with evil eyes to get to the others)

Gohan: (Forces to cut of his own ) thats gotta hurt...

Vegeta: You don't need an Xbox 360. (Hands wii) there ya go. (Brings in red steel, Trauma Center: Second Opinion, Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, The Legend of Zelda: The Twilight Princess, Wii Sports, and Wii Play) Good luck with that!

Goku: You actually stood up to chichi! (pats on back) im proud of you... (gives him a spear and forces him to hunt trunks for the next 2 chapters) hehe this'll be interesting.

24: Cya next time!

**Android 24: Not sure! **

**Bulma and Chi-Chi: (Looks at Gamer816 nervously) **

**Gohan: (Tries to resist grabbing a random knife, but fails and cuts off his "ding-dong") AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! **

**Android 24: (Restores Gohan's "Ding-Dong" Stupid Censors!) **

**Vegeta: We already have the so called "Wii" But a second is appreciated, and as for the games...thank you! **

**Goku: Thanks! (Is given a spear and begins to chase Trunks around the area) **

**Trunks: 24...HELP!!! **

**Android 24: I can't, it has to last for the two chapters that have been indicated! **

**Trunks: OH GREAT!!! (Continues running from Goku) **

**Android 24: Bye!! **

**

* * *

**

**Terrific Tina:**

24: YAY! I love this more than I can say! Since Vegito has suddenly disappeared from here, I'd say he's your new guest! Well, I have to keep an eye on my husband, so I'll be watching you guys. (teleports next to 24)

Also, I have to thank you for giving me the idea for my Talk Show! fic! It's really popular on my fandom!

Goku: How did you become a SSJ 3? When did you become one?

Gohan: How come Goten acts more like Goku, though he never met him, and you take after the harpy?

Trunks: You know, I hated you earlier, but after seeing Free the Future, I gained a new respect for you. Wait to beat the Androids! Did you ever go SSJ2?

Vegeta: I think I'm gonna take the pleasure of this one... (forces Vegeta to listen to three days of Barney music)

Bulma: Nothing for you today. Can't think of anything. OOH! zGot something! Why not grow your hair? It looks better!

Chi-Chi: Hmm, how about this? (kills every Chi-Chi, leaving no loopholes or plotholes)

Android 18: That felt good, huh?

Vegito: Hey handsome! (hugs him) Well, you're gonna hafta stay with 24 for a while. But after the chap is over, we can... enjoy ourselves. And if you let any girl hit on you, I'll kill you!

**Android 24: No worries about me making "a move" on Vegito...I already have a hunk! (Watches as Trunks continues to run from Goku) How ya doin honey! **

**Trunks: OH JUST PEACHY! **

**Android 24: (Laughs) Okay! (Watches as Tina teleports beside her) oh you're absolutely welcome...It's kind of weird to be the inspiring people to do their own fics and not the other way...in a way...it's like a way of being a celebrity if you think about it! **

**Goku: (Stops Chasing Trunks for a moment) I became a Super Saiyan 3 by focusing all of the anger I had gathered from when Majin Buu killed all those people and I was able to transform. (Resumes chasing Trunks) **

**Gohan: Ya know what? I was wondering the same thing myself! **

**Trunks: Thanks! (Continues Running from Goku) **

**Vegeta: WHAT!!!! (Is forced to listen to Barney) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! **

**Bulma: Hmmmmmm, maybe I will. **

**Android 24: Okay first off...(Brings in Hercule Satan, then gives the anti-death-device to Chi-Chi, redirecting the deaths to Hercule) There! **

**Chi-Chi: I can't believe I'm gonna do this but...(Hugs 24) THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!!! **

**Android 18: Yeah it did! **

**Vegito: Hi! (Get's hugged and blushes) **

**Android 24: Well seeing as how you're gonna stay here for the rest of the chap Tina...ON TO THE NEXT REVIEWER!!! **

**

* * *

**

**Raditz's Son:**

(Darek portal opens and I walk out) Hello, Gku, and Gohan. You two killed my father, prepare to die.

Goku- He's your brother! He made me, and I ahvn't attempted to kill, you. You learned to cope with your saiyan heritage. All becasue of him,and Vegeta! If you really were a hero, you would have tried to apologize. Dad has. (Gives letter) Read it!  
Gohan- Ego, maniacal huh? We saiyans are a proud, noble race! Your horrible mother, made you a weakling, but we'll make you strong! (Teleports Gohan to a camp, where, I,Nappa,Broly,and Turles, are "fixing him")  
Bulma- Hi Just to let you know, If Vegeta, is playing Video games,and only training he won't have anytime to bug you.  
Vegeta- (Pulls out wirless, evil 360 controler) Your going down Vegeta!  
Goku-What did the note say?  
Gohan- (Brings out the fixed Gohan) How do you like being a "real saiyan?"  
24- Bye bye!

**Goku and Gohan: (Gulp) **

**Goku: (Reads letter) Oh my gosh! Tell Raditz that I'm sorry and except his apology! **

**Gohan: I beg to differ! (Get's teleported to the Saiyan camp) **

**Bulma: You're right! **

**Vegeta: (Pops in Halo 3 and grabs controller) No! YOU'RE goin down! **

**Goku: It says that he's really sorry about he did and that he's really trying to make everything right. **

**Android 24: (Looks around) Uhhhh I don't Gohan's coming back till the end of the chap! **

**

* * *

**

**Sailor Star Mars:**

24: this fic rocks! keep the chapters coming!

(kicks chichi's butt making her end up in antarctica, walks to antactica through a random portal, stuffs several dynamite sticks in her mouth, walks back into the stage through another random portal, closes the portal, then slams the plunger on the detonator thing down so hard that it breaks) oops. well i hope chichi was blown up anyhow.

Vegeta: (gives lollypop) what are you going to do tomorrow?

Goku: what do you have planned for today? (gives lollypop and fish and fish lollypop)

Gohan: (hugs) you are so cool (gives lollypop)

Bulma: (puts a sea of gold stars next to her) have fun!

Chichi: (kicks her butt and she ends up in a place of the author's choosing) have fun, shithead!

Vegeto: WTF? How can you, Vegeta and Goku be in the same place? This is confusing. Oh, well (gives lollypop) I guess you'll be answering questions too.

18: I tried to make a Dr. Gero that I could destroy when I was bored and ended up making 100 demented Dr. Geros! crazy, isn't it? can you destroy some for me? I dont need 100, they clutter my room. If you destroy half of them, I will give you a giant lollypop as my thanks, ok?

Gohan again: (kisses on the cheek) how are you today?

(blasts random-shaped holes of the author's choosing through Chichi's body, then kicks her in the stomach when the author revives her and bangs Chichi's frying pan on its owner's head) lol, TAKE THAT CHICHI! ahem, sorry if i scared anyone, really random moment here.

hmm, can I stay here until the end of the chapter please?

**Android 24: (Salutes) Will do! **

**Chi-Chi: (Gets kicked to Antarctica, has dynamite stuffed down her throat and is then blown up) **

**Android 24: That was harsh...but very funny! (Revives Chi-Chi) **

**Vegeta: Probably try and finish Halo 3 (Takes Lollipop) **

**Goku: Not sure! (Take lollipop) **

**Android 24: Unfortunately, due to the fact that Gohan was sent to the "Saiyan camp" he's not here to be hugged, but when he get's back which is at the end of the chap i will hug him for you. **

**Bulma: (Sees the stars and jumps into the, swimming around) Yay! Stars!! OH LOVELY STARS!!! **

**Everyone: O-O **

**Android 24: I choose for Chi-Chi to stay here! **

**Chi-Chi: NOOOOOOOO!!!!! **

**Vegito: Technically Vegeta, Goku and I are three completely different people because we all have a different DNA blend. (Takes lollipop) Yep I am! **

**Android 18: Heck I'll destroy 3/4 of them instead! (Kills 3/4 of the created Geros) There! **

**Chi-Chi: (Gets diamond shaped holes blasted through her and then beach ball sized ones as well and dies) **

**Android 24: hehehehe (Revives Chi-Chi, who then is killed with her frying pan) (Laughs then revives Chi-Chi) Sure you can, Heck! I'll take you Tina, and Bulma out to go shopping! Girls night out! **

**

* * *

**

**Android 24: Seeing as how that chapter is done...(Puts arms on Tina and Mars' shoulders) Lets go shopping! (Creates portal and walks through with Tina, Mars and Bulma)**

**Trunks: (Still being chased by Goku) I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE LEFT ME!!!!!! **

**Goku: (Still chasing Trunks with a spear) NOW I'M GONNA GET YOU TRUNKS!!!! **

**Gohan: (Comes back from the "Saiyan camp") Ahhhhh, it's good to be back! **

**Goku: (Stops chasing Trunks) Gohan? Is that you?! **

**Gohan: Who else would it be you idiot!? **

**Chi-Chi: Gohan!! **

**Gohan: Oh put a cork in it you harpy! (Blows up Chi-Chi) **

**Vegeta: I can't believe the brat had the galls to kill his own mother! **

**Gohan: You want some of this!? **

**Vegeta: BRING IT!!! (Begins fighting Gohan) **

**Goku: If he beats Vegeta, then we may be in trouble, Vegeta's about my power level, so we could all die! **

**Trunks: GO DAD!!! **

**Goku: Go Vegeta!!! **

**

* * *

**

_**Authors Note:**_ Hi There dear reviewers! I first of all want to take this opportunity to thank you all for helping me to get to twenty REAL chapters for this fic and for also getting me past the 100 review mark, I'm glad that there are so many people ho like this fic, and have no intention of ending it anytime soon! I also want to apologize for the LONG wait for the next chapter but as many of you have guessed, school has started and it may take me a while longer then usual to update. Like I said a few chaps back, no worries if it takes me this long to update, school can be very annoying and distracting from the other things that matter...YOU! In closing, I hope you liked this chapter and will review more. Arigatto :-)

_**Characters List:**_ Adult Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Future Trunks, Android 18, Vegito and Myself!


	23. I HATE SCHOOL! AHHHHHHHH!

**Android 24: I HATE SCHOOL! AND I MEAN OFFICALLY!! **

**Trunks: (Falls off couch then comes back up rubbing his head) Well hello to you too! **

**Android 24: Oh sorry honey...It's just that I have math class full of idiots, my friends stood me up at the bus stop and to top it all off...I HAVE TO GO BACK TOMMORROW!!! (Blasts a hole in a wall section) **

**Android 18: (Runs in) What the heck was that!? **

**Trunks: Nothing, 24's just angry. **

**Android 18: What about? **

**Android 24: School! **

**Vegeta: (Walks in) What is this "school" you speak of!? **

**Android 24 and Trunks: You have got to be kidding me! **

**Vegeta: No I'm not. **

**Android 24: Okay, school is like hell, only it's closer and more accessible! **

**Vegeta: (Runs away screaming) **

**Android 24, 18 and Trunks: (Anime Sweat drop) **

**Bulma and Goku: (Jumps out of the way of the running and screaming Vegeta) **

**Bulma: Anyone care to explain what the hell that was? **

**Android 24: School **

**Bulma: (Runs away screaming) **

**Goku: What's school? **

**Android 24: It's like a giant needle only it's... **

**Goku: AHHHHHHH NEEEEEEDDDDDDLEEEESSSSS!!!! (Runs away screaming) **

**Android 24: What the heck have you three been smoking since I've been gone!? **

**Android 18 and Trunks: Don't ask...just hurry and do the questions! **

**Android 24: Oh alright! (Grabs reviews sheet) Lets begin...after we draw straws and do the disclaimer of course! (Pulls out straws) **

* * *

_**A While Later:**_

**Android 24: Well 18, it certainly has been a while, but it's finally your turn to do the disclaimer! **

**Android 18: (Sarcastically) Yaaaaay...anyway, might as ell get it over with. **

**_Disclaimer:_ Android 24 does not own anything that has been created by Akira Toriyama, his crew or anybody else that made DB, DBZ, and DBGT **

* * *

**Shadow the secret agent:**

Hello!(Brings presents and a smile)

Goku:(Hands a training robot that can regenerate like cooler did)

Vegeta:(Gives smile) Trust me to stay alive...

Bulma:(a little pet dog) I'm really nice (Zips on smile)

Chi-chi: best of all only for you(a hovercar) ya like it? I did miss you too.

24:(Gives halo sniper and a copy of a spartan II's armor) Evil laugh with me MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Trunks: You get a new unbreakable sword!

Vegito:(Paints target on head) Run man RUN!

18: (Gives laser and runs down a hedgehog hole) HAHAHAHAHA! (Burrow collapses) AH!

24: by the way(Runs from laser bolt) I can only review at nights and when nobodys around so this may be it till' the weekend(Gets shot then falls over)OWE! (Runs at 18 with atom bomb launcher and shoots giving myself too in the blast) KAKAROT!(Sorta like bardock OW! ain't it?)

**Everyone: Yay!! Presents!!! **

**Goku: (Takes training robot) Thanks! (Begins training on the robot) **

**Vegeta: (Looks at Shadow suspiciously) Alright but one false move and you're toast! **

**Bulma: (Looks at puppy and begins smiling) Oh she's so cute! (Begins playing with puppy) **

**Chi-Chi: YAY!!! (Jumps in hover car and begins driving around after she kisses Shadow on the cheek) **

**Android 24: (Takes halo sniper and puts on Spartan II's armor, then makes the armor look like she's wearing a long red dress) Thanks! Laugh? Okay! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! **

**Everyone except Trunks: (Backs away slowly) **

**Android 24: What!?A Girl's entitled to an evil laugh every now and then! **

**Gohan: Well yeah but that was just creepy! **

**Android 24: Well deal with it...we still have many, Many, MAny, MANy, MANY MORE CHAPTERS TOGETHER! **

**Gohan: (Covers ears) Kami woman, shut your mouth! **

**Android 24: Kami you're just a cranky little bugger today aren't you?! **

* * *

**Raditz's son:**

Life is sweet!

Goku- Well now taht your on good terms with me, I wish to see who's stronger me, or you. Dark saiyan mode 1! (Darkness surronds my body, and I charge Goku) Your going down Uncle!  
Gohan- Now I have a cousin to relate to! So do you see our way of life is so bad? We are the strongest race in the universe!  
Vegeta- (Still playing Halo 3 against him) He, he he, wait for it... (In game I tag him with a grenade and he explodes) Hahaha!  
Harpy- Uh, yo uaren't worthy, of the saiyan empire! (Kills)  
Goku again- (Divorces him from Chi-Chi) So now who will you marry?  
Trunks- Hey buddy! You, me and Clare Stovold are going on alittle trip, back in time!(Takes Trunks) Bwahaha!!  
24- The only way you'll get him back is to read DBZ Back in time! It's by me, please review it! Also ask for a part if you want in. Bye!!

**Goku: Alright! You're on! (Charges Raditz's Son as he goes SS4) **

**Gohan: (Charges Ki) It feels great!! **

**Vegeta: Wait for what! (Sees a plasma grenade get stuck him and his characters is blown up) AHHHHHH!!! **

**Chi-Chi: I am too! (Gets killed) **

**Android 24: (Laughs and Revives Chi-Chi) Before you B-! about getting killed every chapter Chi-Chi, think about how you acted over the years! **

**Chi-Chi: HOW DARE YOU! (Attacks 24 with a frying pan) **

**Android 24: (Gets hit on head with the frying pan) THAT HURT YOU B-! (Kills Chi-Chi with Blood-Beam-Blast) That was mildly fulfilling! (Revives Chi-Chi) **

**Chi-Chi: That's it! I want out of here right now! **

**Android 24: Deal with you old hag! **

**Trunks: (Reads question) WHAT!! (Gets taken to the past) **

**Android 24: Trunks!!! But I already reviewed and read the story...if you wanna, could you add me!? (Sees Trunks come falling back in trough a portal) We'll share Trunks for every update we do for our fics! (Pulls out contract, agreeing to share Trunks between herself and Raditz's Son and signs it) Your turn (Hands contract to Raditz's Son) **

* * *

**Clare-stovold:**

Everyone but Chichi: (Gives a giant meal)

Chichi: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Kicks her butt and she lands in france)

Goku: YAY! (Hugs)

Vegeta: (Hits him over the head for no reason what-so-ever)

24: Yay! Tis the season to be jolly, falalalalalalalala! ...no wait, wrong song...here's how it should go: Tis the season for more torture, Mwahahahahahahahaha! XD (Gives giant lollypop)

**Everyone except Chi-Chi: Thanks! (Begins eating) **

**Chi-Chi: (Tries to take a piece of turkey) **

**Android 24: (Stabs Chi-Chi's hands with the meat fork) **

**Chi-Chi: OWWWWWWWWW!! (Begins hopping around wildly whilst holding her stabbed hand) Owwwwww my poor hand! (Gets kicked to France by Clare but then appears back in the Q&A place) **

**Goku: Why are you back so quickly!? **

**Android 24: cause they knew we were missing our village idiot! (Begins rolling on the floor laughing) **

**Chi-Chi: WHY YOU! (Pulls out frying pan and stalks toward 24) **

**Android 24: (Holds up an energy blast) Not another step you old bag! **

**Chi-Chi: (Quickly puts away frying pan and begins pouting) **

**Android 24: (Extinguishes energy blast) That's what I thought! **

**Goku: Yay Clare's back! (Gets hugged but then begins making out with Clare) **

**Vegeta: (Gets hit over the head for no apparent reason) Owwwwww!! That hurt!!! **

**Android 24: Oh come on Vegeta, we all know nothing can hurt that hard head of yours! Hahahahaha!!!! **

**Vegeta; If You weren't the only way out of this place I would kill you! **

**Android 24: You forgot about the bomb I have inside me! If I die, so does the world! **

**Vegeta: Crap!! **

**Android 24: (Begins singing Clare's twisted version of "Tis The Season" with Clare!) MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! **

**Everyone:** **O-O **

**Vegito: You two are sick and twisted! **

**Android 24: (Dancing whilst singing the song) I know! Isn't it awesome! **

**Vegito: (Anime sweat drop) **

* * *

**Barryc10:**

This story is very intersting!

Vegeta: What is so special about an attack that costs you all your power to use it? That sounds like a very big weakness. (dodges Final Flash, then exploits pause by punching a hole in his stomach.) See?

Goku: Now do you see the weakness of an attack that causes a loss of all power?

Vegito: (brings Frieza from Hell) Could you use your Spirit Sword on him? I know the name sounds so wrong, "Frieza from Hell", hehehe.

24: i should clarify: that device will not kill you, but since the device is set to Hercule...(tries to blow Chi-Chi up but blows Hercule up instead.)

Gohan: I'm glad you finally got some backbone. (dodges Masenko) You (bep) I'll Kill You! (kills)

Future Trunks: You couldn't hit me with your best sword move if you tried! (dodges then knocks Trunks out.)

24: don't worry, he'll come to.

Bulma: Teach Vegeta some manners will you? (places shocker on back while not not looking)

Here 24 Take the shocker remote. (gives 24 shocker remote)

That is all for now.

**Android 24: Thanks! **

**Vegeta: It does not! (Performs Final Flash which gets dodged and punched in the stomach) I...See Your...Point! (Passes out) **

**Goku: Yeah! **

**Vegito: hehehehe! Sure! (Powers up) **

**Frieza: No please don't!! (Grabs Jelly Beans and tries running but gets killed) **

**Android 24: Oh come on people! I just put out the trash this morning!! (Begins sweeping up the few remains of Frieza and puts them in a trash bin) There! (Reads statement) Hehehe!! This should be good!!! (Watches Barryc10 try to kill Chi-Chi but kills Hercule instead.) That was funny! **

**Gohan: 'bout time someone killed that pathetic excuse for a warrior! (Spits on Hercule's remains) **

**Vegeta: (Looks at Gohan) I could get used to seeing this side of the boy! **

**Gohan: Thanks! (Uses Masenko but misses and gets killed) **

**Android 24: Well that's a twist! Most people don't kill Gohan! Although...it's always nice for someone new to die for a change! (Revives Gohan) Guess you learned your lesson...huh Gohan? **

**Gohan: Shut it woman! **

**Android 24: That's It!!!! Blood-Beam-Blast!!! **

**Gohan: AHHHHHHHH!!! (Dies) **

**Everyone: O-O **

**Android 18: I can't believe you killed him! **

**Android 24: The Bastard had it coming! (Revives Gohan) **

**Gohan: Man I hate you! **

**Android 24: Comes with the job! **

**Trunks: Oh Really!? (Tries to hit Barryc10 but misses and gets knocked out) **

**Android 24: No worries! **

**Bulma: I'll try! (Watches as the shocker is placed on Vegeta's back) **

**Android 24: Sure thing! (Takes shocker and gives it Bulma) **

**Bulma: Thanks 24! (Presses "THE BIG RED BUTTON!!!" and shocks Vegeta awake) **

**Vegeta: SON OF A...What's this on my back!? **

**Android 24 and Bulma: It's a shocker! (Begins shocking Vegeta for no reason) **

**Vegeta: Stop...(Gets shocked)...It!!! (Gets shocked) I'll...(Get's shocked)...Kill(Get's shocked again) You!!!!!! **

**Android 24 and Bulma: Like heck you could! (Continues Socking Vegeta) **

* * *

**Terrific Tina:**

24: Whee! That girl's night out was one of the best I ever had! Thanks! Love your story yet agian, or else I wouldn't be reviewing right now!

It is fun to be like a celebrity here. My TalkShow inspired other people to try it!

Goku: Huh... when King Kai already knew what you were doing, I would have thought you already could have gone SSJ3 before Buu...

Gohan: How did you feel when you were kicking the crap out of Cell?

Trunks: Well... better save you for 24. teleports behind Goku and hits him on the back of his head, knocking him unconsious Hopefully he'll stay done for the rest of the chapter.

Vegeta: Hehheh changes his clothes into a pink shirt adn yeelow pants for the next two chapters

Bulma: Hmm, how could you have blue hair when your mother is a blonde and your dad is a ... purplette?

Chi-Chi: Darn it... well, at least I got rid of Hercule... how could you just stand there when Mr.Shu was whipping Gohan in front of you?! Do you care more about his studies than his health?

Android 18: What made you marry Krillin? I mean, he has no nose!

Vegito: How you doing, handsome? hugs him I miss you! Do you miss me? Do you wanna help me kill Vegeta?

**Android 24: I'm glad you enjoyed it! I guess if you didn't you wouldn't be reviewing...you're brilliant!!! I'm glad you're famous too:) **

**Goku: I never saw the need to until then! **

**Gohan: I loved kicking the weaklings ass!! **

**Android 24: Gohan! **

**Gohan: WHAT!! **

**Android 24: Language! **

**Everyone: Oh Coming from you!!! **

**Android 24: (Kills everyone except Trunks) **

**Trunks: Whoa 24, little on edge today are we!? **

**Android 24; Maybe just a bit...(Revives everyone) **

**Everyone: (Hides in the corner) **

**Android 24: It's alright guys, I'm alright now! **

**Trunks: What do you mean!? (Sees Goku get knocked out) Oh!!! **

**Vegeta: (Gets put in a pink shirt and yellow pants) ACK!!!! (Tries to cover himself but fails miserably) **

**Everyone: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! **

**Vegeta: Shut up! It's humiliating!!! **

**Bulma: Hey be nice to us! (Zaps Vegeta) **

**Vegeta: Owwwwwww!! **

**Bulma: (Takes Tina aside) I secretly dye my hair, it's naturally purple! **

**Android 24: What brand of dye do you use Bulma!!!?? (Covers mouth after realizing what she said) **

**Everyone: Bulma dyes her hair!? O-O **

**Bulma: 24!!!! **

**Android 24: (Covers head) I'm sorry! It slipped!! **

**Chi-Chi: He's stronger then any man in the world! He could handle a whipping **

**Gohan: Sorry to break it to break it to you, you B-! But that hurt like hell!! **

**Chi-Chi: (Cries) **

**Android 24: 'Bout time Gohan told her off!! **

**Android 18: I was secretly drugged that night!!! **

**Everyone: Really!!!??? **

**Android 18: Yeah, wines a killer! **

**Everyone: (Anime fall down) **

**Vegito: I miss you too!!! (Looks at Vegeta and grins) Sure!! (Kills Vegeta with Tina) **

**Android 24: (Revives Vegeta) Next reviewer! **

* * *

**Gamer816:**

Goku: Get him!

Trunks: (trips)

Vegeta: Don't you backsass gohan. (kills)

Gohan: (Multiplies his power by a number which has yet to be named in the toungue of man)

Android 24: run!

Chichi: Don't you backsass gohan either! (kills)

lol im not in an original mood Please forgive me 24! (Grovels at feet)

**Goku: Ack!! (Begins running away as he is chased by fans) **

**Trunks: (Get's tripped) **

**Vegeta: I'll do what I please! I'm the prince of all...(Get's killed) **

**Android 24: Thank god someone killed him before he finished that sentence, or I would have! (Revives Vegeta) **

**Gohan: (Has power multiplied) Thanks!! (Tries new powers and blows a hole in Q&A place) **

**Everyone: Run for it!!!! (Makes a mad dash for the exit) **

**Android 24: Oh no you don't!! (Makes a new indestructible wall) **

**Everyone: (Run into the new wall) OWWWWW!!!! **

**Android 24: Never try that again or you die next time! **

**Everyone: Okay! **

**Chi-Chi: I'll do what I want! He's my child!! (Get's killed) **

**Android 24: No prob! (Revives Chi-Chi for the thoudsanth time) **

* * *

**Sailor Star Mars:**

24: I had a great time shopping. On wednesday I bought red earrings and they look absolutely beautiful, they're shaped like lovehearts.

18: Thanks 18! (hugs and gives giant lollypop) Oh, and I absolutely LOVED how you ripped that saibaman's head off.

(blows random shaped holes of the author's choosing through chichi's body and head, then repeats this whenever chichi is revived until chichi has been killed 100 times) I just love randomness, don't you? (bangs chichi's head with her fist so hard that chichi's head breaks) lol, totally random, don't you agree?

(blows up chichi-shaped balloon, then pops it with a pin and hears a scream and looks around to see chichi, dead, on the ground with a rather large hole in her chest, then sweatdrops) I think that might have been a voodoo balloon. (revives chichi before 24 does, then cuts chichi's legs off with a sword made of pure energy) I'm so random.

Goku: How have you been lately? (gives fish lollypop)

Vegeta: Have you finished Halo 3 yet? (gives lollypop)

Gohan: hmm, I don't think you are supposed to be that way. I liked you the way you were before that "Saiyan camp", you were cooler that way. (restores him to the way he was before "Saiyan camp", then hugs him) Yay, you are cool again!

(kicks chichi's butt making her land in Japan) Ohaiyo Gozaimasu!

**Android 24: I'm glad you enjoyed it...i likd the earrings too! (Admires Mars' earrings) **

**Android 18: No prob! (Gets hugged and takes lollipop) Iiked that too! **

**Chi-Chi: (Gets killed in many random ways 100 time and is then revived) Is it over?! (Watches the balloon of herself that Mars it blowing up. Mars then Blows up the balloon with a pin, Chi-Chi scrams and dies with a hole in her chest) **

**Everyone: (Sweatdrop) **

**Android 24: (Pulls out a gold statue) Sailor Satr Mars, I hereby present you with the "Randomnous Award"! For amazing displays of randomous! Congrats! **

**Goku: Pretty good! (Takes lollipop) **

**Vegeta: Not yet...but soon! (Takes lollipop) **

**Gohan: WHAT!!!??? (Gets turned back to normal) Yay! ThankyouThankyouThankyou! (Hugs Mars) **

**Chi-Chi: (Gets kicked to Japan) **

**Android 24: (Begins looking for Chi-Chi) Wonder why she's not back yet! **

**Chi-Chi: (Fals into the room) **

**Andrid 24: What took ya so long? **

**Vegeta: She was too busy mingling with the other Harpies! **

**Chi-Chi: Was not! **

**Vegeta: Were too!! **

**Chi-Chi: Was Not!!! **

**Vegeta: Were too!!!! **

* * *

**Many "Was not" and "Were too's" later:**

**Android 24: BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE F-! UP **

**Everyone: O-O **

* * *

Adult Gohan: drops a naked and very arroused videl right into your lap enjoy gohan!!  
Goku: passes a corrupted soap that when eaten makes goku go i nsane killing evrybody in the room :-P  
Vegeta: hey veggie slams sledgehammer into you nuts 9,9,9 times.  
Bulma: rips off head kciks a field goal and takes a dumop on her corpse :-P  
Chi-Chi: ties too a table then makes all the guys aroused to where they all rape her, then take a sickle and slowly dissects her lving body mountaing her organs to the qa's walls!!  
Future Trunks: trips you up for goku so he can finally shove that spear up your rear where it belongs :-P  
Android 18: you need to visit the ask the bad guys and kick your brothers rear hes constantly saying how much he hates you and wishes you would just die!!  
Vegito: drives knee to nut region you jackas you were so busy showing off you almost let majin buu beat you you !!  
Android 24: enaks up behind you ties you uop rodeo style then dumps a hatred potion on gokue so he hates her and kills her on sight everytime also puts on a permant sharm to protect that potion to where only i can remove it :-P

launches a nuke killing everybody in the room!!

**Gohan: (Has a naked and aroused Videl dropped on his lap) Uhhhhhhhhhh hi honey! **

**Videl: (Begins "doing things" with Gohan) **

**Android 24: AHHHHHHHH MY VIRGIN EYES AND EARS!!! **

**Trunks: (Blushes) 24 You'reechnically not a virgin! **

**Android 24: ...moo, moo, cow!!! **

**Everyone: (Anime sweatdrop and falldown) **

**Goku: (Takes soap and tries to eat it) **

**Android 24: Noooooooo!!! (Slaps soap away from Goku and destroys it) **

**Vegeta: Owwwwwwww!!!!! **

**Bulma: (Has head ripped off, kicked like a football for a field goal and is crapped on) **

**Chi-Chi: (Gets tied to a table and is getting raped) Helllllllp!!!! (Gets slowly disected and her organs are mounted on the walls **

**Trunks: (Gets tripped and stabbed to death by Goku with the spear) **

**Android 24: Trunks! (Cries) **

**Android 18: Maybe I will when I get the chance! **

**Vegito: (Gets canned) I'm...sorry! (Passes out) **

**Android 24: (Makes a mad dash for Chi-Chi's protection charm and is then tied up rodeo style, has a Goku hate potion dumped on her, as Goku is revived, tries to kill her and ends up killing Vegito) **

**Android 18: 24! (Runs over and unties her) **

**Android 24: That was close! (Revives everyone else) **

**Everyone: Thank you! **

**Android 24: No Prob, I almost died as well! (Sees a nuke heading her way) Well guys, i'll see you in a few minutes! (Runs) **

**Everyone: (See the nuke and begin running like people who just saw Godzilla but get blown up anyway) **

**Android 24: (Comes back in and revives everyone) **

**Vegito: You could have gotten us out of here too ya know!! **

**Android 24: Wooops, slipped my mind! **

* * *

**Android 24: Anyway, that's the end of yet another chapter everyone! **

**Android 18: Well in that case, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and beat the crap out of my brother! **

**Android 24: Alright, Bye 18! Sends 18 through a portal) **

**Gohan: (Still "doing things" with Videl) Uhhhhh mind moving us somewhere? **

**Android 24: No prob! (Sends them to a different part of the Q&A Area) **

**Goku, Vegeta and Vegito: Let's train! (Begin sparring with eachother) **

**Android 24: Well Trunks, I guess you have to go with Raitz's Son to update his story! (Kisses Trunks on the cheek and sends him away) Ahhhhh, besides you guys still being here (Bulma and Chi-Chi) This is the most amount of quiet I have had in a while! (Pulls out iPod and begins to listen to Ashley Tisdale: He Said She Said) **

* * *

**Authors Note: Hey there everyone, well, I just wanted to apologize for updating so late so...Gomen, anyway I will try to be more diligent in the future, Arigatto:-) **


	24. MotherGrandma Pays A Visit

**Android 24: (Walks in wearing a Spartan helmet) **

**Vegito and Trunks: (Turn and jump back upon seeing 24) What the heck is that!? **

**Android 24: (Muffled sounds are heard) **

**Vegito: What!? **

**Android 24: (Takes off helmet) It's a Spartan helmet from Halo 3, I got the legendary edition and it came with a replica of the helmet Master Chief wears! **

**Trunks and Vegito: (Anime Sweat drop) Ooooooookay **

**Android 24: Oh come on, I know you guys think it looks cool **

**Trunks: I guess. **

**Android 24: (Does Anime observation of the room) Where is everybody!? **

**Trunks: They're around somewhere... **

**Android 24: HEY EVERYONE! IT'S TIME FOR MORE QUESTIONS!!!! (Her screams cause the entire Q&A place to fall down except for the small piece of wall she made indestructible) **

**Everyone: What the heck!!! **

**Android 24: (Blushes crimson) Ooooooops! (Fixes the entire Q&A place) There...now anyway, we have more questions **

**Everyone: (Still looking dumbfounded at the entirely fixed Q&A area) **

**Android 24: Guys!! **

**Everyone: (Does a startled jump then looks at 24 with attentive eyes) **

**Android 24: Anyway, we have more reviews! (Does happy clap) **

**Gohan: How much longer must we do this!? **

**Android 24: Until I deem it necessary **

**Gohan: And when will that, pray tell, be? **

**Android 24: A Long, Long, Long time! **

**Gohan: Kami help us if that person with nukes shows up again! **

**Android 24: (Makes reviews appear in her hands and begins scanning through them) Well Kami better be watching over you because that person is back. **

**Gohan: (Falls to knees as an unseen camera goes over him and begins spinning away as Gohan goes NOOOOOOOOO!!!) **

**Android 24: (Anime sweat drop) Drama king...Anyway, onto the questions! **

**_Disclaimer: I in no way, shape or form own anything resembling DB, DBZ or GT, unfortunately...(Cries)_ **

**

* * *

**

**Sailor Star Mars:**

24: I hate school as well, it sucks major elephant poop. Thanks for the randomness award! (takes randomness award)

(kicks Chichi's butt making her land in China)

(walks through a portal to check her room) WTF HAPPENED HERE? (flies back though another portal) There's 300 Saibamen in my room and I don't know why. This could be my chance to see how good you all are. (flies back to her room and uses her psychic powers to put 250 of the Saibamen on the ground in 24's Q&A stage, then freezes all the Saibamen) If you want, you can completely obliterate the Saibamen, or blow their heads off. You can even rip the Saibaman's head off if you feel comfortable doing so. Ok, first up is 24, then Trunks, 18, Vegeta, Goku, Gohan and Vegito. Bulma could try killing a Saibaman as well if she wants to.

(5 hours later)  
(sweeps the Saibamen remains off of 24's Q&A stage) well that was eventful.

(blows a bubble shaped hole through Chichi's chest, then kills the remaining Saibamen and comes back and shoots number 2 shaped blasts through Chichi's body and head) I'm bored.

(cuts off Chichi's legs, then cooks them) lol, I'm random. (kicks Chichi's butt and she ends up in Germany while random evil music starts playing) Chichi ish doof (translation: Chichi is dumb) ok seeya l8er people!

**Android 24: Agreed! **

**Chi-Chi: (Gets kicked to China then appears back in the Q&A place) **

**Android 24: Hey Chi-Chi, long time no see!!! **

**Chi-Chi: Shut it young lady! **

**Android 24: (Pulls out a baseball bat and hits Chi-Chi with a loud WHACK!!!) Be more respectful to people younger than you, you old hag! **

**Chi-Chi: Bite me!! (Pulls out frying pan and begins having a lighsaber-ish fight with 24) **

**Everyone else: (Gather together and watch 24 and Chi-Chi fight) **

**Trunks: 100 zeni on 24! **

**Vegito: 100 zeni on the old hag! **

**Chi-Chi and 24: (Having a fierce duel when suddenly Mother-Grandma(From the Kelly Shoes videos on You Tube) comes up behind Chi-Chi and hits her with her own frying pan) **

**Android 24: (Blinks and looks at the unconscious Chi-Chi then looks at Mother-Grandma) Thanks Mother-Grandma! **

**Mother-Grandma: (Pulls out a whiskey bottle) Have some whiskey honey! Makes ya feel better! **

**Android 24: Ack! (Send Mother-Grandma home) **

**Trunks: (Looks at Vegito with an Anime question mark over his head) Does that mean I won the bet!? **

**Vegito: No!!! **

**Trunks: Awwwwww!! (Folds arms and pouts in a very Vegeta manner) **

**Android 24: (Watches as Mars go through a portal then comes back) Saibamen!? (watches as Mars leaves then comes back through with 50 Saibamen.) Awesome, I get to kill something too! (Begins killing Saibamen left, right and center, then lets everyone else, including Bulma, kill some as well) **

**Bulma: (Still fighting Saibamen) I ca...(Dodges blasts then blows up a Saibaman) Can see why you all like...(Karate chops Saibaman head off)fighting, this rules! **

**

* * *

**

_After a Few Hours And Many Dead Saibamen:_

**Mars: (sweeps the Saibamen remains off of 24's Q&A stage) well that was eventful. **

**Android 24: Yeah it was...anyway, lets finish up your questions Mars. **

**Mars: (Turns towards Chi-Chi and blows bubble shaped holes through her) I'm bored. (cuts off Chichi's legs, then cooks them) lol, I'm random. (kicks Chichi's butt and she ends up in Germany while random evil music starts playing) Chichi ish doof (translation: Chichi is dumb) ok seeya l8er people! **

**Chi-Chi: (gets bubble holes blown through her, then her legs get cut off and cooked and is then kicked to Germany) **

**Android 24: (Revives Chi-Chi and brings her back) Bye Mars! (Waves) **

**

* * *

**

**Sasuke9031:**

Trunks: You are nothing but a cheater. So therefore I am going to break your sword and ressurect Frieza. Have fun.

Chi Chi: You stupid b-, go screw yourself, or better yet, screw Orochimaru (the guy from Naruto)

Goku: You are evil again.

Vegeta: I kick you in the Dragon Balls.

Gohan: I just killed Videl. Chidori pwn3s all.

**Trunks: Be my guest (Hands over his sword and watches it get broken then kills Frieza as he makes a sword made of his own ki and cuts Frieza to bits) Satisfied? **

**Chi-Chi: How dare you! (Pulls out frying pan and hits Sasuke9031 over the head) **

**Android 24: Nicely put, Chi-Chi deserved every word she got! **

**Goku: Sorry can't go evil anymore, some reviewer was kind enough to make sure and neither can anyone else...except maybe for... **

**Android 24: (Jumps and covers Goku's mouth) Baka! Shut up! **

**Vegeta: AHHHHHHHHH!! (Gets kicked in the Dragon balls.) **

**Gohan: WH...WHAT!!!!!????? (Faints) **

**Android 24: (Revives Videl and sends her back home) There. **

**

* * *

**

**Neo Flame:**

This fic is awesome.  
Goku: You are pure awesomeness. (Gives a burger.)

Chichi: I have something to tell you. (tAkes her somewhere.) DIE!! (Slashes her to pieces with my sword.)(Evil laughter.)

Trunks: You think your so great with a sword. Well then, lets fence! (We fence and I badly injures him.) You fought with honor, so I'll spare your life. (Heals him.)

Vegeta: You are cool. But I just can't fight my urge to tortur you. (Shows him some candy worms.) HAHAHAHAHA!

18: I got nothing.

Bulma: (Gives explosive which are about to explode, and laughs maniaclly as it explodes right in her face.)

Vegito: You got to be the most awesome DBZ character ever. (Gives 200 burgers.)

24: This is great, keep it up.

**Android 24: (Bows) Thank you! **

**Goku: Hehehe Thanks! (Takes burger and eats it) **

**Chi-Chi: Okay...(Follows Neo but then gets killed) **

**Android 24: Well that was different! (Revives Chi-Chi) **

**Trunks: I KNOW I do! (Begins fencing and gets his ass handed to him and healed) **

**Android 24: Trunks I think... **

**Trunks: Just...don't. **

**Android 24: Okay! **

**Vegeta: Huh? (Looks in bag and sees gummy worms, dropping the bag and running away screaming like a little girl) WORMS!!!!!!! **

**Android 24: (Picks up bag and eats worms) There just gummy worms Vegeta. **

**Vegeta: (Turns a crimson color) I...I knew that! **

**Everyone else: Suuuuuuuure! **

**Vegeta; Shut up! **

**Android 18: Uh okay. **

**Bulma: (Takes explosives and sees the counter at 1) AHHHHHHH!! (Gets blown up) **

**Android 24: (Revives Bulma) **

**Vegito: Thanks! (Takes all the burgers) **

**Android 24: Will do, no worries! **

**

* * *

**

**Clare-stovold:**

Mwahahahahaha!

Bulma and Vegeta: SCHOOL SCHOOL SCHOOL! Hehehe...suckers...

Goku: YAY! (Gives big meal)

18: Yo what's up?

24: WOOT! You can join the club of 'School haters!' YAY! Now our population in the group is: 9 billion! See! Everyone hates school! XD

Gohan: (Puts a party hat on him and puts a banner on him saying: 'Happy B'day!') Happy birthday to you!" Happy birthday to you! I know its not your birthday but...Happy birthday to you! XD Random i know...

**Bulma and Vegeta: AHHHHHHHHHH! (Run away screaming) **

**Goku: (Hugs Clare and takes meal) Thanks baby! **

**Android 18: Not much, people come ask questions, kill Chi-Chi and we laugh. **

**Android 24: (Holds up "School Haters Member Card" Already done that! **

**Gohan: (Has party hat put on him and is sung happy birthday) Uhhhhhhh...oooookayyyyyyy. **

**

* * *

**

**Gamer816:**

Gohan: You... i declare you the prince of all saiyans!

Goku: Yay, you finally got trunks. (Coughcough) if you tell 24 i sent you after trunks you die (coughcough)

Vegeta: Don't worry, you're still the prince... of midgets!

Trunks: Are you revived yet? I hope so Unfortunately you didn't last for the full two chapters so... (Teleports all to WWF ring and causes deathmatch three way between Vegeta, Gohan, Goku, and Trunks)

All: Im taking bets... my money is that Gohan wins! lol. (Runs away after fight with all bet money regardless of who wins)

**Gohan: Thanks...I guess **

**Vegeta: I am the only one true prince. How dare you make the lousy half breed prince! **

**Android 24: Vegeta, take your pride and shove it! **

**Vegeta: How dare you! **

**Goku: Ummmmmmm I know. Okay I won't **

**Vegeta: HOW DARE... **

**Android 24: Yeah, Yeah, we know...(Switches voice box to Vegeta's voice) HOW DARE YOU!!! **

**Everyone: (Back away slowly) **

**Android 24: Oh come one, you all knew I was capable of doing that! **

**Trunks: Yeah I am, Ack! (Gets teleported into WWF ring along with Goku, Gohan and Vegeta and i forced to fight) **

**Android 24 and Android 18: 250 zeni on Trunks! **

**Bulma and Chi-Chi: 250 on Gohan! **

**

* * *

**

_**After The Fight:**_

**Android 24: (Looks around for Gamer 816) Hey, where'd he go? (sees Gamer816 running away with the money) Get back here!!! **

**Everyone: (Begins chasing after Gamer816 and jumps for him but he portals away in time) Come back with our money!!!! **

**

* * *

**

**Shadow the secret agent:**

Now um I don't know!

Kakarot: you like it? how bout this (Brings bardock) ask him all the questions you want.

Vegeta: the smiles free

Bulma:now then what else did you want? a giant pearl oh no! I could never get that(Says sarchasstically and gets pearl)

Chi-chi- Now what did you want? a better husband(runs away then comes back) here I am!

24: Oh woman I can't say it in front of trunks but you look good!(no i already have a woman)

vegito- (paints target on balls) 24! your gun please!

Trunks- ah! what a cute wittle trunks kun!  
18- The one thing you need to do is AH I give up I don't know what to type  
anyway I shall return (stands like a soilder next to 24)m'aam yes mm'aam!

**Goku: Okay! (Takes Bardock off into a corner and begins asking him questions) **

**Vegeta: Uhhhhhhh...okay? **

**Bulma: (Sees giant pear appear and does happy girly shriek) Thank you! **

**Chi-Chi: (Laughs) Oh you're so cute! (Kisses Shadow on the cheek) **

**Android 24: (Looks herself over and fixes her spaghetti string dress she's wearing then blushes) Th...Thanks! **

**Vegito: (Has target painted on his balls then looks at 24 with pleading eyes) Please 24, I know you like me! **

**Android 24: You're right I do! **

**Vegito: (Does relieved sigh) **

**Android 24: NOT!!! (Gives Shadow the gun) Fire away! **

**Trunks: (Blushes crimson) DON'T DO THAT!!! **

**Android 24: Oh, is my wittle Twunks emberwesed? **

**Trunks: Oh don't you start! **

**Android 18: (Shrugs) Whatever. **

**Android 24: (Laughs) **

**

* * *

**

**Terrific Tina:**

24: Heheh I love this more every passing day! Sorry about school... I know how much of a pain it is. I have my exams in two weeks...

Goku: Oop! Sorry about the knocking out thing. I thought you were still chasing Trunks... (gives a BIG meal) I'm really sorry...

Gohan: Nice to have the sweet version of you back!So, do you really like school?

Trunks: Heh, so did you ever do Super Saiyan 2?

Vegeta: Haha! This will be even better! (changes Vegeta into a little pink gi with a white flace bow as the gi sash and makes him wear that after the next chapter)

24: Don't tell him!

Bulma: Ah, that explains it. Oop, here! (erases everyone's memory except Bulma's about her having purple hair)

Chi-Chi: MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Wait until the next chapter!

Android 18: Knew it! Who among the Z fighters would you have married if given the choice?

Vegito: Oh, my poor sweetie! (hugs him) You better be more careful... and maybe wear a cup. Oh yeah! (begins making out with him)

24: Mind making sure no one neuters him? I need those things!

**Android 24: (Gives a gift basket) Hope this makes up for the exams you have! **

**Goku: No problem, and thanks for the food! (Begins eating) **

**Trunks: Rarely...unless 24's involved! **

**Android 24: (Blushes blood red) Trunks! **

**Vegeta: (Eyes Tina suspiciously) **

**Android 24: No problem, my lips are sealed! (Does a zipper sealing motion across her lips) **

**Bulma: (Watches as everyone's memory is erased about her having natural purple hair) Thanks! **

**Chi-Chi: (Runs up and hides behind 24) Hide me!!! **

**Android 24: (Creates door) Quick, in here! **

**Chi-Chi: (Runs in the door and shuts, seconds later weird sounds are heard) **

**Android 24: (Opens door and looks inside, then laughs nervously) Oh yeah, that was the can opener room...hehehe **

**Everyone O-O **

**Android 24: (Revives Chi-Chi) Sorry about that! **

**Chi-Chi: You dumb B-! **

**Android 24: I know I deserved that one. **

**Chi-Chi: You're damned right you dirty scamp!! **

**Android 24: (Blows up Chi-Chi) You went too far you dirty slut!! **

**Everyone: O-O **

**Android 24: (Looks at everyone) WHAT!? (Revives Chi-Chi) **

**Android 18: (Leans into Tina's ear) Trunks! **

**Android 24: WHAT!?!?!? **

**Android 18: For Kami sakes 24! Stop doing that! **

**Vegito: I'll will! (Begins making out with Tina) **

**Android 24: (Does Goten's peace sign) No prob Tina...Bye! Enjoy the gift basket! **

**

* * *

**

**Barryc10:**

Hi again!

Chi-Chi: I know someone who would just love to kill you! (sends in Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho, who slices her to pieces with his "Rose Whip Lash".) There, now...(revives Chi-Chi before the Author does, then blasts giant hole through her body with a blast of energy shot from my index finger. revives her again, then strikes her in sixty-four places over her body with my index and middle fingers before sending them through her stomach, killing her.) Hahahaha, I had to get that out of my system. By the way, I am a boy if anyone's wondering.

Gohan: I liked you after the "Saiyan Camp". I will not change you though, Chi-Chi would not like it.

Goku: (slams very heavy hammer into his nuts 123 times.) Hahaha, I like doing that. Now, Let's train after you recover from that heavy blow. (fights Goku's SS4 form after he recovers, and beats him in 5 seconds flat) Hahaha, You aren't very tough.

Vegeta: (fights his SS4 form, and barely loses to him after an hour.) Man, you are tough. But I mean that in a very good way. (panting) I hope we can fight again.

Vegito: If Vegeta gave me that much trouble, I can't begin to imagine how fast you will beat me. I don't want to fight you right now. Please, I'm too exhausted.

Trunks: Sorry about that blow I gave you. I mean I was just proving a point.

Bulma: (places similar shocker on her, without her knowing, then wires it to the same shocker remote.) I hope you don't PO Vegeta.

Vegeat, again: (wispering) I just placed a Shocker on Bulma, and wired it to her remote. If you PO her, she will not only shock her, but she will now also shock herself. Try it, if you're brave enough.

24: This story is very interesting. I hope you continue to update.

**Chi-Chi: Ack! No!!! (Gets killed by Kurama's Rose Whip Lash then is revived and killed by Barryc10, revived again then killed again) **

**Gohan: Much appreciated, I did however keep some of the traits! (Shows everyone his new tail) **

**Android 24: Holy S-! A TAIL!! Ozaru alert!!!! (Begins running around wildly with her arms flailing) **

**Android 18: 24 He can't change, there's no sun or moon in here! **

**Android 24: (Does anime face, when a character realizes they did something really stupid) Oh yeah! **

**Everyone: (Anime sweat drop and fall down) **

**Goku: (Gets heavy hammer slammed into his balls 123 times, then doubles over, recovers, goes SS4 and gets his ass handed to him by Barryc10) **

**Vegeta: (Goes SS4 and barely beats Barryc10) Well fought Saiyan, perhaps we will fight again. **

**Vegito: (Laughs) No worries, I didn't want to fight right now anyway! **

**Trunks: And that was?? (Has an anime question mark appear over his head) **

**Bulma: (Has shock device placed on her) Why?! **

**Vegeta: (Laughs maniacally) Okay! (Shocks Bulma then gets shocked himself) SON OF A B-! **

**Android 24: I will continue, no worries, just may take longer now that school is in full swing! **

**

* * *

**

**Murdrax:**

im back sneers at everybody in room

instant transmission right in feront of goku quickly shoves a new bar of soap down his throat commands him to kill everybody in the room except 24 who he makes out with for the next 5 chapters also the bar of soap of doom cannot be reversed in anyway laughs manicially.

bulma forces her into her period and highly enraged and lets her loose on vegeta and vegito run you fools run

pass 18 a new toy that has 2 function 1 is eletric shock therapy on extreemely high dosage grins evilly basically aropund 9,9 volts. second ones is sprays acid at target instantly melting whatever it touches use that on your brother and the harpy chi chi hehehe.

throws gohan into a pit with 9 extremely pised off videls and seals him in for 5 chapters.

future trunks passes the sword from final fantasy VII advenmt children have fun using that baby on chi chi hehehe!!

vegeta rips on his manhood then shaves him bald your more than a pruince of saiyans you the prince of jackasses btch!!

vegito knees you in groin 10 times the takes red hot poker stabs into genitallia and through eyes you sck!!

teleports in for 10 chapters chibi goku,gohan,vegeta,trunks, goten passes them all enough sugar for a huge sugar rush for 2 chapters and laughs maniacally watching them destroy the qa room!!

if freiza is there realese a gay ginyu on him have fun freiza!!

**Everyone: (Shudder) **

**Goku: (Has bar of soap shoved down and begins killing everyone except for 24 then begins making out with her) **

**Android 24: Oh hell no! No one touches me like this except Trunks! (Blows Goku's lips off and) Try it now!!! (Revives everyone) **

**Bardock: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!! **

**Android 24: Bardock! What are you still doing here?! **

**Bardock: You never sent me back you Baka!!! **

**Android 24: Oh right! (Sends Bardock home) **

**Bulma: (Is forced into her period and put into with Vegito and Vegeta) You two are dead!!!! (Begins firing energy blasts) **

**Vegeta and Vegito: (Barely dodging Bulma's blasts) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! HELLLLLLLLLLLLLP!!!!!! **

**Android 24: Maybe I should...Naaaaaah!!! **

**Android 18: (Takes new "toy") Thanks! **

**Gohan: (Is locked in the chamber) Oh dear Kami, help!!!!!!!! **

**Android 24: Good thing I installed cameras in both the rooms Gohan, Vegeta and Vegito are locked in! (Turns on cameras and watches the action unfold) Bwahahahaha! Vegeta got blasted in the butt! **

**Goku: You're sick 24. **

**Android 24: I know, ain't i great!? **

**Goku: (Anime sweat drop) **

**Trunks: (Takes sword) Oh I will, when I think of a way to do it! **

**Vegeta: (Has hair shaved till he's bald then his manhood ripped off givig Bulma the chance to kill him) **

**Android 24: Oooooooooh nice! **

**Vegito: (Gets killed by Bulma due to the things that ae done to him0 **

**Android 24: This just keeps getting better and better! (Sees Chibi Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Goten get teleported in, then sees the bag of sugar0 NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! (Tries to get the sugar but fails and watches as the Chibis make a complete war zone out of the Q&A area) OH FOR THE LOVE OF DENDE!!!!! **

**Chibis: SUGAR, SUUGAR, SUUUUUUUGARRRRRRRR!!!!!! **

**Android 24: (Creates indestructible, see through box to protect her from the Chibis then revives Vegeta and Vegito) Anyway, onto the last questions! **

**Raditz's Son: **

This is a great fic, and I hear you school sucks!

24- Sorry,but I discountinued it, I lost to much intrest, and I'm trying to get my life organized, but i am making a new fic soon, and you can be in it!  
Trunks- (Drops back from time) sorry about getting you to near death, but I'll still use this contract,(takes contract) I'll get you soon Trunks!  
Goku- (Still fighting him) Time to end this! Dark explosion! (I tap his head and he explodes) Ouch... (Revives) Sorry uncle!  
18- Yoru free! My ask the andriods fic is done. Thanks for helping me!  
Vegeta- haha! Lets fight. Dark saiyan mode 2! (Dark flames surrond me and I'm covered with magmum, and darkness) Prepare to die!  
24- Prepare to... recive a wedding! (Transforms the room, into a dark filled castle, my saiyan armor turns into a cerimonial saiyan armor) I wasn't sure if this was done... the saiyan way! Now Trunks, do you take 24 as your life mate, until she dies, in combat, or a natural death? And 24 for weakness and killings.do you take Trunks as your mate? Oh, and one last thing... (Turns Trunks into a pure blood saiyan, with armor included) Ha! But he isn't evil so be nice, to me! Thats all for now!

**Android 24: Oh, I'm sorry to hear that...WHAT?! YAY!!!! **

**Trunks: Uh oh! (Watches Raditz's Son sign the contract) **

**Goku: (Gets tapped on head) Ha! Nothing Hap-(Head explodes) **

**Android 24: (Tries hard not to laugh but fails miserably) AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! **

**Android 18: Yay! (Starts dancing around) Free, I'm Free...Wait a second, I still have to do THIS fic! **

**Android 24: Ouch, what a bubble burster! (Snickers) **

**Vegeta: Eeeeep! **

**Android 24: (Watches room transform) **

**Trunks: Uh...I guess I do **

**Android 24: You bet I do!!! **

**Trunks: (Is changed to a full blooded Saiyan with the armor included) Ha! Now my father can't disrespect me! **

**Vegeta: Shut it brat! **

**Trunks: Just be thankful that when 24 and I have a kid/s they'll be half Saiyan instead of Pan who's a fourth! **

**Vegeta: (Thinks hard, as a picture of the inside of his head shows turning gears which begin to smoke and finally blow up) **

**Android 24: (Looks at the nonexistent crowd) He's a hard thinker...ain't he? **

**

* * *

**

**DeathGoblin: **

Gohan: Shows him a picture of Mirai Gohan. Is there any reason why your hairstyles are different?

Goku: You will be stabbed by needles until you overcome your fear of them

Vegeta: Do you know that Mirai Trunks likes Gohan better than you?

Android 24: Just in case you didn't know, the sequel to 'The Altered History of Gohan' is at 16 chapters

**Gohan: (Stops running from the crazy Videls to look at the picture) Not sure, although, I like the hair! (Starts running again) **

**Goku: NOOOOOOOO! (Hides behind 24, then looks up as she has millions of needles) AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! **

**Vegeta: Should I care?! **

**Android 24: I guess I should take a look at it then! (Begins chasing Goku with a needle) **

**

* * *

**

**Android 24: Just stay still Goku! It's just a needle!!! **

**Goku: (Still running) NO!!! **

**Android 24: For Kami sakes guys! Help me pin him down! **

**Everyone except Gohan: Okay!! (Everyone jumps on Goku) **

**Goku: No!! NOOOOO!!! LET ME GO!!!! **

**Android 24: Well reviewers, seeing as how we have a lot of needles to use before Goku here gets over his fear of them, I think it's time to go! Bye!! **

**(The scene fades out as Goku's screams are heard) **

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Hey there reviewers, just thought I should let you know that since the Chibi's are here for a long time, You might as well ask the questions. Also, I hope you liked this chapter, I think it was defiantly one of my best ones yet and I probably should let you know that I will update in about a week or two due to school. So thats all for now Arigatto:-) **


	25. A Night On The Town!

**Android 24: (Walks in and blows up some random piece of furniture)**

**Bulma: Woah! What's your problem today?!**

**Android 24: I have had absolutely no one to hang out with for the last month and I am beginning to get annoyed!**

**Bulma: Well what about us!? What are we, Chopped Liver?!**

**Android 24: Careful or you might end up like that!**

**Bulma: (Gulps)**

**Vegeta: (Walks in and sees 24) What's got your knickers in a knot? **

**Android 24: (Blows Vegeta's head off) **

**Bulma: O-O**

**Android 24: Anyone else wanna F...with me!!!????**

**Trunks: (Runs up to 24 and hugs her) I think you need a hug!**

**Android 24: I think so too! (Hugs Trunks tight then kisses him)**

**Bulma: (Pulls out a camera then takes a picture of Trunks and 24)**

**Android 24 and Trunks: What the heck!?**

**Bulma: I thought I should take pictures of you two to show my grandkids when you have them!!**

**Trunks and Android 24: (Anime Falldown)**

**Goku and the Chibis: (Run in holding papers) We have more questions!!**

**Android 24: (Gets up extremly fast) Really!?**

**Chibi Trunks and Vegeta: No he's lying!**

**Android 24: (Whispers to Future Trunks) Were you always such a brat when you were that age?**

**Trunks: (Whispers to 24) No!!!**

**Android 24: (Whispers to Future Trunks) I beg to differ!**

**Goku: (Is about to hand to paper to 24 when Chibi Goten jumps up and takes the paper.) Hey!**

**Chibi Goten: (Goes up to 24 and hands her the paper) Here you go pretty lady!**

**Android 24: (Smiles then bends down to Gotens height, giving him a little kiss on the cheek) Thank you, you cute little thing you!**

**Chi-Chi: You stay away from my son you monster, don't corrupt his mind!**

**Android 24: Oh stuff it granny! If I corrupt him away from you, then I'm doing the universe a favor...need I remind you about Gohan? He used to be so cool but thanks to you, he's a geek!!**

**Chi-Chi: At least he's able to make a living for himself! Unlike you, you Gold-Digger!!!**

**Android 24: (Kills Chi-Chi) Anyone have something to say about me!? No? Good!!! (Revives Vegeta and Chi-Chi) Onto the disclaimer! Goten sweety, would you please do it?**

**Chibi Goten: (Beams, then nods happily) Okay!**

**_Disclaimer: The pretty lady does not own anything related to us._**

**Android 24: (Gives Chibi Goten a lollipop) Thank You Goten!**

**Chibi Goten: (Takes the lollipop then looks and sees Chibi Trunks, Chibi Vegeta, Chibi Gohan and Chibi Goku all staring at his lollipop and protectivly shields it) No! Mine!! (Runs away)**

**Android 24: Okay now, Onto the questions!**

* * *

**Clare-stovold:**

Gohan: XD Sorry Gohan, i was sugar high at the time...

24: Yay! (A crowd of kids come in chanting: 'What do we hate! School! When do we hate it! Every day!) XD There some of the members of our club!

Vegeta: SCHOOL! Lol, sorry had to do that one last time XD Meh...(Throws him a check for 6578469754689304 ponds) I'm feeling generous, go spend it at the 'Evil destruction shop for wannabe tyrants, how to get started' shop...

Chichi: (Annihalates her then waits till she gets revived then slaughters her 6547836943 times)

18: (Points to Chichi) Like that? (Everyone laughs) XD

**Gohan: (From the pit he's trapped in) No problem! (Continues Running)**

**Android 24: (Looks at all the "We hate school club" member then lets out a surprised whistle) Lots of people!**

**Vegeta: Ahhhhhh!!! (Runs away screaming then stops when he sees the money) Thank you! Apology accepted!**

**Chi-Chi: (Is annihalated and is then killed 6547836943 times after that)**

**Android 24: (Revives Chi-Chi)**

**Android 18: (Laughs hysterically like everyone)**

**Chi-Chi: Hey!!!**

* * *

**Shadow the secret agent:**

Hey everybody

everyone: I have bad news... I have changed to atari forums so I might not see many updates

vegeta; i'll miss you man.

goku: mi amigo you were like a brother to me.

bulma: if we had combined our brain power we would be invincible.

vegito: (puts gun behind back) here's a goodbye present (whips out a godzillasaurus and a atom bomb) now godzilla arise! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

trunks: Have a swig with me (whips out a beer)

Gohan: you were were like the sonic to my shadow... the good against my evil...

24: ah our crown jewel isn't she...

Chi-chi: mi amour you were the soul to my body... i will miss you.

Everyone:(pulls out a gun and points at my head) nobody move or i'll bloww myself to the next dimension!

**Everyone: Yes!!**

**Android 24: Noooooo!!!**

**Vegeta: (Folds arms and looks away and begins to shake very gently)**

**Android 24: Vegeta!? Are you crying!?**

**Vegeta: Baka! Of course, I have something in my eye!**

**Goku: I felt the same way!**

**Bulma: You're right!**

**Vegito: (Has gun put to his head then sees Godzilla) AHHHHH!! (Gets stepped on)**

**Trunks: Oh why not!? (Takes the beer and drinks it)**

**Gohan: Thanks!**

**Android 24: (Wipes away a tear) Th..Thanks (Begins crying again)**

**Chi-Chi: (Goes into hysterics and latches onto Shadow's leg) NOOOOO!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!! WAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!**

**Everyone: (Sees Shadow put a gun to his head)**

**Android 24: (Makes gun come out of Shadow's hand and to her then sends Shadow away) "Sniff" I'll miss him...we'll all miss you Shadow!!**

* * *

**Raditz's Son:**

What chibi's are here?

24- (Walks in with a spartan helmet on) Prepare to die! (Takes out a blood soaked controller)Exept this is for your life!(We play for hours and tie) Damn! I never lose!

Vegeta- Don't hurt yourself thinking.

Trunks- Hows the wife treating you?

Goku- Sorry uncle! I didn't mean to kill you, just stop you. I thought with a skull as thick as your's it wouldn't kill you.

Vegito- I wonder what would happen, if I gave you the fused version, of Bulma and Chi-Chi...(Makes that happen) There you go!

Gohan- In your time with Piccolo... did he ever... touch you? (Gives him a doll) If he did point at the spot on the doll.

24- Well thats all for now. Bye!

**Android 24: Chibi Vegeta, Chibi Goku, Chibi Goten, Chibi Trunks and Chibi Gohan! (Takes out her won controller) Prepare to lose!**

* * *

**_A While Later:_**

**Raditz's Son: (Android 24 and him tie) Damn! I never lose!**

**Android 24: Well there's a first time for everything!**

**Vegeta: Are you two done now! Can we finish up these pointless questions!?**

**Android 24: I guess...take it away Raditz's Son!**

**Vegeta: (Has his intelligence mocked) How...Never mind.**

**Trunks: She's AMAZING!**

**Android 24: You better believe it!**

**Goku: No problem...what's a skull?**

**Vegito:" Ack! (Sees Chulma appear)**

**Chulma: Where have you been mister!? (Begins chasing Vegito around with a Frying-Pan-Of-Doom)**

**Vegito: HELLLLLLLP!!! (Is getting continuously hit with the frying pan)**

**Gohan: (Takes doll) Uhhhhhhh...Piccolo never touched me!! (Continues running from the herd of Videls)**

**Android 24: See ya later Raditz's Son!**

* * *

**DeathGoblin:**

Trunks: HFIL was getting full so I decided to empty all the occupants including Cell and Frieza into your timeline.

Goku: Have you overcome your fear yet?

Vegeta: Shouldn't you be the king of all saiyans since your father is dead?

Vegito: Who is stronger, you or Gogeta?

**Trunks: What!!!!**

**Goku: No!!!! (Runs away)**

**Chibi Goku: Fear of what!?**

**Android 24: Needles.**

**Chibi Goku: (Runs away screaming)**

**Vegeta: Technically yes, but since there are no Saiyans around that know the proper ceremony to crown a king, I still remain a prince.**

**Vegito: I'm not sure!! (Keeps running from Chulma)**

* * *

**Murdrax:**

lightning flashes across the sky and strikles chichi frying her SS steps out portal luaghing maniacally.

hey chibis tosses them a bat for the rest of this chapter and most of next i want to to beat up anybody who gets mouthy aginst 24 or us reviewers. then whispers to them pound chichi bul ma,vegeta,vegito no matter what evrytime they move or talk pound tyhem even whyen they breathe. luaghs out loudly in a maniacally way!!

18 im disappointed in you i gacve you a new toy and you never went after you brother shakes head sighing fine ports in the basterd now 18 get him.

grins evilly trips up goku and pins his ss permantly to the floor till every needle pokes him whahahahaha

hehehe looks at gohan running from videls well thats not allowed freezes him in plaxce so he cant run anymore HAHAHAHAHAHA

brings in baby vegeta cyborg frieza perfect cell and kid buu and realeses them on everybody in the room except 24 and the chibis gives chibi teaa which secretly has heavy dose of sugar it it to make them even more happy and gives 24 25 cakes!!

as i leave infects chichi with the t virus dont let her get you guys luaghing maniacally is she changes i nto the living dead!!

**Chi-Chi: (Gets fried by the lightning)**

**Chibis: (Each get a bat)**

**Vegeta: (Takes a deep breath and is beaten badly by the chibis) Stop...(Gets whacked) It! (Gets Whacked again)**

**Android 18: I will do!**

**Goku: (Gets tripped and pinned to the floor as he starts getting poked with needles) AHHHHHH NOOOOOOOO!!!**

**Gohan: I'm not being...(Sees one more crazed Videl running for him and is frozen in place and is killed by the crazed Videl)**

**Everyone: (Sees the variety of villians brought in) AHHHHHHHH!!!!**

**Goku, Gohan and Vegeta: (Begin fighting the villians)**

**Android 24: (Sees the Chibis drinking then eat the cakes, then quickly puts up a protective shield to protect her from the crazed chibis)**

**Chibis: (Go crazy and end up killing all the villians)**

**Chi-Chi: (Gets infected with the virus and comes back to life as a zombie)**

**Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! (Begin running away)**

**Android 24: (Raises her hand and gathers energy) Android Annihilator!!! (Shoots Chi-Chi and cures the virus and then revives her)**

**Chi-Chi: What happened!!?**

**Android 24: You turned into a zombie, long story short, you looked like you do without your make-up!**

**Chi-Chi: I have never worn make-up in my life!**

**Android 24: Then you might wanna consider that!**

**Chi-Chi: If I ever find what the website is that lets people do this to us is, I will shut it down Mark My Words!!!!**

**Android 24: Oh suuuuuuuure you will Chi-Chi, you've never even used a computer!**

**Chi-Chi:...**

**Android 24: Hah!!!**

* * *

**Terrific Tina:**

24: Love it! As good as ever! And thanks for doing that to Chi-Chi!

Goku: Yipe! (removes memories of Goku's needle experience and makes him unafraid of them) Like him too much to have that happen to him...

Gohan: What color is your fur in SSJ4?

Trunks: What color is your hair in SSJ4?

Chi-Chi: I got nothing. 24 can do whatever she wants with you.

Bulma: ACK! What'd you do that to Vegito for?

Android 18: Hmm, how many outfits do you normally wear? Cause I think I've only see you wear three max.

Vegito: (sweatdrops) You'd think you'd take care of yourself...  
(goes SSJ4 and stands next to him and growls at whoever comes within four feet of him, besides 24)

24: Don't neuter him!

**Android 24: No prob!**

**Goku: (Has memory of being tortureed by needles and of ever being afraid of them erased) What happended?**

**Gohan: Not sure, I've never gotten to that level but if i did, I would want it to be green!**

**Trunks: Same thing as Gohan said but I would want mine to be Purple!**

**Chi-Chi: So business as usual?**

**Bulma: I couldn't help myself!**

**Android 18: I've wron many other ones!**

**Vegito: What's that supposed to mean?! (Sees Tina go SS4 and guards him) Hehehe, who's safe now!?**

**Android 24: (Hides neutering device) Me?! Never!**

* * *

**Sailor Star Mars:**

that was cool.

Vegeta: (gives bag of cookies) enjoy.

Goku: (gives a pile of fish-flavoured biscuits) what's up?

(kicks chichi's butt making her end up in france and says 'chichi is dumb' in french)

hmm, it might rain soon. (gets buried under 200 frieza clones, which then get paralyzed due to the huge amount of psychic energy stored in Sailor Star Mars' body) ...(picks up 150 frieza clones with her psychic powers, then throws then onto the Q&A stage, then turns to the remaining frieza clones and blasts their heads off) geez, the way those clones' minds act, its really unpredictable sometimes.

(9 hours later)

(sweeps frieza clone remains off 24's Q&A stage) I'm going to destroy that cloning machine in a minute.

(blows number 2 shaped holes through chichi) I got bored (destroys a random frieza clone that just decided to walk onto 24's Q&A stage via portal) well, seeya l8er!

**Vegeta: Thank you human! (Begins eating cookies)**

**Goku: Not much! (Begins eating cookies) I beat Vegeta in a spar last night...go figure!**

**Vegeta: Shut it Kakarot!**

**Chi-Chi: (Gets kicked to France)**

**Mars: La minauderie est muette (Chi-Chi is Dumb)**

**Android 24: (Brings Chi-Chi back) Nice one, very creative Mars! (High fives then sees the 200 Frieza clones rain down from the scy) Ack!!!! (Begins killing Frieza's left and right with Mars.**

* * *

**_Nine Hours Later:_**

**Sailor Star Mars: (Sweeps Frieza clone remains off 24's Q&A stage) I'm going to destroy that cloning machine in a minute.**

**Android 24: (Laughs as she powers down)**

**Mars: (Turns and blows number two shaped holes through Chi-Chi) I got bored (destroys a random Frieza clone that just decided to walk onto 24's Q&A stage via portal) Well, seeya l8er!**

**Android 24: Bye Mars!!**

* * *

**Sasuke9031:**

OK, so I just recovered from getting hit in the head with a frying pan so here's my next bout of torture.

Chi-chi: This is for hitting me in the head with a frying pan. MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN! You will now be stabbed by a spork for three days.

Goku: If you can't become evil, I'll just have to kill you.

Trunks: Ki sword. Very interesting. You don't mind if I seal off your ki do you? (Seals off ki)

Gohan: Hm... OK. I am going to have Videl jump off a cliff.

Android 24: How about you get pwned by Android 21? OH CELL!

**Chi-Chi: (Sees spork appear and begins to get stabbed by it) I Hate...OW!!! You!!!!!**

**Goku: What!!!**

**Trunks: (Ki is stolen) No my Ki!!!**

**Android 24: No worries baby, when this updates done, you and me can make our own "Ki"**

**Trunks: (Pulls 24 into a kiss then backs away) I might take you up on that offer!**

**Chibis: EWWWWWWW Gross! Cooties!!**

**Andriod 24: Oh hush you five!**

**Gohan: (Sees all the videls jump off a cliff and wipes brow) Thanks, although I don't usually condone this type of violence I thank you.**

**Android 24: Ha!! I'm more powerful then that overgrown insect! (Kills Cell as soon as he walks in by chopping his head off) There...see?**

* * *

**The Massiah:**

(TELEPORTS THROUGH AND WORMHOLE WITH TEMARI BY MY SIDE)TEMARI: ODION WHY ARE WE HERE? ME: DONT CALL ME BYE MY FIRST NAME! ANYWAY NEW TO THE WHLOE FANFICTION SITE SO HELP ME PLEASE? AND BYE THE WAY TEMARI IS MY GIRL. TEMARI: (BLUSHES) ME: HEY 24, IM FROM THE VIRGIN ISLANDS EVER BEEN THERE? IF YOU HAVE, DO YOU LIKE ST.CROIX? TEMARI: YOU ALL ARE ARE LOSER EXCEPT FOR 24 GOKU VEGETIO AND TRUNKS! (USES WID SYTHE JUTSU WITCH BLOWS AWAY HARPY BULMA AND GOHAN) VEGTA GETS MAD AND AND TRIES TO PUNCH TEMARI BUT I COME IN FRONT OF HIM AND USE MY SHOCK VALUE (WITCH SURRONDS ME WITH BLUE AND YELLOW LIGTHING) TO KILL HIM. ME: ENYBODY TOUCH TEMARI AND I WILL DEVUROR YOUR SOUL! TEMARI: NOW YOU DON IT! IF HE TURNS EVIL WE WILL ALL DIE. ME: ABOUT TO TURN EVIL UNTIL TEMARI KISSES ME AND I COME BACK TO NORMAL. ME: THANK YOU LORD. ANYWAY I TAKE OUT A BUNNY AND PET HIM THEN KILLS IT. THAT WILL TO ANYBODY WHO TRIES TO ATTACK ME OR TEMARI! IM CRAZY. LOOKS AT 24 WHEN TRUNKS HAS HIS BACK TURNED AND WINKES AT HER. TEMARI: KEEP EYES ON ME! HITS ME WITH FAN. ME: OW! BYE THE WAY AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER LETS DOUBLE DATE! TEMARI: IT WILL BE FUN! WE HAVE ENOUGH MONEY FOR RED LOBSTER. LATER. ME AND ODION HAVE SOME THINGS TO DO. IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! ME: GOD IM A HAPPY MAN LATER. DISSAPERS THROUGH WORMHOLE.

**Android 24: Sure thing, ill help in any way I can, and nice to meet you and Temari! Nope never been to the Vigin Islands.**

**Gohan, Chi-Chi and Bulma: (Get killed by Temari's scythe)**

**Vegeta: (Tries to punch Temari but is killed by Odion)**

**Android 24: (Is winked by Massiah when Trunks isn't looking and blushes then sees Temari hit Odion) Ouch! Sure...I guess me and Trunks could go for dinner with you guys tonight!**

* * *

**Android 24: Well that's it for this chapter guys! Chibis! Bed time!!!**

**Chibi: (All yawn) We're not...tired!**

**Android 24: Yes you are, hurry up and I'll read a story before Trunks and I have to go!**

**Chibis: STORY!!!! (Run into their beds and look at 24 attentivley)**

**Android 24: (Pulls out a story) Okay lets begin!!**

* * *

**Android 24: (Picks Chibi Goten and Vegeta up off her lap and tucks them into their beds) They're finally asleep!**

**Trunks: (Comes up behind 24 and puts his arms around her waist) You'll be a great mother when we DO have kids!**

**Android 24: (Leans her back and kisses Trunks) And you'll make a wonderful father...lets go, we gotta go to dinner with Odion and Temari!**

**Trunks: Oh right!!! (Follows 24 to a portal who then stops and turns around) What?**

**Android 24: I forgot to revive the others! (Revives Vegeta, Gohan, Bulma and Chi-Chi then whispers to them) I just put the kids to sleep, so wake 'em up and you're dead, secondly, Trunks and I are going out! Bye!! (Walks through the portal with Trunks close behind)**

* * *

_Authors Note:_ **Hey reviewers, well this certainly was a update that happened sooner then I thought it would. Hope ya'll liked it! Here is the characters list:**

**Chibi Goten**

**Chibi Vegeta**

**Chibi Gohan**

**Chibi Goku**

**Chibi Trunks:**

**Adult Vegeta**

**Adult Goku**

**Adult Gohan**

**Bulma**

**Chi-Chi**

**Future Trunks**

**Vegito**

**Myself**


	26. Let The Fun Begin!

**Android 24: (Comes in with a huge grin)**

**Vegeta: What are you so happy about woman?**

**Android 24: It's my birthday next week!**

**Vegeta: So?**

**Android 24: (Keeps her grin) Be quiet Vegeta, I'm in a good mood and would not want to have to kill you so soon in this chapter...remember last week?**

**Vegeta: (Has a recollection of his death last week at the hands of 24 then shudders) You win.**

**Android 24: Thought as much! (Runs over and hugs all the chibis) Hey all you cuties!**

**Chibi Goten: Hi!! (Hugs 24 back)**

**Chibi Trunks: (Blushes)**

**Chibi Gohan and Goku: (Hug 24)**

**Chibi Vegeta: How much longer must we be here with this crazy lady!?**

**Android 24: Well, since most or all of the reviewers want you to stay here, i guess you're all here till I deam it necessary!**

**Chibi Vegeta: NOOOOOO!**

**Android 24: (Pulls out a lollipop and shoves it in Chibi Vegeta's mouth) There!**

**Chibi Vegeta: (Begins sucking on his lollipop)**

**Android 24: Well now that that is over with, we have more reviews!**

**Vegeta: (Sarcastically) Shocking!**

**Android 24: Shut it monkey boy! (Pulls out review papers) Okay, Chibi Gohan...would you please do the disclaimer?**

**Chibi Gohan: Yay!**

**_Disclaimer: The nice, yet somewhat psychotic lady does not own anything resembling us!_**

**Android 24: Thanks Chibi Gohan! (Gives lollipop)**

* * *

**DeathGoblin:**

Vegito: This is the moment of truth! (Sends in Gogeta SSJ4 and forces him to fight Vegito SSJ4)Goku: I you had fused with Gohan to fight Buu, what would your name be?

**Vegito: (Begins fighting SSJ4 Gogeta in his SSJ4)**

**Goku: I think it would have been Gokan!**

**Vegito: (Knocks SSJ4 Gogeta out) I win!! (Does victory pose)**

* * *

**Shadow the secret agent:**

Hey everybody(puts up a big note)

it says don't f with me right now

vegeta: I'm sorry for calling you a princess.

goku: sorry for stepping on you(makes a giant) now it's your'e turn

all the chibis: Sorry you had to see that.

bulma;here take this(hands a box that says dead grunt from halo) can you help me create an armor to help me in my battles.

chi-chi:(whispers and holds her tight) I'll never leave you. I promise.

gohan: can you forgive me for the things I did.

18: sorry for stepping on you.

Vegeta: would you like to challenge me?

Trunks:Here have a soda.

24: You want to see real power?(not to be a challenge just to show) DEATH TO ALL WHO APPOSE ME!Chaos BLAST!(surges a red explosion and blows up a couple of soilders. NOW THAT WAS AWESOME!

Chaos shall rule and I am it's king! SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!

**Everyone: (Read the big note)**

**Bulma: Something tells we better do what the sign says!**

**Chi-Chi: (Nods in agreement)**

**Vegeta: Hmph...apology accepted**

**Goku: No problem! (Is made extremely tall) Hey guys! You look like ants from up here! (Moves his foot and steps on Chi-Chi)**

**Android 24: (Anime sweat drop) Well...that was unexpected (Revives Chi-Chi reluctantly and makes Goku his normal height again)**

**Goku: AWWWWWW I liked being tall!**

**Android 24: Sucks to be you then!**

**Goku: (Pouts and goes into a corner)**

**All The Chibis: No problem! (All do adorable smiles)**

**Bulma: (Looks in the box then gives a disgusted sound) Gross!!! Although I guess it would be fun to make some kind of new armor...sure!! (Takes armor of grunt and walks away into the Q&A Lab)**

**Future Trunks: Thanks! (Drinks soda)**

**Android 24:Okay! (Watches Shadow do his special attack) Nice attack!**

* * *

**Garuto**

comes through portal again this time with gaara temari's brother. me:hey everybody! im back dinner was nice even though i had to listen to that corny music (hears the opera music and kills the guy again.) gaara: nice. me next (sees chi chi and bulma and uses his sand coffin jutsu to crush them with the sand)me: nice. hey trunks my boy! how you doing. here i give you this.(gives him ability to go super sayain 3 and 4.) 24: hey again you never went to the virgin islands? come see me and temari on st.croix! its nice. by the way your on my favorite arthors list. vegeta: slices him in half by looking at him. me: weakling of all sayains. lookes at the chibis gives them power to go super sayain. looks at gohan: you WERE cool until chi chi started you.looks at chi chi who is revived then uses shock value to kill her. goku: your my FAVORITE charater so here(revives grandpa gohan) talk to the dude. vegito: your safe. 24: hey later me and temari are going to a carnival want to come after chap or do you and trunks have THINGS to do wink wink. me:(winks at 24 again when trunks is not looking)me: love seeing you blush. gaara: temari will kill you if she saw that. me: true. later!( before we leave gaara kills bulma for no resone with sand burial again.)

**Android 24: Hi...glad you liked dinner...I agree, could have used some Celtic music instead! (Watches as the opera singer is killed again) Ouch...funny but...Ouch!**

**Bulma and Chi-Chi: (Both let out long, high pitched screams and are then killed)**

**Trunks: (Goes SSJ4 an is covered in purple covered fur, hair and with a purple tail) Awesome!!! **

**Android 24: (Looks at Trunks and begins to drool) Hot!!! (Begins kissing Trunks)**

**Trunks: (Getting kissed by 24) I like this form alot!**

**Chibi Trunks: (Stares at Future Trunks in awe) Awesome! I can't wait for when I can do that!**

Android 24: I guess I could come after this chapter! Thanks

* * *

**barryc10:**

Hi, again.

24: Nice to see you again. I kind of agree about the whole you-know-what thing. (Sorry, didn't want to scare Vegeta.) It can be a pain sometimes.

Vegeta: (Brings in Sonic the Hedgehog.) I wonder what will happen if I force these two to fuse. Should I? Okay I will! (Forces Vegeta and Sonic to fuse.) Allow me to introduce... Vegetonic! (looks and sees the monstrosity I created. I then use my powers to separate them.) Sorry. I didn't want to describe such a monstrosity.

Goku: (Laughing so hard I can't get anything out.) I'm... I'm okay. (Looks at Vegeta and cracks up again)

I think I should go. Bye. (Is knocked out by Sonic before he leaves.)

**Android 24: Thanks! Totally agreed.**

**Vegeta: What! (Is fused with Sonic and is then unfused) Thank you for unfusing me from that twit!**

**Goku: (Tilts head a bit with an Anime question mark over his head)**

**Android 24: (Waves) Bye! (Watches as Shadow is knocked out by Sonic) Uhhhhhh...(Sends Shadow home via portal)**

* * *

**Raditz's Son:**

Vegeta- Your just sad, cuz you didn't play, you want to play us? Lets play!

Chibi Vegeta- See that guy who looks like you, well he is you, as a grown up and he was a jerk to my dad. So don't be mean to Raditz, or Nappa. If you do what I said you'll get candy!

Chibi Goku, and regular Goku- Did you know you killed you grandpa Gohan?

Vegito- (Kills Chulma) there you go dude. I'm willing to help a brother out.

24- You... tied me! this isn't possible! (Goes Blood Saiyan. My hiar has grown, I have a dagger on both of my sides, and I am surronded by dark, red energy.) This is untolerable! Now die! (Charges extremmly fast and wipps out my daggers) hahahaha!

Thats all 4 now! And plez check out my forums!

**Vegeta: Are you calling me a coward!? (Begins playing)**

**Chibi Vegeta: (Looks at his adult form) That jerk!? No problem, won't be that mean!**

**Chibi Goku and Adult Goku: WHAT!!!**

**Vegito: (Watches Chulma get killed) Thank you!**

**Android 24: Alright...enough of this!! (Begins fighting Raditz's Son)**

* * *

**Sasuke9031:**

And so we come to round three... this time I will do something nice for one of the characters. You'll see who it is i an second.

LET THE MAYHEM BEGIN!

Chi-Chi: How did you survive Tsukuyomi? I guess I'm going to have to do this Star Wars style. (Takes out a weird looking thing that looks like a handle with a frying pan AT BOTH ENDS) MEET YOUR MATCH  
- DARTH MAUL!

Goku: Gives a burger with a serum that cures his fear of needles.

Trunks: Hm... what to do... what to do. OH I GOT IT! Can I see your sword for a second? Decapitates Trunks WITH HIS OWN SWORD!

Vegetto: Hm. I wonder. Hey. You are the best character in DBZ. Wanna get some pizza?

Bulma: Fire up the Bruits waves! (Gets Hit by Bruits waves and goes Super Saiyan 4... WITH SHARINGAN!)

Vegeta: OK now that I am in my ultimate foem, let's fight. (Sasuke gets his handed to him) Damn. No wonder why you are the prince of all Saiyans. (Bows)

Android 24: I have a nuke pointed at your school. Shall I shoot?

**Chi-Chi: (Takes out frying pan and begins fighting Sasuke9031)**

**Goku: Yay! Food!! (Eats Hamburger)**

**Android 24: (Stabs Goku with a needle)**

**Goku: So what?**

**Android 24: Nothing...just testing the serum.**

**Trunks: Uhhhhhh sure...(Gives Sasuke 9031 his sword and is then decapitate by it)**

**Android 24: TRUNKS!!!! (Begins weeping)**

**Bulma: 24...Just revive him!**

**Android 24: (Looks up) Oh...yeah...(Rubs back of her head and does the Son grin)**

**Everyone: (Anime Sweatdrop and Falldown)**

**Vegito: Thanks! Sure lets go after the chapter!**

**Bulma: Okay! (Starts the waves and watches as Sasuke 9031 go SSJ4)**

**Vegeta: Fine! (Goes SSJ4 and fights Sasuke 9031 and wins) You better believe it!**

**Android 24: YES..YES OH GOD YES! SHOOT IT TO KINGDOM COME!!!!**

* * *

**Murdrax:**

yo chibiss how are you guys doing tosses them each 2 candy bars each see chichi there she a bad abusive lady go pound somee respect into with your sledgies okay there good boys give another 15 lollipops each when they get back!!

chichi drives one of those meat hooks through her back them mounts her on the qa wall!!

yo goku summons a needle with a blaade 20 inches thick and shoves up where the sun dont shine snickers insanely watching him scream in pain and horror when his memories come back hehehehe.

passes vegeta a can of wworms then paralizes him and dumps can on him!!

passes gohan the biggest nerd and FGGOT award this is for coming up with your crappy saiyaman routine.

bulma your idea of custumes still stink even in dbz give it up as a bad hobby.

upgrades 18 to have more firepower and speed now go test yourself against those saiyans you shoudl win easily!!

yo future trunks just unleashed all 3 forms of cell all 4 forms of frieza and cooler, and cyborg his dad all 4 forms of buu and broly in your time line they are killing everything in sight its practicaally a ghost planet there better hurry there once hes gone laughs manically hee wont return they are all 50 times stronger then him hehehehe

vegito you sure are cool its hilrious how you got vegetas brawn but gokus brain power lol!!

gives android 24 2 pizzas enjoy

gives 24 puppy dog eyes can you please keep the chibis in here as well as bring in frieza, cooler, broly and raditz!!

as i l;eave passes the chiobis a boat load of candy now use that sugar rush on that horrid chichi.

**All the Chibis: Okay! (Begin pounding Chi-Chi with mallets)**

**Chi-Chi: Oh God!! THE PAIN!!! MAKE IT STOP!! (Dies)**

**Chibis: Yay candy! (Takes all their candy) Thanks!**

**Android 24: (Revives Chi-Chi then watches as she has a meat hook driven through her back and mounted on the wall) Ya know...this reminds me of I Still Know What You Did Last Summer, when the man got the fish hoolk through the back of his throught and was pulled up through the ceiling by it!**

**Bulma: (Pukes)**

**Android 24: What!?**

**Bulma: That's so disgusting!**

**Android 24: Wimp!**

**Goku: AHHHHHHH! (Has needle soved where the sun don't shine) IT HURTS! IT HURTS!!!!**

**Vegeta: ACK WORMS!! (Is paralyzed and has worms dumped on him) AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!1 GET THEM OFF! GET THEM OFF!!!!**

**Android 24: Not that this wasn't entertaining but...(revives Chi-Chi, Save Goku from the needle and gets rid of the worms and un-paralyzes Vegeta)**

**Chi-Chi, Goku and Vegeta: Thank You!**

**Gohan: Hey!!**

**Bulma: What!? I think the costume was cool, it just depends on how the wearer makes it look!**

**Android 18: (Is upgraded) Okay!! (Blows up Gohan when he is SSJ4) Ha! Nice!**

**Android 24: Bout time someone blew up that dork! (Revives Gohan) You owe me Gohan!**

**Gohan: WHAT!!??**

**Future Trunks: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! (leaves)**

**Android 24: Wait for me Trunks! (goes with him)**

* * *

**_A While Later:_**

**Android 24 and Trunks: (Come throuhg a portal all bloodied up)**

**Andoroid 24: Good thing I went with you, because otherwise you would have had your butt handed to you!**

**Trunks: I was fine!**

**Android 24: Don't you use that tone of voice with me buster! (Slaps)**

**Trunks: (Growls)**

**Bulma: Wow...that's first time I've seen them fight...not sparring anyway!**

**Everyone else: I know!**

**Vegito: Thanks!**

**Android 24: Thanks for the pizza! (Takes pizza)**

**Trunks: Sorry I yelled at you 24...**

**Andorid 24: No problem...you have pride like Vegeta...it's only natural you would deny needing my help. And I guess that I could keep the Chibis here...i like little kids.**

**Chibis: CANDY!! (Eat candy and begin pounding Chi-Chi)**

**Chi-Chi: HEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPP!!!**

* * *

**Noe Flame:**

(I comes trough the ceilling with a paraglider)Hi everbody. (Looks at the broken ceilling.) I can fix that.

Vegeta: Well, well, well. What should I do to you? I know! (Make him see worms everywhere.) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Chichi: I won't hurt, much. (Takes out an anvil and crushes her with it, Looney Tunes style.)

Goku: (Turns into Homer Simpson until the next review.)

Chibi Goku: (Gives a donut.)

Bulma: (Throws into a pit filled with lions.)

Vegeta: (Gives a bag. It contains worms but he doens't now that.)  
Open it, there is a suprise for you.

Chichi again: (Dodges her frying pan of "doom".) Yawn, a frying pan. What are you gonna do with that? Bake pancakes? Speaking of which. (Gives her a pancake, but its filled with poison.)Hehehe...(After she dies.) C'mon did you really thought I was gonna be nice to you? HA!

Android 24 & Future Trunks: (Gives pancakes.) Don't worry, thise does NOT contain poison.

Thats all for this time. (Repairs the ceilling, and disappears in a cloud of dust.)

**Everyone: (Cover their heads to protect them from the pieces of ceiling) Yeah...that would be appreciated!**

**Vegeta: (Looks at 24) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GIANT WORM!!!!!! (Runs away screaming)**

**Chi-Chi: (Get's crushed Looney Tunes style)**

**Android 24: AHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!**

**Goku: (Is turned into Homer) Doh!**

**Chibi Goku: Thanks! (Takes Donut)**

**Bulma: (Is thrown into pit of lions as the camera spins out) HELLLLLLLLLP!!! (Is eaten)**

**Vegeta: (Takes bag and opens it, sees the worms and screams like a woman, running off)**

**Chi-Chi: Hey!! (Takes pancake) Thanks! (Eats pancake and begins to look really white) Ugh...I don't...feel so...(Dies)**

**Android 24 and Future Trunks: Thanks! (Eat pancakes)**

**Android 24: Hey Trunks...these some syrup on your lips!**

**Future Trunks: Really?**

**Android 24: Yeah...i'll get it! (Kisses Trunks on the lips) MMMMMM Nummy!**

**Future Trunks: (Laughs)**

**Everyone: (Watches as the ceiling is fixed and Neo disappears in a cloud of smoke)**

* * *

**Sailor Star Mars:**

yay, 24-chan updated! lol.

Vegeta: I'm not a human, I'm half-saiyan.(blows miniature goku-shaped holes through chichi's body and head)lol, i'm running out of random options.well seeya l8er!

**Android 24: Yep I did!**

**Vegeta: Oh.**

**Chi-Chi: (Has mini Goku shaped holes blown through her)**

**Android 24: Nice ones (Revives Chi-Chi)**

* * *

**Terrific Tina:**

24: When did the chibis get here? But YAY all the same!

Goku: Can you go SSJ5?

Gohan: I'll give you the ability to go SSJ4 if you do those Saiya-man poses and sayings. Tell me what color your fur is!

Trunks: Same as Gohan.

Chi-Chi: Well, I was watching Gohan do the Saiya-man thing, adn you really screwed him up...

Bulma: Okay, I forgive you.

Android 18: I like your original outfit best though.

Chibi Goten: AWW! YOu're so cute! (gives him a hug)

Vegito: Hey! That's my guy! (kills Chulma. Horribly) Hmph! That's what happens to people who mess with my man!

24: And I saw that device! Use it on Vegeta if you have to!

**Android 24: They got here about two or three chapters back.**

**Goku: I never really tried**

**Gohan: Awesome! (Does Saiyan-man poses and sayings) Now can i go SSJ4?!**

**Trunks: Uhhhhh...I can already go SSJ4...so at least now I don't need to embarrass myself like Gohan.**

**Gohan: Well...Might as well try my form to. (Powers up and is then covered in dark green fur with the same colored tail and long green hair**

**Chi-Chi: Well as retarded as the poses may be...at least my son won't end up a karate bum like his father!**

**Goku and SSJ4 Gohan: Hey!!!**

**Chi-Chi: Oh shut up!**

**Bulma: Thanks!**

**Android 18: I guess I would have agree! (Changes into her original outfit)**

**Chibi Goten: (Gets hugged and blushes)**

**Vegito: (Watches as Chulma is killed again) Bout time she got killed again!**

**Android 24: (Hangs head) Okay...**

* * *

**Android 24: Well I guess that's it for this chapter!**

**Trunks: (Grabs 24 and slings here over his shoulder)**

**Android 24: Trunks! What are you doing!?**

**Trunks: Seeing you all bloodied up and sweaty has got me wanting you...NOW!!**

**Android 24: For a gentleman you sure can be naughty! (Giggles)**

**Trunks: I can live with that! (Carries 24 into their bedroom and shuts the door)**

**Vegito: Uhhhhh...I just remebered I have to go out for pizza with onbe of the reviewers...BYE!! (Tries to leave but can't because there's no portal) 24!!! (Portal appears and leave)**

**Android 24: OOOOOOOH TRUNKS!!!!**

**Bulma and Chi-Chi: (Cover all of the Chibi's ears) 24! Trunks!!! Keep it down!!!!**

**(Portal appears)**

**Andorid 24: You all can leave so me and Trunks can have some "fun" for a while!**

**Everyone: (Run frantically through the portal)**

**Trunks: Now...where were we?**

**Android 24: (Giggles)**

* * *

**Authors Note: hey there reviewers...I hope yall like the ewnding and if you didn't...Gomen...I had too, the urge was just too much! (Hides in corner) Anyway, hope ya liked it...and yes the Chibis are all staying here till this fic ends, which hopefully will not be anytime soon! Arigatto:-)**


	27. 24's Joke

**Android 24: (Walks in with a little stick thing and looking pale)**

**Trunks: Hey 24 what's that!?**

**Android 24: It's a pregnancy test.**

**Trunks: Why would you need that?**

**Android 24: Because...I'm pregnant!!**

**Everyone: WHAT?!**

**Trunks: (Passes out)**

**Android 24: Uhhhhhh, probably a bad time to say I was kidding...right?**

**Everyone: 24!!!!**

**Android 24: I'm sorry, I...(Fax is heard and dashes to it) Who would have thought! Saved by the fax!**

**Trunks: (Wakes up) 24...I she serious?**

**Vegeta: Hate to break it to ya boy, but she was lying.**

**Trunks: What!?**

**Android 24: I'm sorry...just kill me at the end of the chapter okay!?**

**Trunks: Literally?!**

**Android 24: Of course not!!**

**Trunks: (Covers ears) I was just kidding!**

**Android 24: Suuuuure...anyway, onto the reviews! (Pulls out some straws)**

* * *

**_A While Later:_**

**Android 24: Okay Chibi Vegeta, you got the short straw "snicker" go on!**

**Chibi Vegeta: I know you were laughing about my height, but none the less i wil do this so called "disclaimer"**

**_Disclaimer: _This Android owns nothing related to DB, DBZ or DBGT**

**Android 24: Thanks sweety...onto the reviews!**

**

* * *

**

**Lady-****Ravenhawk**

First of all, I must say that I totally dig this story. It's so much fun! A little silly at times, but who cares?

24 - I just wanted to tell you to ignore anyone who flames your fic. I saw a couple of them mentioned, it's just stupid. These kinds of fics are supposed to be a bit strange, off-the-wall and silly. That's what makes them fun! Screw anyone throwing a fit about it.

I do have a question for all of the characters, though. I always wondered this. Do each of you have any religious or spiritual beliefs?? shrug Dunno why I always wondered that... LOL.So, yeah, I would have tons more questions (fun ones at that) but I've been trying to read this and chase the toddler around the house all damn day, so I'm just leaving it at this for the moment.

Also, to you 24, and all the other reviewers that are complaining about school, I'm just gonna warn ya, sweetie, it doesn't get any better. Seriously. I'd give anything to go back to school... oh, great Mother Goddess, I sound old now... Anyway, keep up the good work! And most importantly, KEEP IT FUN:DBrightest Wishes and Blessed Be!!

**Android 24: Thanks for the nice review:-) And about the school thing, I was just having one of those times and I found some humor in the situation and used in this fic.**

**Everyone: No we do not have religious beliefs.**

* * *

**Anonyms Reviewer: **

(A portal opens above Vegeta and a man along with his a large two wheel cart falls on top of him. One of the cart's wheels brake pinning him.)

Oh I am so sorry for that. I got to remember to tell that witch about that problem with the portal spell she sold me. I keep loosing carts that way. (Lifts the cart of the saiyan prince with minor difficulty allowing him to get out of it.)

Ms. 24, since I'm here do you mind if I say a few thing to the people here or ask a couple questions?

Goku, before Clare used that potion on you did you miss seeing Chi-Chi wearing outfits like the one she wore when you first meet her?

Chi-Chi, I just want to apologize for my fellow reviewers treatment towards you. They have no right to act that way. Also I am compelled to ask you where in the world do you hide that frying pan of yours?

Vegeta, why must you treat Bulma the way you do? She is the mother of your children for Heaven's sake.

Bulma, with all do respect you are a beautiful intelligent woman with a lousy taste in men. Think about it. Both of the men that I have known you to be with Yamacha and Vegeta have not treated you the way you deserve to be treated. Yamacha with his cheating ways and Vegeta being well Vegeta. You should find yourself a new guy. No, I'm not going to suggest myself. I already have my Mileena. I might get my lips cut whenever I kiss her because of her elongated teeth, but, I love her none the less. Besides it's kinky.

M. Trunks: How did it feel to find out your father was an arrogant hold your tongue apple back when Cell was in his second form? And before I forget. (Tosses him a couple cans of whipped cream) That might bring you and 24 some fun.

18, what exactly possessed you to kiss Krillen back then?

Gohan, you're cool and I understand that you didn't want any of your classmates finding out about you, but, what the hell was up with those gay poses you did as Saiyaman? I'm a power rangers fan and none of their poses made me laugh at them.

Vegito, when you were fighting Buu what was it like being that piece of candy?

Chibis, I'm apologize I don't really have anything to say to you. Do you guys have any games you like to play? If you tell me I could bring them on my next visit.

Oh 24 if anyone else gives you a flame laugh at them. That's what I basically did when I was given a GAFF award for Please Keep Fighting(Power Ranger Fic). They are just people who lack imagination and can't write a decent fan fic if they tried.

Now that is over you guys can go ahead and have all the food and drinks I have in the coolers that are in my cart. That is why I brought them. Oh and Chi Chi since I know you have a tendency when it comes to health food one cooler has a bunch of vegetable protein deli meats along with other vegetables. Goodbye for now.

(Cast spell portal and he is sucked up into it. )

**Vegeta: (Looks up and sees the vehicle and tries to jump out of the way but is pinned to the ground by a loose tire) Baka humans! (Has wheel picked up off of him and is able to get up) Thanks. **

**Android 24: Fell free to do so, that's what their here for! **

**Goku: You should have seen the other "outfits" she wore before we had Gohan! Although to answer your question, yes I did. **

**Gohan: That's not what I wanted to hear. **

**Chi-Chi: Goku! That was private! **

**Goku: We're divorced remember? I can say what I want! **

**Android 24: Yeah, but could you have at least left that detail out of the answer?! **

**Goku: Nope! **

**Android 24: (Thought bubble appears over head) Hmmmm, Chi-Chi in a kinky outfit...(Sick image appears) Ugh! enough of that! (Waves the bubble away, but the bubble comes back) Go away damn you! (Wacks bubble away again, only for it to come back.) Oh that's it! (Pulls out rolling pin and begins beating the bubble to a pulp and when it dissaperes, she pops her thumb into her mouth and begins rolling back and forthlike a deeply disturbed person) ((Courtesy of Family Guy)) **

**Everyone: o-O **

**Chi-Chi: A woman has her ways! (Winks) Thanks for the apology, in fact the fault is not your own. **

**Vegeta: Im saiyan, I can't allow such fomalities to disrupt my pride...as for the brats...I couldn't care less! **

**Future Trunks: I beg to differ, explain why you went berserk when Cell killed me! **

**Vegeta: (Crosses arms) Hmph! **

**Future Trunks: I stand proven. **

**Bulma: Although they both don't treat me the way people think i deserve to be treated, they both more then made up for it in the bed room, and just like you, I loved and love them both even though they may have some faults. **

**Future Trunks: I was kinda dissapointed to tell the truth, mom from my time always told me how great he was and when I got to know the real him, it made the stories about him look like just that, just stories. ( Has whipped cream cans thrown at himand blushes a deep crimson) **

**Android 18: I thought he was cute okay?! **

**Android 24: Let me just ask you something, were youa dn your brother doing some wacky-tobacky at the time? did you hallucinate that he was cute? **

**Android 18: (Sarcastically) Oh your a riot! **

**Android 24: Thanks! **

**Android 18: I was being sarcastic! **

**Android 24: So was I! **

**Android 18: Your logic confuses me. **

**Android 24: You can only understand it if you have brain to think with, and the onlyones with brains here are myself, Trunks and Bulma, oh and of course the reviewers! **

**Android 18: Sometime tonight I'll come up with a great come back for that, and then you'll be sorry! **

**Android 24: Yeah, whatever! **

**Gohan: oh not this again! I was in highschool, cut me some slack! **

**Vegeta: if you mean, stop bugging you because you acted like a child at the age of SIXTEEN, then forget it! **

**Vegito: Kinda weird actually, i could barely even comprehend what was happening. **

**Chibis: Dead or Alive 4! Bring that one next time! **

**Android 24: (Gets a scowl on her face) What do you say first! **

**Chibis: please... **

**Android 24: That's better! **

**Vegeta: Sometimes Android, I swear your worse then the harpy! **

**Android 24: What!! **

**Vegeta: (Gets that anime scene where one characters is mad at another and the ad one looks like a giant monster with fire behind it as the one its mad at looks tiny ((namely Vegeta)) ) **

**Android 24: (Begins beating the crap out of Vegeta) Oh and thanks for the nice comment, although I do fin it quite fun to write those rants that I do when I get an obnoxious flame, I find it quite humorous! **

**Everyone: Food!! **

**Chi-Chi: Healhy Food!!! **

**Everyone: (Begin eating the various food)**

**

* * *

**

**Shadow the secret agent:**

24: thnks

Goku: sorry about that

Vegeta: Have a swig!(Gives a beer)

Bulma: Hold on! Here are the rest of the convenant species bodies can you make a ultra armor out of thers

Trunks: good man

Vegito:Wanna play a lil' game( starts stabbing)I just wanna play!

Chibis: (give lots of candy) Happy late halloween

Chi-Chi: (gives a atom bomb and let's her have fun.) Now theirs a queen of chaos

Gohan: Here are my regards(lots of presents) yay!

18: PIE!(I'm mentally retarded(not really))Sets up a large meal that has everlasting food i'm hungrier then than vector when espio is not around to gaurd charmy.

**Android 24: No problem!**

**Goku: It's okay...i guess.**

**Vegeta: Okay! (Gulps the whole bottle)**

**Bulma: (Eyes go wide with joy and shock) Incredible! (Takes armor and begins working ultra armor)**

**Trunks: ...**

**Vegito: (Begins getting stabbed as his blood begins littering the floor)**

**Android 18: Ouch!**

**Android 24: (Revives Vegito)**

**Chibis: CANDY!! (Begins eating)**

**Chi-Chi: (Begins cackling madly)**

**Gohan: Thanks! (opens presents) Yay! Encyclopedias!**

**Android 24 and 18: "cough" geek "cough"**

**Gohan: What?**

**Android 24 and 18: Nothing!**

**Android 18: Uhhhhhh, I have nothing to say to that...(Sees food appear)**

**Everyone: YAY! MORE FOOD!!!**

**Android 24: Good lord, you guys are sad!**

**Vegito: Here look, chocolate! (Shows to 24)**

**Android 24: EEEEK CHOCOLATE!! (Begins eviscerating the chocolate)**

* * *

**Murdrax**

yoohoo

chibis got another massive batch of chocolate here now hers the deal whispers in their ears so only they hear when you eat this candy you will all goes ssj5 at that point you all prove hiow much betetr you are then the adults by beating them in battle!!

hey guys you might want tyo start running laughs manically watching everybody run as fast as they can from the hyper sj5 chibis!!

once aguin would love to see broly,raditz, frieza and cooler added to this fic!!

**Chibis: Okay! (Eat candy and go SS5)**

**Everyone including Android 24: Oh St!! (Begin running away) AHHHHHHHH!!!**

**Chibis: (Laughing while they throw energ balls) BWAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**Android 24: (Stops running and screams:) You all better stop that right now, or you're all grounded!**

**Chibis: EEEEP!! (Stops throwing energy balls)**

**Android 24: (Laughs) Ad once again, I will consider it, it is getting kinda hard to make it so that every character in the Q&A has a funny part.**

* * *

**Neo Flame:**

(Comes through a portal.)

Chichi: Sucker. (Turns into a ugly old witch.) You really don't look any different to me. (Throws explosives at her.) In your face!

Vegito: (Gives a pie.)

Goku: (Turns into a crazy monkey.)Hey monkey. Want a banana?

Vegeta: (Turns into Majin Vegeta.)

Trunks:(Gives some danish pastry.) I'm feeling random.

Chibies: (Gives hot chokolate.)

24: (Gives a tape where Dr. Gero get pwned again and again.) Enjoy the show.

Bulma: (Kills.)(Leaves trough portal.)

**Chi-Chi: Hey!! (Get's turned into an ugly witch) Turn me back you son of a B-!**

**Vegito: (Takes pie) Thanks**

**Goku: (Gets turned into a crazy monkey) Banana! (Takes banana)**

**Vegeta: (Get's turned into Majin Vegeta) Who wants to die?! (Begins shooting energy balls)**

**Android 24: Vegeta!!! (Dodges energy ball) Stop this right now or I will beat the pride out of you!!! (Dodges another ball) That's it!! (Begins killing Vegeta slowly and painfully...think of something from the SAW movies if you've seen them)**

**Vegeta: HEEELLLLLLLPPPP!!!**

**Android 24: Ain't no way you're getting out of this one buddy!! (Begins cutting fingers off with wire cutters)**

**Vegeta: (Screams like a woman who inhaled helium)**

**Trunks: Oooookay? (Takes Danish pastry and eats it)**

**Chibis: Thank you nice person! (Begin drinking hot chocolate)**

**Android 24: Hhehehehe! Now the asshole will finally get what he deserves! **

**Bulma: WHAT!?!?!? (Dies)**

**Android 24: (Revives Bulma and fixes Vegeta)**

* * *

**Terrific Tina:**

24: Loe it, again! Happy Birthday in advance! Mine's on the 29th!

Goku: Hmm...I give you the ability to go SSJ5! GIve it a try!

Gohan: (laughs at the Saiyaman poses) HAHAHAHA! Just what I needed!

Trunks: Hey, can you handle a katana?

Chibi Goten: Aww! (hugs him again) You are so cute!

Vegito: You need to learn to take care of yourself! Or else, I'm gonna break up with you!

Chi-Chi: (laughs evilly and maniacally)

**Android 24: thanks! and happy birthday in advance to you!**

**Goku: (Goes SS5 as his hair goes long and pure silver with silver fur covering his body) Awesome!!**

**Gohan: (Blushes a deep red) Hey!!**

**Trunks: I think so, why?**

**Chibi Goten: (Gets hugged) Hehehehe.**

**Vegito: WHAT!?**

**Chi-Chi: ...I don't fee safe anymore.**

* * *

**Sailor Star Mars:**

well i got into a random mood that has me leaving long reviews for new chapter. i'm random and proud of it, put up with it.(kills chichi) I was bored (blows up my own cloning machine) there, now there will be no more frieza clones. That one I blew up was automatic, but the problem with it was that it just randomly cloned people. But (pulls out 1 that I kept safe) this one doesn't randomly clone people. (walks through cloning machine and is cloned 3 minutes later and walks out with my clone following me) Gah! (puts clothes on my clone) Geez, don't follow me with no clothes on, ok?

Sailor Star Mars' clone: (shrugs)

Sailor Star Mars: (sighs) Anyway, name the person you want cloned and the number of clones you want them to have and I will clone them however many times you want me to.

Sailor Star Mars' clone: (taps original on shoulder)S

ailor Star Mars: What?

Sailor Star Mars' clone: (blows up a frieza clone) That's what.

Sailor Star Mars: HOLY CRAP! (blows up all the frieza clones in my room, then goes back to 24's Q&A stage) Geez, there were 300 frieza clones in my room! Fortunately for me, my clone was able to blow one of them up before it strangled me (hugs clone) I owe her my life for that.

Sailor Star Mar's clone: (grins)

Sailor Star Mars: Back to the questions!

Bulma: (gives gold stars) how are you?

Vegeta: have you ever been cloned before?

Goku: (gives mountain of fish) have you been cloned before? if not, would you want to be cloned?ok, that's all, seeya l8er!

**Everyone: (Watches the antis of Mars and her clone)**

**Bulma: (Takes gold stars) Great! I'm working on some new kind of armor for a reviewer.**

**Vegeta: Never!**

**Bulma: Well there was that one time...**

**Vegeta: Be quiet you Onna!**

**Goku: (Watches as Chi-Chi begins cooking to fish) Nope, never, I don't think I would want to be cloned, it would make things so confusin!**

**Android 24: yeah! One Goku is conusing enough!**

**Goku: Hey!**

* * *

**Garuto**

DAM!you guys had me and temari waiting for hours!

temari:dam straight! but were not mad.

me: even though you didnt answer all the questions. and you guys can scream dam! we couldnt even hear ourselfs have 'fun', and we are in a different dimmension. glad you like ss4 bet it HELPED you alot. wink wink.

looks at everyone in the room: die. kills everyone except chibis.

chibis: gives ability to go super sayain 4.

later me and temari are going to bed IF YOU KNOW WAT WE MEAN. (J-HOLIDAYS BED PLAYS THEN ME AND temari do it in the room. temari: who yall looking at.

**Android 24 and Trunks: Gomen!**

**Android 24: Oh Kami!1 Im so sorry 'bout not answering all your questions! Yes, SS4 did "Help" Trunks and I**

**Everyone: AHHHHHH!!! **

**Android 24: (Creates Energy shield to save her, Trunks and the chibis) That was close! (Surveys the damage) Wow! (Fixes everything and revives everyone) There!**

**Chibis: YAY!!(Begins zooming around the room)**

**Android 24:(Laughs) I know whatcha mean (winks)**

**Chibis: EWWWWW their gonna kissy kissy!! Grownups are yucky!**

* * *

**Barryc10:**

Hey all!

24: I'm happy that you updated. With S-C-H-O-O-L and all, I know your updates will be erratic, but, keep them coming. Don't let that annoying building and it's lessons get you down. If need be, think about the days off you'll get.

Vegeta: (sneaks up behind him silently.) SCHOOL! Hahaha, just had to do it.

Chibi Gohan: I really shouldn't reveal this, but, see that insect thing over there? You will have to kill him in a few years. The good news is, you'll surpass your own father.

Chibi Vegeta: While you are an elite fighter, later in life, you will be surpassed by a low-class Saiyan. He will reach every Super Saiyan level. You will only reach, Super Saiyan 1, 2, and 4.

Chibi Goku: Did you know that it was you that destroyed the Tenchaichi Budokai stadium during the 21st Tenchaichi Budokai?

Chibi Trunks: (gives lollipop) I have nothing to ask or say to you.Bye!

**Android 24: (Laughs) In all honesty,I never thought I would be able to get this fic as far as I have, I just pretty much fell in love with it unexpectedly, thanks for the confort by the way..nice to know I'm not the only one who's threads away from protesting that school be optional. (Laughs)**

**Vegeta: AHHHHHHHH!!!! (Runs away screaming)**

**Chibi Gohan: Really?! Cool!!**

**Chibi Vegeta: WHAT!? Bu...But I'm theprinceof all Saiyans!!**

**Chibi Goku: (Begins crying) Yes!!**

**Android 24: (Begins hugging Chibi Goku) It's okay sweety, we know you didn't mean to!**

**Chibi Trunks: (Takes lollipop) This will do!**

* * *

**Raditz's Son:**

24- So now we can fight? Excellent! (Te;rports around the room making you dizzy) Hahahaha! Dagger storm! (I throw my daggers in the air and they multiple and rain down upon you) Hahaha!

Trunks- Hehehehe. Did you know I had a camera in your bedroom? (Takes out a DVD and teleports my dvd player in and I pop it in) Now what! (he watches) And I can sell this around the world. That is... unless you give into my demands! I have created thousands of copies and I downloaded the original into my scouter.

Chibi Vegeta- Arn't you cute! (Hugs) Oh and what do you think of Raditz and Nappa?

Vegeta- (Kills Vegeta's spartan on Halo 3) Hahahaha! Loser!

18- Just so you know, your divorced from Krillin now.

24- O.k now that I've beaten you and your husband, both phyisicly and mentally, go review "Ask the Saiyans!" Tell people that it's countinueing and check out my forum! Bye bye!

**Android 24: I guess! (Watches as Raditz's Son zooms in circles making her dizzy) Ugh! (Watches as dagger continue to fall, forcing her do to an anime-bullet dodging manuever) AHHHH!**

**Trunks: WHAT!? There was stuff that would clssify that as a porno!**

**Android 24: (Still dodging daggers) Trunks!!!**

**Trunks: Whooops! What are the demands!?**

**Chibi Vegeta: (Gets hugged) Their okay...**

**Vegeta: (Spartan is killed) NNOOOOOOO!!!**

**Android 18: YES!! (Begins doing happy jig)**

**Android 24: Fine...(Reviews) There! Now please delete the video, there's stuff on their that would put Bulma and Vegeta to shame!**

**Chi-Chi and Bulma: (Have heart-attacks)**

**Vegeta: Android! Would you not share that info please!?**

**Android 24:You knowwhat Vegeta?...SCHOOL!**

**Vegeta: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (Passes out)**

**Android 24: I will admit, that's not as funny as the first time...(Revives Chi-Chi and Bulma)**

* * *

**Trunks: I still can't believe that you lied about being pregnant 24...(pouts)**

**Android 24: Oh come on Trunks, it was just a joke (hugs)**

**Trunks: Well I didn't find it funny!**

**Android 24: Honey! Come on,I didn't mean to make you this mad!**

**Trunks: Well...I guess since you meant it as a joke...I could let it go, but if it happens again, that's it.**

**Android 24: Gotch...now if you'll excuse me, I have to go watch the video of Doctor Gero getting the hell beat out of him**

**Trunks: I'll come watch!**

**Android 24: Alright! (Walks away with Trunks and the video tape towards the television.)**

**Bulma: Well at least they aren't in bed this time, I swear, they're like rabbits**

**Chi-Chi: Yeah.**

**Gohan: Well what are we gonna do now?**

**Android24: (From a distance) You're going to put the Chibis to bed and read a story to them!!!!**

**Gohan: AWWWWWWW!!!**

**Android 24: Don't make me come back there!!**

**Gohan: "gulp" (begins getting the Chibis into bed)**

* * *

**Authors Note: Hey there everyone! Sorry this update was late, as some of you know, I was really sick last week and weekend, so you can guess why I didn't update. Anyway, I am considering adding a villan to the Q&A I'm debating between Frieza, Cell, Majin Buu (Kid form) Android 17 or Doctor Gero...anyway, let me know what ya think...Arigatto:-)**


	28. Voting Begins! Again

**Bulma: Well I guess that does it! (Looks at her finished covenant armor experiment) hope the reviewer who requested this likes it!**

**Vegeta: I can't believe I'm going to say this woman, but that is incredible!**

**Bulma: Thank you Vegeta!**

**Android 24: (Walks in with Trunks) I'm just saying Trunks! The next time we do it, I'm on top! (sees Vegeta and Bulma and slaps a hand to her mouth) Eeeep!!!**

**Bulma and Vegeta: What!!!**

**Trunks: mom! Dad! Calm down, you knew we were doing it, so why is this so shocking? Would you prefer we went into the Hentai format of it!?**

**Bulma: (Faints)**

**Vegeta: (Pukes)**

**Android 24: Trunks! (slaps on the head)**

**Trunks: What was that for!? (rubs head)**

**Android 24: for Kami sake Trunks, don't say that, it's like basically telling them only letting their minds think up the scenarios!**

**Trunks: Ooooops**

**Android 24: Sometimes, I wonder how you can be Vegeta's son...then, of course, you remind me in bed!**

**Trunks: (Blushes)**

**Bulma: (Comes to) Can we please just do the reviews, that is why you're here right?**

**Android 24: yep! (Pulls out a binder.)**

**Vegeta: What's the binder for!?**

**Android 24: It's so I can keep all the reviews and updates together, so that In case this fic ever gets deleted, I have back-ups.**

**Vegeta, Bulma and Trunks: Oh!**

**Android 24: (Flips through the binder) Here they are! (Pulls out some papers) Everyone! Question time!!!**

**Everyone else: (Walks in)**

**Android 24: Chibi Gohan, since you haven't't done this disclaimer yet, could you please do so, sweetie?**

**Chibi Gohan: okay!**

**_Disclaimer: _Android 24 does not own anything related to us what so ever.**

**Android 24:L (Gives Chibi Gohan a lollipop) thanks sweetie! Onto the reviews!**

**

* * *

**

**Terrific Tina:**

Love this! Can't say how much!

Thank you! My birthday's just next Thursday now!

Goku: Very awesome fur!

Gohan: Hey, I gave you SSJ4 fur, didn't I? I'll even teach you some actual heroic poses that won't result in villains laughing to death.

Trunks: Just asking. Do you even know what a katana is?

Vegeta: You're a bakayaro. extends palm forward DIE! killed by Big Bang Attack

Vegito: ...I got nothing to say to you this time, so I'll just do this. kisses him

Android 18: Maybe you should try finding a man who isn't Kirllin. Were you ever attracted to any of the Z fighters?

**Android 24: Thanks! Happy belated birthday to you! (Gives box that contains whatever she wants for her birthday the most) Enjoy!**

**Goku: (Checks his fur) Thanks!**

**Gohan: Yeah you did, and I will accept the proposal about the poses thing although I really liked mine original ones.**

**Trunks: Yes, It's a long, thin blade that is extremely sharp and can cut a mans head off without making it fall off if cut at the right angle and strength.**

**Vegeta: I am not! (Get's killed by Big Bang Attack)**

**Vegito: (Get's kissed and blushes) Hehehe**

**Android 18: If I told you who, you would probably pass out from shock.**

* * *

**Shadow the secret agent:**

Greetings

everyone:(Prepares to tell story)sit down please. Once upon a time GM created a electric car called the EV, they started to take them and crush them to bits , would you like to help me bring back electric cars? also the mastadon died of turbiculosis.

24: sign on the dotted line

vegeta: come on! you know you want to stop lung cancer in little kids.

bulma: you'll help right!

chi-chi: (takes nuke) honey, honey! calm down!

goku: sign here!

vegito: Sign too pleease

Trunks: in the future, are their electric cars?

Freiza is my vote Bye!

**Android 24: Hi!**

**Everyone: O-O WTF!**

**Android 24: (Signs)**

**Vegeta: Why should I care about the little brats!?**

**Android 24: Vegeta!!!**

**Chi-Chi: (Has nuke taken) Awwww my nuke! (Pouts in a corner)**

**Goku: Okay! (Signs)**

**Vegito: (Signs)**

**Trunks: Absolutely, and it's all because of my mother!**

**Bulma: Really!?**

**Android 24: Bulma, how is this a shock to you? You made a GRAVITY CHAMBER for crying out loud!**

**Bulma: Oh...yeah**

**Android 24: Okey dokey! (Put's check mark beside Frieza's name)**

* * *

**Garuto:**

(I come in the room from the seling as I kill chi-chi with a gun shot through the heart)

Garuto: I'm back! (evil music comes on)

Vegeta: You remember me!(uses oblivion to kill him)

bulma:(takes out a sword) cry suzemushi!(24 you know what happens next)

vegito: die(kills with shock value)

Goku:pulls out his heart and the mortal combat dude says fatality.

Gohan: gay sayaman poses! pulls out his brain.

chibis: glad you like my gift of ss4.

24: you live in canada right? I have family in canada! Canada is de place with all the beutiful girls! naminly YOU 24.

Trunks: dont worry i'm not trying to take your girl.

24:which part of canada do you live in?

24 again:if i add SUCKURA(SAKURA) to my story she is going too die ALOT.

Trunks: (gives him tickets to red lobster) take 24 out tonight my treat, got other plans.

18: she turns around and I "smacked that" then i run out through a portal.

**Chi-Chi: (Is killed from a shot through the heart)**

**Android 24: Nice...hehehehe.**

**Vegeta: Unfortunately I do. (Get's killed by Oblivion**

**Bulma: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!**

**Android 24: This is gonna hurt! (covers eyes)**

**Bulma: (Get's sliced into bits and pieces)**

**Android 24: (Uncovers eyes) Wow, what a mess!**

**Vegito: (Get's killed with shock value)**

**Goku: (Has heart pulled out)**

**Mortal Kombat Voice: Fatality!**

**Everyone who is still alive: (looks around wildly) ZOMG WTF!**

**Gohan: They are...(has brain pulled out)...Not...(dies)**

**Android 24: Something tells me, that is going to be a regular occurrence.**

**Chibis: It rules!!!**

**Android 24: (Blushes) ehehehehe.**

**Trunks: (Growls then reads the comment) oh...ehehehehe sorry.**

**Android 24: Sorry but I really don't feel comfortable with disclosing that...to anyone...sorry. Lol, if Sakura dies oh well.**

**Trunks: (Takes gift certificate) Thanks!**

**Android 18: (Get's smacked) WHY YOU LITTLE PERVE!!! (Chases but just misses Shadow as he goes through a portal) COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME LIKE THE LITTLE S YOU ARE!!!!!!**

**Android 24: (Revives Everyone)**

* * *

**Raditz's Son:**

(Transports the cast to my castle throne room) Welcome one and all! Today we play a fun game.. well atleast for me...

Trunks- (Teleports him to a doctor and ties his mouth shut) Yes doctor he wants his "Happy Place" gone.

24- I'm thinking I should still post this on the internet...now unless you can defeat me in a battle, your as good as dead. (Tries to go dark saiyan) What? (Tires Blood sayain and it dosn't work) What the hell!? Who cares? (Pulls out daggers) Prepare to die! (Begins teleporting around)

Vegeta- I can see you as a granddad soon, sadly.

Goku- (Sends to hell) Now you can meet your family!

Chibi Vegeta- Lets see how strong you are..(Throws a huge energy blast at him) Dodge little boy!

24- You know where to find me(takes out a dvd) Or this goes global. Hahahaha! (Sends them all to the dead zone) Hahahahaha!

**Everyone: (Get's teleported into R.S.'s castle) **

**Android 24: (Looks around) Nice place!**

**Trunks: (Gets teleported to "The Doctor" and has his mouth tied shut.)**

**Android 24: Noooooo!!! (Tries to help Trunks) Oh god this sooooo reminds me of SAW 4!!! (Is stopped by R.S.) Not again! (Begins trying to fight R.S.)**

**Vegeta: I will not allow my son to mate with that harlot!**

**Goku: (Get's sent to hell)**

**Chibi Vegeta: (Goes SS4 and WHACKS the energy ball BACK at R.S.) That's satisfy you...enjoy to energy blast too.**

**Android 24: Get back here!! (Tries to snack the DVD but hears Trunks muffled screams for help) Trunks!!! (Kills the doctor before he can hurt Trunks) Are you okay!?**

**Trunks: (Muffled sounds)**

**Android 24: Oh yeah! (Fixes Trunks' mouth) There!**

**Trunks: Thanks sweetie! (Kisses)**

**Android 24: No prob baby! (reads the rest of the review) WHAT!!!???**

**Everyone: (Get teleported to the dead** **zone)**

**Android 24: Well since we're in the dead zone, we must remain here until the end of the chapter!**

**Chibi Gohan and Goku: (Begin crying in fear)**

**Chibi Vegeta: Babies! (Sees giant worm and runs and hies behind 24's leg in fear) WORM!!!!**

**Adult Vegeta: WHERE!!!! (Sees giant worm) AHHHHHHHH!! (Jumps into Bulma's arms, Scooby-Doo style**

**Bulma: (Drops Vegeta) Who's the big baby now!!!**

* * *

**Neo Flame:**

(Comes trough portal, again.) I'm kinda right now, so you better not stand in my way!

Chichi: So, I'm a son of a B-?! For that, you will die! Oh, I forgot to tell I'm a werewolf. (Goes werewolf.) Meet your doom! (Slashes Chichi to pieces with my claws.)

Vegeta: Hey Veggie-head. Hows it going?

Chichi again: Seriously, why are you always calling Super Saiyans delinquents? Give me an answer, but if you give an answer that isn't true, or I simply don't like I'll, (takes out an electric whip.) I'll whip you with this. (No matter what she answers I'll whip her anyway.)

Goku: (Takes out a needle at the size of Mount Everest.) XD

18: (Turns into a giant donut.) Hehehehe. (Teleports a lot of Homer Simpsons into the room.) If I was you, I would run like hell.

Chibis: Sorry, nothing for you today.

24: (Gives a voodo doll that looks like Dr. Gero.) What you do to this, happens to Dr. Gero.

Trunks: (Slashes to pieces.) Sorry. My werewolf instincts sometimes takes over. (Gives a Wii.) hope you can accept my apologize.

Well, thats all from me this time. (Leaves trough portal.)

**Chi-Chi: Did I stutter in the last chapter!? (Sees Neo turn into a werewolf) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (Get's clawed into pieces)**

**Vegeta: How dare you!!**

**Android 24: She's gonna hate me for this! (Revives Chi-Chi)**

**Chi-Chi: Because they never act like adults and never do anything to help, they're always too busy "fighting to save the universe" bull s what about me!!!**

**Android 24: Well aren't you the biggest-self centered-Bitch in the world!!**

**Everyone: (Gasps)**

**Android 24: Oh crap! The censor machine is screwed up!!! (Runs off to fix the machine)**

**Goku: (Sees needle) AHHHHHHH NEEEEEDLEEEE!!!!! (Runs away screaming)**

**Android 18: (Is turned into a giant donut and sees the Homer Simpson appear) AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (Runs)**

**Chibis: Okay!**

**Trunks: (Get's slashed to pieces and is then revived by 24 who is away at the moment) I accept your apology! (Begins playing Wii)**

**Android 24: (Comes back) There, the censor is fixed! Oh! (Takes Voodoo doll) Thanks! (Cuts off voodoo doll's head)**

* * *

**In Hell:**

**Dr. Gero: (Head just randomly falls off)**

* * *

**Murdrax:**

hey veggiehead grownup you bite laughs at veggieheads expression!!

fuses chibi goku with chibi trunks. fuses chibi vegeta with chibi gohan passes chibi goten candy.

then sends the 2 fusions after chichi laughs manically watching her run around screaming like a maniac trying to gt5e away from chibis.  
everybiody except chibis launches a nuke at them

definately frieza so frieza can get annoyed by all the saiyans!!

**Vegeta: WHAT!!!**

**Chibi Goku and Chibi Trunks: (Get fused into Gotunks)**

**Chibi Vegeta and Chibi Gohan: (Get fused into Vohan)**

**Gotunks and Vohan: (Go to SS5) Awesome! (Get candy) Thanks!! (Chase after Chi-Chi) **

**Chi-Chi: AHHHHHHH!!! See what I mean!!! All Saiyans are delinquents!!!! (Continues running)**

**Android 24: Another vote for Freiza! (Puts check beside Freiza's name) **

* * *

**Barryc10:**

(Walks in and waves) Hi!!

Vegeta: (Forces tail to regrow painlessly.) There. Your "Drives" should be more intense on full moon nights.

Bulma: I know the last time you 'did it' with Vegeta, he didn't have a tail. So, since Vegeta has his tail back, the next time you two 'do it', could you tell me how more or less intense it was from before?

Chibi Gohan: I hate to say that while you do become better than your father, he dies to save the Earth. Isn't that right, Goku?

24: Oh, before I forget... I have a gift for you and the captives... Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3! Make sure to share it.

Chibi Goku: (Gives lollipop) Here. Sorry for bringing up such a painful memory. I hope you can forgive me.

Chibi Vegeta: You may be Prince, but the very person you are training to kill, actually kills you. But before you die... you... cry!! Yes it's true! I have the video to prove it. (Pops DVD of Vegeta's death by Frieza into DVD player and has everyone watch it, forcing the reluctant ones to do so.) See?

Bulma: Frieza may be 'cute' by your standards, but you and he wouldn't work out. For one, he's an alien, your a human For two, he wants to destroy the universe, you want to help protect it.

Other Chibis: gives lollipops.) I got nothing but them.

M Trunks: Have you heard of Super Saiyan 3?

24: I vote for Android 17, as long as he's Super Android 17, otherwise, I vote for Evil Kid Buu! Also, I haven't done a review that long in ages!

Before I forget. (destroys anti-kill device and kills Chi-Chi.) Bye!!

**Everyone: Hello!**

**Vegeta: (Has tail regrow) Oh dear, this may not end well.**

**Bulma:I guess.**

**Chibi Gohan: Really!!??**

**Goku: It's true!**

**Android 24: Of course the Baka chooses to stay dead because he thinks "he's the cause of fighting on the Earth" Pathetic excuse! (receives DBZBT3) Thanks!!! (Begins playing)**

**Chibi Goku: (Takes lollipop) I forgive you.**

**Chibi Vegeta: What! (Watches DVD) OMG!!!**

**Bulma: I'm sorry but I forgot what started this conversation.**

**Chibis: (Each get a lollipop) Thank You!**

**Android 24: Nice to see that they're starting to use their manners. (gets a proud look on her face)**

**Trunks: SS3!!?? Nope!!**

**Android 24: Of course! (Checks off Android 17's name)**

**(Anti-death device is destroyed and Chi-Chi is killed)**

**Android 24: And here I was stressing out about Chi-Chi living this review, thats a load off my shoulders! (revives Chi-Chi) There.**

* * *

**Sailor Star Mars:**

Sailor Star Mars: Double review special today! the people asking the questions will be me and my clone, lol. lets start!

24, why did you joke about being pregnant, did you even realise that Future Trunks would nearly have a heart attack? lol.

Sailor Star Mars' Clone: I second that, rofl.

Sailor Star Mars: nice to know my clone agrees with me. (drops a bag of cookies in the room) enjoy those!

Sailor Star Mars' Clone: (drops a second bag of cookies in the room) I'm really starting to think my original made too many of these. By the way, Frieza stole the clonig machine.

Sailor Star Mars: that idiotic beep! (flies off, kills frieza and comes back with cloning machine) geez, that was dumb. anyway, put frieza in here so I can just kill him if he does anything like that again, ok? that's all we are doing for now, seeya l8er!

**Android 24: That was the point of the joke, he's married now, he should expect jokes like that, heck, next time for all he knows I could joke about being a guy!!**

**Trunks: WHAT!!??**

**Android 24: See what I mean, I was kidding by the way Trunks!**

**Trunks: Oh!**

**Everyone: (See cookies) Coooooooooookies!!!!**

**Android 24: Another vote for Freiza!**

* * *

**Android 24: And that everyone, is the end of chapter 28! Hard to believe that we are done 28 chapters already, how time when you're having fun!**

**Vegeta: Speak for yourself android!**

**Android 24: Oh grow up Vegeta, I know you're happy that I did this, if I didn't then Trunks might have married a human!**

**Vegeta: I hate your reasoning Android.**

**Android 24:: You only hate it because it makes sense**

**Vegeta: Exactly**

**Android 24: (laughs)**

**Trunks: hey 24, do you want to go Red Lobster for dinner? I got that gift certificate one of the reviewers gave me.**

**Android 24: Absolutely! (Takes Trunks' hand and leaves through a portal)**

* * *

Author's Note: Hey there dear reviewers! I just want to take this moment to let you know that I will be extending the time for votes on which villan will be brought in just to give those who haven't voted yet the chance to do so, so instead of the villan being brought in next chapter, they will be brought in the chapter after that. _**So far Frieza is winning, and you can vote for him, Cell, Kid Buu, Android 17 or Dr.Gero**_


	29. Author's Note 3

Author's Note: Hello there everyone, I just want to let you know that I will not be updating this week and possibly not week either. The reason for this is that I just learned that my Sheltie (Dog) that I have had for the last 14 years, has passed away today, her name was Ariel and I am a nervous wreak right now….I just thought that I should let you all know in case you are wondering why I haven't updated yet. Anyway I promise I will update when I can and when I am able to keep myself from breaking down. Arigatto!


	30. Happy New Years!

**Android 24: Well everyone, Happy Belated New Year! (Pulls a string which makes ballons and confetti fall.) I've been waiting all year to do this...hey where's the clown?**

**Trunks: Hey 24, how's your vacation been so far?**

**Android 24: Pretty good. (A skeleton in a clown outfit falls down from the ceiling) Oh there's the clown!**

**Trunks: Oh my god!**

**Android 24: Uhhhh...(Gets rid of the skeleton) Let's get right onto the questions!**

**_Disclaimer:  I own nothing related to DB, DBZ, or DBGT_**

* * *

Shadow the secret agent: 

today is random mass killing day but (gives wii withy BT3)

I rented the game and it's sorta hard.

Chi-Chi: Okay my questioien is do you like random mass killing? (Gives Sniper)

Goku: please get a job! You start to scare me.that world tournament monney will be spent eventualy no offense.

Vegeta: In BT3 chi-chi said youre muscels are incredible.

bulma: Chi-Chi called you superficial.

Gohan: Your mother said saiyaman looks looks like a dork. also she said that you should really grow up.

think that sums it up, (sits in hover chair next to 24 and gives popcorn and a drink as chi-chi ges smashed to bits over and over and laughs)

**Android 24: Thank you for the gift! (Takes Wii and BT3) **

**Chi-Chi: Depends on who's getting shot! (Takes sniper and aims at Vegeta) This is for calling me a harpy all those years! (Shoots) **

**Vegeta: (Dodges the bullets from the rifle) Stupid harpy! (Kills) **

**Android 24: Well that's gotta suck, having a wepon to defend yourself with, only to be killed because it was useless. (Revives Chi-Chi) **

**Chi-Chi: Ouch! Note to self, get a weapon that can actually kill Vegeta. **

**Goku: What's a job? (Scratches back of his head) **

**Everyone: (Anime falldown) **

**Vegeta: Are you serious!? The harpy said that! Ack!! **

**Bulma: Oh really?! **

**Chi-Chi: Bulma? **

**Bulma: (Pulls out a cattle prod) You're soooo dead! (Begins chasing Chi-Chi) **

**Chi-Chi: Bulma! The man's lying!!! (Gets zapped) ack! That hurt! (Get's zapped again and turns to a pile of dust with eyes on it and looks at Bulma) Oh you are in for the frying panning of a lifetime when I get back to normal! **

**Android 24: Actually Chi-Chi, I happened to take away every last frying pan you have and got rid of them! **

**Chi-Chi: WHAT!! NOOOOOO!!!! **

**Gohan: My mother would never say anything like that…right mom? **

**Chi-Chi: (Still a dust pile with eyes and gets a worried expression on her dust pile) Uhhhhhh, yeah never! **

**Android 24: Thanks for the food! (Joins shadow as everyone begins blowing bits of Chi-Chi away) **

* * *

Garuto: 

hello. trunks: hoped you liked my gift certificate to red lobster. chi and bulma: pulls out there hearts and the mortal combat dude says double fatality. goku: I got nothing oh wait die! goes evil and obliderates goku. vegeta: brings in indestrutable worms after vegeta. gohan: like i said the poses are gay uses sand coffin to kill him. vegito: uses rasengan to kill him. 18: you know you liked that smack you got.Goes behind and says in her ear i can give you bigger "things" that krillin lackes. to bad i got a girl. 18: Sorry if that question was a little wrong i'm not a staker. hey sexy! trunks: Take this! gives him 50 bucks. you thought i was going to attack you? your safe. chibi's: hey give them candy. i vote for frieza later.

**Android 24: Hi! **

**Trunks: You bet I did! **

**Chi-Chi and Bulma: (Have their hearts ripped out and the "Double Fatality" is heard) **

**Goku: Okay..wait, what!? (Is obliterated) **

**Vegeta: AHHHHH WORMS!!!!!! (Runs) **

**Android 24: (Pinches the worms and laughs) Uhhhh Vegeta…they're plastic…..not sure if that helps or not. **

**Vegeta: (Begins blushing from embarrassment) **

**Everyone: (Begin laughing) **

**Gohan: They are not! (Gets killed in a sand coffin) **

**Android 24: Wow, people are dying left and right today…awesome! **

**Trunks: (Backs away) **

**Vegitio: (Is killed by rasengan) **

**Android 18: I did not! (Is whispered in the ear, then turns around and smacks him sending him flying, anime style) You disgusting pig!! **

**Android 24: …..No comment on what I just over-heard **

**Trunks: Ack! (Gets in a sissy defensive stance then sees the money and laughs nervously) I….I did not, I was kidding too. Thanks though! **

**Chibis: YAY! CANDY!!! **

**Android 24: (Rubs her temples) They are going to be difficult to put to bed tonight. (Checks off Freiza's name) There.**

* * *

**Neo Flame:**

(Comes trough portal.) I'm back! (is slapped by Chichi.) Why you! (Slapped again.) Do it again and I'll do something VERY bad to you. (Slapped again.) Thats it! (Goes werewolf.) DIE!! (Slashes her to pieces and eats her.) Blech! (Throws up.) Seriously! You taste like crap!

Chibis: (Gives them all a Nintendo DS, with Pokemon Diamond.) There you go.

Chichi: (Gives a bomb.) You better throw it now. (It explodes before she can throw it.) Told you.

Vegeta: I have something for you. (A giant, mutated worm comes up from the floor.) HAHAHAHA!

Goku: (Traps him in a coffer with needles everywhere.) HAHAHAHAHA!

Gohan: Your Saiyaman poses are so gay! Seriously. Even Power Rangers would laugh at you.

Vegito: (Gives apple juice.) There you go.

24: (Gives a device.) Use this if Kid Buu wins the voting. With this you will be able to understand what he says.

Trunks: (Teleports Future Gohan in.) There. Now you two can share a mentor-student moment.

I'm leaving now. But mark my words, I will be back. (Leaves trough portal while laughing evilly.)

**Chi-Chi: (Slaps) Oh I'm soooo scared! (Slaps again and sees Neo getting ready to kill her.) EEPPPP! (Dies)**

**Chibis: Yay!!! Pokemon!!! (Begin singing the Pokemon theme song)**

**Android 24: Ohhhh how cute! (Revives Chi-Chi)**

**Vegeta: Oh gag!**

**Chi-Chi: (Is given bomb) Ahhhh a bomb! (Tries to throw the bomb away but it blows up and kills her)**

**Vegeta: NOT THIS AGAIN!! (Runsaway screaming like a little girl)**

**Goku: (Gets trappes in the coffin with needles and his muffled screams of pain are heard)**

**Gohan: Ouch, that one was a real big burn.**

**Vegito: (Looks at the apple juice suspiciously) What the hell is this?! Pee!!??**

**Android 24: No you idiot, it's apple juice! (Takes device) Thanks!**

**Trunks: What?! (Sees future Gohan come in) Go...Gohan!?**

**Future Gohan: Trunks?!**

**Trunks: (Goes to hug Gohan but gets punched) What the hell was that for!?**

**Future Gohan: That's for not trying to revive me after you beat the androids!!**

**Android 24: Wow, what a twist...Did not see that coming!**

**Future Gohan: Who the hell are you!?**

**Android 24: For your information you ungrateful bastard, I am Trunk's wife!**

**Future Gohan: Oh, no wonder he hasn't revived me yet, he's been too busy dealing with you!**

**Android 24: That's it! (Rips off Gohan's balls, blows off his other arm and breaks his legs) Care to F with me anymore?!**

**Future Gohan: You B**

**Android 24: (Blows off Gohan's head) There. Bye Neo!! (Waves)**

* * *

**Sailor Star Mars:**

Sailor Star Mars: Hi everyone! (drops a huge bag of rainbow coloured chocolate chip cookies in the room)

Sailor Star Mars' Clone: What's up? (drops second huge bag of rainbow coloured chocolate chip cookies in the room, then kills chichi) I'm starting to think you only make these so you can give them to all people in the fic except chichi.

Sailor Star Mars: Well DUH, I thought I told you earlier.

Sailor Star Mars' Clone: (rolls eyes) Whatever. (gives everyone except chichi a huge chichi punching bag) What exactly is the point of those, I wonder?

Sailor Star Mars: If you hit these, the REAL chichi will feel TEN TIMES the pain from it.

Sailor Star Mars' Clone: Really? (beats up our shared chichi punching bag then looks over to see the REAL chichi near death on the floor of Android 24's Q&A and cracks up laughing)

Sailor Star Mars: What's so funny? (looks over at where chichi is laying, then cracks up laughing as well) that...haha...is the...heeheehee...funniest thing...haha...that my clone has ever done. heehee, ok, I'm calm.

Sailor Star Mars' Clone: I love making my original laugh. Ok, seeya l8er everyone!

Sailor Star Mars: Bye!

**Android 24: (Begins watching the two's antics with intrigue and begins laughing her head off when they use the Chi-Chi dummy) That's….ahahahah….hehehehe…..hillarious!! **

**Chi-Chi: No it's not! That hurt!! **

**Android 24****L****Waves hand dissmissivly) Details, details. Next review!**

* * *

Raditz's Son: 

(Transports everyone back to the castle) Welcome.. to round two!

Trunks- ( Hand cuffs him in saiyan proof cuffs, tapes mouth shut, and transports him to mehcanical docotor) Yes sir he wants the sex change. He just can't say it or explain it cuz he's imbarresed. Oh and...(Places a spell on Trunks so that only I can change him back, and puts the room he's in ,in and saiyan and andriod proof bubble) Hahahaha!

24- Say good bye to trunks... Hahahaha! (Goes on youtube) And uploaded! Hahaha!

Vegeta- Now your son is a chick and your daughter in law a smut star. How do you feel?

Chibi Vegeta- (Picks up and gives a noggie) Ahahaha! Cute little monkey! (Gives him a cokkie after)

Bulma- Same question as Vegeta.

24- As you know it is impossible for Trunks to be reverted. Your life is ruined. (Throws a stack of divorce papers) This should cover it. Hahahaha! (Goes into a fighting stance) But I'll make it all beter if you beat me.(Takes out Daggers) You know what to do.

**Everyone: (Transported to the castle) **

**Android 24: Wow, I see you've done some redecorating since the last time we were here. **

**Trunks: (Is handcuffed, has his mouth taped shut and is transported to the mechanical doctor.) **

**Android 24: Trunks! Not again! (Sees the tape put on YouTube) ACK!!!! NOOOOO!!! **

**Vegeta: I feel the unending desire to kill you! **

**Android 24: I get to do that because it's my husband hot shot! **

**Chibi Vegeta: (Is noogied and is given a cookie) Yay a cookie! **

**Android 24: That dagger ain't gonna save you today buddy! (Runs up and breaks the dagger in half) Buddy, you just pissed off a woman that you don't wanna piss off! (Begins fighting Raditz's Son) **

* * *

Murdrax: 

hey aall saiyans can you believe chichis mouth i say its time you all band togeghter and shut chichi up and so she canmt fight back binds your feet too ground so she cant move.

you chibis pases then tazors goo fry the haerpuyu chichi with those till she starts twiching all over!!

hey beggiehead yeah you veggiehead you are such a joke veggiehead in fact you so pathetic veggiehead locks you into a ki prrof room with a worm he cant kill laughs watchiong veggiehead panic!!

strips chichi nude and 18 nude then forces them to make out with each other!!

jumps from exit portal to escaope the enraged females!!

**Everyone: (Looks over to Chi-Chi with evil smirks) **

**Chi-Chi: Yikes! (Tries to run but is bound to the ground) Crap! **

**Chibis: (Takes zappers) Okay! (Begins zapping the crap out of Chi-Chi) **

**Chi-Chi: (Is twitching on the ground like crazy) **

**Chibis: Yay! We did it! **

**Vegeta: I am not and stop calling me Veggiehead you weakling! (Gets locked in a ki proof room with an invincible worm) Ahhhhhhh!!! (Begins running like an idiot and barely manages to dodge getting eaten by the worms massive jaws) **

**Chi-Chi and Android 18: (Get stripped nude and are forced to make out with eachother) **

**Android 24: OH MY GOD, THAT IS SO DISGUSTING!! (Pukes) **

**Trunks: (Puts hand over eyes) Dende that is disgusting! **

**Android 24: (Quickly runs over and covers the Chibis eyes.) **

**Chibi Gohan: What's going on? I wanna see! **

**Android 24: Trust me chibi, you don't wanna see. (Sees Mudrax about to leave) Hey get back here! After him! **

**Everyone: (Chases after Murdrax and almost gets him before he gets away but misses) **

**Trunks: Damn! **

**Android 24: Watch your language around the Chibis! **

**Chibi Vegeta: That word is a lot less worse then the words you were shouting last night while you were in bed with Trunks, 24. **

**Android 24 and Trunks: (Blush) **

**Android 24: Uhhhhh, next review! **

Terrific Tina:

Too good!

Goku: Can I pet your fur?

Gohan: Well, when we compare your poses to the ballet, your poses win the prissiness contest.

Trunks: Ooh, I'll give that a try!

Vegeta: (slices Vegeta's hand off)

Vegito: HI! (hug)

Android 18: As long as you say it isn't Android 16, I think I'll be okay.

**Goku: Sure. (Transforms to SS4) **

**Gohan: Hey! **

**Trunks: Okay **

**Vegeta: (Has hand sliced off and dies from blood loss) **

**Vegito: Hello (Gets hugged) **

**Android 18: No, it's Gohan! (Gasps and slaps hand over her mouth) **

**Gohan: Oh lord! **

**Android 24: What?! She's allowed to have a crush on anyone she wants, although that is a little creepy. (Shudders) **

**Android 18: Could I help it if he was the embodiment of the person I wanted to be with!? **

**Gohan: Well, you could have at least tried. **

**Android 24: Ouch! **

**Android 18: (Cries) **

**Android 24: (Clears throat) Annnnnyway, that's the end of the chapter!**

* * *

Android 24: Well, that's basically the chapter for now...and since I didn't get the chance to update of New Years, I will be holding a party here tonight!

Chi-Chi: WHAT!!?? YOU'RE GOING TO LET PEOPLE WHO REVIEW THIS AND TORTURE ME COME HERE FOR A PARTY!?

Android 24: I do believe this is essentially the plan...soooooo yeah don't worry about bringing food everyone, I have it all here! (Makes a huge table worth of food appear) So yeah come whenever you all want!!

* * *

Author's Note: Hey there everyone! Happy Belated New Years, hope your vacations have been going well, and I want to take this time to thank you all for reviewing and being so helpful with this Q&A fic because without you, I wouldn't have been able to take the fic this far! (Gives everyone a present that is whatever they want) Happy New Years! 


	31. Voting Results

**Android 18: (Tapping fingers on the table) I'm so bored...**

**Android 24: (Walks in) Well no need to be anymore, I think we got some more reviews!**

**Android 18: Finally, and it's only taken like what...two weeks for you to update?**

**Android 24: I've only taken that long because I've been busy with school, and my finals for this semester are tommorrow sooooo...you can see where I'm coming from.**

**Android 18:...not really no...**

**Android 24: Why do I bother talking to you?**

**Android 18: Sometimes I ask myself the same thing.**

**Android 24: That was harsh 18**

**Android 18: So was what you said.**

**Android 24: Touche. (Goes to fax and grabs the reviews then puts them in a binder.) Everyone! Review time!!!!**

**Android 18: Must you yell?**

**Android 24: Yes...and just for that, you get to do the disclaimer!**

**Android 18: God Damn it!**

**Android 24: Oh just do it!**

**Android 18: Fine!**

**_Disclaimer: This B! does not own us!_**

**Android 24: You are sooooo dead later!**

* * *

**Mistresses Maria Key ****Of**** Worlds:**

A young featherd female steps in giving a slight nod. ''First of let me say Android 24 this is a very funny answers questions fic I am still laughing my butt off keep up the good work.''She turns to the others. ''Well looks like I finally get to meet The z fighters and the rest nice to meet you. ''Smiles gently and bows. ''I am Misstress Marria and lets just say you will not be getting a rest for one day I will be kiddnapping you for my own up coming corssover fic. So be prepaired mainly you Vegeta.'' Gives a wicked smile as a blue glow takes place.''I have a bad tempor cross me and who knows what ways I can tortue you with.''''Ok first question.

Goku what makes you strong? Your freinds and family or training?'' A soft smile coming on her face. ''And if you had to lets say there was another world in trouble would you leave your own to safe it?''''

Vegeta..first off I actully like you even feel a bit sorry for you. Gives a gentle hug. ''Your actully quite hansome. The thing is when are you going to tell Bulma you love her?''''

Gohan and Gohan if you had to choose between Ed elric, Inuyasha, Abel Nightroad, or Naruto whom would you sapr with?''''

Trunks'' Blushes slightly. ''Yes I am a fan girl but not one of those whom glomps you when you turn around. I like you but sadly I have my man Zack Fair? My question is do you plan to marry because I have the perfect girl for you'' Snaps her fingers and Salor Moon Appears. ''Yes I am a huge Trunks Usagi fan I am writing my own fanfiction after my Final Fantasy on the to so yeah.

Usagi blinks staring around confused. ''Where am I and who are you guys?''

Myself,''Oh your just looking at someone who mcould be in your future Usagi Trunks Trunks Usagi.' Pushes Trunks to Usagi.''

Chi Chi you are a strong person by the way keep up the good work in keeping Gok in line.'' Hads an new hard titainem aloly metal frying pan. ''Have fun!''

''Well best be going keep up the fine work Android 24 wil be back later. Oh for the Chibi's and Goku speical made sugar cookies!''

**Android 24: Nice to meet you and I'm glad you like the fic.**

**Vegeta: (Looks nervous)**

**Goku: A bit of both I suppose, and if another planet was in trouble and I could help it I would!**

**Vegeta: Why would you feel sorry? (Is hugged) I already told the woman I love her...a few chapters back I believe.**

**Trunks: Well as long as you don't start glomping, im fine with it. I'm already married...to 24**

**Android 24: )Sees Usagi and laughs.) Her!? Ha! I doubt Trunks could live with being married to her...sorry that was uncalled for...I ghuess I just got kinda possessive...DEAR KAMI, I'M TURNING INTO CHI-CHI!!!**

**Trunks: (Sweatdrop)**

**Usagi: (Is pushed up Trunks and shakes his hand) Nice to meet you.**

**Trunks: Same here.**

**Android 24: That's it! (Send Usagi home)**

**Trunks: 24!!**

**Android 24: I did again didn't I?**

**Trunks: Yeah.**

**Android 24: Crap!**

**Chi-Chi: Thanks! (Take frying pan and smirks) I'm using on more people then just Goku. (Looks towards 24)**

**Android 24: Oh Crap!! (Begins away with Chi-Chi swinging wildly at her) Thanks by way!**

**Chibis and Goku: (Take cookies) Thank You!**

* * *

**Sasathe**** Shy:**

Okay, I've been reading this entire thing and I really like this. :) But-- I must confess -- -- after seeing all the ChiChi bashing, I have a few things to say to ChiChi myself.

ChiChi: I think you're AWESOME! You are a great Dragonball character! You kick butt! You are so tough, and you cook awesome food! You and Goku BELONG together! You two are my FAVORITE DBZ couple! You go GIRL! ahemAnyways, I do really like this. And don't know if you're still doing this, but I have some q's for my fave characters.

Hey Goku, just wanna ask you which sweet is your fave? Ice cream? Cake? Eh stupid question, but oh well.

Hey Vegeta, you kick butt! I don't have a question for you, but just wanna say I think you'd make a great King if poor Vegeta-sei didn't blow up by stupid gay Frieza. ;p

ChiChi, you are awesome. My question is you have to go through a lot what with Goku being a fighter and all. How do you stay so strong and confident? Is the Answer Love. HeheThat's it for now. Thanks all!Bye!

**Android 24: Wow, I guess there really are people who read this whole and never until now...awesome, glad you like the fic:) Fair enough, ask away.**

**Chi-Chi: Finally another reviewer that doesn't want to kill me...I'm glad you feel the same way!**

**Goku: (Looks confused) They have now!? Since when has food had different names!?**

**Everyone: (Anime falldown)**

**Vegeta: Baka! (Reads review) Why thank you! It's about time someone recognised me for the fighter I am and how great I am!**

**Android 24: Yeah, yeah you numbskull, don't let it go to your head, that's like one reviewer out of how many?**

**Vegeta: Shut up! Don't ruin this moment for me!**

**Android 24: It's sad how this can only be considered his "moment" and not his minute.**

**Vegeta: SHUT UP!**

**Android 24: Whatever.**

**Chi-Chi: I guess it was that, I always kind of hoped that the next time he came back he would finally realise that he shouldn't have been fighting and should have been home helping with the family.**

**Android 24: (Scoffs)**

**Chi-Chi: What?**

**Android 24: Chi-Chi, this is Goku we're talking about.**

**Chi-Chi: Perhaps, but he WAS my husband..."was" pastence.**

* * *

**Konpakku**

So the new year is here...has been here, hmm...just found this fanfic and it proved to be rather interesting...caught my enterest.So...I'm...Konpakku...And...I'm...You're...NIGHTMARE!HAHHAHHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHA!Anyways

Vegeta: You should be ashamed of yourself...but yes I have mind control...uses it...I command you to make out with...MIRAI TRUNKS!HAHA!

Mirai Trunks: I'd run if I were you mah boio.

Gohan:What the hell is that!points in random derection, and when he looks that way I knife him in the nads

Vegito: Seeing as you are a combination of Kakarotto and the "Prince" I'm assuming you'll be scared of...throws needles that look like worms at Vegito NEEDLE WORMS!!

18:You...I command you to "Do it" with...cough cough...Vegeta, Mirai Trunks, and Goku at the same TIME!

Vegeta, Mirai Trunks, and Goku: Avoid that dare...and you die painfull deaths.

24: whispering...Pst...the mirai trunks I'm talking about is a clone...both of them...don't tell anyone.And thats all folks!walks off into the guest room, and goes to sleep

**Everyone except 24: (Back away in fear)**

**Android 24: Hehehe, I can tell this is going to be fun...hehehe.**

**Vegeta: For what?! (Is being mind controled) Trunks! (Begins trying to make out with Mirai Trunks)**

**Android 24: Oh hell no!!! (Pulls of Vegeta's lips anime style) Try me buddy, I dare you!**

**Vegeta: (Still trys to make out with Mirai Trunks) **

**Android 24: That's it!!! (Begins attacking Vegeta brutally by giving huge uppercuts to his face, painful kicks to his gonads and low powered blasts to his face then grabs his head and rips it off with his spine still attached and blood coming out from everywhere)**

**Mortal Combat voice: Brutal Bloody Fatality!**

**Android 24: Anyone else care to be weak minded like him!? (Drops Vegeta's head and spine to the ground)**

**Everyone: (Shake heads "No")**

**Android 24: good!**

**Trunks: And to think, I'm married to her...that was the most brutal I've seen her been...ever!**

**Android 24: then you ain't seen nothin yet!**

**Everyone: (Gulp)**

**Gohan: Where! (Gets knifed) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! (Dies from shame)**

**Vegito: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! NEEEEEEEEDLLLLLEEEEE WOOOOORMMMMSSSS! (Begins running away like a ninny)**

**Android 18: (Begins to resist the command to "do it" with Trunks but does it with Goku) **

**Goku: Help!!! HELPHELPHELPHELPHELP!!!! (Is getting violated by 18)**

**Android 24: (Revives Vegeta and Gohan)**

**Android 18: (Upon seeing Vegeta, begins violating him as well)**

**Vegeta: What the hell!?!!?**

**Android 18: (Stops and goes to sit on the couch) I was mostly in control for that...I mean come on, Krillin can't even satisfy me like that.**

**Goku: (Is sitting in the corner, curled up in the fetal position and swaying back and forth)**

**Android 24: goku!? Are you alright?!**

**Goku: She violated me! She ttok away my innocence!**

**Android 24: OH FOR THE LOVE OF...He's gone over the deep end!!!**

**Everyone: O-O**

**Android 24: (Fixes Goku and makes him forget the experience)**

**Goku: What happened!?**

**Android 24: Nothing! (Reads review and blushes) Oooooops...probably shouldn't have killed Vegeta then...ehehehehe. (Looks around and sees the clone) EEEEEP!!!! Next review before i go looney!**

* * *

**Raditz's**** Son:**

Trunks- So how's it going after your operation?

Vegeta- You could try, but I'd kill you before you'd throw a punch.

Chibi Vegeta-(Gives a cake) There you go!

24- You broke my dagger! (generates two darkness daggers) Now I'm ! (We begin fighting, and in the cross fire we kill everyone) Oh... ouch. (Kicks you and you fall to the ground and I throw hundreds of daggers at you.) Die! (Uploads file of you losing on youtube) Hahahahahhaa!

**Trunks: I hate you so much right now!! (A snap is heard) Oh damn! I broke a nail!!!**

**Everyone: O-O**

**Android 24: I seriously have got to find that damn doctor and kick his sorry ass!!**

**Vegeta: (Reads review) You could try but I would still win!**

**Chibi Vegeta: Thank you!!**

**Android 24: I have definatly done good on instilling manners into allt eh chibis...maybe I should read them two stories tonight!**

**All the chibis: YAY!!!**

**Android 24: Yeah I did break your dagger...what about it!? (Sees the darkness daggers appear) Oh St! (Sees everyone die in the crossfire) Not the chibis and Trunks!!! (Begins glowing and tries to kill R.S. but is tripped and has daggers thrown at her.) Oh Fk no!!! (Gets up and begins beating the crap out of R.S. and leaves him on the ground bloodied and broken) Care to rethink your game plan? (Revives everyone)**

* * *

**Garuto**

hello. again.

18: You know love me. (throws a fist at me but I grab it and puts it on my back) my, do you want to tango? (then somebody kicks my back i land on a bed that magically appears then me and 18 are caught in a akaward position.

me: who the hell did this? i WILL KILL YOU ALL! (a big black ball of energy appears on my fingers.) who ever did this will die. (suddenly vegeta snezzes) i knew it. die! (it goes inside of vegeta then blows up in 3 seconds and the blood squirts all on my face) your blood tastes like pride.

18: you see. i am not really a pervert, i do it for fun. so friends? (she says yes) sweet.

24: sexy! wat goes on (takes out a bootle of champange) I'm allowd to drink this every new year with my dad. surprisingly i did not get drunk. also my fic is updated. everbody except trunks and chibi's: soon i will you all and taste your blood. later (dissapaeres in a black ball.)

**Android 18: Screw you!! (Throws fist but is caught, then sees Garuto fall forward and ontop of her and the bed below.) WHAT THE HELL!!**

**Vegeta: (Sneezes) No it wasn't...(Gets blown up and blood squirts everywhere)**

**Android 24: (Licks some of the blood off her lips) Not bad...little salty but not bad!**

**Android 18: I guess! (Shakes hand)**

**Android 24: Not much. (Sees the champange) Uhhhhhh may I ask how old you are if your drinking this? (Takes champange and drinks)**

* * *

**Barryc10:**

(A pipe appears in the sky, and I fall out of it, landing right on Chi-Chi.) Uh, hi. (I get off of Chi-Chi, and find out I killed her.) WO-HO!!

24: I'm glad you're back.

Goku: How are you, today?

Gohans: Sheesh, how can two of the same person reside in the same space at the same time? Wouldn't the space time continuum collapse or something?

Trunks (x2): How have you guys been?

Vegetas: How have you guys been?

Vegito: How are you?

Chi-Chi: (Kills 500 times.) Meh, I was bored.Bye!!

**Chi-Chi: (Is squashed and killed)**

**Everyone: (Laughs hysterically)**

**Android 24: Thanks! (Revives Chi-Chi)**

**Adult Gohan: technically we're not the same person. Since he's younger then me, we aren't breaking the Time Space Continuom.**

**Both Trunks': Great!**

**Vegeta's: Pretty Good.**

**Vegito: I'm good, things have been going pretty well here, since 24's at school most of the day now, everyone here just gets to do whatever, except for the Chibis who are studying some parts of the day because of 24 but not as much as Chi-Chi made Gohan study when he was kid.**

**Android 24: Exactly, even though I think their education is important, I still give them lots of free time to do what they want...unlike Chi-Chi!**

**Chi-Chi: Oh for Kami's sake, can we please not start this again!? (Gets killed 500 times)**

* * *

**Sailor Star Mars:**

Me: (teleports into the room) Hi everyone...(gets slapped by chichi) YOU FING BCH! (blows up own chichi-shaped punching bag out of rage and looks at where chichi is standing...only to see nothing there but a pile of dust without eyes and sweatdrops) Well anyway, thats the end of being annoyed...for now. So I shall do this. (drops lots of bags of rainbow coloured chocolate chip cookies in the room, then gives everyone except chichi a chichi-shaped punching bag)

My clone: (runs in) What just happened? I heard something blow up. (looks around) Hmm, it seems my original blew up our chichi-shaped punching bag. Ah well. (makes another one appear out of thin air, then notices everyone staring at her) What? I always had this power. (hugs goku, then hugs gohan, then hugs the chibis) Well then... (gets slapped by chichi, then beats the st out of own chichi-shaped punching bag out of anger)

Me: (sweatdrops) What crawled up your butt and went stale? (looks over at chichi's carcass on the floor of 24's Q&A) Oh, wait, never mind, I see it now. (vapourises chichi's carcass using the kamehameha wave) There, problem solved.

My clone: Chichi was always dumb.Me: (gives chibis a Nintendo DS lite each with Pokemon Ranger game) Trust me, you would need the game "Pokemon Ranger" to get one Pokemon in Pokemon Diamond and Pearl that is only avaliable through having this game. Oh yeah, it comes out of a Pokemon egg, so of course, you won't know what it is unless that Pokemon egg hatches. (hugs clone)My clone: ...(blushes)

Me: Seeya people! (walks out)

My clone: ... (follows original)

**Android 24: Hey you two!**

**Chi-Chi: (Slaps the orginal then is brutally burned)**

**Android 24: (Watches the antic unfold with great interest)**

**Chibis: Yay!! Thanks for the games!!**

**Android 24: bye!**

* * *

**Neo Flame:**

A party? I'm coming!

Chichi: (Slaps me) Didn't you learn anything from last chapter. Its true what they say: Harpies never learn. (Rips Chichi's head off.) AH! Harpie head! (Gives Chichi's head to Vegeta.)

Trunks: (Gives a random thing.) Don't ask.

Vegeta: (Make him say it's OVER NINE THOUSAND nonstop.)

Frieza (If he's here): Well, well. If it isn't the lipstick wearing freak! (Kills him.)

18: What the hell made you marry Krillin?

Chibies: (Gives them lots of sugar.)

Chichi again: (Giver her a chocolate bar.) Hey chibies! Chocolate here!

Gohan: Saiyaman? Seriously couldn't you come up with a better name, and some better poses?!

**Android 24: Awesome!**

**Chi-Chi: (Slaps) No i did not learn! (Gets head ripped off)**

**Vegeta: (Is tossed Chi-Chi's head) Ewwwww Harpy head?(Tosses to 18)**

**Everyone: (Begins throwing Chi-Chi's head back and forth in a hot potato fashion)**

**Android 24: (Blows up the head with an energy blast)**

**Trunks: (Is given random thing) Okay I won't ask.**

**Vegeta: (Begins saying it over nine thousand times)**

**Android 24: Not here yet but I'm sure he's going to win the voting session so I will give the question to him when he gets here.**

**Android 18: Could I help it if I had a little too much Saki!**

**Android 24: So it was an accident?**

**Android 18: Of course! I thought it was Gohan I was marrying!**

**Android 24: And that there kids is a prime example of why you should NOT get drunk!**

**Chibis: (Are given lots of sugar and begin boucing off the walls...literally)**

**Android 24: Not again! I just got them off the last sugar rush last night!! Someone here gave them a little too much sugar and when I find out who, they're dead!**

**Chi-Chi: (Is given chocolate bar and sees the Chibis coming straight for her) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (Gets trampled)**

**Gohan: They were perfectly fine poses!**

**Everyone: "Cough" nerd "Cough"**

**Gohan: Hey!!**

* * *

**Essence-****chan**

i love this so far. happy new years.

Chi-chi: i really do hate you. DIE!

Goku: you are so cute, dont change and break up with that b-. i know u can do better.

bulma: your cool girl, but i have to tell you vegeta is mines. i like to see you try and take him from me.

Vegeta: I love you so much. You are perfect for me. Just the way your body is and your attitude is so attracting to me. I am way better than bulma. luv ya'll. lol

24: your are cool. keep doing your thing. I will give you a brand new Mercedes

**Android 24: Thanks same to you!**

**Chi-Chi: I already hate you too! (Is killed)**

**Goku: Thanks, and I already am divorced from her, I'm married to Clare-stovold, if you know her...tell I miss her!!**

**Bulma: Thanks, but like hell you're taking my man from me!**

**Vegeta: Thanks, but I will not be leaving the woman...If i do i'll die because since we're bonded, if I leave her I would die eventually.**

**Android 24: Thanks! (Sees the mercedes and does a girly shreek) Yay!!!! (Jumps into the car and begins driving around)**

* * *

**Terrific Tina:**

Fantabulous! Ooh New Year's party!

Goku: (pets him) Ooh soft! (hugs him) YOU ARE SO CUTE!

Gohan: You could have a bit nicer to 18 about that...

Trunks: Did you ever think your dad was constipated?

Vegeta: Are you constipated?

Vegito: What was it like, being a candy?

**Android 24: Yeppers!**

**Goku: (Is petted then hugged) Thanks! (Tail is swaying back and forth happily)**

**Gohan: I guess...**

**Trunks: Sorry?**

**Vegeta: WHAT?!**

**Vegito: Not fun!**

* * *

**Murdrax**

ports in carrying five hundred thousand pizzas and places on table.walks up[ to chichi stabs her with cattleprod then beatsd with with a baseball bat 3 times than takes a golf club aims at her chin and yells four slamming her head of her next and onto green of first hole snickers eviily.

hey veggiehead vegguiehead ju8mp up and down veggiehead when he diesnt do it super glues a worm to his tail laughs at him seeing his run in circles trying to remove it!!as i leave permanly fuses i mage of chichi screwing every guy in the room into everybodys heads set off fireworks then dissapears in a burst of ultra hot steam seriously burning everybiody that charges at me for the image :-P

**Chi-Chi: (Is tortured then killed brutally)**

**Android 24: Wow...that was somewhat disturbing!**

**Vegeta: Stop calling me that and I will do no such thing! (Has worm glued to his tail) AHHHHHHH GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF!!!!!**

**Everyone: (Has image of Chi-Chi screwing every guy in the room burnt into their brains)**

**Android 24: I am soooooo disgusted now...(shudders)**

* * *

**Android 24: Well everyone, that seems to be all of the...(Looks at Chi-Chi who has a devil's grin on her face) Chi-Chi? (Is still being smirked at and so, begins to back away causiously) Chi-Chi??**

**Chi-Chi: (Pulls out her titanium frying pan and begins stalking towards 24) Time for my revenge! (Begins running towards 24)**

**Android 24: (Begins running away) HELP! GOHAN, GOKU, TRUNKS! ANYONE, SOMEBODY HELP ME!!**

**Vegeta: I think I'll sit back and enjoy the show.**

**Everyone: Same here!**

**Android 24: I swear, when she gets tired of running, i'm going to kill you all! (Continues Running) And by the way, Freiza's the winner of the voting so here he is and here is his first review! (Brings freiza in)**

**Freiza: Oh not here again! This is getting old real fast! (Is given a review) Is this what I think it is? (Reads)**

**Neo Flame: **Well, well. If it isn't the lipstick wearing freak! (Kills him.)

**Freiza: What!? (Gets killed)**

**Vegeta: I think he just broke a record, I believe it's the "shortest time spent in a Q&A place before getting killed" award**

**Android 24: (Revives Freiza and continues running) That's all for now everyone! Ask Freiza questions and don't forget about the Chibis! Bye!**

* * *

Author's note: Hey there everyone! As you have just read, Freiza is now available for asking questions so ask away! Also, In case some people haven't guessed yet, the chibis are also here to ask questions for, so just in case you didn't know that...well now ya know:-) Arigatto! 


	32. Author's Note 4

Hey there everyone! I would just like to let you know that I haven't forgotten about this fic...just getting over a really bad case of the flu right now. So in hope to be over it in a few more days and be able to update this weekend...i've been writing bit by bit though so it shouldn't take me as long when i feel better...anyway thats all bye!


	33. Author's Note 5

Hey there everyone, Android 24 here. I just want to let you all know that I will be updating sometime today...just thought I might quell some of your worries about this story being...abandoned. (Shivers) Anyway that's all for now...keep an eye open for the update today! Also to Jynxed and Hexed...Your review won't be in this chapter because since it is the longest review I have ever had before...I thought perhaps it deserved it's very own chapter. So not to worry, you will be answered...just in another chapter! Anyway, see you all soon! Arigatto!


	34. The Most Reviews Yet!

**Android 24: Well everyone...I'm back!!! (Sees everyone dead on the floor..even the chibis) OH MY KAMI!!!!! (Revives and is soon barraged by a group of angry people) AHHHHHHHHHHH!! Stop we have reviews!!!**

**Everyone: Better be ones with food!**

**Android 24: It is, lets begin with the disclaimer!**

**_Disclaimer: _I own nothing related to DB, DBZ or DBGT.**

**

* * *

Adrian Son of Satan:**

Being the sadistic mofo I am, I'll have everyone eat eachother, just to see  
who'll be the last one standing.  
You may begin.

**Everyone: (Begin eating eachother)**

**Goku: (Walks up to 24)**

**Android 24: (Holds an energy ball to his head) If I were you, I wouldn't think about it!**

**Goku: (Still jumps and tries to attack 24 but is blown up)**

**Android 24: I told him not to! (Revives everyone when they stop eating eachother)**

**

* * *

Barryc10:**

Hi!

Frieza: Hey, Lizard Man! How has Hell been, lately? (Pulls out wand.) Give me one good reason why I shouldn't curse you into oblivion for all you did! (waits five seconds.) Times up! AVADA KEDAVRA!! (A green light hits Frieza, killing him, while leaving no external or internal signs of damage, besides a stopped heart and no breathing.)

Vegeta: You see that? If you go Majin again, you'll get the same treatment!

Goku: Would you consider yourself magical?

Gohan: What in all the hells were you thinking with the saiyaman costume? (aims wand.) CRUCIO!! (A jet of red light hits Gohan, causing intense pain.)

Piccolo: Hello. (is smiling menacingly.) What?

Chi-Chi: (Aims wand, again, a menacing smile present.) I wanted to do this. IMPERIO!! (I control Chi-Chi's mind, making her kill herself.)

Trunks: Hey! What's up?Bye!

**Everyone: Hi (Waves)**

**Frieza; How dare you talk to me in such a way! I am more powerful then you could ever hope(Gets Avada Kedavra'd) **

**Android 24: Thank Kami someone shut him up!**

**Vegeta: I swear human...ever threaten me again...I will not hesitate to break your little neck in half.**

**Goku: I guess in most human tems I would be but no...not really. (Smiles sheepishly)**

**Gohan: Oh here we go again...for the last Fing time, I was in high school for Kami's sake, leave me the F alone!! (Gets Crucio'd) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! MY SPLINE!!!!**

**Android 24: Piccolo's not here at the moment, but should he be added at another time, then this question will be given to him.**

**Chi-Chi: (Is Imperio'd and forced to kill herself.)**

**Trunks: Not much...Bye!**

**Android 24: Well that was an interesting review! (Revives Frieza and Chi-Chi)**

* * *

**Shadow the secret agent:**

Ok so the random mass killing didn't work. Hehe(Runs for a while  
then comes back with a britney spaers cd.)

Listen to the power of !

(Kills everyone with music)

Ok that settels it now time to rock (Grabs electric guitar and plays hard  
rock)

Everyone: Did you like it?(Turns into dinosaur demon thing) You BETTER!)(Makes vegeta wet his pants) HAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Android 24: (Laughs evily and sees Shadow come back with a Britney Spears CD and quickly shuts down her ears and covers all the Chibi's and Trunks' ears, saving them from the music)**

**Everyone else: (Dies)**

**Android 24: (Begins singing while Shadow plays the guitar, reciving applause from everyone else who's still alive) Thank You, Thank You! We are both here every update! (Revives everyone else)**

**Everyone: (Sees Shadow change into a dinosaur)**

**Vegeta: (Wets his pants in fear and blushes crimson...skulking off to change his pants)**

**Android 24: (Begins laughing hysterically and talking between breaths) Bye...Shadow...see ya...next review!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!**

* * *

**Clare-stovold:**

Lol, Jynxed and Hexed always give the biggest reviews XD Well, I decided to  
finally review :D

Trunks: (Gives a cake) I'm tired of trying to get your hair so I give you  
cake insted :D

Vegeta: Hello, I don't feel like being mean today :D (Gives saiyan treats)  
There you go! (Hugs)

Bulma: Your not mad that I hugged him are you? It was just a friendly hug,  
honest! (Gives a high-tech device that puts Vegeta to sleep when he gets too  
outta hand) That will do good :D

Goku: ...Neh! (Walks off)

24: How ya been!? (High 5's) :D (Gives lollypop) Yeyness!

18: You annoy me for some reason. (Hits her over the head with a wet fish)  
HAHAHAH! YOU SMELL LIKE WET FISH!

Chichi: (Snaps fingers and she dies in the most brutal, ruthless way  
possible) Stupid Harpy.

Vegito: (Gives cake) Still being random, aren't I?

Gohan: (Hugs) Hello, have a saiyan treat! (Gives)

Frieza: Well, well, well. Look who finally turned up in this Q&A. (Evil  
smirk) So, Frieza or he/she as I like to call you - where do you buy your  
lipstick?

**Android 24: I know...but I love long reviews!**

**Trunks: (Is given the cake) No worries, I forgave you a long time ago:-)**

**Vegeta: Yay Treats!! (Begins eating and is hugged)**

**Bulma: No I'm not mad...everyone does that at one point or another! (Takes device) Thanks!**

**Goku: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! COME BACK CLARE!!!**

**Android 24: Really good!!**

**Android 18: Well i'm sorry to hear that! (Is hit on the head by a wet fish)**

**Chi-Chi: (Dies in the most brutal way)**

**Vegito: (Takes cake) Thanks...oh well, who cares if you're random!**

**Gohan: (Is hugged and given Saiyan treats) Thanks!**

**Freiza: I do NOT WEAR LIPSTICK!!!**

* * *

**Konpakku**

Hahahahaha haahahahahh hhahahahaha!! I'm back, and ready for some more...cackles insanely...torture!

Chi-Chi: Today we'll be doing the..."Cattle Poo Dive!"...Wuss out, and you'll be known as the weakest person ever.OH!Wait you can't wuss out!(pushes chi-chi into a pool of cow poop).

Android 24: Keep up the torture...the gifts are outside.They're the greatest in torture such as a pool full of cow poop, carts to push people down hills in, and much much more!

Vegeta: The thing you should be ashamed of is...your weak pathetic, you want to fight?(Vegeta nods)Well than...MORTAL KOMBAT!(I easilly defeat him)FINISH HIM!(I punch his head off, stick my fist down his neck hole, rip out his intestines.Steal mirai trunk's sword impales him in the mouth, than rips his skin off and hangs him on a rope from the ceiling)

Mirai Trunks: You're lucky I don't hate you.Oh...and since your dad is dead I dcclare you King of all saiyans, and your wife 24 as android queen of the saiyns.

Goku: Here's some lunch...(gives a secretly poisened bowel of rice whitch says "For -scratched out-Gohan-scratched out- Goku)

Gohan: Granted...your now married to, mary jane watson and I've made Spider-man super powerfull, and he's coming to kill you.

Vegito: (Burns half his body, and talks to other side) I hate one half of yours, but the other is ok.

The chibis: Here's a blanket!(grins evilly, while I hand them vegeta's skin with fur glued to it)

Freiza: Looks like your the last one...(poofs in android 19) I'll leave you to alone.(pushes them into a room together, and onto the bed, with freiza on bottom)By, I'll be off to my...HAHAHHAAHH AHHAASHAH HAHAHAHAA!Guest room!(runs off...and goes to sleep in my guest room)

**Everyone except 24 and Trunks: (Shivers)**

**Chi-Chi: The Whata-Ma-What Drive!? (Is thrown into the cattle poo pool) EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW It's in my nose and ears!!! (Drowns in the poop)**

**Android 24: Wow...Thanks!!! (Takes torture tools)**

**Vegeta: I am not weak, and I accept your challenge! (Fights and is defeated then fatalatied)**

**Trunks: Ummmm...thanks?**

**Android 24: Awesome!! (Puts on a crown with many different colored jewels) Ohhhhh, shiny!!!**

**Goku: (Eats poisoned rice but doesn't die)**

**Android 24: How the heck is he still alive!!?? (Revives Chi-Chi and Vegeta)**

**Chi-Chi: Oh come on 24, the mans eaten food that was 5 months old, you think a little bit of poison will kill him?!**

**Android 24: Good point!**

**Gohan: WHO AND WHAT?! (Sees Spiderman) Oh St!!!! (Runs but is killed)**

**Vegito: (Has half his body burned) Wr're both part of the same body for Fk sakes!!!!!!!**

**Chibis: Yay!! (Smell the blanket)**

**Chibi Gohan: This smells like donkey poop!!!**

**Chibi Vegeta: Good god! That's my future self's skin!!!!! ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! (Cries)**

**Android 24: Ohhhhhh **

**(Hugs Chibi Vegeta) It's okay Chibi!!**

**Freiza: (Is pushed into a room, onto a bed with Android 19 onto of him) HEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPP!!!!!!**

**Android 24: (Watches Konpakku go into his guest room and fall asleep and anime sweatdrops) OOOOOKAAYYYYYY.**

* * *

**Neo Flame:**

(Comes through portal.) I'm back bastards! And 24, (Gets death glare from Trunks) and Trunks, (Gets death glare from the chibis) and the chibis. (Gets death glare from Chichi) Don't push it!

Frieza: You are hated by me, transvestite! (Rips his tail off.) Yirk. It's all slimy! (Shoots Frieza's head off.) Fatality.

Trunks: I think I can help you with that Raditz's son did to you. (Gives a machine) This is the gender-o-matic. Go into it, and I'll turn you back into a man. (He goes inside of the machine.) Let's see. (The machine starts.) Crap! I accidently pressed hermafrodit. (Trunks is now a hermafrodit.) Sorry 'bout that. Let's try again. (The machine overloads.) Damn! Um...at least your 50 percent male now. (Dodges a ki blast) Take it easy! (Dodges another ki blast) Stop it! (Dodges a third ki blast) That's it!(Puts him into a cage, and ties his arms and legs)

Vegeta: Hey Vegetable. (Turns him into a vegetable) Hah! Now your a vegetablev for real!

Goku: You just won the prize as the of the month. (Gives him a trophy.) Congratulation.

Gohan: RICE! (Chases him with a pair of chopsticks.)

Chibis: (Gives them enough sugar so they are hyper for the next 2 chapters.)

Vegeto: (Chases him with a worm-shaped needle.) Run Vegeto! RUN!I'll better go before Trunks kills me. (Runs out through the door) Did you guys know there is a door here?\

**Android 24: Thank You!**

**Trunks: That's better!**

**Chibis: Yay!!!**

**Chi-Chi: (Cries)**

**Freiza: For the last Fing time, I'm not a transvestite!!!! (Has tail ripped off and his head shot off)**

**Trunks: Really?! (Sees Gender-o-matic and steps in) So what happens? You just turn it on right? (Sees Neo turn on the machine and is turned into a hermafrodit) AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (Fires ki blasts until he is thrown in a cage with his arms and legs tied up)**

**Vegeta: (Is turned into a vegetable) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (Jumps after Neo as a piece of Broccolli)**

**Goku: Yay!! (Takes trophy) Thank You!**

**Gohan: I'm not rice!!! (Runs)**

**Chibis?(Are given sugar and go hyper)**

**Vegeta: AHHHHHHHHHH WORMNEEDLE!! (Runs)**

**Android 24: Bye Neo!**

**Everyone: (See door) Run for it!!! (Make a run for the open door)**

**Android 24: Oh St!! (Makes door dissapear, causing everyone who jumped at the door to fall flat on their faces) Ouch!**

* * *

**Sailor Star Mars:**

Me: (teleports into the Q&A place) Hi people! What's up? (gets slapped by Chichi, then burns her so badly that the only thing remaining is a pile of dust with cartoon eyes)

My clone: (teleports into the Q&A area just in time to see Chichi get turned into a pile of dust with cartoon eyes) Haha, awesome! Hello everyone! (gets punched by Frieza, then burns him so badly that the only thing remaining is a pile of dust with cartoon eyes) Hoo boy, that was so much fun! (hugs Android 24, Vegeta, Bulma, Mirai Trunks, Adult Gohan, Android 18 and the chibis, then gives all the chibis candy) Enjoy it, ok?

Me: (gives Android 24 a bag of rainbow chichi-shaped chocolate chip cookies) Share the cookies with everyone, ok? (walks out of the Q&A area for a second to check somethiong, then runs back in) Alright, who's the idiot that took that cloning machine? (hears Frieza sneeze) You again? (kills Frieza and takes the cloning machine back, then capsulises it) I was going to give this to you anyway, 24. (gives Android 24 the cloning machine capsule)

My clone: Well, that's over with so...(gets slapped by Chichi) Why you fking btch! (kills her) Anyway, as I was going to say, there's something else that I wanted to show everyone (walks into the same place as her original, then runs back in 30 seconds later looking frustrated) I couldn't find it anywhe-(hears Frieza sneeze again) You fktrd! (kills Frieza and takes back what he stole, which appears to be a capsule) Sheesh, that makes the number of times Frieza has been killed since being in this Q&A probably over 5 times if other people killed him, I guess. By the way (throws capsule on the ground and it becomes a gravity room), this is what i wanted to show everyone earlier. It has advanced functions such as being able to reach 1 million times earth's gravity. Oh, and (places a Chichi-killing robot near it) this robot will automatically kill Chichi if she ever goes near it. i put a digitized photo of Chichi into its memory banks.

Me: (puts a Frieza-killing robot near the Chichi-killing robot) This robot is the same deal as the Chichi killing robot, but with Frieza instead. Ok, that's enough for today, seeya! (walks out as flower patterned hammers fall on Chichi and Frieza, killing them both instantly)

My clone: Bye! (walks out as randomly patterned hammers fall on Chichi and Frieza shortly after they get revived, killing them again)

**Everyone except Chi-Chi: (Waves)**

**Chi-Chi: (Slaps Sailor Mars then gets burned into a pile of dust with eyes)**

**Freiza: (Punches Mars' clone then has the same thing done to him that was done to Chi-Chi)**

**Everyone else: (Get hugged)**

**Chibis: Yay! Candy! (Begins eating)**

**Android 24: (Takes cookies) Okay I will! (Sees Mars run out then come back in, looking angry) Uh oh!**

**Freiza: (Sneezes) Ooooops! (Dies)**

**Android 24: (Is given the cloning machine) Thanks!!! Trunks come here!**

**Trunks: Uh...why?**

**Android 24: Because...I wanna clone you!**

**Trunks: Uhhhh...I guess. (Walks into the machine when it is uncapsulized and is cloned)**

**Android 24: Hugs both the Orginal and cloned Trunks when they come out) Yay...two Trunks are always better then one!!**

**Cloned Trunks: Uhhhhh...**

**Orginal Trunks: Don't worry, ya get used to it!**

**Android 24: Yay! (Revives Chi-Chi and Freiza)**

**Everyone: (Watches the clone of Mars start to talk)**

**Chi-Chi: (Slaps)**

**Android 24: Chi-Chi, Chi-Chi, when will you learn?**

**Chi-Chi: (Is killed)**

**Freiza: (Watches Mars' clone run out then come back in, looking mad, and tries not to sneeze but can't help it and does...getting him killed)**

**Everyone else: (Sees the gravity room and Trunks, Vegeta and 24 in particular get really excited)**

**Android 24, Vegeta and Trunks: Thank you!! (See the Chi-Chi and Freiza killing robots) Doubly thank you!**

**Android 24: Thanks for the review! (Revives Chi-Chi and Freiza...AGAIN, only for them to be killed...AGAIN!)**

* * *

**Kid ****Goku**** 13:**

I have a question for you! If you don't mind my asking...Goku, do you think you'll ever get to see your father?

**Goku: I think I will Eventually. (Smiles)**

* * *

**Garuto:**

24: im 14. I started drinking it when i turned 13. Its a traidition.

18: hey how's it going?

vegeta: I still dont forgive you.

chibi's: gives aka 47's. start killing!

trunks: gives a shield to him and 24. you might need this.

other characters: eat lend mother funkers! (starts shooting them to death)

24: I'LL PAY FOR THE DAMAGES! (gives 500 dollars)

everyone except 24 and 18 and chibi's: you know why i got money? (goes by there ear and screams)CAUSE IM RIACH BIATCH! (throws 200 grand on the floor)

24: im not going to update for a while cause i got personal problems with my father. later sexy! opeans the front door and leaves. didnt you guys see the damn door?

**Android 24: Okay, just drink reponsibly (winks)**

**Android 18; Pretty good.**

**Vegeta: Like I could give a damn if you forgave me or not!**

**Chibis: Okay! (Start Killing...Chi-Chi in particular)**

**Both Trunks': (Puts up the shield and protects Themselves and 24) Thanks!**

**Other characters: (Begins getting killed)**

**Android 24: (Takes 500 dollars) Thanks!**

**Everyone else: (Have Garuto lean up to their ears and are screamed in them) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!**

**Android 24: Okay, hope everything goes okay:-)**

* * *

**DeathGoblin**

Goku: If everyone on Earth(except you) became evil would you destroy the planet and go to Namek?

Vegeta: If Planet Vegeta was brought back with all of its saiyans would you go there and rule as king?

Goku: If you were sent back in time and could save Planet Vegeta from Frieza, would you do it? Doing so would mean that your father would get you back and raise you as Kakarto instead of Goku.

Gohan: This is your future.(Shows him image of him in a crystal ball destroying the earth and laughing insanely).

**Goku: If I couldn't save them, I would.**

**Vegeta: Only if Bulma and Bra could come.**

**Android 24: Awww Vegeta is getting soft.**

**Vegeta: Thta's not it (Blushes)**

**Goku: Of course, I would love to be able to learn of my heritage and everything about the Saiyans!**

**Gohan: WHAT!!!!! (Sees a cord attached to a video projector) Wait a minute! (Unplugs cord and the "vision of him destroying Earth dissaperes) Nice try!**

* * *

**Murdrax**

melts chichis new fry pan then hands 24 a voodoo doll of chichi anything you do to that doll chichis feels and only person who can damage or get rid of it is you 24 looks ervilly as chichi as i say this!!rips out chichis tongue then smashes her knees so she can never walk again!!passes the chibis so much chocolate they go hyper ssj5 and then sicks them on chichi aka harpy get her guys!!your frieza you transvestite freak yo0u suck rips his tail off then brown beats him with it!!you veggiehead i got a gift for you sicks an army of saiyan sized worms after him.makes them biggest needle ever seen chase goku!!sends an army of worms and needles after vegeto!!all others exc ept chichi smashes bat in her face passes out all you can eat kfc buffets!!

**Android 24: (Takes Voodoo Doll) Thanks!!! (Dances happily)**

**Chi-Chi: (Has her tounge ripped out and her knees broken)**

**Chibis: (Are given sugar and go SSJ5 and kill Chi-Chi)**

**Freiza: I am NOT a transvestite!!!! (Has his tail ripped off and is then beat with it.)**

**Vegeta: (Screams like a little girls and runs) WORMSWORMSWORMSWORMSWORMS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Goku: (runs away screaming)**

**Everyone except Chi-Chi: YAY!!!**

**Android 24: Awesome! Popcorn Chicken!!!!!!**

* * *

**BADASSBITCH:**

Hi! (waves at 24)

24: You are the awesomeness! You rock this fic! And it has Vegito in it! You  
are so on my best Q&A fic writers! (Gives her the dragon balls to make a  
wish)

Vegeta: (looks at Vegeta with an evil grin and kicks him where the sun don't  
shine!) Take that B(BLEEP!)!

Bulma: DIE, YOU BLUE HAIRED B(BLEEP!)(Kills her a million times) God I hate  
you!

Goku: (slapped in the face) Go die! You're no hero! Infact you suck Vegetas  
balls!

ChiChi: (smiles and pats her head) How are you? Have some cookies.(Gives her  
a box of em)

Vegito: (gives him an evil look) hehehe...(tackles him) You're so cute, I'm  
gunna take you home...after the Q&A fic! (snuggles into him, he can't let go)

**Android 24: (Waves back) Hi there, welcome to the Q&A fic area! Thanks...I'm glad you like this so much! (Recieves the Dragonballs) AWESOME!!!!! (Thinks hard then smirks devilishly and summons Shelong)**

**Shenlong: I have been summoned...what is your wish?**

**Android 24: I wish for my husband Trunks to have a bigger...asset!**

**Shenlong: What do you mean?**

**Android 24: You know...his ASSET!**

**Shenlong: (Anime sweatdrops and falldowns, shaking the whole base and making everyone falldown)**

**Android 24: Just grant the bloody wish already!**

**Shelong: (Slowly gets up and his eyes glow) It has been done. (Begins dissapearing) People today...it used to be just immortality but now...it's always something difficult and nothing simple! (Fully dissapears and the dragon balls blast away to different parts of the world)**

**Orginal and Cloned Trunks: 24!**

**Android 24: What!?**

**Both Trunks' : We thought our "asset" was just fine!**

**Android 24: I know...but You can never have too big of an asset!**

**Both Trunks' : Ugh!**

**Android 24: Trust me...you'll find out how much better it is "later" (Smirks seductivly)**

**Vegeta: (Is kicked where the sun don't shine) You Bh!!!!! **

**Bulma: (Is killed a million times)**

**Goku: (Is slapped) What!?! Vegeta has no balls!**

**Everyone: OOOOOOOOOOOh!**

**Vegeta: (Begins shaking) Kakarot!**

**Goku:Ooooops! (Is killed By Vegeta)**

**Vegeta: Take that you BakaYarou!**

**Chi-Chi: (Is patted on the head and given cookies) I'm okay, but when this horrible Q&A thing ends, i'll be much better!**

**Android 24; Don't bet on that for a while Chi-Chi!**

**Chi-Chi: Damn!**

**Vegito: (Is tackled and smuggled) Uhhhhh...no comment?**

* * *

**Sabor Tooth Tiger:**

I got too lazy to read the whole thing but I'm sending a review.

Goku: YEY! U rule! (hugs)

Frieza: (scoots away) I am a female Ice-jinn! Beware my...uh...random...ki  
attacks...umm...power! (shoots a ki blast at him.

Goku again: (hides behind) Don't let Vegeta and Frieza kill meh!

Gohan: (gasp) Well what do you know. It's teddy bear undies boy! Your ex  
keeps telling everyone about it. (hugs)

Vegito: You are awsome too!

Can Buu be in here? (puppy dog eyes everyone) Pwease!

**Android 24: Totally understandable...there are a lot of chapters aren't there?**

**Goku: Thanks! (Is hugged and his tail sways back and forth happily)**

**Freiza: Uhhhhh whatever! (Gets killed but we still his voice for a moment) God damn it not again!**

**Goku: Don't worry, I won't (Protects her from Vegeta and Freiza's Ghost)**

**Gohan: Wh...What!!!??? How did she have proof!? (Thinks hard for a second then gasps) She told me there was no film in that camera!!! (Is hugged) Thanks I needed that!**

**Everyone: (Begin moving away cautiously)**

**Android 24: That's...weird!**

**Vegito: Thanks!**

**Android 24: Perhaps in a few chaps I will! (Smiles and flashes a peace sign) ehehehe.**

* * *

**Terrific Tina:**

Cool! Just one thing to say today though...

Vegito: Maybe that will teach you a lesson about getting turned into a candy in the first place!

**Vegito: I did it so i could save the other's Buu had absorbed!**

* * *

**Ss5-gohan:**

Lighting flashes about, in the distance u can hear someone screaming BOM! Smoke Appears It is I, SSJ5 Gohan at your service! Starts to cough because of the fake smoke Everyone looks at me like i'm High (oO) wat, is their something on my face?

Goku - Have u ever thought of... oh idk going on a diet? HINT HINT

Chi-Chi & Bulma - Hmm have u ever thought of counciling?

Vegeta - Hmm i feel like torturing someone... sorry Vegeta but (Sends Vegeta to a Hannah Montanna Concert, but then notices that Vegeta is rocking to it) ...ur not suposed to like it! O.O

Adult Gohan - If , somehow, u were transported into the Final Fantasy Universe, and u met Tifa would u marry her? I think u would cause ur both awesome!

Chibi Gohan - If ,when u were training with Piccolo, wat would u do if Chi-Chi was killed by the Grand Fisher (Bleach)? Would u not stop training till u get strong enough to defeat him...?

18 - Hmm if i were to say, lock u in a room with ,say, Gohan & Kuriko from Maburaho, wat would u do? ... TOO LATE! Teleports 18, Gohan, and Kuriko into a small locked room Hehehe try to get out of that! And Gohan... Hands Gohan some condoms It could get a little crazy in their so... that's for protection OO

Mirai Trunks - Hmm i have nothing to say to u, but... Gives Trunks a huge sword and waits till he's away from earshot Oops, i forgot to mention that, that sword belongs to a certain someone... Cloud appears and slashes Trunks into a million pieces Ouch... that had to sting alittle... oo

Vegito - Hm, u... Gives Vegito the power to... READ MINDSGo knock urself out... litarly oo

Chibi's - Gives them one of Master Roshi's Magazines Oops... meant to give them candy...

Frieza - How did it feel to get ur butt handed to u by Gohan... TWICE! Oh, i almost forgot... OMNISLASH BLASTER! Slashes Frieza into millions of pieces then blasts him that was fun, i should try and kill people more often!

24 - Awesome storie! Please don't discontinue or else... Horns appear on my head, my teeth become sharp, a pitchfork appears in my hand "Woot", and Fire starts to surround us DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR! Everyone shakes their head nervously Good Everything returns back to wat it was and everyone gets a sweatdrop on their headNow i must begone... IT's away from here

**Everyone: (Watches as ssj5-Gohan appears and begins choking on the smoke, looking at him like he's high)**

**Goku: This diet you speak off...is it a special kind of cake?**

**Everyone: (Anime falldown)**

**Android 24 : You baka.**

**Chi-Chi and Bulma: Counsiling?!**

**Bulma: If anything, Chi-Chi is the one who needs counciling to help with that annoying yell and temper of hers!**

**Chi-Chi: Well then maybe you need counciling to help with the tendencies of being such a SLT!**

**Bulma: You B! (Attacks Chi-Chi)**

**Chi-Chi: Die! (Attacks Bulma and begins fighting her in an anime fight dustcloud)**

**Vegeta: WHAT!? (Is sent to the concert and is at first, dying but soon begins to like it and is even dancing along to the music)**

**Everyojne: (O-O)**

**Adult Gohan: First off, what is the Final Fantasy Universe and secondly No I wouldn't marry this Tifa...I'm already married to Videl.**

**Chibi Gohan: Hmmmmmmm...It would depend...if I saved her...would she still make me study? (Looks at the Adult Gohan) I don't know about you but I don't wanna turn into a dork like him!**

**Adult Gohan: Hey!**

**Android 18: I don't know...perhaps I would go after Gohan...(Leans closer to ssj5-Gohan and whispers) I mean come on...the guy's hot! (Is thrown into a locked room with Gohan and Kuriko) Alrighty...let's get the party started! (Chases after Gohan)**

**Gohan: (Takes the condom and runs) Thanks!!!! NOW GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!!!**

**The Original Trunks and Cloned Trunks: (Begin fighting over the sword when Cloud appears and slashes them both into a million peices)**

**Android 24: TRUNKS!!!!! (Revives them both)**

**Both Trunks' : Thanks!**

**Android 24: No Prob!**

**Vegito: Thanks! (Reads 24's mind and shivers) 24...your fantasies are way more then disturbing...they're just plain wrong!**

**Android 24: How dare you read my mind you peeping tom!!! (Kills)**

**Vegeta: That was a little harsh Android!**

**Android 24: Well I...**

**Gohan: (Interuppts 24 while still running from 18 in the locked room) HEEEELLLLLPPPPPPP!!!!**

**Android 24: (Face goes red with anger) OH JUST SHUT UP AND HAVE SEX WITH WOMAN GOHAN! WE ALL KNOW THAT SHE WOULD BE BETTER THEN THAT DUMBASS VIDEL!!!!!**

**Gohan: (Goes quiet)**

**Android 24:...you think he listened?**

**Vegeta: I think the better question is...do we really want to know?**

**Android 24: Good point!**

**Chibis: (Take the magazines and their eyes go as wide as dinner plates)**

**Android 24: ACK!!! (Take the magazines and throw them out) As long as it was an honest mistake...I forgive you.**

**Freiza: He got lucky those times! (Is Omnislashed and killed)**

**Android 24 I wonder if when I revive him and we bug him about this...if he'll say that was luck as well? Also no worries about discontinuing this yet...still going strong!**

* * *

**Raditz's**** Son:**

(Lying on the floor covered in my own blood. I then get up.) You thought it was that easy!? (Darkness and flames surrond the room.) You ,thought wrong! (My wounds heal, and I take out two daggers, colored void black,with hints of red and silver on the hilt) Preapre for all of your deaths!(I merge into the shadows, dissapearing.)

Goku- (Appears behind him, and slits his throat.)

Gohan- (Cuts arms off and destroys him with fire.)

Chi-Chi and Bulma- (Has darkness swallow them and destory there body's and souls.)

Vegeta- (Drives insane using darkness) Cell, and Frieza- (Sends to the deepest part of hell.)

Chibi Vegeta- ( Sends to his father's place)

24- (reappears behind her with Trunks, who is back to normal, and he his held up by the neck , with my dagger about to slit his throat.) Any last words? (Teleprots away, with Trunks in tow.) Hahahahah!

**Android 24: Oh St!! (Sees Raditz's Son dissapear into the shadows) This is not good!**

**Goku: (Tries to scream when to he sees Raditz's Son but has his throat slit)**

**Gohan: (Has his arms cut off and is destroyed in fire)**

**Chi-Chi and Bulma: (Are swallowed into darkness)**

**Vegeta: (Is driven insane)**

**Freiza: (Is sent to te deepest, darkest parts of heel)**

**Chibi Vegeta: (Is sent to his father's place)**

**Android 24: (Sees Raditz's Son reappear behind her and Trunks and is about to attack him when he grabs Trunks by the neck and holds a dagger to his neck) Let him go or I will kick your sorry ass!!! (Runs towards him but he dissapears with Trunks) Noooooooooooooooo!!!!! Trunks!!!! (Cries but is then tapped on the shoulder) Huh?**

**Original Trunks: 24, that was just the clone!**

**Android 24: (Hugs) Yay!! I still have you!!! Take that Raditz's Son!!**

* * *

**Anyway everyone...I hope that you all liked this update...took for freaking ever because of the huge amount of reviews I got! Loved getting everyone of them! Also I will be doing the seperate chapter for Jynxed and Hexed soon!**


	35. Jynxed and Hexed Get Their Responces

**Android 24: Well everyone...I think it's time for us to answer Jynxed and Hexed questions!**

**Everyone: Must we?**

**Android 24: You all know the answer to THAT question!**

**Everyone: alright...**

**Android 24: Right then...Disclaimer!!**

**_Disclaimer: _I own nothing related to DB, DBZ, or DBGT...but soon!! (Begins laughing hysterically but then starts coughing) Shut up I like dreams!**

* * *

**Jynxed and Hexed:**

Galacia's questions:

Frieza: If you are male, as I have been told earlier in the fic.  
Why then do you sound like a girl and wear make up? I mean seriously, you don't do anything in the show that would really make anyone think you were male. You don't do anything directly:  
blowing up vegetasei from space along with your minions. Trying to use a bomb to blow up earth, using Ginu force to "Weaken" Z fighters before fighting them yourself on Namek. If anything you act like a coward and a cross dresser so how the HFIL do you expect anyone to take you seriously as a male?

Andriod 24: I love your fic hope it continues for a while and although it sounds lazy you can put me down for a vote for a bout every dbz character except maybe Roshi the Pervert and Hercule the Chump. But feel free to add them if you feel your current guests are getting blown up and tortured too much.

Gohan (Don't worry you maybe one of my favs but I won't try to glomp you or anything offers food to show my appreciation of him): I know you love Videl as she is but I was playing with the idea of an AU story where she gets her DNA changed (Frieza and Cooler's fault sorry feel free to take your anger out on them.) and now she is techniqually the genetic child of Bulma Piccolo and Drolly with some of the benefits of the androids. And she gets discovered and raised by Yamcha 16 17 18 and Pear. But she still goes to school with you. Think you would still fall in love with her and marry her?

Future Trunks: I like you too, so how was it like being trained by Future Gohan? Was he as great teacher and friend like he seemed to be in the History of Trunks movie?

Bulma: I like you a lot I don't know why these people are giving you such a hard time. (Gives her a regenerable army of robot body guards to take her tortures for her.) Question for you:  
I know you love Vegeta very much what is it that you love so much about him other than the sex? (Sorry love Trunks and his Future counter part too much to let them over hear the details of the sex life their parents have.)

Chibis: Love you all (Gives them food and candy)

Goku: So you die to save the world stay dead because you think the attacks on Earth are your fault... So what was it like to come home and learn you have another kid?

chibi Goten: What was it like meeting your dad? Was he a cool as you thought he would be?  
-  
Dark Pearl: My turn sorry I'll try and keep it short (Crew from the movie CLUE "TOO LATE") They may be right. (Does best Ace Ventura impersonation)Alrighty then...

My votes are for Yamcha, Pan, Bra, Videl, any DBZ villian of 24's choice just to mix things up a bit, good Buu, Uub, and whoever else people feel like bringing to this crazy party.

I am loving the fic. It has taken Galacia and I three days to finish reading it all but we are loving it. (They throw a huge party for 24 and her guests Except frieza who gets looked in a Icejin proof plastic box with breathing holes so he can't ruin the fun for everybody else.)

Vegito: Since you weren't around when they tried Super Saiyan 4 If you had the ablility to go super 4 Think you could have done the battle against Omega Shenron or Buu better? (Sees Gogeta and glomps him): Sorry couldn't help myself I HAD to glomp somebody and I think the Super 4 transfomation make you look sexy as heck.

Bulma: What do you think? SS4 Sexy or not sexy?

Chichi: If you were still interested in Goku SS4 sexy? or not?  
I know you love your family and all but two words OVER BEARING try to apprieciate what you have think about it: Without your sons and husband the earth would have been destroyed at least 18 times already. (gives chichi pills for her PMS) Here now try to be nice to everybody like I know you can be. Did you ever have a crush on Yamcha? I mean considering how similar he and Goku look You sure you didn't get drunk or something and marry Goku by accident? (Galacia takes Dark Pearl's Mountain dew code reds away).) But I was going to give them to the chibis!

(Galacia shutters at thought of chibis on mountain dew code red and gives them lots and lots of yummy food instead.)

Vegeta: In the shadow dragon saga how was it like going to to super saiyan 4? And while you can act like a jerk at times do you really think of Bulma as your princess?

Chibi Trunks: So how is it like meeting the tall handsome yet somewhat brooding for his "mistakes and failures" version of yourself?

Chibi Gohan (teleports Future Gohan in): Same question for you  
(Sees he is still missing arm and repairs it.) I am doing this so you don't tramatize these poor kids.

Future Trunks and Future Gohan: At the time you were in the past and yes Trunks I know you're married now. But did you two ever have any romantic feelings for each other? Sorry to ask but there is this betting pool at work that I am trying to see if I can win. tell you what I will split it with you so you can pay Andriod 24 to keep Future Gohan alive so you can visit and train together more often.

Future Gohan: Do you have a girlfriend? my friend here thinks you're cute. (Galacia blushes: I DO NOT!)Don't mind her she's shy and probably couldn't get a boyfriend on her own to save her life. I mean she's at least legal and she's still a virgin for Dende's sake! (Galacia beats her head against a wall.)

18: Love you too (Gives her regenerable army to take her place in future tortures and gives her an unlimited credit card) So you and Krillin. He has to have some good points right? I mean you acted pretty devestated and avenged his death when super 17 killed him.

Okay that's all for now sorry this got long but we were sure this stupid reviewing system wouldn't let us submit timely  
double reviews so we tried to get it all in one sorry

**Frieza: Okay, can I help it if the Bitch that did my voice was a freaking chick! NO! Also it's not makeup, it is a part of my species skin! Lastly, those examples of "cowardice" as you call it were all superior battle plans, weaken the enemy, then take him out when he's on his knees...unfortunately, I did not foresee Goku becoming a super saiyan and had he not, I would have won!**

**Android 24: Okay first off, Frieza, hold onto those thoughts because I'm going to tell you all the things that are wrong with that statement later, but first...I'm glad you like this fic so much and I have absolutely no problem with you leaving long reviews...I love getting them! (Smiles)**

**Gohan: Thanks for not glomping me. (Smiles and accepts the food) Also, I have absolutely no problem with anyone making any fanfics about me or Videl...just so long as we end up together in the end...and I think that no matter what, I would still marry Videl...good luck with the fic by the way! (Flashes the peace sign and smiles the son grin)**

**Future Trunks: Well as much as I thought of Gohan as the father I never knew, when one of the reviewers brought him in...what he said was kind of unsettling...(Shivers)**

**Bulma: Thank you very much! (Receives robot bodyguards) Also...I love Vegeta for more reasons than just the sex...such as, even though he shows everyone the tough guy act, he's really actually a sweet and caring person, he loves Me, Trunks and Bra more than anything in the world and he would never let anything happen to us.**

**Chibis: Yay!! Thank You! (Accepts Candy and food)**

**Goku: Well I must admit, at first I thought that Chi-Chi had an affair so I managed to get some of Goten's hair and check it with one of the DNA machines Bulma has in her lab back at Capsule Corp. I managed to determine that he is indeed my kid.**

**Chibi Goten: Well, he was kinda cool but he was alot more silly then I thought as well. (Laughs)**

**Dark Pearl's Responses**

**Android 24: (Laughs) Okay, I'll keep the votes in the filing cabinet for when we have another voting session! You seriously read the whole thing!? O-O Wow...I feel kinda...flattered that someone would take that kind of time out of their lives just to read this...thanks! (Smiles)**

**Vegito: I probably would have done the transformation is I was there at the time. (Smiles a mix of Goku's smiles and Vegeta's smirk)**

**Bulma: Is there a word better then sexy? If so I will use it!**

**Chibi Trunks: What do those words mean?**

**Everyone: (Anime Fall down)**

**Chibi Gohan: Kinda nice (Sees Future Gohan and sees his arm get repaired)**

**Future Gohan: Thanks?**

**Android 24: Uhhhhh...does this mean that Future Gohan is here now or is he leaving now? (Is given no answer) Alright then! Future Gohan, you are hereby part of the Q&A fic!**

**Future Gohan: Ummmmmm...**

**Future Trunks: It's actually not that bad!**

**Future Gohan: Still not talking to you! (Crosses his arms and looks away)**

**Android 24: (Goes up to Future Gohan and slaps him) **

**Future Gohan: Ow! What was that for!?**

**Android 24: When are you going to pull your futuristic head out of your futuristic ass and see that no matter what, Trunks would have done anything to revive you if he could have! I swear, if you keep treating my husband this way I will send your sorry ass back to heaven of hell or where ever you came from!**

**Future Gohan: (Walks away)**

**Android 24: Hey Vegeta, I think he's been spending too much time with your future self in otherworld!**

**Vegeta: Take your comments and shove them Android!!**

**Android 24: Soooo like you Vegeta, all talk and no action!**

**Vegeta: You want me to shove things up your butt!?**

**Android 24: (Anime Sweatdrop) noooooooooooooo...and thank you for another sleepless night Vegeta.**

**Chi-Chi: He's hella sexy...(Sees the pills and slaps them away) I am not PMSing!!!!!**

**Android 24: Chi-Chi is this not a good example of you PMSing?**

**Chi-Chi: (Becomes a huge angry anime head and starts yelling incoherent words whilst making 24's hair become crazy)**

**Android 24: My hair...you messed up my hair!! (Pulls out a machine gun) Son of a Bitch! (Begins shooting Chi-Chi with millions of bullets and kills her)**

**Future Gohan and Trunks: Are you sure you're not PMSing as well?**

**Android 24: (Turns around with a rocket launcher) You wanna piece of me?!!?!?!**

**Future Gohan and Trunks: (Turn white) No!!**

**Chibis: (Take food) Thank you nice people!!! (Begin eating the food like cave people)**

**Everyone: Oh gross!!!**

**Android 24: (Revives Chi-Chi)**

**Vegeta: It was feeling like no other!! And yes I do...**

**Future Trunks and Gohan: Uhhhhh... (Look at each other) No...We had a father-son type relationship but that's all.**

**Future Trunks: Uhhhhhh nope... (Begins laughing as Galacia beats Dark Pearl's head against a wall)**

**Android 18: Thanks!! (Receives robots and credit card) Yes...Krillin does have "good points" I do love him...but a girl can fantasize can't she?**

**Android 24: As I said before...no worries about the reviews...in fact I love long reviews and I appreciate that you took the time to read all the chapters and the review...thanks...hope you enjoyed your chapter! (Waves goodbye)**

* * *

**Android 24: Well Future Gohan..I would like to welcome you to the Q&A area...Trunks honey could you please give Gohan and tour?**

**Future Trunks: Sure thing! (Leads Gohan through the area)**

**Android 18: 24, why did you send Trunks with Gohan?**

**Android 24: Because I want Gohan to work out his problems with Trunks before the next chapter...otherwise, I'll put a bullet through my head!**

**Android 18; That'll kill us all because of the bomb you have inside you!**

**Android 24: Your point being?**

**Android 18: You're sick 24...**

**Android 24: Flattery will get you nowhere 18.**

**Android 18: Ugh...**

* * *

**Authors Note: Hey there everyone, Hope you all liked this...also, I hope you're happy with the responces you have been given Jynxed and Hexed...anyway see ya'll next time! Arigatto:-)**


	36. Happy BelatedEaster!

**Android 24:Hey everyone! I'm back! (Sees everyone sitting in front of the Television watching I Am Legend...again!) How many times have you guys watched that movie...and I thought I said the chibis couldn't watch it!!**

**Trunks: Relax honey...they have watched it like three times now and have had no nightmares yet so just relax...and by the way...how's scholl been?**

**Android 24: It's school...they should have a big sign out front of it that says "Prepare to be drained of all individuallity and spirit" at least we would know what we would be getting ourselves into!**

**Trunks: So I take it that it's been the usual?**

**Android 24: Pretty much. You and Future Gohan made up yet?**

**Trunks: Getting there...he's talking to me again so that's good.**

**Android 24: Wonderful...anything else?**

**Trunks: Well Frieza tried to kill Chi-Chi but she got the better of him with her frying pan and he hasn't tried anything since.**

**Android 24: No wonder...she may be weak but that thing still hurts! Anyway we have reviews everyone!**

**Everyone: (Pauses the movie0**

**Goku: Okay lets do it!**

**Android 24: Alrighty!!**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, all of this belongs to Akira Toriyama_**

* * *

**Ultimatesaiyan24:**

ask frizea how it would fell to have gained the repect of a sayin

ask goku if he actuly loves his family i mean come 10 years traing with uub and not seeing them you dirty bastar i still like you goku

ask trunks how it felt to see ghon die in his time line

whats the diffrenc between chbi trunks and mari trunks i love dragon ball z must have seen all of the epsoides but dont know the diffrence between them

**Frieza: Why would I want to gain the respect of a practically extinct race of monkeys?!**

**Android 24: News flash! Because then you wouldn't have had your sorry butt handed to you by one!**

**Frieza: Shut up Android!**

**Goku: Of course i love them but I had to think about the rest of the planet as well, I mean, I wouldn't always be there to protect it.**

**Android 24: Goku, have you ever had ONE selfish moment in your life that didn't involve food?**

**Goku: nope!**

**Android 24: my point exactly! For once in your life, don't be the gaurdian of the Earth, that's Dende's job! Take some time to worry about what you want of what your family wants!**

**Goku: hmmmmm, I could try that.**

**Android 24: Then please promise me when this whole fic is good and done, do something for you or your family that doesn't involve saving the Earth!**

**Trunks: It felt horrible but now that he's back alive...it kind of makes everything better.**

**Future Gohan: Thanks Trunks**

**Android 24: I can answer that because I have spent the most time looking after all the chibis here. The difference is that my husband, Mirai Trunks, isn't as spoiled or as whiny as his chibi counter-part and he doesn't disrespect people, he's more so respectful to anyone and everyone unless they don't deserve his respect...and he doesn't pull pranks in people! (Gives Chibi Trunks a look only a mother could give)**

**Chibi Trunks: Augh! (Hides behind Bulma) Help me mommy!**

**Bulma: Uhhhhh she may have a point honey...you really should cut down on the pranks...that means you two Goten!**

**Chibi Goten: AWWWWWWW!**

* * *

**KidGoku 13:**

LOL...this is funny...I have a couple of them too.  
These are my questions for the characters...

Asks Vegeta:Do you still resent your father for giving you to Frieza? It's okay, let it all out. (pats Vegeta on back)

Asks Goku:While you were in Other World, why didn't you ever trace down Bardock? I mean COME ON! Do you even know who Bardock is, Goku?

Tells Gohan:You suck when your mystic. Go mystic, you die!

Asks Trunks:Do you like your little sister? I hear we're a major pain...(I'm a little sister ')

Tells Frieza:You suck forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever you little shim, he/she, lipstick wearing ! (Punches Frieza in face) That's for Bardock.

Asks Vegeto:Vegeto, do you ever feel sickened at the fact that you are halfly married to Chi-chi and halfly married to Bulma? One one side, it's the demon harpy from HFIL, and on the other side, it's one of your best friends! (Goku's one of Bulma's best friends, which is why I say this)

**Android 24: Glad ya like it! (Smiles) ask away!**

**Vegeta: As a matter of fact, I still do. The Baka gave me to Frieza in order to save his own ass and what good did it do him? He still ended up dying anyway**

**Android 24: Need I remind you that he died trying to take you back from the cross dresser?**

**Vegeta: Whatever. (Walks away)**

**Goku: Actually, at the time I didn't know who Bardock was so I couldn't have tried to find him even if I wanted to.**

**Gohan: How could I "suck" when I go Mystic? I mean come on, I'm the most powerful in that state.**

**Trunks: I'm going to answer truthfully in hopes that you won't kill me for saying this but, little sisters are a major pain in the ass!**

**Android 24: Trunks! Watch you language around the chibis!**

**Trunks: Oh so I get yelled at for swearing and my father over here doesn't? That hardly seems fair 24!**

**Android 24: True, but this is Vegeta we're talking about. I mean how easy do you really think it would be for anyone to get him to stop swearing? It would be darn near impossible!**

**Trunks: Good point.**

**Frieza: I do not suck and I DO NOT WEAR LIPSTICK!! (Get's punched in the face and instantly covers his nose which begins bleeding purple blood)**

**Android 24: I swear Frieza, if you get so much as one drop of blood on this floor, I will kill you very painfully!**

**Frieza: (Yelps as a drop of blood hits the ground)**

**Android 24: That's it!! (Begins killing Frieza in all the most horrible and painful ways imaginable)**

**Vegito: Well of course I would feel sick being married to that harpy but I in no way feel sickend by the fact I am married to Bulma, I mean come on, Bulma is by far better then Chi-Chi!**

**Chi-Chi: Hey!**

**Bulma: Why Thank You Vegito! (Smiles)**

**Chi-Chi: Bch!**

**Bulma: Oh shove it grandma!**

**Chi-Chi: You're older then me!!**

**Bulma: That may be, but it sure as heck hasn't stopped any guys from hitting on me...unlike you!**

**Chi-Chi: I swear, if it weren't for all the saiyans here, then I would beat you within an inch of your life with my frying pan.**

**Bulma: (laughs) whatever.**

* * *

**NeoFlame:**

(I come out of nowhere, wearing a golden armor, and I have a sword at my side) Behold! I will take you down!

Vegeta: Aw. A little piece of broccoli. I HATE broccoli! (I slash him to pieces with my sword)

Chichi: (I take out an electric whip) Any last wish? (I whip her very hard, sending a electricity through her body)

Goku: The prize I gave you last chapter. That was a prize for being a dumb(a)ss. (I send electricity from my hands through his body.) Today's special: Grilled saiyan.

Frieza: Yes, you are a transvestite! And a striper! (My sword starts lightning up and I stab my sword through his guts, sending electricity through his body) Weakling!

Trunks: (I glare at him with a malicious look in my eyes) Now, what should I do to you? How about... (I pull a rope out of nowhere and Trunks drowns in sauce) WTF?! Sauce?!

Gohan: Dork! (I send electricity through his body)

18: Eat this! (I send a blast of electricty at her, causing the whole Q&A room to explode)

24: Perhaps you make a better challenge. (I go into fighting stance) En Garde

**Everyone: (Sees Neo come in wearing the golden armor and has a sword)**

**Trunks: Awesome sword!**

**Vegeta: Broccoli?! Where?! (Sees sword coming towards him) awwww sh...(is slashed into pieces)**

**Chi-Chi: (sees whip and is whipped before she can say anything)**

**Goku: what? (is zapped to a crisp)**

**Frieza: I am NOT!! (Is stabbed, spraying blood everywhere and is zapped by the sword)**

**Trunks: (Is drowning)**

**Android 24: Trunks!! (Revives him when he dies)**

**Trunks: (Kisses 24) Thanks.**

**Android 24: No problem!**

**Gohan: I am not a dork!! (Gets zapped)**

**Android 18: (Gets zapped and makes the Q&A room explode)**

**Trunks, 24 and the chibis: (Get out of a force field Trunks created after the room explodes)**

**Android 24: (Snaps her fingers, causing the Q&A Place to be completly fixed and revive everyone) Fine, you're on, En Garde! (Dissapears and reappears behind Neo, throwing a hard open hand slap to his face sending him flying into a wall) Ooooops...perhaps I was too hard?**

* * *

**Sailor Star Mars:**

Me: (walks in) Ho hum, I'm bored. (walks around and is slapped by Chi-Chi) You definately have a death wish. (turns Super Saiyan 2) Any last words? (summons her Energy Sword and dices Chi-Chi into a million pieces, then blasts the pieces)

My clone: (walks in as her original starts to dice Chi-Chi) Nice! Lol. (is slapped by Frieza) Apparently, you have a death wish as well. (turns Super Saiyan 3 and summons her own Energy Sword) You have any last words before I kill you? (dices Frieza the same way and powers down to Super Saiyan 2 and blasts the pieces of Freiza one by one and lets the chibis join her in blasting the pieces of Frieza) Ha ha ha, this is fun!

Me: Speak for yourself, you got to dice Frieza. Ah well (ports in a Frieza clone, which she then dices into sixty million pieces with her Energy Sword for her own amusement, then lets Trunks, Vegeta and Goku join her in blasting the pieces of the Frieza clone) Now I'm having fun. (hugs Goku, Vegeto, Vegeta, Trunks, 18 and 24.) By the way, Vegeto, I loved it when you were making a fool out of Super Buu, it was hilarious, in my opinion, because Super Buu was getting the tar beaten out of him and he still didn't realise that you were stronger than he was.

My clone: I thought that was pretty hilarious, too, Super Buu was way stupid. Vegeta, I thought it was kinda funny when you killed Cui, but in my opinion, Cui was way too much of a fill-in character to be missed. Oh, I also loved the way you killed Andriod 19, or rather, disintergrated his body. Goku, the way you beat the tar out of frieza was awesome! Lol.

Me: Well, I had better get going, l8er people! (walks out while floral patterned hammers fall on Chi-Chi and Frieza shortly after they get revived, killing them instantly)

My clone: I'm going to take my leave as well, bye! (walks out as randomly patterned hammers fall on Chi-Chi and Frieza shortly after they get revived again, killing them again)

**Chi-Chi: (Slaps Mars)**

**Android 24: (Slaps forehead) When will you learn Chi-Chi**?

**Chi-Chi: (Gulp) No please not again!! (Is sliced inton a million pieces and is then blasted)**

**Frieza: (Slaps Mars clone and sees her go up to Super Saiyan 3) Help!! (Is sliced into a million pieces and then has each individual piece blastsed by the clone and the chibis)**

**Android 24: You think those idiots would learn.**

**Everyone who is alive: (Watches as the original Mars makes a frieza clone and slices him into millions of pieces)**

**Goku, Trunks and Vegeta: (Join in on blasting the Frieza bits)**

**Android 24: (Revives Chi-Chi and Frieza only for them to have floral and random patterend hammers fall on them, killing them)**

* * *

**Konpakku:**

Heheheh, good new chapter I'm back from my eternal slumber!  
...Wait I only slept for a few more days, and you know why I have to sleep here?  
(evil, scary makes you wanna crap your pants music plays!)  
I was...KICKED OUTTA HELL!  
Anyways, let's go on!

Chi-Chi: Since I was kicked out of hell I wi-(is punched in face)...WHY YOU STUPID I'M GONNA RIP OFF YOUR HEAD AND DOWN YOUR NECK AND THEN I'M GOING TO RIP OUT YOUR HEART AND THEN EAT IT INFRONT OF EVERYONE STUPID !(does the actions he described)  


Vegeta Chibi: Ignoring the screechy ladies words, I will repent and ask an honest to good question.What would you do if it turned out Goku was Freiza and doing all those wierd things to you?

Adult Vegeta: You're arrogant so...(rips off Vegeta's nose)...GOT YOUR NOSE!

Goku:I respect you, so just letting you know here's something you'll need just push the red button when you need to use it!(hands Goku a hand held button with a red button saying EASY)  
The rest of the Chibis: Here to pay for the trick...(gives a giant sculpture that demonstrates my lack of knoledge on what kids want of Jason Voorhees disemboweling a...CLOWN!!)

Mirai Trunks:...You still know you're in bad luck right?The other clone is still there and he's posing as you kissing 24!(points to the actions unfolding)

24: Er...that's a clone, and good work I commend you.Also, just for a little game kill all the clones without killing the original, I won't clone myself ofcourse!(clones everyone in the room x100 NOT including ME)

So long, see ya later beer bong barrols!(dashes off to guest room, and turns of tv to fullblast)

**Android 24: Uhhhhhhh...wonderful...**

**Chi-Chi: (Punches him in Konpakku in mid sentence and is then killed in the way described)**

**Chibi Vegeta:...wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! He scared me Android!! **

**Android 24: (Holds chibi Vegeta close in a hug) Lets try not to remind him of all those memories.**

**Vegeta: (Has nose ripped off) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! (Dies from loss of blood)**

**Goku: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...whats it do? (looks at the red button cautiously)**

**Chibis: (See the statue, causing Chibi Vegeta and Trunks to look at in awe and the rest to run and hide.)**

**Trunks: What!! (Looks and sees his clone making out with 24 and runs up and punches him into oblivion) Don't touch my wife!!**

**Android 24: Oh, so YOU'RE the real Trunks! Thanks! (Kisses him then sees the clones and begins killing every clone and none of the originals)**

**Trunks: 24, How did you know what ones were clones?**

**Android 24: Simple...the Chi-Chi clones were less naggy, the Bulma clones not as smart, the Goku clones were too smart, Vegeta clones were nice and well...Frieza was difficult 'cause they were all cross dressers and stupid but I found the right one! You were easy...the other didn't kiss as good as you!**

**Trunks: You kissed everyone clone of mine!!**

**Android 24: Well yeah, would you have prefered I slept with each one to find out?**

**Trunks: Good point!**

**Android 24: (Sees Konpakku run into his room and puts sound poroofing insulation into his walls by snapping her fingers) There we go!**

* * *

**Raditz's Son:**

24- I'm really starting to get annoyed with Trunks living... this time however I will succed!

Everyone- (Transfeered to a mountain peak with a small floating platform to the side, closed off to the rest.)

Trunks- (Ports inside the areana moountain peak and his sword is at his feet) It's nothing personal, your wife just keeps annoying me...(Creates 2 daggers) Now either you or your wife can fight me, take your pick.

**Android 24: (Sarcastically) I'm sure you will.**

**Everyone: (Is put in a small mountain platform that is closed off)**

**Trunks: (Is put into the arena) I will fight you and I Will win! (Takes out sword and charges Raditz's Son)**

**Android 24: Well while this fight is going on I guess we should continue! (Brings in the reviews) lets continue!**

* * *

**Terrific Tina:**

Cool! Thought of more stuff!

Goku: HI! (glomp)

Gohan: Can you still go SSJ 2?

Trunks: Ever thought of using a lightsaber?

Vegito: I love you! (glomp)

**Goku: (Is glomped) Hi!!**

**Gohan: Yep! (Goes SS2) There!**

**Trunks: As a matter of fact no...24!**

**Android 24: Way ahead of ya! (Gives him a red double bladed lightsaber) There ya go!**

**Trunks: Thanks! (Continues fighting Raditz's Son)**

**Vegito: (Is glomped) Yeah we gathered that!**

* * *

**Murdrax:**



grins ecvilly at all the cast watching them scramble in terror and their points.

ohh gross sprays 300 cans of air freshenner in to the air thats better!!

gives the chibis cattle prodsa and shows them how to use it on chicbhi's voodoo dool caui ng chicbhi to twitch insanelly. now chibis everytime chichi get mentioned for next 10 chapters you zap her with that passes them 20 pounds of chocolate each!!

hey veggiehead makes you dance the tango dance of doom laughs insanelly.

turns chichi and bulma intio skluts that has to screw every minute hey guys you better run they have aids hehehehehe!!

takes a shrinking guy and permantly shrinks trunks manhood into 2 centimeteres laughs insaely at look on 24's face and ports out quickly laughing insanely!!

**Everyone: (Watches as 300 cans of air freshener is sprayed)**

**Android 24: (smells the air and smilles) Yummmmm Apple Cinnamon scent!**

**Chibis: (Are given a voodoo doll of Chi-Chi) Okay!! (Begin eating the 20 pounds of chocolate)**

**Vegeta: Hello...(I forced to dance the tango dance of doom)**

**Chi-Chi and Bulma: (Get turned into sluts and try to screw all the guys in the room)**

**Android 24: (Phases in front of Chi-Chi and Bulma and blows them up) No one and I mean NO ONE...tries to "do" my husband!!**

**Trunks: (Has his manhood shrunk to 2 centimeters and is slashed in the shoulder by Raditz's Son)**

**Android 24: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! (Shoves a drink down Trunks's throat making his manhood grow back to normal and a bit bigger and heals his shoulder) There...we are SOOOOO gonna have fun tonight Trunks!**

**Trunks: (Smiles greatly)**

* * *

**Jynxed and Hexed:**

Sorry about that, but last time we tried seperate reviews stupid had a problem with two reviews coming from the same computer in the same timeperiod or something like that. But we wanted you to know how much we liked the fic so far. We'll try to keep it shorter next time if it helps.

Keep up the good work the fic is great so far!

Galacia and Dark Pearl

**Android 24: (Waves her hand submissivly) No problem, it was fun to write, so make your reviews as long as you want! (Smiles) Thanks so much, glad ya like the fic so much.**

* * *

**ClareStovold:**

24: Yey! I'm random! (Runs around in circles)

18: (Laughs) . (Kills her) XD

Goku: IM NOT COMING BACK CAUSE I DON'T LIKE YOU NOW! (Hits him over the head) Oh yeah, I am so evil (Very evil smirk)

Gohan: (Hugs) I still like you though! (Gives lollypop and saiyan treats)

Vegeta: I didn't forget about you! (Gives box of saiyan treats and hugs)

Chibi Vegeta: (Fan-girl squeal) I didn't know you were here! (Hugs and gives saiyan treats)

Mirai Trunks: (Grins and gives saiyan treats) You deserve 'em!

(Anime fall) LOL! Jynxed and Hexyed's review took up the WHOLE chapter! Hehehe XD

**Android 24: (Laughs and begins running around in circles with Clare)**

**Android 18: (Is killed)**

**Goku: WHAT!? (Is hit over the head and begins crying)**

**Android 24: Wow...who would have thought GOKU, of all people would be the one to get left!**

**Bulma: (Hugs the crying Goku) Hey, itll be okay Goku.**

**Goku: But, What if I dont...sniffle...find someone like Clare?!**

**Bulma: you will.**

**Gohan: Uhhhhh, why did you do that to my dad? (Takes lollipop and saiyan treats)**

**Vegeta: Thank you. (Takes treats and is hugged)**

**Chibi Vegeta: Am I really that easy to not be noticed?! (Is given hugs and saiyan treats)**

**Mirai Trunks: (Takes treats) Yay! (Begins eating the treats while fighting off Raditz's Son)**

**Android 24: (Laughs) I know, but it was such a fun chapter to write that I hope I get more like Jyned and Hexeds review**

* * *

**Spacewriter:**

To Demon King Piccolo: Wimp...

To Kid Buu: I heard that if you if you kick DKP's he'll become your slave. Try it out...

**Android 24: Both of these characters arent here...but I am planning on adding one of them at the end of the chap so I will give the question asked to character when they are added. (Smiles sheepishly)**

* * *

**Barryc10:**

Hi!!

24: This is FUNNY.

Future Gohan: You know, 24's right. He would have revived you if he could... which, by the way, he actually could, but it would take too long.

M Trunks: You already told me that you hadn't heard about Namek, right? If you had heard of it, would you have done all you could to get to New Namek? (sees clueless look.) Goku, please fill him in.

Chibis: HI! (Think for a minute, than gives each chibi one Coca-cola. When they drink them, they taste flat.) Good for the stomach. Make sure you have several flat sodas around, in case you have upset stomachs. That goes for the other reviewers, as well.

Frieza: What to do with you... I know, SLITHERI-- (The hat blows up, taking Frieza's head with it.) Eh, I rigged it to exlode whenever it sent someone to Slitherin.

Chi-Chi: (places Sorting Hat on her head.) Hm... GRIFFINDOR. (Chi-chi is bombarded with arrows.)

Bye!!

**Android 24: (Laughs) I get told that alot now! (Does happy dance)**

**Future Gohan: I know, I'm sorry about how I acted so I will try to fogive Trunks.**

**Android 24: What's there to forgive, if anything, you should be begging Trunks to forgive you...unfortunatly, he's busy fighting Raditz's son at the moment!**

**Adult Gohan: I guess...**

**Mirai Trunks: (Looks clueless and manages to dodge a dagger slash from Raditz's Son)**

**Goku: I'll fill him in later.**

**Chibis: (Drink the sodas then spit them out) Ewwwwww!!**

**Frieza: What!! (Has sorting hat put on his head and it blows up, killing him.**

**Chi-Chi: (Has sorting hat placed on her head and is put in Griffindor) Ha! My head didn't blow up...stupid cross dresser! (Sees the arrows coming towards her) oh crap!! (Is killed by incoming arrows)**

**Android 24: (Sweeps Chi-Chi and Frieza's remains off the cliff) Bye!**

* * *

**Bishieluver01:**

Hehehe... Great fic you've got going here; you have the honor of being my first DBZ fanfic! Ok questions:

24: Dare I ask, why the hell does everyone bash Vegeta so much?

Everyone: What are your heights?

Vegeta: Kudos for taking the torture so long. gives a hug and chocolate cookies

Bulma: If you ever have another kid are you going to name him/her 'panties'?

Chibis: Ever watch anime?

ChiChi: Is your name an aphrodesiac?

Gogeta: How'd it feel to be a fat slob in the Fusion Reborn movie? (the one in Otherworld)

Great job everyone, keep up the good work!!

**Android 24: Thanks! Also, I have no idea why they do bash Vegeta like they do...I admit I too have had my moments but he's an okay guy. My height is 5'8**

**Goku: 5'11**

**Chi-Chi: same as 24**

**Bulma: 5'7**

**Vegeta: Same as Bulma**

**Gohan and Future Gohan: 5'12**

**Android 24: I think the chibis are all around 3'2 right now.**

**Trunks: 5'9!**

**Vegeta: Finally someone respects me! (Take chocolates and cookies)**

**Bulma: Uhhhhhh, i could NEVER have kids.**

**Goku: Why?**

**Everyone: O-o**

**Goku: What?**

**Android 24: Goku...she had her tubes tied...**

**Goku: What are those?**

**Android 24: (Anime falldown) never mind...**

**Chibis: What's "Anime"?**

**Android 24: Makes sense that they don't know.**

**Chi-Chi: A what?**

**Android 24: I don't think we have Gogeta yet...**

* * *

**Sabor Tooth Tiger:**

Lol. I'm back and very hyper. (goes into a short giggle fit)

Frieza: Welcome to the side of the unpopular side you popular filth!...(crickets chirp) Ok, I got nothin' (kills him)

Goku: (hugs) You are Awsome! Yey! Be my friend! (smiles)

Gohan: (runs in circles around him like an idiot.) Never give me gummie bears...My brother has a question.

(Ice's questions)

Frieza: Why do you look like me?! Only the purple on you is red on me. I have green eyes...I hate you so much! (Goes to Ice-jinn 1,0)

Goku: How can you eat so fast without choacking?

**Android 24: (Joins Sabor in his laughing fit then manages to get a hold of herself) Funny**

**Frieza: Uhhhhhh, even for me that was lame! (Gets killed)**

**Goku: (Gets hugged) Thanks and i guess i could be your friend! (smiles and rubs the back of his head)**

**Gohan: (Sees Sabor run around him like an idiot) okay...ask away!**

**Frieza: (Is revived by 24) uhhhhhh not sure! (Sees Ice go Ice-jinn 1,0) uh oh!**

**Goku: Not sure...a saiyan trait I guess?**

* * *

**Garuto:**

Hi. I had a thought just now, when somebody dies outside of the fanfiction world, there work just dies with them because they dont update for years, then people get . Yep so that is why I might quit the site. If you disagree, P.m me with a reson explaining why I should not quit. Vegeta: Well fk you too snicth. (rips his head off) everyone else except chibis: FK ALL OF YOU SNICHES! chibi's dont repeat those words or else I will devour your soul.

**Android 24: uhhhhh...ARE you dying?? If not then keep writing! (Smiles)**

**Vegeta: (Has his head ripped off along with everyone else's except 24 and the chibis)**

* * *

**Murdrax:**

Stealthily sneaks up behind galacia and steals the code red mountain dew then quickly runs to chibis passing it to them.

powers up to ssj20 and keeps everybody back while chibis drink then laugghing insanely lets them loose on the room which devestates in in a tornado of activity!!

everybody else except chibis, host and trunkss shoves a nukle up their rears fire in the hole!!

paases out popciorn to chibis trunks and host now lets watch the fire works goes ohh and ahh as each character blows up one by one!!

**Android 24: (Sees the code red get stolen from Galaxia and is given to the chibis) noooooooooooooo!! (Jumps to get the drink but comes up short and falls flat on her face causing a dust cloud to rise from the ground) Crap!**

**Android 24, Raditz's Son, Trunks and the Chibis: (Sees the nukes and start to run away) **

**Android 24: Wow...I have never had the Q&A place blown up twice in one update before!**

**Trunks: Well there's a first time for everything! **

**Everyone who ran off: (A loud explosion is heard)**

**Android 24: Well I think it is safe to go back now! **

**Everyone who's still alive: (Run back)**

**Android 24: (Fixes the Q&A Place and brings everyone back to life) There I think that is all the reviews for now...I really need to update more!**

**Trunks: So...where were we? (Begins fighting Raditz's Son again)**

**Android 24: (Sighs as she watches Trunks fight Raditz's Son who right now is losing) When will he stop toying with him and just...(Sees Trunks go Super Saiyan 3) Never mind...he's screwed now! **

**Everyone else: oO**

**Chibis: (Holding the stomachs in pain) **

**Chibi Gohan: Ow! My tummy hurts!!**

**Android 24: (Without taking her eyes the fight) Well maybe that will teach all of you to eat twenty pounds of chocolate at once! Now all of you get into bed and I will be there soon!**

**All the chibis: Okay 24...(Walk to their beds.**

**Android 24: (Sighs) Oh I almost forgot! (opens a portal and Piccolo drops in) I am adding Piccolo to the fic so ask him any questions you want!)**

**Piccolo: Oh no...not you...I remember you! You're the Android that caused mayhem for me in Clare's fic!!**

**Android 24: Nice to know I made a lasting impression!**

**Piccolo: Nooooooooooooooooo!!**

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey there eveyone, sorry I haven't updated in like...what has it been...almost or maybe a MONTH! I just have been so caught up with school and I had a major Science Physics Unit Test last week that I had to study for...it's actually really not that hard once you get it, I got 84 on it if any of you are wondering. But enough about school...I guess it's a little late for this but happy belated-easter!! I also want to take this time to say that the time it took for me to update may be the length it takes me to update from now until the summer and then I should be updating a lot more often hopfully every two weeks! Anyway, that's all for now so I hope you are and have had a great spring break and will talk to you all soon! Arigatto! :-)**


	37. Raditz's Son and Trunks' fight continues

**Android 24: (Sitting on her couch with Trunks holding her with his arm around her waist and her head on his shoulder) This is nice, just sitting here. The Chibis are having their naps, Goku's sparring with Vegeta, Gohan and Future Gohan. Bulma's in her lab and Chi-Chi is making dinner...Where's Piccolo though?**

**Trunks: (Sighs) He's meditating.**

**Android 24: Again? Is that all he does, I man I know he does that mostly but doesn't he ever do anything else?**

**Trunks: I wouldn't know, this is my first time seeing him and what he does when there isn't anyone to fight.**

**Android 24: (Sighs) I wish I could do that, fight with you guys when someone is trying to destroy the world.**

**Trunks: We could always start with Chi-Chi, I mean, a woman like that could destroy the world.**

**Android 24: (Chuckles) Agreed!**

**(Beeping sound is heard)**

**Android 24: More reviews! (Gets up quick enough to make Trunks lose his balance and fall off the couch) Honey, could you please go get everyone?**

**Trunks: (Rubs his head) Yeah! (Leaves, then come back a few minutes later with everyone)**

**Android 24: Alright, now that everyone is here, we can get on with the update. Piccolo, would you please do the Disclaimer please since you're new here?**

**Piccolo: (Folds his arms) Whatever.**

**_Disclaimer: This evil woman, who brought me here against my will, owns nothing...so...I guess that means you can't sue her._**

**Android 24: (Anime sweatdrop)**

* * *

****

Bishieluver01:

Legasp! Why am I shorter then everyone else!? (is 5'3) cries I HATE MY LIFE!! shoots random people out of sadness (which happen to be Frieza, Chichi and Goku) ...Oops. ;

Bulma: For the sake of my entertainment, can you get Goku and vegeta to sing the Cupicake (cupcake) song?

Muahaha! puts all the guys in pink and purple tutus for the rest of the chapter

**Android 24: (Watches Bishieluver01 run around crying whilst shooting randomly and killing Goku, Chi-Chi and Frieza) Meh! (Revives Goku, Frieza and Chi-Chi)**

**Bulma: I wish I could but unfortunately, neither Vegeta nor Goku could be forced to do it, they would willingly give up food and Vegeta would give up sex in order to not do it...and I have needs.**

**(All guys are put in pink and purple tutus)**

**Vegeta: How dare you disrespect the prince of all saiyans with this ridiculous outfit!!**

**Goku: Oh come on Vegeta, it's not like you haven't worn pink before, besides, it suits you!**

**Vegeta: Kakarott!! (Chases after Goku...who is using ballet to avoid Vegeta)**

**Everyone: (Anime Sweatdrop)**

**Android 24: I don't even want to know how he knows how to do that!**

* * *

**Sailor Star Mars:**

My 1st clone: (runs in and accidentally slams into a wall) OW!

Me: (walks in laughing her head off) geez, I never thought I would get to see the 1st clone of myself slam into a wall, lol.

My 1st clone: (glares) not funny.

Me: (cowers) eep! dont hurt me!

My 1st clone: (calms down) thats better. (hugs piccolo, then hugs Future Gohan) you 2 are cool (gives piccolo a bottle of water and puts an apple the size of Mount Everest next to Future Gohan) thats sire to be 1 big apple.

Me: (kills Chichi and puts 10 apples the size of Mount Everest right next to everyone except Frieza) hmm, what am I supposed to do about frieza? I know, Trunks, can you kill Frieza the same way you did last time, please?

**Android 24: (Sees Mars's first clone about to run into the wall) Watch out for the...(Mars's first clone hit the wall) Wall...(Watches the real Mars and her clone talk then laughs when Mars cowers from her first clone)**

**Future Gohan and Piccolo: (Are hugged) Thanks.**

**Piccolo: (Takes water bottle) Thanks...(Drinks water)**

**Future Gohan: (Sees huge apple put beside him) You're right, that IS huge!**

**Chi-Chi:(Is killed by Mars)**

**Everyone except Frieza: (Have their own apples dropped down beside them)**

**Trunks: (Reads his request and then grins widely at the thought of killing Frieza again) Gladly! (Activates his Lightsaber and begins chopping Frieza to bits then blasts him to dust)**

* * *

**Barryc10:**

Hi!!

Goku: (Goes Kaioken x30.) What do you think?

Piccolo: Hey! Have you been keeping up with your training?

Frieza: Hm... (dodges Death Beam.) Watch it! You could take someone's eye out with that! (Dodges another beam, which takes Chi-Chi's left eye out. I then turn to look at the damage.) Nice! (kills both Frieza and Chi-Chi.)

M. Trunks: I didn't think half-saiyans could go SS 3.

Vegeta: How are you holding up?

24: I can wait for the next update. Good luck with school!

**Goku: (Sees Barryc10 go Kaioken x30 ) NICE!!**

**Android 24: (revives Piccolo )**

**Piccolo: Yes I have! **

**Frieza: (Tries to hit Barryc10 with his Death Beam and misses the first time and hits nothing but fires at Barryc10 who runs by Chi-Chi who gets hit in her left eye)**

**Chi-Chi: (Clutches her eye socket) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY EYE!!**

**Frieza and Chi-Chi: (Are killed by Barryc10 )**

**Trunks: (Smirks) Yep they can!**

**Vegeta: Pretty good, I'll be better when this whole "Q&A Fic" ends!!**

**Android 24: (Runs up Vegeta and twirls her whipsaber like a dancers ribbon, slicing Vegetaevery pass it does) DREAM ON!! hoping to update more and thanks for the wishes of luck! (Waves goodbye)**

* * *

**Raditz's Son:**

(Creates 2 blades of darkness) Your move, Trunks. ( He lunges and I dodge, and counter attack. Our swords become locked in , and I attempt and attack with my other sword. He breaks the lock, and blocks the other attack. He jumps into the air)

Oh, your not dead yet... lets fix that.

(I follow him, and dissappear. I then reapper behind him, and impale him in the side with a sword. He manages to whip around and kicks me, then follows up with a disarment, and slams me down into the ground. He then rips the sword out of his side and pursues,landing on the ground a gfew feet away)

What the hell! (He then puts a sword by my neck) Oh, thats good. But remember I use darkness...(The sun sets and night begins setting in.) And the darker it is the stronger I am! (I teleport away, and creates more darknessso he can't see. I create two daggers and appear behing him, and stab him in the back, crippiling him.) Poor Trunks, I'll end your miserable life...(I generate alarge darkness blast and fires it at point blank killing him) Next?

**Trunks: (Continues fighting Raditz'sSon when he sees him and sees him create two blades of darkness, causing Trunks to bring out his lightsaber) Okay!! (Lunges at Raditz's Son but is dodged and has his lightsaber clash with Raditz's Son when he sees Raditz's Son trying to attack him with his other sword he blocks it and jumps into the air) You're welcome to try and kill me! (Sees R.S. disappear) Oh Shi...(Is impaled in the side by one of R.S.'s swords but whips around and kicks then dissarms his other sword and slams him into the ground, then rips the sword out of his causing some blood to squirt out)**

**Android 24: Trunks! (Runs to help him but is stopped by Future Goha by grabbing her) What are you doing?! Let me go!! (Tries to fight her way out)**

**Future Gohan: No 24, this fight!**

**Trunks: (Charges at R.S. and runs up to him from behind and put his lightsaber up to his neck, creating a ebony red glow on R.S.'s face) Any last words? (Sees the sun set and night begin to set in) Oh crap!! (R.S. teleports away and more darkness is created making it impossible for anyone to see)**

**Android 24: (Turns on her night-vision eyes and sees R.S. coming at Trunks from behind) Trunks, lookout!!**

**Trunks: Huh? (Is stabbed in the back, causing him to scream in agony)**

**Android 24: Trunks!! (Begins crying as the darkness begins to fade) NO!! (Watches as all the darkness is gathered into R.S.'s hand and into an energy ball, which is fired, killing Trunks instantly) Trunks!! (Flies forward with her whipsaber drawn) I'm next you bastard!! (Begins fighting R.S.)**

**Goku: Well...while 24's doing that, onto the next review!**

* * *

**Murdrax:**

rips off piccolos arms and giove them to chibis now i want toy to use those arms to smack chichi and piccolo around like ping pong bars i n reward gives them each a gift of their choice. make chichis clothes vanish and laughs manically wwatching her scream and hiode in embarressment!

**Piccolo: (Has his arms ripped off and given to the chibis)**

**Chibis: (Are given Piccolo's arms and their chocolate) Okay!! (Begin a naked Chi-Chi and Piccolo to death) He's right, they ARE like ping-pong balls!**

* * *

**Sabor Tooth Tiger:**

(Cheeks puff up in anger because she was offended at being called a boy)

Goku: HI! (waves franticly and grins. Then gives them a puppy dog face) (Mimics the penguins off of madagascar) Cute and cuddly boys. Cute and cuddly. (Ice and Leon look at each other and scoot away from the crazy ice-jinn) HEY!

Is Vegeta in here?

Frieza: (stares in the eyes and them she crosses hers togeter then they turn back to normal) HA! Beat that Einstine! I don't care if I spelled it wrong!

Ice has more questions!

(Ice's questions)

Frieza: I hate you so much! (beats him to a pulp then kills him slowly and painfully) Haha!

Goku: (Is super angry) Dude...I don't suppose you want to fight me do ya' punk! (Gets shoved away by Sabor)

(Back to me)

Goku: Don't worry about Ice. He's tempermental. He geta mad easily. He hates anyone who looks like him. (rubs back of head and gives a nervous grin) BEST FRIENDS FOREVER! (hugs)

I got nothin else.

**Android 24: (Her cheeks go red) Sorry!! (Hides in corner, don't kill me!!)**

**Goku: (Waves back but then begins to back away slowly)**

**Android 24: Yes Vegeta's here...say hi Vegeta!**

**Vegeta: (Mutters)...hello.**

**Frieza: (Crosses his eyes and turns them upside down) Beat THAT!! (Is beaten to a pulp and killed slowly)**

**Goku: (Anime question mark then sees Ice pushed away by Sabor) Oh, okay...**

* * *

**DeathGoblin:**

Trunks: In your time did the androids track everyone down one by one and kill them, or was there one big battle?

Gohan: Here's a gift (gives Gohan a golden frying pan)if Chichi can scare you with her normal frying pan, imagine what you could do with this super frying pan.

Piccolo: Did you split up with Nail, or is he still merged with you?

Trunks: I don't hate you, but I'd like to point out that if Gohan hadn't trained you, he wouldn't have brought you with him, and lost his arm trying to protetcyou, and he would have killed the androids eventually without needing the time machine. In his last battle he was able to overpower both of them for a little while despite having one arm.

**Trunks: Actually there was a huge battle that everyone but Gohan died in, except Goku who died of the heart virus a year or so before.**

**Gohan: (Grins uncharacteristically evilly and takes the pans) Thanks!**

**Piccolo: Nope, he's still fused with me!**

**Trunks: I know that, but he chose to train me, he could have said no when I asked him to but he didn't.**

* * *

**Sara Son Unkown Chaotic:**

''First off I am a Chichi fan she reminds me of my mom so bACK OFF ALL OF you! NO MORE HURTING CHI CHI. I have desided to '' Steps infront to guard Chci setting a group of powerful gaurds to guard her.

''There you go protection, dont let them get you down. Youre the one trying to straigthen people out you hit because you care so here you go.'' Hands over a big bag of pans bats and other hiting things.

Now on we ago ''Hey Goku!'' Yeah yeah am A Goku fan. ''So still geting killed I see here have a deal for you, I will keep needles away from yah if you keep spiders away from me kay.''

''Vegeta chibi and older offer goes to you to.''

Random spider falls.

''What is GAH SPIDER HELP ME!''

I begin to run around in cricles for some time before jumping behind Goku. ''GET IT PLEASE!''

Ok that was interresting anyways.

Theres something Ive laways wanted to do, I know Vegeta seems to have a good heart and I know he has blushedi nthe past but I just gotta to.

''Ok Vegeta get youre mind out of the gutter! Whats up with all the pics Im finding of you and Bulma lying around. Youre a perve arent yah admit it. Heh heh stud muffin.'' Shows the pic. ''Stop staring at her but Vegeta-san. You really got the hots for her huh. Youre a big softy. aw.'' (big hug)

Ok heh heh that was fun.

''Android, I have read over most things Looks like you and Trunks are married you two are so Kwaii to together...!''

Takesa picture. ''How about a romatic dinnr for two, heres a nice dress and tux for you Trunks ,unless you want the dress, and tickets for anywhere you want to go!''

''Ok now for a serious question for Gohan, vegeta and Goku, maybe even Piccolo. If one has lost both legs and have only false ones is it possible to continue ones training. Sorry can not regenrate.''

And I have always wanted to do this.

And I believe future Gohan is here if he's not taken.

Bows'' Future Gohan marry me! please''

**Vegeta: Do you think that standing in front of the harpy will protect her!? (Gathers energy for a Final Flash blast)**

**Android 24: (Pulls out her whipsaber and cuts Vegeta to bits) Sorry about that Sara! (Smiles)**

**Chi-Chi: Finally somebody understands where I'm coming from! (Takes the pans) Thanks!**

**Android 24: I could tell people where you CAME from.**

**Chi-Chi: Hey!**

**Android 24: I'm sorry Chi-Chi, although you may have good intentions for everyone, they get lost amongst the huge amounts of screaming that you do, you're like the devil spawn! (Sorry Sara)**

**Goku, Vegeta and Chibi Vegeta: Okay! (See spiders fall on Sara and kill them)**

**Vegeta: (Sees the picture) Wh...where did you get that!? (Tries to get the picture but fails and is blushing as red as a beet)**

**Bulma: (Is blushing like Vegeta)**

**Everyone except Bulma and Vegeta: AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!!**

**Android 24: Really? I never would have thought of Trunks and I a Kwaii, thanks! (Flashsa peace sign then sees the dress which shows off her "assets" nicely and takes the certificate) Oh thank you so much! It's beautiful!**

**Trunks: (Receives the tux) Thanks!**

**Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Piccolo: Yes it would be, although a bit more difficult to train with, it would be possible!**

**Future Gohan: Uhhhhh(Looks a 24 for help)**

**Android 24: (Throws her hands in a person-being-pointed-at-with-a-gun type of way and begins walking away) Nope, I'm staying out of this one!**

**Future Gohan: Uhhhhh, I'll take a rain check! (Runs away)**

* * *

**xBlack.Rose.Sirenx:**

Giant portal opens in Q and A room. Everyone looks over confused.  
Out pops a girl in a Black corset and pants, white shirt and crimson train, wielding a big sword.

"Hi I'm Taylor, and my author sent me to carry out this review for her" cue annoyed eye roll.  
Pulls out list

"First of all Android 24, Black Rose wanted me to give you this" pulls out a small black velvet bag and rummages until she pulls out a necklace with an orange stone with fire glowing inside.  
"She says thanks for the kind reviews, and you fic was so funny she almost her pants laughing.

Chi Chi, Black Rose feels sorry that you keep getting picked on so she sent a bracelet, made of a shielding crystal, which should protect you from about 10 vengeful reviewers.

Bulma, you got a machine which you could pull apart and tinker with. Enjoy"  
Throw gifts at intended people.

"Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, you get food" Pulls out a mountain of assorted food and deserts throw them at them.

"Chibisyou get a tonne of chocolate ice cream. Sorry bout the impending hyper ness Android 24!"

"Oh and I have been sent to kill Frieza in very painful way"  
Taylor runs over to Frieza and starts dismembering him using her sword and leaves Frieza in pieces in a bloody mess.

"Well-" beep beep! Taylor's communicator goes off  
", the damn Hippogriff has escaped again! Must go, I will probably return to hand out torture and gifts again, so until then!"  
Taylor jumps through portal and disappears.

**Everyone except 24: (Roll their eyes)**

**Android 24: (Is given the beautiful necklace) Oh my...(Puts on the necklace with the fire glowing in the gem which creates a slight warmth on her neck) Thank you so much! (Hops up and down happily)**

**Chi-Chi: Thank you! (Takes shielding crystal and puts it on)**

**Bulma: (Takes machine and begins tinkering with it)**

**Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and Trunks: (Are given the food and begin eating it)**

**Chibis: (Are a tonne of chocolate ice cream) Yay!!**

**Frieza: (Is killed by Taylor and her sword)**

**Everyone: (Watches as Taylor leaves) Bye!**

* * *

**Garuto:**

Fine I wont quit. everybody else: (gives weed) wonder wat will happen.

**Android 24: Yay!! (Sees weed given to everyone and blasts it away) Nothing is going to happen because they aren't going to use it.**

* * *

**Shadow the Secret Agent:**

Hi it's me too lazy to log in I was grounded.

I'm braindead but 24, have a nuke and kill somebody(s)!

**Android 24: I know just the person! (Shoots at Chi-Chi making her explode) There!**

* * *

**Neo Flame:**

(I teleport in front of 24 with hardly any damage done to me.) You have to do much better if you want to hurt me.

Goku: Father to a dork! (I zap him to a crisp)

Chichi: Your a stupid . (I slash her head off.) Fatality.

Gohan: Dork! (Zapped to a crisp)

Frieza: Get some clothes! (I fire a ki blast, blowing him up)

Piccolo: Hey Pickle-man. (I turn him into a pickle)

Gohan: (Make him eat the Piccolo pickle) You ate your mentor!

Vegeta: This is SPARTA! (I kick him into a pit of death)

Trunks: (I turn him into underwear) Sorry, couldn't resist.

24: Now that your husband is underwear, how does it feel? Oh and by the way...(fires a blast of lightning at you, you dodge but I then appear behind you and slash you with my sword)

**Android 24: (Neo teleports in front of her) Okay! (Pokes Neo in eyes)**

**Goku: (Is zapped to a crisp)**

**Gohan: I am not!! (Is zapped a crisp)**

**Android 24: (Revives Frieza)**

**Frieza: Thank...(I killed by a ki blast)**

**Piccolo: I am not a pickle! (Is turned into a pickle)**

**Android 24: Correction, you WEREN'T a pickle...you were a cucumber!**

**Pickle Piccolo: Oh shut...(Looks and sees his name and what he just been called by the writer) I AM NOT A PICKLE!!**

**Android 24: (Revives Gohan, Goku and Vegeta)**

**Gohan: OOOOOOH a pickle!! (Picks up Piccolo and eats him then spits him out when it screams) PICCOLO!!**

**Vegeta: (Is spat in the face and kicked into the pit of death but comes flying back out) Really...is that all? (Folds his arms with a dissaproving look on his face)**

**Trunks: (Is turned into underwear) HEY!!**

**Android 24: Actually, doesn't bother me at all...he's good in the bedroom either way! (Is slashed in the back) OH IT'S ON NOW!! (Pulls out her own lightsaber which is in the form of a whip and starts trying to whip Neo) STAY STILL!! (Runs after Neo but stops when she sees Neo is leaving) Oh...hehehe, sorry about that Neo.**

* * *

**Android 24: (Is still fighting R.S. when he jumps through a portal and leaves)**** Well Trunks, what are we going to do now? **

**Trunks: Well, I was thinking that we could hook your laptop up to the T.V. and watch a thing I found on YouTube.**

**Android 24: What is it?**

**Trunks: The thing is called Dead Fantasy Parts 1 and 2. It's a video where characters from Dead or Alive, Final Fantasy and a couple other characters fight and it is so awesome!**

**Android 24: i could give it a try!**

**Trunks: (Grabs 24's laptop and hook it up to the T.V., bringing up the video.) Alright, all set!**

**Android 24: Alright, let's see how this is. (Sits next to Trunks on the couch and is wrapped up in his arms, when the chibis come in)**

**Chibi Goku: What are you watching?**

**Android 24: (Looks at chibi Goku and smiles.) Something you kids might like, wanna watch with us?**

**All Chibis: Yeah!**

**Android 24: Alright, come on! (Pick Chibi Goku up and puts him on Trunks's and her lap while the other chibis find places to sit and start watching the video)**

* * *

**Author's Note: Hehehehe, I think this is my favoriteending for an update that I have done so far...also the video I mentioned, if you're a fan of Final Fantasy and like all the games for it and love DOA (Dead or Alive) as well or just like one of them, then you would love the vid, I can't tell ya what characters are in it as it would destroy the surprise of what characters are in it but look it up on YouTube, just type in Dead Fantasy Part 1 and 2, and watch it...it's amazing! Anyway, thanks for reading, see ya next update! Arigatto! :-)**

**P.S. I would also like to add that although I hold no rights to anything from Lucas films, I DID come up with the Whipsaber...as far as I know, this Lightsaber has not been thought up before, so I would like to at least hold claim to the name...so just ask me if you have a fic you would like to use it in...just so I know my "Idea" per say isn't being stolen, thanks! :-)**


	38. I Have Some News

**Android 24: Hey guys!**

**Everyone: Hi 24!**

**Android 24: Well, you all seem in a good mood!**

**Android 18: Yep! All the guys have been training, the chibis have been playing and doing what they do and Piccolo and I have been doing whatever it is we could find.**

**Android 24: Wonderful, and the chibis have been going to bed on time?**

**Android 18: For the most part yes, sometime Chibi Vegeta has been a rambunctious but what else could you expect?**

**Android 24: Agreed, well anyway, we have more reviews! (Holds up the reviews)**

**Android 18: Wonderful!**

**Android 24: Hey, before I begin, have you seen Vegito anywhere? We haven't seen him for a long time.**

**Android 18: I'm not sure I...(Sees Vegito fly down in front of her)**

**Android 24: There you are! where the heck did you go?**

**Vegito: I was trying to find a way out of here, and I have been to parts of this place,YOU DON'T WANNA SEE!**

**Android 24: Well since you're here, lets begin!**

**Everyone else: (Comes into the room)**

**

* * *

**

Sara Son Unknown Chaotic:

A door reopens and close as the black haired girl once more comes in dressed in odd fire red kimono .''Yay! Happy day no spiders trying to lunge at me Yay!'' passes out for a while.

She awakens some time later with a groan. ''Oh Ow how long have I been out.'' Looks about  
''O hey guys good to see you again Hey Goku and Vegeta Chibi Vegeta thanks for saving me from the spiders, I do not know why but sense last year they have a death warranty on me I swear there is a plot to kill me.'' Looks to Vegeta. ''I forgive our lapse in judgement when you nearly attacked me just remember I die and all these nice pics of you and Bulma will be seen world round.'' Waves the pictures in the air.

''By the way, AW YOU TO ARE CUTE WHEN YOU BLUSH!''

''Hey Android.'' gives a hug. ''Hope you to enjoyed the tickets hehe I love romantic settings.''

Looks to Chichi. ''Hey! Girl""! Gives her a big hug. ''Looks like you're in one peace here take this.'' gives her a beautiful kimono.

''And one for Bulma and of course the creature of this fic. Android. Walks over and gives Chibi Vegeta a random hug of thanks,

Then gives Vegeta a kiss. ''Oh this is for you, it's called a Chaotic Sword formed by the lord of my lands.'' Hands over a sword the size of Cloud's colored red .''It should double your power.''

And Goku here for you.'' Pulls out a golden fighting pole. ''This is the money king's special made fighting pole. '' (I have watched too much Jackie Chan lol.) Sense you are sort of in the Japanese sense his name sake you get the pole here yah go!"' Throws it to him. ''Hey Trunks wardrobe change.'' gives him a full battle suit and large powerful sword like Vegeta's

''Food and punch for all the Chibis and now.'' Looks to Future Gohan.'' I was heartbroken when you ran away, rain check over. You will marry me! Grabs his arm and places a golden band taking him to a make shift alter for a quick wedding. ''Haha you're mine now!'' Gives him a kiss.

''Also thanks for the serious answer, you see in real life I was simply wondering if something were to happen to my legs thanks.'' Oh Piccolo here is a gift for training it's an awesome gym / hot springs along with several people from diffrent cultures to teach you rare arts . Now let's celebrate the wedding Sake all around!" Pours extra for Vegeta Piccolo and Goku. (Gotta see them drunk)

(Well bye for now yeah I'm nuts this is an old rp character lol!)

**Everyone: (****Sweatdrops**** when Sara passes out)**

**_A Few Hours Later:_**

**Everyone: (Watches as Sara wakes up)**

**Android 24: (Puts down her laptop she was playing on while waiting for Sara to wake up) you were out for a few hours hon.**

**Goku**** and ****Chibi****Vegeta****: You're welcome!**

**Vegeta****: You...You wouldn't!! (Blushes) ****ARRRGHHH****!**

**Android 24: We did, thank you so much! (Smiles as Trunks wraps his arms around her waist)**

**Chi-Chi: Yep I am! (Is hugged and given the kimono) Thank You! (Puts it on as it sparkles) Pretty!**

**Bulma**** and 24: Thank You! (Put on their kimonos)**

**24: (Looks at her kimono which has a huge ruby in the middle where her shoulder straps meet her chest) It's beautiful! Thank You!**

**Vegeta****: (Takes sword and smiles) Doubles you say? (Tests his power and smirks evilly) ****Kakarrot****, wanna spar?**

**Goku****: Okay! (Is given the golden pole then Goes away with ****Vegeta**** to spar)**

**Trunks: (Is given a whole new wardrobe and the same sword as ****Vegeta****) Thanks! (Puts the sword on the other side of his belt where his ****lightsaber**** is.) Thanks again!**

**Chibis: (Given food and punch) YAY!!**

**Future ****Gohan****: Why do I not like where this is... (Has a golden band slapped on his wrist and is ****teleported**** to the altar with Sara) ****NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO****!!**

**Piccolo: (Is given the gym and spa) Thank you very much!**

**Everyone: (Is given sake to celebrate Sara and Future ****Gohan's**** wedding)**

**Android 24: (Eyes the sake) Never has sake before...well, no time like the present to try it! (Swallows the sake in one gulp and doesn't flinch) Yum!**

**Everyone else: O-O**

**Goku****, ****Vegeta**** and Piccolo: (Drink their sake and get drunk)**

**Goku****: You...ya know ****Vege**** buddy, perhaps if I wasn't taller than you, I wouldn't be as strong as I am! (Sways drunkenly)**

**Vegeta****: Well...Well perhaps if you, you weren't so...ah screw it!! (Grabs ****Goku**** and kisses h****im**** French style)**

**Everyone: (Faint)**

**Android 24: Well I'll be damned, if these two weren't drunk, I would say they were gay!**

**Chi-Chi: (Wakes up) ****Ack****!!**

* * *

**UltimateSaiyan**** 24:**

i want to give everyone there a gift and i will now everyone think about what you want most and you will have it vegta you cant become stronger than goku cause i know thats what you want more than any thing  
i personaly want to give this to trunks older trunks here is a lightsaber better than any sword you will have now pratice withi it now  
‑­

goku why do you let people have a second chance  
vegta your bever gona be stronger than goku why even train  
when your all dead who will protect earth  
vegta and goku plaes fight to the death now  
talk to you all later and frizea im a sayin and you have eraned my respects

**Everyone: Yay, gifts!**

**Vegeta****: Damn! I was gonna wish for that! (Sulks in a corner)**

**Trunks: Thanks! (Screws onto the end of his other ****lightsaber****, making it a double bladed ****lightsaber****)**

**Goku: Because I believe that everyone can change.**

**Android 24: (Cough) ****Gero**** (Cough)**

**Goku****: What that 24?**

**Android 24: Nothing!**

**Vegeta****: Because I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL ****SAIYANS****! I am stronger than a third class ****Baka****!**

**Android 24: If ****Vegeta****-****sei**** was still in existence, you would have had your puny ass dragged off of you throne and made into a slave for ****Goku**** because of he would have been made the king of all ****Saiyans****!**

**Vegeta****: Shut it android!**

**Android 24: (holds an energy blast inches from his family jewels) care to restate that?**

**Vegeta****: I'm good! **

**Android 24: another reason you would have been thrown off your thrown is you are a chicken sh-t!**

**Vegeta****: (Stays silent as the blast is still there)**

**Android 24: Speechless aren't you? It's a nice change!**

**Everyone: Our descendants will of course!**

**Vegeta**** and ****Goku****: (Are put in a room)**

**Vegeta****: Alright ****Kakarrot****, time to die! (****Unsheathes**** his sword and goes SS4)**

**Goku****: (Goes Super ****Saiyan**** 4) Bring it you midget! (Draws his golden pole) AN: Not "that" pole you pervs!**

**Vegeta****: How dare you!! (Charges at ****Goku****)**

**Frieza: Finally!!**

**Android 24: Anyway, onto the next review!**

* * *

**Metal Messiah:**

A slender male figure that seems to be made of organic metal (like metal cooler) appears from the thin air. The guy have a waist long hair that glow a neon blue and angelic wings but instead of feathers they are made from some sort of blades.

Greetings ephemeral creatures. I am the Demiurge and god to all that is mechanical and exist violating the laws of nature. (Raise his hand in greeting sign)

Android 24: I applaude thee my child for such a splendid idea as gathering the unusual ones in one place to gather informations.

Goku: Thy power is formidable indeed but what will you do with your battle desire when you defeat all that are to defat?

Vegeta: The kingdomless prince you are. How long thy boilng nature stand to don't have its rightfull throne?

Mirai Trunks: Where rest the remains of my children that you destroyed as a punishment for putting your world in ablaze? I wish to take them with me...

Android 18: Child of mine... Thou and thy brother used to be always together... Where is he know? Do you know of his fate after the destruction of the bionical child of mine, known to thee as Cell?

I shall await thy answers.  
(Raises a hand and a rubble and wires come from underground creating some sort of throne. He sits on it and waits)

**Android 24: Hi and thanks!**

**Goku****: There's always someone out there trying to kill me so i don't think i have to worry about that.**

**Vegeta****: ****I'm**** sorry...what?**

**Trunks: I believe they were in West City when I destroyed them.**

**Android 18: Interesting way of wording things...I have no idea where 17 is...****unfortunately****.**

**Android 24: (Jumps out of the way of the throne that comes out of the ground) Whew, that was close!**

* * *

**Barryc10:**

(Appears in a puff of bomb smoke, and yells hello in Piccolo's ear.)

Others: Hi.

24: Nice job so far. looking forward to summer yet?

Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, Frieza and Chibi's (Minus Gohan because he won't react.): SCHOOL! (Explains what school is to the chibis and Frieza using 24's demented definitions. i.e. Says it's like hell but closer to C. Vegeta. (I should know, I just graduated high school last year. It was good, but it was also hell.))

Frieza: If you were emperor of Earth, what would be your first action?  
‑­

Trunks: (smiles at him innocently, causing others to be suspicious.) I always wanted to try a new technique. (Creates a prizon out of three golden triangles, and slashes Trunks 16 times with a sword from Hammer Space, the final one impaling him in the gut.) uh oh... clean up in aisle seven! (Snaps my fingers, and Trunks is healed in the nick of time.) That was close. (Is stabbed in the left side of my gut.) Okay... We're even now. (Heals myself)

Gohan: Hey, Ginyu Force Wannabe! Catch! (Throws a lit Bob-omb at him, which hits his head and lands on the ground, immediately walking over to Chi-chi, who is conveniently next to Gohan, then explodes, taking them and Goku with it.) I didn't mean to get Goku too!

Bye!

**Piccolo: (Is yelled in the ear and clutches it as it begins to bleed and begins to swear incoherently) YOU BURST MY EARDRUM!!**

**Android 24: (Shoves a cork in Piccolo's mouth and yells in his other ear) AND YOU WILL BURST OURS IF YOU DON'T SHUT IT!!**

**Piccolo: (Faints)**

**Everyone else: hi!**

**Android 24: Thanks!**

**Goku****, ****Bulma****, ****Frieza**** and ****Chibis****: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**

**Frieza****: (Stops screaming) If I ruled Earth, I would enslave all ****Saiyans****!**

**Trunks: (Is worried) what are you...(Gets put in a prism made of three gold triangles and is hit with a sword form hammer space 16 time then impaled in the gut killing him)\**

**Android 24: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH TRUNKS!!**

**Trunks: (Is revived) could you have been any louder 24? I heard you at the check-in station. (Stabs Barryc10 in the side) there!**

**Gohan****: (Is smacked in the head by the Bob-****Omb****) ****Owwww****!**

**Chi-Chi: What is it?**

**Bob-****Omb****: (Makes it about-to-explode noise)**

**Goku****, Chi-Chi and ****Gohan****: UH OH!! (Are killed in the blast)**

**Android 24: (Blinks) Well that was interesting! (Revives them)**

* * *

**Murdrax****:**

rewinds tiome taking away all chichis new toys then puts on a permanent block so she can never be protected or given irtems again nothing can remove this block so soory sara.

no haropy the funs begins drops her into volcanic lava waits for ressurection

takes a chainsaw cuts off her arms and legs then drives a nail i n each eye waits for ressurection.

slowly carves im an eveil harpy into chichis chest then shoves dagger through her heart waits fior ressurection

pours acid in chichi waits for resurrection

tosses chichi into a pool full of sharks waits for ressurection

finally pulls a trunks by pulling out a sword and hacking aand slashing chichi like trunks did to frieza and incinerates her remains.

Others passes candy and ice-cream have a good job fires a nuke rocket at chichi aas i leave!!

**Chi-Chi: NOOOOOOO!! (Is dropped in lava)**

**Android 24: (Revives Chi-Chi)**

**Chi-Chi: (Has arms and legs cut off ****and**** nails put in her eyes and dies)**

**Android 24: (Revives Chi-Chi every time she is killed with each gruesome act) Nice!**

**Everyone except Chi-Chi: (get candy and ice cream)**

* * *

**Neo**** Flame:**

Poking my eyes? That's low! (Takes out a black cannon) With this cannon all of you shall be turned into trophies! And I mean it literally. Wanna see a sample? (Points the cannon at Chichi, fires, a black arrow shaped beam flies through her, turning her into a trophy) Presto!

Vegeta: (I use my Dark Cannon and turns him into a trophy)

Goku: Your turn! (I turn him into a trophy)

Gohan: Geek. (Turns him into a trophy) A geeky trophy.

F. Gohan: Ah, the better Gohan. (Gives him his own Trophy Cannon)

Trunks: You want to be a trophy too? (He is about to answer) Too late! (I turn him into a trophy)

Everyone else except 24: All of you will become trophies! (I fire my cannon at everyone turning them all into trophies)

24: Everyone has been turned into trophies but you. And now it's your turn! Revenge for poking my eyes! (I'm about to fire, but it won't) Damn it! I used up all its energy. Uh...to turn them back you just need to touch the trophies. And now, I will go like nothing happened. (I jump through a portal, but I come out again) By the way, the trophy cannon is from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. (I go through the portal again, but not before I fire a ki blast at you) Hahahahahahaha!

**Android 24: Oh well! (Watches as he fires the cannon at Chi-Chi then picks up her trophy) Awesome, I have a paper weight! (Watches it float out of her hands then gets a not-amused- look) I knew she was full of hot air! (**

**Vegeta****: (Is turned into a trophy)**

**Goku: Help!! (Tries to run but is shot)**

**Gohan****: No!! (Is shot)**

**Adult ****Gohan****: Thanks! (Is shot)**

**Trunks: well I (Is shot)**

**Android 24: ****Noooo****! (Cowers but isn't shot) Oh, is your toy dead? (Gathers huge energy ball that's blood red in her hand) Blood Beam Blast!! (Fires but misses as he jumps through a portal) Damn! (Runs and changes everyone back)**

**Everyone: Thanks!!**

* * *

**Sailor Star Mars:**

Me: (runs in and hides)

My clone (evil): (walks in and starts looking for her original) Where is she hi-GACK!

Me:(is using a beam sword to impale her evil clone in the stomach from behind a couch) Don't ever try to kill me! (cuts her evil clone into millions of pieces and disintegrates the pieces using a Dark Big Bang Kamehameha) Ok, I'm sorry you all had to witness that, but my first clone was trying to kill me, so I was avoiding being killed by her by killing her. I'm not reviving my evil clone, she will repeatedly try to kill me if I do revive her. I hope my second clone doesn't try to do the same thing. (clones herself again)

My clone (good): Hi everyone! Nice to meet you!

Me: (kills Frieza by doing the same thing she did to her evil clone) I was bored.

My clone (good): Meh (disables Chichi's protection thingys, then kills Chichi the same way she saw her original kill Frieza) I was bored too.

Me: (gives Piccolo another water bottle) I will now put an apple the size of Mount Everest next to everyone except Chichi and Frieza (does so) P.S. apples the size of Mount Everest are just as edible as normal ones, lol XD.

My clone (good): I wonder if the author has ever played "Megaman Zero" or "Megaman Zero 2"? Ah well.

Me: If you don't know what kind of games they are, they are Megaman games. You might have to look them up. Seeya! (walks out)

My clone (good): (puts a bag the size of Mount Everest filled with chocolate chip cookies next to everyone except Chichi and Frieza) I'm feeling good. Seeya everyone! (waves while walking out)

**Android 24: O.O I did not just see that. (Waves at good clone nervously) ****Hiiiiiiii**

**Frieza****: (Is killed...again!)**

**Chi-Chi: (Has protection device disabled and is then killed)**

**Piccolo: (Is given water) Thank You!! (Drinks)**

**Everyone: (Is thrown into the air, ****anime**** style by the ****shockwave**** of the mount ****everest**** sized apple being placed there) Thanks!! (Land on the ground)**

**Android 24: I have played Megaman games, but i don't think i have played those.**

**Everyone except Chi-Chi and ****Frieza****: Thanks!!**

**Android 24: (Revives the two idiots AKA ****Frieza**** and Chi-Chi**

* * *

**Bishieluver01:**

24:Woot for updates! :) You rock! gives chocolate-covered cherries  
Goku: I never knew you were so good at ballet! In this case... puts the guys into bright green and yellow leotards Girls get off free, enjoy! gives apple pies

**Android 24: ****Yay****!! Chocolate Cover Goodness!! (Eats)**

**Goku****: (Put in the leotards) Thanks!! (Dances away)**

* * *

**DeathGoblin****:**

Future Gohan: Here you are (gives him a golden super frying pan, just like the one other Gohan has) now you two can get revenge on Chichi.

Goku: If a needle monster emerged and attacked earth would you fight it?

Mirai Trunks: Remember the tape I gave you back in chapter 11? Maybe you should show it to Gohan since its about him.

**Future ****Gohan****: (Chuckles ****evilly****) Hey mom!! (Smacks Chi-Chi in the head, knocking it off) ****Oooooops****!**

**Goku****: NEEDLE!! (Hides behind 24)**

**Android 24: (Sighs and ****Sweatdrops****) That answer your question?**

**Mirai**** Trunks: Yeah I do! (Shows to Future ****Gohan****)**

**Future Gohan: I CAN NOT BELIEVE WE WERE BEING VIDEO TAPED!!**

**Everyone including 18: (Slowly scoots away from h****im****)**

* * *

**Konpakku****:**

Good chapter, and sorry I was possesed for a second there and had to fight off some omnipotent demon...so here's some reasonable questions.

Goku: Hm...ok let's boost your I.Q out of retard level and into average level(zaps int. points up)...How does it feel to be normal...er?

Chi-Chi: You're rain of cruelty really needs to end so...you'll have to be killed and brought back less...er...yelly or atleast a TAD bit less yelly.(kills then revives)

Vegeta: The demon that had possesed me is gone...REJOICE!...Or...else!(eats yoghurt and bakies(cookies) , and see as he doesn't)...YOU MUST DIE!(puts on spike toed boots and kicks Vegeta in the groin)...Now...rejoice.

Chibis: I bring you my favorite trilogy however some may not like It I recomend only chibi Trunks, and Chibi Vegeta watch it...(gives them The Evil Dead Trilogy)  
P.S: Look it on on Wiki.

Frieza: I've always dislike you so...nothing will happen but choose a number from 1-10...  
(Frieza chooses)  
Okay here's the results...  
1. You die.

2. You get eaten.

3. You get disemboweled.

4. You get kicked in groin.

5. You have bad luck for the rest of your life.

6. You die twice.

7. You get impaled.

8. You go to hell for 5 minutes under the worst torture.

9. Stuffed with food till you explode.

10. Get killed by Farmer With Shotgun.

Gohan: You're too nerdy and the posing makes you look like a power ranger and or the person who beat and traumatized me several times in the past...(Gohan poses and laughs)...You just traumatized me...(Kicks head off)...Better.

24: Sorry for all the trouble so here...(gives gift pack as apology.)

Trunks: Hm...whatever you do don't take a demon sword no matter how much power it promised(demon sword appears)

Demon Sword: TAKE ME!I am the Necrotic Blade of Doom, and can give you ultimate power...PLEASE!!...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!DOM!

Bulma: Got any way to build me demon resilant armor to keep me sane?Thanks invent-tron B2500.

See ya!(goes to his copyrighted guest room where I blast off and say so long.)

Vegeta: Why are you trying to stop me?!Still mad about the possesion?Well let's see who's better at fighting?(takes him down in a sec)Fool, bye foolish prince.

Everyone Else: See ya!(teleports away)

**Goku****: (Has IQ turned up to normal) It feels pretty good**

**Vegeta: That's what your mom said.**

**Goku****: O.O ****WTF****?**

**Android 24: (Slaps forehead) ****Vegeta****, if there was ever a time I thought ****Goku**** was smarted than you, that time would be now.**

**Vegeta****: Whatever.**

**Chi-Chi: (Is killed and brought back "less-****yelly****") Hi everyone! (waves happily)**

**Vegeta: I'm sooo sure! (is kicked in the groin by the spiked boots) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! LIKE HELL I'M GOING TO REJOICE NOW!!**

**Everyone: O.O **

**Android 24: Wow, this Chi-Chi is actually scaring me! (Hides behind Trunks)**

**Trunks: (****Sweatdrop****)**

**Chibi**** Trunks and ****Vegeta****: ****Yay****!! Zombies and ****possesed**** people!! (Begin watching)**

**Android 24: Weird...Trunks...you're not into that kind of thing are you?**

**Trunks: ****Absolutely**** not. I've seen too many people killed in real life to watch something where people are killed for entertainment.**

**Frieza****: I'll choose number ten!**

**Gohan: Not this again! (Poses) I do NOT look like a Power Ranger!! (Has head kicked off)**

**Android 24: (Receives apology gift) Why thank you, but you didn't need to get me anything, it's normal anyway! (Smiles)**

**Trunks: Okay! (Sees sword appear) Nope, not taking ya!**

**Bulma****: Yeah I do!! (Gives armour) There ya go!**

**Everyone except ****Vegeta****: Bye!**

**Vegeta****: (Punches ****Konpakku**** down) Yeah I AM still mad about it! (Fights but loses) I will win next time! (Watches as ****Konpakku**** leaves)**

* * *

**Sabor Tooth Tiger:**

Android 24: It ok...(grins)

Trunks: Hi! (hugs)

Frieza: I'll do even better! (makes her eyes all swirly like a hypnosis, trance thing) Ha!...Why are we debating on how crazy we can make our eyes go. O.O That sounded so wrong on so many levels! (Hugs/clings)

Piccolo: YOU...!(points accusingly at him. Crickets chirp) I got nothing...(pats him on the head like a dog before running and hiding behind Frieza)

Goku: (eyes water) Y-You scoot away from me?...(cries and the place floods with her tears)

Gohan: Chibi or non are you? Says I.

Vegeta: (cheers) Huggies?! (hugs) Yey! Now I have bragging rights!

Chi-Chi: Speak up, woman! Lol. Just kidding. Do you sometimes wish that Gohan would stay a kid forever and ever?

Bulma: What's your favorite invention?

that is all. I will leave, in a huff! Just kidding.

All: No I do not always act like this.

Now it is all.

**Android 24: (Makes a relieved noise as she wipes some sweat off her brow) That's a relief!**

**Trunks: Hi! (Grins back)**

**Frieza****: (Is hypnotised by the eyes then shakes his head to break the trance) Yes that did sound wrong! (Is hugged and ****clinged****)**

**Piccolo: Yes me...(Hears cricket chips)**

**Android 24: (Is seen running by in the background chasing after crickets with a baseball bat) DIE YOU PESTS!!**

**Piccolo: Uhhhhhh...okay? (Sees ****Sabor**** hide behind ****Frieza****)**

**Goku****: Uh oh!! I'm sorry!!**

**Gohan: Huh!?**

**Android 24: That polite way to say it is, "Pardon" ****Gohan**

**Vegeta****: Do I really have a choice? (Is hugged) Yeah, join the club!**

**Chi-Chi: Sorry...Yes I do because...**

**Android 24: Because you could be a controlling B! For the rest of his life?**

**Chi-Chi: NO! And Like I said before, I made ****Gohan**** study for his own good!**

**Android 24: But he was already at a college professor level of intelligence at the age of 5 or 6 so why make him study?**

**Chi-Chi: Because...oh why am I explaining myself to you? Once we get out of here I won't have to deal with you anymore!**

**Android 24: (Grins)**

**Chi-Chi: What?**

**Android 24: Oh Nothing!**

**Bulma****: My favorite invention? Hard to say, I love all my inventions I have made**

**Everyone: (Laugh)**

**Android 24: Nice!**

* * *

**Garuto****:**

ello. 24: I wanted to see what will happen. trunks: I DONT KNOW WHAT TO SAY! Vegeta: yah! (blasts him in the legs)  
24: I will update eventually.

**Android 24: Ahhhhh I see.**

**Trunks: No problem!**

**Vegeta****: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! (Legs are blasted off)**

**Android 24: ****Okey****Dokey****-**

**Vegeta: Don't say it!**

**Android 24: What? ****Okey****Dokey**** Smokey?**

**Vegeta****: YES!**

**Android 24: (Snickers)**

* * *

**Raditz's Son:**

24- Fight me? Pitiful android! You and I will have our fight eventually, but right now... I have a fun idea... (Transports cast to a house, I am now an announcer/host, wearing a black suit.) Tonight ‑­

on...Q&A real world! Housemates, your objective is to try to gain votes from me and reviewers by pleasing us, doing favours, or killing one another in duels. The 2 members of the cast with lowest votes per update... is killed off, permantly. The prize... a mystery! Failure to comply will cause you, and your loved ones to die. Oh and 24... your cosmic host powers are gone, have a nice day.

**Android 24: Yeah, let's go!! (Is ****teleported**** to a house) WHAT!!**

**Everyone: LET US GO!! 24 IS BETTER THAN THIS!!**

**Android 24: ****Uhhhhh**** thanks guys...I guess. HELP! ANY REVIEWER! GET US OUT OF HERE!!**

**Goku****: Well, what are we supposed to do?**

**Android 24: We have GOT to find a way out of this place! (Looks warily at ****Raditz's**** Son) I swear, he resembles that ****Baka**** a little too much.**

**Everyone: (nods)**

**Android 24: Alright, let's start thinking, if no one will help us soon, we need to find a way out of here by ourselves!**

**Everyone: Right!**

**Everyone including 24: (Begin ****plotting****)**

**Author's Note: Hey there everyone, this is quite the interesting chapter that we have here don't you think? Anyway, like it says, HELP SAVE US FROM ****RADITZ'S**** SON! PLEASE!! I also have some bad news, I am planning on ending this ****fic**** in a few more chapters, but fear not, I will be starting a story but I also need your help on what one to write, I have started a poll in my profile and the title is very self ****explanatory**** so it shouldn't be very hard to find. It is a poll where I want to know what ****fic**** based off of either Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z you would like me to do. Anyway, that's all for now so until next time, ****Arigatto****! :-)**


	39. Winding Down

**Everyone except Mirai Trunks: (Sarcastically) Yay...**

**Android 24: Fine don't ask what I have in the bag!**

**Trunks: What's in the bag honey?!**

**Android 24: At least YOU asked! (Opens bag) THE SPECIAL EDITION OF...(Drum roll) Metal Gear Solid 4 and a PS3!**

**(Confetti and balloons fall)**

**Android 24: What the hell?!**

**Trunks: No idea!**

**Android 24: Oh an I brought these! (Pull out some papers) Reviews!!**

**Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Android 24: It's the second last chapter you idiots so give it a rest!**

**Everyone: Fine!**

**Android 24: Alright everyone disclaimer! Mirai Gohan, please do the honors!**

**Mirai Gohan: Sure thing!**

**Disclaimer: This Android...who shockingly has the same sick pleaser of killing people as the 17 and 18 in my timeline...does not own anything, excepty the bed she sleeps in and the computer she types on.**

**Android 24: Where's the "so don't sue her" part?**

**Mirai Gohan: Why shouldn't they sue you? In fact, you should be charged for kidnapping us!**

**Android 24: Watch it buddy, or i'll make you wish you were still dead!**

**Mirai Gohan: Fine! So don't sue her!**

**Android 24: Much better! Onto the reviews, oh and if any of the reviewers who read only thier answers and not the whole chapter, please read the Author's Note at the end of it. It's important!**

* * *

**DeathGoblin:**

I'm sending you some backup and a spoiler for one of my stories(ports in SSJ4 mystic Neo)

I also want to see how all the charecters will react, only 24 knows who Neo really is.

**Android 24: Thanks! (Eyes Neo hungrily)**

**Trunks: 24? (Waves hand in her face) 24!!**

**Android 24: (Shakes head) Huh!? **

**Trunks: Were you ogling over Neo?!**

**Android 24: No!**

**Neo: Yes you were!**

**Android 24: I would blast you for not keepin your mouth shut, but you are DeathGoblin's character so you can live, besides...I'm gonna try to end this fic without killing anyone. Thanks DeathGoblin! (Looks at Trunks) Why don't you always go Super Saiyan 4 Trunks?**

**Trunks: I don't know...just never thought of it.**

**Android 24: Well ya know...(Starts finger-drawing circles on his chest) I think your really HOT when you're in that form...plus, there's a couple of things I can think of wanting to do with that tail of yours...**

**Trunks: (blushes) 24, everyone's right here**

**Android 24: Oh I don't give a damn besides, they know what we do when the reviews aren't comin in (winks)**

* * *

**Sailor Star Mars:**

Me (phoenix form): (flies in the place where 24 and her cast are trapped, burns Raditz's Son to ashes and teleports every one of 24's cast to a Q&A room that she meant to give to 24 last chapter, but forgot to do) Welcome to your new Q&A room, this is wider AND taller than your other Q&A room. (returns to normal) If you are wondering why I killed Radditz's Son, it is because i hate having to vote in reviews, I seem to always lose when I vote in reviews, lol.

My good clone(normal form): (teleports to where Radditz's Son is, knocks him down and proceeds to stab him multiple times with her saber while saying:) YOU...WILL...NOT...MAKE...MY...ORIGINAL...OR...ME...VOTE...IN...REVIEWS! (transforms to phoenix form and burns the remains to ashes)

Me(normal form): Crap, that was brutal. Anyway, I was just going to inform you that my clone and I have given up on being Saiyans and are now a crossbreed of Reploid and Phoenix. BTW, reploids are sort of like androids. Look up "reploid" in Wikipedia. What I meant by us being a crossbreed of Reploid and Phoenix is that we can transform between our phoenix and reploid forms at will.

My good clone(phoenix form): But still, us being crossbreeds can still mean we get to beat the beep out of Frieza, but because we are part reploid, we can't harm Chichi, otherwise we would be termed as Mavericks. Look up "maverick" in Wikipedia. (turns back to normal) Ok, now to have some fun. (beats the beep out of Frieza which makes him look like all of his bones have been crushed to powder, then punts Frieza into the air, teleports to where Frieza is, then dices Frieza with her saber and finishes by disintergrating the pieces with a charged buster shot) Heehee, that was a thousand million times more fun than a barrel of monkeys, and trust me, that is 1 point below "boring" in my books.  


Me(normal form): Well anyway (puts a apple that is so tall, it reaches the sky next to everyone else except Chichi and Frieza), these apples are edible, and even though we can't hurt humans, doesn't mean we can't torture Chichi without causing harm. (sniggers)

My good clone(normal form): (grins and walks over until she is standing behind Chichi, then pulls the back of Chichi's knickers over her head) ATOMIC WEDGIE! (starts rolling on the floor laughing histerically)

Me(normal form): I'd better get her out of here before she dies from histerics. (picks up her clone) Seeya everone! (walks out muttering something about 'harmless prank that happens to be funny')

**Android 24: (Watches the good clone "kill" Raditz's Son) uhhhhh sorry to say, but he anticipated that and sent in dummies of himself and you just killed one...**

**Freiza: (Has his bones crushed to dust, is punted into the air, this sliced to bit and disintegrated) **

**Android 24: (Laughs) nice. (Looks at huge apple) Chibis, dinner!! (Dives at the apple and begins carving it up)**

**Chibis: Yay!! (Are given their apple pieces) Thanks 24!**

**Android 24: No prob!**

**Chi-Chi: (Is given an atomic wedgie) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**

**Android 24: Bye!! (Waves as she watches Chi-Chi roll on the floor in agony) hehehe**

* * *

**Konpakku:**

Android 24: So I see the bad news, so Raditz's kid trapped you all in a house?...Wait did you notice there is no doors windows or ways out?

Trunks: I got some info to tell you, the only way to get out is to kill Raditz's son and why isn't your name Vegeta jr.?

Chibis: So how did you like the movies?Anyways here's alot of cash for more movies!(gives money)

Goku: You still retain your intellect right?If so good, if not bad, and I predict in the future you will be a rapper...-in the future 2 years-He is a rapper o.O

Vegeta: How do you feel about Yaoi?I feel it is sick and twisted.

Gohan: Sure...tell yourself that, 4 bucks your main weapon is a giant mecha.  


Chi-Chi: You are cruel, you need to die.

Chibi Vegeta: Your older self is mean tell him to stop being mean.

Bye, I'll come back soon!-flies off into a portal, and closes it into a TINY dot-

**Android 24: Yeah he got us, and yes, I noticed there were no windows or ways out. **

**Trunks: Really?! My name isn't Vegeta junior because my mother won over the argument with my father on who would name me.**

**Chibis: We loved 'em! (Start dancing as money rain down on them)**

**Goku: WHAT?! I AM NOT A RAPIST!!**

**Android 24: Actually Goku, we can't say that for sure, how were we supposed to know what you did with Gohan in the Time Chamber?**

**Goku and Adult Gohan: HEY!!**

**Android 24: (Covers ears) I'm just saying! You don't need to kill my poor ears because of that!**

**Vegeta: Meh, I couldn't care less what the primitive earthlings do.**

**Android 24: Because you really DO have the hots for Goku?**

**Vegeta: (Bops 24 on the head hard) No!**

**Android 24: Ow! Okay I get it! I for one like Yaoi though, but I'm 100 not gay, I just love Vegeta/Goku and Trunks/Mirai Gohan pairings...they are so kawaii!! (Hugs her plushies of them)**

**Everyone: (Scoots away slowly)**

**Android 24: (Sighs) If you're worried about me using my powers when we get out of this place Raditz's Son has trapped us in to pair you up with members of the same sex, you needn't worry guys.**

**Gohan: (Reads his question) THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!!**

**Mirai Gohan: (Whispers to everyone but Adult Gohan) Wow, this version of me really IS a dork huh?**

**Everyone: (Nod)**

**Chi-Chi: (Dies)**

**Android 24: Well I am sure going to miss seeing this, when I end this! (Revives Chi-Chi)**

**Chibi Vegeta: (Looks at older self) Stop being an ass! (Kicks in the shin)**

**Vegeta: (Hops around holding his knee in pain)**

**Android 24: Bye!! (Waves)**

* * *

**Ultimatesaiyan24:**

a figure steps out of a hole in the ground wearing green sayin aromuer over a ver muscler body with short black hair im a sayin goku please fight me truns super sayin 4 and chrages at goku

**Goku: Yay! A new opponent! (Goes SS4 and charges at Ultimatesaiyan24.)**

* * *

**Neo Flame:**

Vegeta: I'll show you...TEH ULTIMATE EVIL! (Forces him to listen to cheesy pop music)

Frieza: You must die! (Uses The Force to strangle him to death)

Trunks: Have a pizza slice! (Tosses him a pizza slice)

Piccolo: If I recall, namekians hates whistling, right? (Whistles in his ear through a megafon)

Gohan: Dork. (Snaps finger, and Gohan is suddenly wearing a really nerdy shirt, thick glasses, and a nerdy voice) You're not a dork anymore. Just a mere nerd. Lol!

18: (Turns her into a computer)

Chichi: Take this! (My fist is set ablaze) Falcon Punch! (Punches her so hard that the whole room explodes, and she is killed) Wow. I finelly mastered Captain Falcon's signature move.

24: Falcon Punch! (My fist is set ablaze again, and I'm about to punch, but stops at the very last moment) Nah, I'll leave the "fighting the host" stuff to Raditz's son. Which reminds me off... (Gives a device) A teleportation device, use it to escape Raditz's son's house.

**Vegeta: (Starts screaming) NOT BRITNEY SPEARS!!**

**Freiza: (Is strangled to death)**

**Trunks: Yay!! (Eat pizza slice whole)**

**Android 24: How he does that i'll never know.**

**Piccolo: yes...(Is whistled in the ear) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THE PAIN!!**

**Gohan: (Is changed into a nerd) WHAT!?**

**Android 18: (Nothing happens) buddy, I already AM a computer**

**Chi-Chi: (Is killed by the falcon punch)**

**Android 24: Yipe!! (Cowers) Oh...I'm safe? (Is given device) Yay!! (Runs around happily but trips and breaks the device) GOD DAMN IT!!**

* * *

**Wraith the Destroyer:**

Wraith: Arrives in same manner as before Sorry for double posting but, Heart of Darkness! Raditz Son revives, but is unconciouss No I really take my leave. Leaves vanishing with Raditz Son.

**Android 24: That's fine you took Raditz's Son but...we're still trapped in his house!! HELP!**

* * *

**Sabor Tooth Tiger:**

Android 24: NU! You killed Jimmy! (is holding a dead cricket) He was my fwend! (cries)

Goku: (stops crying) Okie! (hugs)

Gohan: (sigh) I was speaking Yoda. What I said was: Are you a chibi or not?

Vegeta: Sqee! You are now officially my second favorite sayian! (jumps up and down)

Freiza: Isn't it wierd how we can afree on almost the exact same things? (glass breaks) Uh-oh! (Frieza Fan: (runs in with a baseball bat) I told you not to talk to him!) Uh-oh! (runs away with the Frieza fan chasing her with the baseball bat.

Piccolo: Now I remember what I wanted to ask you! What was it like being on namek? Did you like it there? Why or Why not?

Trunks: You are now officially like my big brother. (hugs) (Hears Vegeta mutter how much he hates female ice-jinns hugging his famile) Heh...heh...(sweat-drops and lets go) Squee! (runs around in circles).

That's all I have.

All: I am officially sugar high! (laughs like woody the woodpeaker)

**Android 24: (Steps back looking weirded out) Uhhhh...I'm sorry?**

**Goku: (Is hugged and hugs her back) hehehe**

**Gohan: Oh, well no I'm not...but he is (Points at Chibi Gohan)**

**Chibi Gohan: Yep!! Chibi and lovin it!! (Flashes peace sign)**

**Vegeta: (Covers ears from the loud sound) Fine! Just please don't do that again. Saiyan ears are sensetive!**

**Freiza: Indeed it is...(Sees the Freiza fan run in with bat and chase Sabor around)**

**Android 24: Hold on a sec...Freiza has fans?? (Faints from shock)**

**Piccolo: It was okay, but I prefer Earth better because it has many things Namek didn't.**

**Trunks: (Gets hugged then watches as Sabor runs around)**

**Android 24: (Wakes up at the sound of woody woodpecker) WHERE IS HE!! (Runs around till she sees Sabor) hehehe, I totally love Woody Woodpecker!**

* * *

**Natalie101:**

Hi, everyone! Hi, 24! I just wanna say that I'm a HUGE fan of DBZ and I congratulate all of you for doing a wonderful job, especially Goku.

Vegeta: Hi, Vegeta! I'm not calling you Veggie-head 'cause I respect you all. I wanted to ask that why do you want to be stronger than Goku(aka. Kakkarot)You're the second best. Doesn't that count?

Mirai Trunks: Hello, Trunks! (blushes) I kinda like you. I'm not hugging you or that sort of thing cuz it might annoy you, but I want to give you this...(hands a box of chocolates and a beautiful framed portrait of himself)

Android 18: I really like you. You're very beautiful and strong. (hands a beautiful portrait of herself) Do you miss your brother?  


Goku: Have you ever combed your hair? Oh, and this is from my sister...(kiss on cheek) Sorry Chi-Chi.

24: You're really funny! I love this fic! NO! DON'T END THIS! Please!(sob)

Bulma: What made you want to marry Vegeta?

Everyone: GOOD LUCK YOU GUYS! (waves)

**Android 24: Thanks!**

**Vegeta: No, it does not, I am Prince of the Saiyans and as the prince i must be stronger than a third baka in order to uphold the honor of the royal family!**

**Android 24: News flash Vegeta. You've failed at that!**

**Vegeta: Shut it!**

**Mirai Trunks: (Receives picture and chocolates) Uhhhhh thanks?**

**Android 24: (Takes picture) now i have you with me where ever i go!!**

**Everyone: O.O**

**Android 18: Sometimes I do yes...thanks for the compliment by the way.**

**Goku: Yes, I have tried but it always goes back to this shape. (is kissed and blushes)**

**Android 24: I am sorry but I must, but scroll to the end of this chapter to the authors note and you will see the plans for my next fic.**

**Bulma: He's arrogant and strong willed like me, and he will protect to the day.**

**Everyone: (Waves goodbye)**

* * *

**Raditz's Son:**

Cast- Oh well you want to leave? Well I can't let that. (Traps them there, if they're gone they go back) Now I will do this till your fic is done. Today's challenge is... who can survive on Halo longest! (Creates about 4 Xbox 360's, connects them, and gives each cast member a ontroller) Last three go to elimination, and the two that lose will be erased forever!

Elimination challenge- Who can survive in halo longest! (Teleports three losers into the halo game, gives them all a rifle, ports out, and gives the winners controllers to kill them) Hahahaha!

**Everyone: (Are sat in front of the XBOX 360s and begin playing Halo)**

**Android 24: (Sneaks up behind Chi-Chi's characters and pistol whips her then shoots her in the head) Die Bitch Die!! AHAHAAHAHA!! (Begins dancing around happily but doesn't see Vegeta's character come up behind her with a shot gun and blows her brains out) Damn it Vegeta!!**

**Vegeta: Sucker!(Gets slashed by Trunks in the crotch with an energy sword) Trunks! Why did you do that!?**

**Trunks: You killed my wife and none too nicely either!**

**Android 24: (Respawns beside Trunks' character and pulls out two needlers) Lets do this!**

**Trunks: (Nods and stands back to back with 24's character and they shoot anyone who comes into the room, leaving a slew of bodies and making them the winners with Chi-Chi, Vegito and Vegeta the losers)**

**Everyone: (watches as Vegeta, Vegito and Chi-Chi are teleported into the Halo 3 game)**

**Android 24: Why the hell should they get to go into the game!? (Grabs on Raditz's Son as he teleports in, causing everyone to do the same)**

**Trunks and 24: (Look around at their desert-like surroundings)**

**Trunks: (Looks to Goku, Gohan, Future Gohan, The Chibis, Android 18 and Bulma) Okay everyone, remember, they can still kill us as well so be careful!**

**Android 24: (Looks around and spot Chi-Chi and Vegito sneaking by) There's two of 'em!! (Jumps after them, then pulls out two sticky grenades)**

**Vegito and Chi-Chi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! (Get the grenades stuck to their face as they run around like maniacs trying to get them off but are blown up and killed0**

**Android 24: NICE!! LET'S GO GUYS!!**

**(In the end Chi-Chi and Vegito were the ones who lost)**

* * *

**Murdrax:**

pulls out shotgun kills everybody where their dead spirits retunrs to 24's qa room and permantly lock them in now enobody can ever leave that room unless 24 okays it laughs insaenly!!

i vote a alternate universe dragonballz where my challenge to you if you accept it is raditz visists goku at roshi's house just like cannon but in this stiory when goku and gohan see raditz their inner saiyan snaps free both of them aggressively attack and badly injure all there except raditz. then join you in tking off into space.

from there open horizon have fun with it if you write it!!

**Android 24: (Watches as everyone is killed and then she and the others are brought back to the Q&A room) Ahhhhhh, it's good to be home! (Revives Vegito and Chi-Chi) Fixed that problem! Also, I like your idea and may use it another fic, but if you read the authors note at the end of this chapter, then you will see what I plan to do for the next fic! (smiles)**

* * *

**Android 24: Well everyone, that concludes the second last chapter of this fic!**

**Chi-Chi: Thank Dende!**

**Android 24: Oh I don't think you will be rid of the reviewers or me anytime soon Chi-Chi. (grins evilly)**

**Chi-Chi: What's that supposed to mean?!**

**Android 24: (Laughs) That's for the reviewers and only the reveiwers to find out.!**

**Chi-Chi: Tell me!!**

**Android 24: (Walks up to Trunks and ignors Chi-Chi's yelling) Hey baby, wanna go have some "fun"?**

**Trunks: (Smiles evilly and nods)**

**Android 24: Awesome! (Drags Trunks by his arm into their bedroom)**

**Everyone: (Watches as the door is slammed shut and moaning sounds are heard shortly after)**

**Adult Gohan: Well I guess while they are doing that, why don't we play on the PS3 24 brought for us to play and Metal Gear Solid 4?**

**Everyone: Okay! (Everyone starts to crowd the PS3 when...)**

**Android 24: DAMN IT TRUNKS!! WHY DID THE HELL DID YOU BITE MY NECK!? OH JUST GREAT NOW IT'S BLEEDING!! BUSTER THIS MEANS WAR!!**

**Trunks: (Screams in pain) I DIDN'T MEAN TO BITE YOU, SO WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU BITE ME BACK!?**

**Android 24: Oh just shut and kiss me!!**

**Trunks and Android 24: (Moaning sounds are heard from the room)**

**Vegeta: I can't believe he claimed her!**

**Chi-Chi: I can't believe how loud they are!**

**Goku: (Holds up a tub of butter) I can't believe it's not butter!!**

**Everyone: O.o WTF?!**

* * *

**Author's Note:**Hello dear Reviewers, if you are reading this, you are no doubt aware of the inevitable end of this fic in the next chapter. I am also sure some of you are aware I am doing a fic after this...well I did some thinking and I decided that all of you contributed to the success of this fic and have been like a family to me the last year, so i thought "why not include anyone who wants to in the next fic?" Yes you read it right everyone, I am planning on doing a fic where everyone who wants to be in the fic, comes into the DBZ world with me, Of course, I will need some help from you. If you would like to be in the fic, please tell me in your reviews along with that, I would like to know if you would like the fic to place in the Mirai Trunks Timeline or the regular timeline...just with Mirai Trunks in it. Anyway, please tell me if you want to be in my next fic in your next reviews and also the timeline you would like it to occur...I would also like to ask for anyone who would like to, to write their intros for me and then send them to me so I may have a full description of your character without missing anything...basically I just want to you do a descriptive paragraph or so about you and your entrance into the DBZ world doesn't matter how you come in. Anyway I think I have rambled enough, so in closing I would like to thank you all for reading this HUGE Author's Note and hope to have some of you in my next fic with me! Arigatto! :-)

Android 24: (Walks in holding a bag) Hey guys, I'm back!


	40. The End!

**Android 24: Well everyone this is the final chapter of Ask The Characters, which started almost more than a year ago! It's hard to believe that it's been that long since that time. The time has certainly flown by and I really am going to miss all the funny times with all of you reviewers and everyone here at the Q&A place...anyway, since we are all here, let's begin!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to DBZ, DB, or DBGT...please don't sue me!**

**

* * *

**

zorpoxtheconquerer:

Android 24: GREAT JOB! sad to hear its ending. oh well...  
M.Trunks: you kicked in both timelines! i loved the way you killed cell! here!(gives golden zanpakuto sword) that'll be great for that shining sword attack!  
Goku: did you ever meet bardock in heaven?  
Vegeta: i know youi'll kick goku's soon. why not do it this time as its your last chance to before this ends. this should help (zaps vegeta which gives him ability to go super saiyan 5) have fun!  
Chi-chi: DIE ! (makes arm turn blue and clenches fist, causes her to explode into a trillion tiny pieces, then goes SSJ5 and disintegrates with big bang kamehamehaX10)HAHAHAHA!  
bye everyone! great job with everything!

**Android 24: Thanks! Yes, it is sad but it had to be done to work on the fic i am doing next.**

**Mirai Trunks: (Takes sword) Thanks!**

**Goku: Who? (Thinks) Oh my father?! Nope, last I heard, he was in hell.**

**Vegeta:(Goes Super Saiyan 5 and fight Goku but still loses) Damn it!?**

**Chi-Chi: (Explodes and is disentegrated from the blast)**

**Android 24: (Revives Chi-Chi)**

**

* * *

**

Natalie101:

Hi again! (Waves)

24: Oh, then okay! I wanna be in your new fic! I'll give you the description later.

Trunks: I love your eyes! Who do you like more: your mom or your dad? Plus, I can't stand it! (hugs and kisses Truks)

Bulma: Good answer. But I would really go for a man who has a great personality and who loves me for who I am.

Goku: When you first met Chichi, what did you think about her? Was she cute or was she weird? Oh, and another one (kiksses Goku again).

Vegeta: You don't need to be the strongest! You are truly strong enough! Your power comes from determination and love! NOT FROM ARROGANCE! And Goku is not pitiful! He is better than you and he fights for something truly important to him! You dumba!

Chibi Goten: (kisses him everywhere on the face) I LOVE YOU! YOU ARE SO ADORABLE!

18: You wanna go shopping with me? (Teleports with 18 to a mall in BEVERLY HILLS and returns with numerous shopping bags) You make totally awesome choices!

Chichi: I thank you loads for saving DBZ and DBGT! The reason is if you didn't make Gohan go to school, he wouldn't have met Videl. And if no Videl, there would be no Pan. And if no Pan, Goku and Trunks would have died while they were in that...robotic-whatever planet! So you're one of the heroes! (hugs Chichi)

24: I have brunette hair with hazel eyes, fair skin and red lips. I wear a pink tank top, grey skirt, grey and pink striped stockings and black Mary Jane heels. If anything else, I'll send you a private message.

Everyone: Bye! (Air-kisses them all)

**Android 24: Sure thing, just send me the description when it's done. (Smiles)**

**Trunks: I think I got my eyes from mom, but everyone says I look like my father...I guess a bit of both? I like my mom more, but that's because she's been there for as long as I can remember (Is hugged and kissed)**

**Bulma: Oh Vegeta does, but he just doesn't show when people are around.**

**Goku: I thought she was nice and pretty, she still is**

**Vegeta: I've heard the speech before pitiful human, it doesn't faze me!**

**Chibi Goten: (Blushes and says sweetly) Thank You pretty lady, you're just as pretty as Momma 24.**

**Android 24: What a charmer! (Kisses Goten on the cheek making him giggle)**

**Chi-Chi: That's my child not yours!**

**Android 24: Really?! Seems to me, that I'm the one who has been caring for him and the others since they got here, so don't you dare start preaching anything about what child is yours or mine you pathetic excuse for a mother!**

**Android 18: Sure! (is taken shopping and comes back with numerous bags) Thanks and you makes great choices too! (Smiles)**

**Chi-Chi: Finally someone sees my real intentions, Gohan's future!**

**Android 24: Oh shove it granny! Oh, okay Natalie, I will be hopefully uploading the story before I go to my cabin again this year I went to last years so keep an eye open for it, you might not appear aright at the beginning but rest assured you WILL be in it! (Smiles)**

**

* * *

**

Neo Flame:

Last chapter, eh? Well then.

Chichi: (Throws into a pit of lava) Toasty.

Goku: You can have a pie. (takes out a pie, and throws it in Goku's face)

Vegeta: Cheesy popmusic. (He screams and runs away) Whoa, I think I traumatized Vegeta.

Frieza: (Kicks him very hard in the balls)

18: Computers goes retarded when a magnet is attached to it, right? (Attaches a magnet to 18)

Adult Gohan: Dork McDorkiness! (Falcon punches)

Mirai Gohan: (Rips his arm off) Now you lost both your arms!

Chibi Gohan: Your older self is a dork. Don't become one, too.

Piccolo: Yo Piccolo! (Take out a MP3 player) Here ya go. (Hands it over, he listen to it, and it's whistling)

24 & Trunks: (Gives a huge bedroom) Have fun you two.

24: By the way, I would love to take part in your next fic. Here's my description:

Name: Lycan (The first five letters of the word 'Lycantrophy' if you wonder)

Species: Saiyan with lycantrophy.

Eye colour: (Normal) Greenish brown (Werewolf form) pale yellow without pupils

Hair: A Dark brown mullet.

Clothing: A dark blue sweatshirt, black sweatpants.

Fur when in werewolf form: Dark brown.

Abilites: (All the basic DBZ abilities: Flying, shooting ki blasts, etc.)

Signature Attack: Moonlight blast (Charges up an energy blast and releases it with a deadly force, the blast itself has a pale white colour.

Personality: Sarcastic, likes to fight, somewhat of a prankster, short tempered, a tad lazy but will defend his friends no matter the cost.

Hope you can accept it.

**Android 24: Yep it's the last chapter! (Pulls out a tissue and wipes a tear) but at least I'll have another fic goin!**

**Chi-Chi: (Is thrown into the lava and screams as her flesh is melted from her bones)**

**Android 24: I am gonna miss that so much!**

**Goku: Yay, Pie! (Ha it thrown in hi face) Ack! (Licks it off) Yum!**

**Vegeta: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! (Run away screaming like a little school girl)**

**Android 24: (Snickers)**

**Frieza: (I kicked in the balls) MOTHER FU--ER!!**

**Android 18: (Is unaffected) sorry buddy but I'm not affected by those things. Gero made sure of that.**

**Adult Gohan: I am not a...(Gets punched and covers his face in pain)**

**Android 24: What a damn weakling! You're saiyan for Kami sake and you think that hurts!?**

**Adult Gohan: It does!**

**Android 24: Good lord, your father should be ashamed!**

**Chi-Chi: Don't insult my baby like that!**

**Android 24: At least you got that right Chi-Chi, he's a damn baby! Weakling!**

**Chi-Chi: (Slaps 24)**

**Android 24: B--h! (Punches Chi-Chi)**

**Chi-Chi: (Smacks 24 with her frying pan)**

**Android 24: That's it!! (Pulls out a chainsaw and begins sawing Chi-Chi in half) Take that B--h!**

**Everyone: (Scoots away)**

**Mirai Gohan: (Has his arm ripped off and smiles) Loser, I got my other one back when 24 revived me!**

**Android 24: See, that is what you should be like Adult Gohan, not a weakling who can't take a simple f--ing punch!**

**Adult Gohan: Screw you!**

**Android 24: Not a chance, I have Mirai Trunks for that thanks! **

**Adult Gohan: (Growls)**

**Chibi Gohan: Okay?**

**Piccolo: Thanks! (Listens and starts whistling)**

**Android 24 and Trunks: Thanks!**

**Android 24: (Capsulises the room) We need this for when we finish this fic, Thanks! Also, I would love to have you in the fic, welcome aboard Neo! (Revives Chi-Chi)**

* * *

**Garuto:**

shoot. I missed this chapter. I would like to be in the story. It would cheer me up since im in summer school for algebra. I HATE MATH! (suddenly I sonic roar everbody away and destroy the room.) You wont need it anymore. Also I want you to read Ilovezarbon's story. Just look for her in my favorite authors or just go to the story its called sayin blood. It is so action fun. Later. (LIGHTING COMES DOWN on chi-chi) oops.

**Android 24: Sure thing, could you just send me a description of yourself, also, I'll read the fic after I get the first chap of the next fic written okay? (smiles)**

**Everyone: (Watches as the room is destroyed)**

**Android 24: (Creates a barrier to keep everyone from getting out till the fic ends) Nice try guy!**

**Everyone: (Stop sneaking towards the exit)**

**Chi-Chi: (Gets zapped by lightning)**

* * *

**Wraith the Destroyer:**

Yo, here's my old and new review  
Old review: Dark Flames sprout from the ground of the Q&A room as a being with spiky blue hair and blood red eyes, cloaked in black appears in a collum of black flames.  
Being: Finally here. My name is Wraith, and I'm pleased (Evil Grin) to finally get to meet all of you.  
Android 24: I've been following your story for a long time, but wasn't a memeber of the site, (that was due to me having dinosaur internet as apposed to High Speed). I think I've been reading since the induction of Android 18 and Future Gohan. Anyway reading your story has been a hilarious expirence and have been honered to read it.  
Trunks: Yo, your okay in my book. Also, (Gives him a copy of Soul Calibur IV), since your into swords I thought you might like it.  
Piccolo: Has Nail ever attempted to break free?  
Goku: You and me! Lets go! (Vegeta steps in and challenges me. I shrug) Why not. My scythe has been waiting for royal blood. (Defeats in five minutes threw decapitation. I pick up Vegeta's head) Poor Vegeta. I knew him 24. Where are your sly smirks and undefeatable pride now. (Tosses head aside) Enough Hamlet.  
18: I have an offer for you. I know a master replicator from the Kingdom Hearts universe named Vexen. I think I can twist his arm into making you a replica of Gohan to replace Krillen's in your life. What do you say? If yes, anything you want that the original does not have?  
Gohan: Your not the Great Sayainman. I mean the Great Sayianman is obviously much better than you. (Gohan Turns into the Great Sayainman to prove me wrong) Got you. (I raise my right hand which glows with a dark energy and Gohan's Shadow rises out of the ground)  
Everyone: Ladies and Gentleman, Frieza and Piccolo, I present to you the one, the only, the Dark Sayainman. (Dark Sayainman and Gohan fight, Dark Sayainman being the victor.)  
Dark Sayainman to Gohan: You want to know why you lost? It's easy. I don't waste my time doing those lame poses. I go straight for the kill! (Kills Gohan)  
24: It's been fun, but now I take my leave. (Bows and vanishes. Then I return a few seconds later) Almost forgot  
Chichi: (Blows up nine thousand times)

New Reivew  
I open a dark corridor and in, Dark Sayainman not far behind.  
24: Well I guess this is it. It's been an enjoyable expirence reading this, and I hope you continue on in life. (Shakes Hands)  
Trunks: Here, (Gives Soul Calibur) A powerful sword for a powerful warrior.  
18:Well Vexen, did finished your Gohan, in record time to might I had. (A replica of Mystic Gohan walks in, sweeps 18 off her feet, holds her bridal style, and kisses her on the cheek) Hope you enjoy it. As for Krillen...(Scratches back of head) he's in another reality so don't worry about it.  
Goku: I commend you on all the work you have done to preserve your world. (Bows)  
Vegeta: Well I've thought about this and decided, for having the guts to fight me head on, here. (Holds out a hand and gives Vegeta a tremendos power. Vegeta then challenges Goku and wins)  


Everyone: Well since this is the final chapter I think we should have...A CHICHI BLOW UP CONTEST! Whoever blows Chichi up the most within a minute wins. (We do so) Well Dark Sayanman anything to say.  
Dark Sayainman to Gohan:I'll be in your nightmares! (He then returns into Gohan's Shadow.)  
Everyone: Hope you live fullfilling lives. (Bows and vanishes leaving behind everything the cast and 24 could possibly wish for, excpet for the casts freedom.)

**Old review answers:**

**Android 24: Thanks for the nice compliment! (Smiles)**

**Trunks: Thanks! (Is given Soul Calibur IV) Thanks!! (Give to 24 to capsulise)**

**Piccolo: He technically can't since he's fused with me and if you mean take over my body, he can't since he gave me control of it**

**Goku: Alright! (Get's into a fighting stance)**

**Vegeta: I too shall****challenge this weakling!**

**Goku and Vegeta: (Fight Wraith and die)**

**Vegeta: (Has his head severed and then thrown away)**

**Android 24: Nice one Wraith!**

**Android 18: Are you serious?! Yes!! I want that, absolutly! I would want him to look basically like himself except the Mirai version and I want him to have my kind of attitude, and ummmm for him to be great in the bedroom!**

**Adult Gohan: (Changes into Great Saiyaman to prove Wraith wrong and does a really gay pose) Take that!! (Sees his alternate self and fights him, losing)**

**Android 24: Bye! (Waves and watches as he comes back in, and kills Chi-Chi nine thousand times and revives her)**

**New Review Answers:**

**Android 24: (Shakes hands with Wraith) Same to you**

**Trunks: (Is given Soul Calibur) Thanks!! (Swings a few times) It's huge but so light weight! Amazing!**

**Android 18: (Sees the Gohan replica and is picked up and held bridal style as she is kissed on the cheek) YAY!!**

**Goku: Thank You! (Bows)**

**Vegeta: (Shakes hands and is given a tremendous power boost and fights Goku, winning) I DID IT!! (Cries tears of joy) I beat that low class son of a--(Is blown up by 24)**

**Android 24: Sorry, I couldn't stand his annoying voice, hehehe (Revives)**

**Chi-Chi: What!? (Runs around as she is blown up and revived continuously and sometimes sliced by Trunks' Soul Calibur, in the end Vegeta won...because of him wanting to kill her, not to win, but to have the satisfaction of killing her)**

**Adult Gohan: (Sudders as Dark Saiyanman returns to his shadows)**

**Android 24: Bye!! (Waves)**

* * *

**Konpakku:**

Nice chapter...anyways I am back, and I have just murdered Raditz's son-looks over towards where the corpse was a second ago only to see an empty space-...NO!He got away!

Chibi Vegeta: For being the awesome saiyan that you are, you get to leave whenever you want...oh and here-makes him the most powerful non writer in the room-...PERFECT.

Vegeta: Get in the machine-points at weird looking machine, and Vegeta obviously refused-GET IN THE DAMN MACHINE NOW BEFORE I DEVOUR YOUR SOUL PUNY MORTAL!-grows fangs and bites vegetas arm off, and then pushed him in the machine making his 'you know what' disapear-

Goku: Yes you are a rapist, and I got the tape to prove it-poofs in a tv and puts in a video of Goku 'doing stuff' to Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks while they slep-What do you have to say now..eh?

Gohan: You really are a dork, anyways here it is...-poofs in giant mecha designed like Saiyaman-...-sigh-...have fun.  
Oh and Mirai you says he wants to kill you in your sleep.

Chi-Chi: Hehehe...-pulls in soul and devours it immediately, spitting it back out- That is the most disgusting soul I've ever tasted so tainted by doing you know what with Gohan.

Chibis: You will soon find yourself in the...-door appear opened, and they all walk in including non chibis-...THE TWILIGHT ZONE.

Mirai Gohan: Dorky you loves you and wants to 'do stuff' to you.

24: See you-door goes away- your now trapped in the Twilight Zone...BYE!-teleports himself way-

**Android 24: (Looks over at where the body was supposed to be) He's good!**

**Chibi Vegeta: Thank you! (Is made stronger and is just standing there) I think I'll stay here with 24, since it is the last chapter anyway.**

**Vegeta: No!! (Has arm bit off and is pushed into the machine, having his you know what taken off)**

**Goku: (Is forced to watch the video with everyone else) Hey, that's not even me...that's Vegeta!!**

**Everone: O.O**

**Android 24: You sick F--k! Vegeta, that is beyond disturbing and wrong!**

**Vegeta: No one can prove it was me!!**

**Adult Gohan: YAY!! (Jumps into the machine and begins tinkering with it) I'm in heaven!!**

**Chi-Chi: (Her is eaten and then spat back out) Tainted from doing what with Gohan!?**

**Android 24: I don't I even need to explain this for anyone to get it!**

**Chibis: (Are locked in the twilight zone)**

**Mirai Gohan: Well if he does, I WILL kill him!**

**Chi-Chi: I'm so glad Trunks came and saved our time from yours because otherwise my baby would have turned into you, a karate bum like your father!**

**Android 24, Trunks, and Mirai Gohan: It was because the Androids were killing everyone!!**

**Android 24: He is like this because he had to be to stop the androids from killing you, you ungrateful...hang on! (Turns off censor machine) There we go, anyway Chi-Chi, he is like this because he had to fight the androids and keep from killing you, you ungrateful Bitch...you fucking bitch...all you do is ever fucking complain and nothing else, well you know what Chi-Chi go die in a fucking hole because no one will even know you are gone, in fact if we did notice we would be grateful you were gone and no longer making our ears bleed with you damn incessant nagging and screaming!! (Grabs Trunks' Soul Calibur and chops her head off then chops her to bits and then uses her Blood Beam Blast to incinerate the pieces)**

**Trunks: Woah 24, calm down!!**

**Android 24: Whatever, as long as I did what I've always wanted to do, I'm fine! Thanks for reviewing Konpakku, see you in the next fic! (Waves)**

* * *

**Raditz's Son:**

(Walks in wearing a dark suit, a blood red tie, holding a demonic brief case, and two letters.) hello 24.

24- You are to be sued for one count. One- for the kidnapping, and forcing to do what ever you command. They are suimng you for the sum of 10, billion each. Trial begins well now.(ports to a court room, your in the defendants chair with Hercule as your lawyer. I am at the prosectuters stand, with everyone in a seat, including Trunks) All of my cliants have something against her, but I picked three,

Trunks- (Says that you forced him to marry you and that he was allready married at the time...)

Goku and Vegeta- (Says you forced them to do things... to each other)  


The females- (Says you were abusive)

Judge- (says your guilty.)

Me- Hahahahah! Happy way to end it isn't it!(Watches you be excecuted for not being able to pay.) This gets better and better! (Creates popcorn and watched you get fried, via virus) I knew thats how you killed andriods! Its been fun

**Android 24: (Walks into view, T.V. style and pulls out a remote control, pausing the scene) Now everyone, that is what would have happened, if I WAS arrested and tried for my so called crimes...but since that is not the case, I would like to thanks Raditz's Son for this insightful review. Thanks! (Smiles)**

* * *

**xBlack.Rose.Sirenx:**

Hey I'm sorry about the delay in reviewing...

Portal opens and out steps the ever annoyable Taylor Jenson...with Keskiyö her big black meanacing looking horse with her, which proceeds to chase and attack freeza (Diskanya horses are ominvores after all, wait opps you weren't meant to know that yet, oh )Taylor does nothing to intervine.  
Okay I'm back trust BRS to send me late...grr...ok the BRS wanted to ask you all one question,a deep thoughtful question since this Q&A is almost over. But she couldn't think of anything that deep so she came up with this  
What is the most annoying thing people do when they charactrise in their fics? making you gay for example, how much do things like that annoy you. And here is a question from me, TJ.  
Ok in the amaranth universe, Vegeta you Picclo and Goku trained me to be the fantastic fighter that I am, in the normal DBZ universe would you do the same, and be careful if you say no I will attack and cause some serious damage...

And 24 BRS has a question for you, fist can she be in your new fic even though she hasn't asked many questions? Oh and btw congrats on bonding with Miri Trunks gives 24 an Ann Summers bag hehe

Keskiyö trots back over with Freeza's arm dangling out of her mouth, and Freeza is crying in the corner. Taylor gets on her horse and says "what a girl" about freeza, waves goodbye and leaves through a convieniently place portal...

**Frieza: (Is mauled by Taylor's horse) Get this thing off me!! (Gets eaten)**

**Android 24: I am a total fan of Yaoi, I'm not gay or anything but I am a totally for a Truhan fic!**

**Trunks, Adult Gohan and Mirai Gohan: 24!! That's disgusting!!**

**Android 24: Oh put a lid on it!**

**Piccolo, Vegeta and Goku: We would totally train you!!**

**Android 24: Of course you can be in the fic, just please send me a description of what your character looks like and perhaps a introductive paragaph of how your character is brought into the world of DBZ, it would help me immensely. (Smiles)**

* * *

**Rodenga:**

Hey in the story thingy you are doing i would like to join you. I am Rodenga, The Omega Super Saiyan. I suffer from amnesia... so i go around killing people YAY VIOLENCE ! XD or DX or possibly :d

hes picking his nose!  
u r a good writer

**Android 24: (Does a dramatic bow that would put any gymnast to shame) Why thank you, and I am glad to have you in the fic. (Smiles)**

* * *

**Barryc10:**

(Walks in and sees everyone packing whatever they had with them.) Hey. My final time reviewing for this story.

Frieza: (I pull my fist back and it glows with the power of Darkness. I spin around and move my fist across my chest, still charging. When my fist is completely black I move next to Frieza and back-hand him, releasing the energy as I do so, obliterating him as well as Chi-Chi and Vegeta.) Wow. I didn't know how powerful Warlock Punch was at full strength.

24: I wonder... (Imagines what would happen if I tried Warlock Punch on the host. The scene appears in a thought bubble.)

Goku: Did you know that there's dragonballs on a game called Conquer Online? You have to buy them, though.

Gohan: (Thinks about what I could do to him. All the possibilities appear in a thought bubble, ranging from a flamethrower to an atomic bomb explosion. Each one actually happens to him without me realising it.)

24: I'm in a destructive mood today.

Chibi Vegeta: (Turns into a computer.)

other chibis: (Turns into discs for the Computer Vegeta and puts them into him, causing a virus.)

That's all for the destruction now. See you in the next fic.

**Android 24: (Watches the amazing display of power as Frieza, Vegeta and Chi-Chi are killed by the move then applauds as she revives them) Amazing! (Sees the thought bubble and anime sweat drops)**

**Goku: Really!? If it were that easy to find them, I would have bought them instead of finding them!!**

**Everyone: (Anime falldown)**

**Adult Gohan: (Is killed by the various thoughts without Barryc10 realising it)**

**Android 24: (Revives Adult Gohan) So I gathered**

**Chibi Vegeta: (Is turned into a computer) I'm hungry for nuts!**

**All the guys: (Cover their "nuts") You ain't getting these nuts!**

**All the girls: (Anime sweatdrop) Bakas...**

**All the chibis: (Turned into disks and put into Chibi Vegeta the computer, which causes him to contract a virus and explode)**

**Android 24: THE CHIBIS!! (Revives them and wipes their memories of the experience) Yep, see you then Barry! (Waves goodbye)**

* * *

**Murdrax:**

heheheh end of fic huh looks evilly at evrybody in room well since this is last chapter time to make you cower in fear turns on dementor aura forcing everybody to go throuhg their worst memories axcept host. as they crnge on the floor walks up to each character and kills them brutally chibis are given bats to help you chibis take chichi and make sure she has a extreemely touch time reward is a for life supply of cholate where everyday 20 pounds of chocolate appears for each of you till you expire from old age!!

i not very giood at doing summuerriesd however would love to see my name mentio ned in time of the vegeta saga. i could be another saiyan brother to goku that was sent off on a mission at tuime of vegetas explosion, would in an age range between raditz and goku. just like raditz i come to earth looking for goku and join up with my brothers in rasiing saiyan hell on earth that if you use my idea of goku and raditz joining forces against the humans!!

**Everyone except 24 and the chibis: (Are put through their worst fears)**

**Goku: (In his fear) AHHHHH NEEEEEEEDLLLLEEEE!!**

**Vegeta: (In his fear) No!! I'm weaker than Kakarott!!**

**Chi-Chi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! MY GOHAN BECAME A BUM LIKE THAT ANDROID!!**

**Android 24: (Anime anger sign) Hey, chibis, give me one of those bats. (Is given) Now then! (Walks over to Chi-Chi and begins brutally beating her with the bat mercilessly) Take that you B--h!! Oh and sure you can be in the fic, I'll see what I can do about the time, might be a bit different then normal! (Smiles)**

* * *

**Clare-stovold:**

Lol, there's gonna be loads of DBZ fics where numerous authors from FFnet go to the DBZ world after this! There's mine, Talos's and then yours.

**Android 24: Yep!**

* * *

**Sailor Star Mars:**

Me(normal form): (walks in, creeps up behind chichi and basically gives her an atomic wedgie) ATOMIC WEDGIE! hahahahahahah! That was funny! (transforms to phoenix form)

My good clone(phoenix form): (flies in and summons a dove into the room which immediately poops on chichi's head and watches chichi run around screaming trying to get the bird poop off) hahahahah! this is funny too. (returns to normal and cuts frieza up with her beam saber then blasts the pieces with her buster gun-thing(ok, i dont know what it is, dont sue me, ok?))meh. (walks out)

Me(phoenix form): (returns to normal for a bit and reads the authors note) Wow, sounds cool, I want to be in the fic in the normal timeline. Is that ok?

My description: I have long brown hair and green eyes. I like chicken and fish and absolutely love apricot or apple pie. I am an android that never kills humans. I can get extremely bitchy when I dont like something someone has said, and can sometimes get angered easily. I can fly and I use two beam sabers (which are like swords) to kill anything that threatens to kill humans. I am mostly friendly and cheerful, dont want to cause a fight with anyone, rarely ever swear, love to be polite, and am only ever mean if someone accuses me of killing humans. I can teleport to protect any human that is close to getting killed if something is trying to kill a human and doesn't know that I notice. My signature move is "Electricity Blast Beam", which is a big green and yellow electric beam with pink and purple electricity circling around it. My name is Julia.  
My entrance into the DBZ world: I somehow wake up and find myself in a tree without knowing how I got there.

Me(normal form): I would love to know how your new fic goes when you write it. It would be cool to see where I end up. (sends slash waves from her twin beam sabers to slice and dice frieza until he is in small pieces and uses her newly developed signature move, "Electricity Blast Beam" to disintergrate the pieces) Does that look cool? I think it looks cool. I want to know everyone's opinion, though. Seeya afterwards, people! (walks out)

**Chi-Chi: (Is given an atomic wedgie) AHHHHHHHHHHHH!! (Then has the bird crap on her head) ewwwwwwwwwwwww!! (Runs around trying to get it off)**

**Frieza: (Is cut up and then his pieces are blasted to bits by the gun Mars' clone has)**

**Android 24: Yep, it might be a bit different though but mostly the same! (Smiles)**

**Frieza: (Is sliced by the swords and then blasted with Mars' new blast)**

**Android 24: (Applauds) Amazing blast! Bye! (Waves)**

* * *

**Android 24: Well everyone, that is all for this Q&A fic! (Pulls a string and makes balloons and confetti fall. and coincidentally, makes a anvil fall ontop of Chi-Chi) I had to do it for old times sake!**

**Trunks: What now 24, are you going to leave me and return to your world?! (Looks worried)**

**Android 24: Of course not silly! (Hugs) I could never leave you!**

**Trunks: (Hugs back) That's good to hear...because I wouldn't know what to do without you!**

**Android 24: (Revives Chi-Chi then goes up to EVERYONE and gives them hugs) I'll miss you all, but some of you will be seeing me again shortly. 18, have fun with your Gohan and it was nice to finally meet you and I think we became friends through this experience. (Hugs)**

**Android 18: (Hugs back) I think so too, I'm gonna miss you.**

**Android 24: Same here! (Walks up to Bulma) Good luck with making more amazing inventions girl, I'm gonna miss you. (Hugs)**

**Bulma: (Hugs back0 I'll miss you too 24, thanks this has actually been fun.**

**Android 24: (Sends 18 with her Gohan to their own timeline and Bulma and Vegeta to their timeline, then walks up to Chi-Chi) Meh! Picks her up by her legs and tosses her into a portal to her timeline, to which Goku jumps in as well) Well I guess Adult and Mirai Gohan, It's been fun meeting ya and I hope to see ya again soon! (Sends them to their times along with Piccolo, Vegito and Frieza) Now all that's left are the chibis! (Pulls them into a hug as they are crying) It's alright kids, you'll see me again someday...(A tear rolls down)**

**Chibis: We'll miss you momma 24!**

**Android 24: (Wipes her tear away and opens a portal for each chibi) Off ya go...I'll miss you!**

**Chibis: Goodbye Momma! (Jump into their poratals)**

**Android 24: Well I guess that covers everyone except you and I, Trunks.**

**Trunks: Ya, ready to go?**

**Android 24: In a bit, I have to do another chapter devoted to credits thanking everyone who reviewed and asked questions. Without them, we could have never got this far.**

**Trunks: Makes sense!**

**Android 24: (Nods)**

**Authors Note: Well everyone, that's it, THE END! I will be posting the credits in the next day or so...I'm sorry for taking so long to put this up but it was nessicary because my friend was down here visiting again and I am preparing to go on my camping trip again like last year. Anyway, I am doing some revising of the first chapter of my new fic titled: Invasion of The Authors! So keep an eye open for it sometime this next week, because I want to get it up before next Friday...so, thank you all who have read and this and I hope to have reviews coming in from you about the next fic soon...Arigatto! :-)**


End file.
